


The Fallen Star

by bunnystealsyourcarrots



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dark, Death, Debauchery, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, Exhibitionism, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Violence, Voyeurism, the smut awakens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 80,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6811534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnystealsyourcarrots/pseuds/bunnystealsyourcarrots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Planet to planet he pursued her. Without care he destroyed everything he touched to have her. But when Rey finally allows herself to stay put, and becomes a pleasure spy, Kylo Ren will wish he'd never picked up that scavenger girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Home is dust you can’t shake off.

Home is endless summer.

Home is fear, hunger, and loneliness.

Home was hundreds of lightyears away.

Turning her head to the side the woman called Rey weakly groaned. Coming out of yet another deep sleep only to inhale the ship’s humid artificial air that hung so heavily in her lungs. The suffocating comfort that made her eyes close again as her calf muscles flexed.

_Hold one, two, three stop._

_Hold one, two, three stop._

Staying alive meant keeping alert. Making sure all her muscles were ready to pounce when given the opportunity, and she expected that time would come. Fortunately, Rey could wait like no other.

_Hold one, two, three stop._

This was day three with no answers, and the specifics of how she ended up on the ship were still hazy. In the back of her thoughts, she recalled a blinding white light. An ominous flash coloring up the Devaron sky that ushered in a flood of screams and then nothing. Blank black endless nothing.

A remarkably soothing way to go if only she hadn’t woke up back here again.

_When will he come?_

_What will he do this time?_

Gritting her teeth, Rey shook her head. Knowing it was hopeless to wish for anything rational coming from the blackest knight. He’d make her wait until she was good and ready. Unfortunately, he could torture like no other.

_Hold one, two, three stop._

_Hold one, two, three stop._

_Hold one-_

Snapping her head up, Rey stared at the door opening up. Her eyes widening in shock, but she schooled her features to indifferent before he stepped into the room. Giving away nothing to him for as long as she could.

Towering and menacing, Kylo Ren was as she’d remembered him. The same creature that had haunted her nightmares since he had his way with her thoughts. The same sadist who made her want to crawl out of her skin to avoid his touch.

Behind his mask, he hid his expressions. Standing there, more machine than man, but even through the voice modulator she heard amusement,

“I knew you couldn’t keep away.”

She smirked. “Must be your charming hospitality that keeps bringing me back.” 

A trussed up to a board Rey remained defiant, bold and stubborn even as she held no position of strength. There was no plan, no rescue in sight, and he'd already captured her three times now. It might have been madness to tug the tiger’s tail, but part of her hoped she’d push him enough to kill her at last- to finally stop the year-long pursuit of her from planet to planet, hope to hopeless.

“Maybe this time we’ll keep you then.”

Standing in front of Rey, Kylo removed his gloves. Sliding them from his hands with a haunting nonchalance before setting the black leather down on the table beside his prisoner. Leaving his skin free to touch hers and wordlessly he did.

With taunting slowness, Kylo ran his fingertip from the top of Rey’s forehead to her jaw, tracing a path she knew mirrored the mark she’d left on him. Sending her pulse on a sprint as she feared he’d mar her flesh for revenge. All her previous bravado instantly leaving in a gasp.

Satisfied by her fear, Kylo dropped his hand. Choosing instead to watch her chest rise and stutter as his hands lifted to remove his mask. A low hiss of air, a click, and then him.

A man so disturbingly beautiful: Pale skin, high cheekbones, and thick hair.

On the outside, he gave an illusion of a human instead of the monster she knew him to be, but still, Rey flinched. After their last meeting, she'd expected a jagged ugly scar running down the length of his face, a gash of her making. On that snowy night of terror, she'd watched skin flap away from bone, but only the faintest mark remained under his eye- a thin slash of raised skin all soft pink and shaped exactly like a teardrop.

“W-what do you want?” she murmured.

“You.”

For Rey, that was the single most terrifying word he could have said. Imagining all the twisted ways he could mean that word had her stammering, “I-I haven’t seen the General in months. I know nothing about bases or plans. They turned me out and kept me in the dark after hearing about your interrogation. They worried you might look inside my head again.”

“I know.” Kylo shrugged. “Just like I knew it the last time we captured you and you slipped away.”

“We didn't even talk then.” Rey scoffed.

“And still I knew your truth.”

“Then what do you want?”

“You,” he replied again so simply.

Cocking his head to the side, the most feared warrior in the galaxies swept his gaze down the length of her body. Missing nothing and seeing too much for Rey’s liking. Silently inspecting her as if she were property to be bought, and her cheeks colored over her powerlessness to suffer through his stare. Furious to feel weak. Again.

“I won’t be your whore.”

Kylo laughed. “Good. My current one would be so sad to see me go.”

“Then what do you want from me!”

Gripping her chin painfully, he tilted her head up.

“I want you to accept my offer.”

“Your offer?”

“You need a teacher,” Kylo over-enunciated each word. “Let me be the one to show you the depth of your powers.”

Rey’s nostrils flared. “I don’t need a teacher.”

“You don’t need a _Jedi_ teacher,” Ren countered, pressing his fingers more firmly against her skin. “But you have so much reckless untethered power inside of you. When you least want it to come free it will. You’ll hurt somebody you know, you’ll hurt in the aftermath. I can help you rein in the Force to make sure that never happens. Submit to me.”

“You’re lying.”

“I’m not,” he whispered, stepping closer. “We both know all too well how little you can control yourself. How every once in awhile you stumble upon a fraction of its use, but your power longs to run free from the cage of ignorance you’ve wrapped around it. Submit to me.”

“I won’t.”

Tiring of her obstinacy, Kylo Ren’s lips tugged down at the corners. His infamously short patience wearing thin as his gaze hardened. Looking for once since he’d revealed himself like the man who'd leveled cities for glory.

_Good maybe he’ll kill me now._

Stroking her jaw, he shook his head with a sigh. “Why must you fight me? I only want to give you everything. You’ll never feel complete learning about half of your power, and even now I could rift through your memories and see all the times you’ve longed for more-”

“Please-”

“I won’t,” Kylo cut her off. “But stop denying you’ve never wanted more.“ Glancing from her lips to her eyes and back again, his husky tone pleaded, “Let me give you the gift you want.”

Shaking her head, Rey mumbled, “I won’t join your side.”

“I don’t need you to commit to a side, girl. I only want to be selfless. To show you all the things that were hidden from me by the people you call the _good guys_. I only want to spare you the years of aggravating confusion. Submit to me.”

“You’ll have me fight them. You’re a psychopath.”

“Submit to me.”

“Let me free!”

“I’m trying to.”

Closing her eyes, Rey whimpered. Hating that she felt slightly curious. Hating that she believed Kylo Ren for one second. Despite everything she knew about the murderous lunatic he sounded remarkably sincere this time. Her stomach tied up even thinking about it why that would be, but never in her life had Rey encountered somebody else who’d struggled with their gift. Nobody else understood the energy buzzing right up to the surface of her skin waiting to let loose. Nobody else felt the warring good and bad, and while staring into his dark eyes she couldn’t help but wonder if he didn’t understand her better than everybody. If maybe he could patch together the fractured pieces of her that pulled from one direction to the next.

“It didn’t work...when Luke tried...I couldn’t meditate...it won’t work.”

Running the back of his knuckles down Rey’s cheek, Kylo nodded. “His methods have failed for more than you. It doesn’t diminish your worth, your potential. Learn from me.”

“I-”

Truthfully, Rey didn’t have many options. After her battle with Kylo, she’d sought out Luke Skywalker for training. They’d lasted all of three months before the grizzled hermit turned her loose. Hammering it into the fiery girl that she lacked sufficient convictions, maturity. Telling her to come back when she could control her troublesome emotions. Realizing when a last hope turned to a lost cause, she took a ship that flew her away from the disappointment, cursing under her shaky breath. Pushing hot tears off her cheeks, and ever since then Rey had aimlessly sought to find work where she could. Denying her strengths as she’d attempted to make a new life far away from the terrors of war before the pursuits had started.

The whispers spreading whenever she landed that the First Order was soon to come.

Over and over back in her ship she’d go. Fleeing from one side of the universe to the next had been her constant, but Rey was exhausted. After a year she didn’t want to run anymore. She hated feeling afraid, useless. At the end of the day, all she wanted was to stay in one place, to sleep without fear, and now her worst enemy was the one giving her the opportunity.

_He can’t be trusted._

_But he wants me. For some reason, he’s drawn to me, and after a couple months I could figure out enough to leave his clutches forever._

_I could be free. A little bit of bondage and then I’ll be rid of him._

Pursing her lips together, Rey nodded. “Ok.”

At her words a glimmer of victory lit up her enemy’s eyes. The restraints on her limbs immediately sprung free and leaning in he cupped her cheek in his palm.

“Good girl.”


	2. Chapter 2

A masked Kylo Ren and a curious Rey made their way down a curved hallway. Neither side speaking as they passed endless obsidian tinted windows, and step by step they walked above a planet lit on fire. On the surface, there lay endless fields of once lush green now scorched crimson raw. Everything gone to ruin, and Rey’s chest tightened. Wondering herself right to the edges of a panic that whispered that the good parts of her would be so easily destroyed next.

 

A morbid thought that wasn’t helped when Kylo abruptly stopped.

 

Holding out his arm, the Knight of Ren kept her from going forward. Rey gasped, her head swiveling around to search for whatever danger he’d obviously sensed. But there was nothing out of the ordinary, absolutely nothing intimidating other than him looking down at her.

 

“Walk behind me.”

 

“I-I is there something about to attack us?”

 

“No.”

 

“No?”

 

“Walk behind me,” he repeated.

 

Clenching her fists to her sides, Rey snapped, “Why?”

 

“Because I requested it.”

 

“Wh-”

 

“There’s a give and take girl,” Kylo Ren interrupted before she could repeat herself again. “In time I’ll give you everything. Is it impossible for you to follow a simple request in return?”

 

_Yes it is, you stubborn bossy clanker._

 

Old habits die hard, but when it came down to it Rey had agreed to stay. Instead of stealing a ship off of this damned place, she’d decided to learn. So despite the overwhelming urge to mouth off, Rey took a dramatic step back. Giving them three paces of distance along with a tiny jerk of her head as if to motion _There, I’m behind you._

 

“Good girl.”

 

Once he resumed walking it took every last drop of her maturity to resist whipping off her shoe and walloping the man in the back of his glossy head. Rey could almost hear the delicious resounding thud it would make. A metallic meeting rubber vibration would thrum as she’d look on grinning, but for better or worse they were on the same side now. To take what he had to give, Rey could fake humbled- for now.

 

"Over there is the commissary."

 

"The sick bay is directly below."

 

"The bridge is...none of your concern."

 

_Fair enough._

 

Forgoing small talk they walked for ages, and when they finally stopped in front of a door it looked exactly like the last thirty they’d passed. Tugging off his glove with clipped precise movements, Kylo Ren then bared his hand to press his palm to a pad. Saying nothing, he reached out to clasp Rey’s thin wrist next, guiding her to repeat the motions. Meeting her skin to cold metal, and it crossed Rey’s mind that he could have told her what to do, but it hadn’t gone without noticing that her new teacher had touched her at least four times since he’d seen her again.

 

Startling her at first, but now Rey barely batted a lash.

 

Already training so well.

 

“These are your quarters, and my lodgings are next door. You shouldn’t ever need to come inside, but if the impulse overtakes you then press your hand against my door’s pad. I've matched our sequences.”

 

“Alright.”

 

“Though a considerate knock would serve you well beforehand.”

 

Gnawing at her lower lip, Rey projected the uneasiness bubbling up inside of her. Troubled by the miraculous convenience of her living situation as her hesitant gaze swept from his door to hers. Not wishing to come off as weak again, but showing her hand when her voice quivered, “Were you expecting me?”

 

“I only expected that you’d make the right choice.”

 

_My only choice._

 

Despite the rages that she’d seen Kylo Ren fly into, he’d behaved far less abrasively than she expected. For a year, she’d feared this walking nightmare. Over countless nights, she'd lost sleep while picturing the memories of his brutal rage maliciously lit up by ruby light, but the warrior stood calmly imposing. She wondered if she’d exaggerated it in her head, questioned if perhaps the Knight wouldn’t be half as difficult to work under now that they’d come to an accord.

 

“In eight hours be outside my door ready for training,” he ordered, then turning on his heels he called over his shoulder, “The 'fresher is in the back. I’d suggest you use it.”

 

_Or, I guess he’ll just always be a giant bastard._

_____________________________________________

 

Sleep didn't come easily that first night.

 

The exhaustion was there, but in a room so sleek it made Rey feel dirty no comfort could be found. Yanking the silk sheet up to her chin, her legs kicked restlessly beneath. Antsy for something she couldn’t even put into words. Eager for peace, but the wide-awake young woman stared up at the ceiling on the eve of her first lesson.

 

_Everybody who was supposed to care for me abandoned me in the end._

 

_Everybody who was supposed to teach me chose another option._

 

_Since he doesn’t care maybe he’ll keep me around longer._

 

_Maybe I won’t disappoint him too._

________________________________________________

 

Clawing at the mat on the ground, Rey’s body begged to stay down. To give up.

 

To let the next blow to her chest be the last.

 

Gritting her teeth, Rey shook her ringing head. Scattering droplets of blood as she couldn’t find the will to get to her feet again. Couldn’t begin to accept the thought of another hard hit jarring her heart so painfully against her ribs.

 

“Get up,” Kylo Ren sighed from across the room, sounding bored.

 

Rust colored spittle dribbled from Rey's mouth to her hands. The evidence of her strength slipping through her fingers one drop at a time, but it was her teacher’s casual tone that pissed Rey off enough to stagger up on one knee. Living for a moment only long enough to spite him; determined to at least make him break a sweat before he broke her next bone.

 

Swaying on her feet, Rey exhaled painfully. Shuddering with the strain it took to straighten her battered back, and she looked the perfect picture of body broken and spirit close. Doe eyes wild with adrenaline, hands covered in blisters, and her split lip trembling. A beauty if ever the Knight of Ren had ever seen one.

 

His head cocked to the side. “Do you understand what a force push is now, girl?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Yes, sir.” Rey swallowed.

 

“Do you understand how I feel the power in my veins? Do you get it now how I picture it coming from my hands, and how I see you slam against the wall? How I command the Force to do my will to hurt you as opposed to letting it sneak out as though I have no control over my own body?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Kylo’s eyebrows lifted.

 

“Yes, _sir_.”

 

Stalking over to her, his hands remained near his thighs. Palms up defenseless, breathing with ease. An immovable, emotionless rock quietly commanding her,

 

“Push me.”

 

It was hopeless, but Rey's hands raised anyway. At the start of the lesson, nothing had come forth. The first try for a push merely made his hair lightly swing, and for the next hour, he’d shown her the depths of her frailty. Each time knocking her down to prove how abysmally out of touch she was with her senses. Making her realize how easily he could set each one of her nerves on fire without ever picking up a weapon.

 

How he could manipulate time and space to hurt her.

 

Twenty times she’d hit the wall, but what kept her on her feet now was anger.

 

Caught up in staring him down, a familiar hum coursed through Rey's body. Itchy power begging for release as she visualized all her humiliation shoving her teacher back against the wall. Using the memory of her own small frame smashing into concrete, she fueled her intentions. Recalling each time she’d hit the ground with a loud smack. Reliving how he’d laughed at her- made her feel weak.

 

Releasing a feral cry, she told the damn Force to make him bleed.

 

All at once, he flew back. Eyes wide with shock while hitting a pillar with a sickening crunch. Gnashing his teeth together, Kylo groaned, but before Rey could celebrate her win a panic took over her system. Fight or flight kicking in as she feared his vengeance. Bowing her head, she kept herself submissive, small, avoiding looking up even as she heard his rapid approach.

 

Her eyes cast low until he gripped her chin and jerked it up.

 

Allowing her to see that instead of a frown, he wore a grin. A predatory with pride expression there that sent shivers rolling down her spine as his tongue swept along his teeth. Looking then as though he desired to eat her up in one bite as he growled, “You’re a lovely thing aren’t you?”

 

“Thank you, sir.”

 

“How did it feel?”

 

“Strange...almost like a reflex," she played it out again, her fingers trembling. "But I meant to hurt you. I knew I would.”

 

Stroking her jaw, he smiled knowingly. “Do you see how useless your wishes and dreams were to move me? How hope and a passing urge to hurt me did nothing? _Only_ when you tapped into rage could you feel something worthwhile going through you.”

 

Rey nodded.

 

“Fear and anger will never be a weakness for you again.”

 

Sliding his thumb up from her jaw, he brushed the pad across her lip. Back and forth exploring the cut as her pained winces flared his pupils. Holding her gaze, he delicately pressed his finger down. Feeling the end of her tongue meet his flesh as she healed, and the wound stitched itself back together because he willed it to, and she needed it.

 

Within seconds, what he’d broken he’d made new again. Her lower lip sleek and soft to the touch, and bringing his thumb to his mouth, Kylo sucked off the remnants of blood. The only small sign left that he’d dominated her for hours.

  
“Good girl.”


	3. Chapter 3

As her body slowly lowered into an ice bath, Rey hissed. Her toes fluttering as the shock of cold stung in searing waves, but she bravely sat down. Submerging to the shoulders as her eyes blinked furiously.

 

“Son of a-"

 

Chattering her teeth loud enough to annoy her, she settled in for her treatment. Pain now for relief later, and Rey laughed as it hit her that she couldn’t think of any phrase better suited to explain her time aboard the Finalizer.

 

_They should consider putting that on recruitment brochures._

 

Laughing into her hand, she lost it a little. Giggling as the two weeks worth of intense training were apparently making her crack a bit, finding a sliver of joy while ass deep in the coldest water imaginable. Gripping her bruised knees, Rey sighed through the last of her amusement. Feeling the wisp of comfort leave her entirely as water dribbled down her shin and she wound down from momentary delirium with a couple more minutes of icy torture to go. The ends of her toes already tingling on the way to numb, but keeping the faith that her muscles would thank her later if she could actually relax enough this time for a full night's rest.

 

_Wouldn't that be nice?_

 

_Actually sleeping in that fancy bed._

 

_As opposed to obsessively glaring at the wall, and wondering what the hell is going on in his head. Wondering why a homicidal maniac savored a drop of my blood like it was the first rain in the desert._

 

_Wondering why in the heck I liked it so much._

 

After stepping out of the bath, Rey briskly toweled off. Making record time getting dry before taking a running leap to her bed. Diving under covers to get warm, she squirmed about like a child. Shivering like mad until every inch of her felt remarkably cozy. The closest thing she'd felt to safe all day, and she slipped into her regulation First Order black boyshorts and a tank top with a small smile tugging at her lips until a knock struck her door.

 

_What could he need this late?_

 

To keep from aggravating him more than usual, Rey immediately called out, “Come in!”

 

“My lady, I've come for your massage,” a decidedly not-Kylo voice answered back, and Rey's jaw dropped.

 

“My massage?”

 

“For your sore muscles.”

 

“Is that offered to people on the ship?”

 

“It's offered to you.”

 

“Um, fine," Rey replied with put-upon casualness, remembering the importance of sounding confident among strangers. "Come in.”

 

A much smaller Rey had watched rich traders buy massages in a curtained corner of the Sunday markets. The air thick with the smell of amber and Nyriaan spice that tickled nostrils, and the men had moaned. For Rey, parting the veils had always seemed like the pinnacle of luxury - to make enough money to pay to relax. Rest like that had always been denied to a poor guttersnipe, and though she didn't know what to expect, Rey's stomach fluttered with anticipation as she lay down on her front.

 

The sound of the door opened and closed. Light footsteps padded over to the bed, and suddenly Rey felt self-conscious that she’d assumed too much. That perhaps she’d come off spoiled, or worse ignorant.

 

“Is it ideal to rest like this? Rey murmured into her pillow, hiding her flushing cheeks before the woman’s voice came back so velvety soft reassuring,

 

“You are perfect, my lady.”

 

It helped. The encouraging words eased the tension off Rey’s body, and her calm deepened as oil slick hands began kneading up and down her calves. As touch soothed into her aching muscles to draw out soft whimpers, “Oh, that feels...oh.”

 

“You're responsive to touch, my lady. How lucky for the Master of Ren.”

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing.” 

 

Unsure if it was proper protocol to talk, Rey chose quiet. Hoping to come across less uncultured and more at ease as fingers deftly worked against the notches in her spine, and Rey's lips pursed together to keep back a moan. Deep and firm, the masseuse knew her way around pleasure. Touch to touch she gave exactly what Rey needed, and yet the girl couldn't explain why warmth slowly pooled between her legs. Why a hand gliding up her shoulder should draw out a peculiar reaction in her lower belly. Why embers of lust crackled to life when fingers lightly brushed the sides of Rey's small breasts.

 

“Ah!” she gasped.

 

“Is my lady sensitive?”

 

“No, just startled.”

 

A dying from shame Rey buried her face into the pillow, and she could have sworn she heard a chuckle.

 

Another twenty minutes miraculously passed without further embarrassment. The stranger and Rey finding a rhythm as she surrendered to the massage, breathing in the lavender oil that saturated her senses. Little by little, everything working to lower her pulse to a dull thud until fingertips unexpectedly slid up the back of her thighs to ghost right along the drenched fabric covering Rey's center. All of the sudden, three long grazing swipes leading Rey to instinctively grind back against the hand, shamelessly pressing for relief before remembering herself.

 

“Oh, sorry," a humiliated Rey tripped over an apology. "Oh, oh I'm so so-”

 

“You are sweet, my lady. Where do they breed such sweet girls?”

 

Rey swallowed. “J-Jakku.” 

 

Fingers curved against Rey’s sex, soothing the girl. Stroking her delicately past her shame, and Rey didn’t know if this was common for a massage, but it felt too good to say stop. Back and forth and wicked.

 

“Do you long to return home?” the calming voice asked, continuing to pet.

 

“No.”

 

A second finger slipped higher. Skillful pressure applied again and again until Rey was panting, arching her back.

 

“Do you miss your friends?”

 

“Uh!" she gasped, mewling. "I-I have none.”

 

“Not even in the Resistance?”

 

“Ah!” Rey groaned, so close to the edge that she’d say anything to nudge over her lust. “N-No, nobody cares. N-nobody wants me.”

 

Grasping one of Rey’s hands, the masseuse guided it to replace hers. Coaxing the girl to take over, to touch herself. Purring, “No one is alone in the First Order.” 

 

“Uh.”

 

“ _We_ are stronger than one.”

 

“Uhh.”

 

“ _You_ are useful here.”

 

“I am useful," Rey gasped, rubbing through the words."Uh!”

 

“ _You_ are needed.”

 

“Yes!”

 

Fucking her own hand, Rey brazenly moaned. Hearing herself grow louder, demanding more. Knowing how little she cared then if the whole ship heard her pleading for her rapture as the woman whispered in her ear, “You will please him, my lady. You have such gorgeous moans.”

 

At the mention of Kylo Ren watching her, Rey shuddered uncontrollably. Unable to stop her body responding, heating up while picturing his dark eyes now intensely watching her, his full lips parted, his nose picking up her heady scent. All of him aroused by her soaked cunt that he’d lick dry. Staring up at her, his tongue easing out the last sweet drop, and Rey’s insides clenched. Finding the end of her pleasure with a loud cry.  

 

Sinking into the bed, Rey panted through her trembling. Oh so euphoric as her toes curled, but after only a few moments the awareness of her surroundings crept back in. All her pleasure seeping away with only fingerlings of embarrassment left behind.

 

_What did I just do?_

 

Only two other people had ever known her intimately. Only two men shook her knees with desire, and only when she’d been on the run. Fear of death was a hell of an aphrodisiac - a motivator to feel alive any way you could-, but this was an altogether different high. The first time she’d seen a man fall apart for her mouth, Rey thought herself worldly, a sexually awakened being, but nothing prepared her for this.

 

For chasing after ecstasy as another woman watched her think of somebody else.

 

Turning her head to the side, Rey sunk her teeth into her lower lip. Gnawing back her confusion over what they'd shared until she happened to notice the fingers replacing a cap on a small bottle of oil. Those long elegant fingers could have belonged to any lady if it wasn’t that they were blackened from knuckle to tip, and Rey's eyes widened in horror. “Your accent is Chaaktil?”

 

“Yes, my lady.”

 

“You are not a masseuse.”

 

“No, my lady.”

 

Flipping over on her back, Rey held up her hands. Frightened out of her wits and ready to spring as she stared into one of the most feared faces in the galaxies, one of the loveliest. Thickly painted on eyebrows, alabaster skin, and fine heartless features. The last face some men ever saw.

 

“You’re Bazine!" Rey accused, baring her teeth. "You’re the mercenary that sold us out on Takodana!”

 

“Yes, my lady.”

 

“What? What are you doing here?”

 

“Inquiring upon your stay so far,” Bazine answered with a coy shrug. Trailing her gaze down the length of Rey’s body, her onyx lips playfully curled. “Satisfying both our curiosities.”

 

“You’re a killer.”

 

“Everyone is on this ship.”

 

“Why would you do this?”  

 

Bazine’s dark eyes glimmered with mirth. “Why bruise a fist when you can learn as much with a soft touch?”

 

“Leave!" Rey snapped, pushing herself up to seated. "You need to leave now.”

 

“As you wish.”

 

Taking long strides backward, the menacing woman kept her focus locked on Rey. Giving away no hint of regret, no fear, and it wasn’t until she left that Rey collapsed into a ball. Shivering harder than in the bath, glaring at the wall she shared with Kylo Ren, and never feeling more naive, vulnerable.

 

_“What have you gotten me into?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, commenting, and being generally lovely. 
> 
> This chapter's awfully important to prove how out of her element Rey is on this ship. Just another reminder how much she has to keep her guard up, and how even with powers she's still a little powerless. 
> 
> I promise fucked up Kylo galore in the next chapter.
> 
> \- bunny


	4. Chapter 4

The sands harden you.

 

There’s only adaptation or death.

 

When the storm hits you either have your wits about you, or you end up buried thanks to ignorance. You learn, you fight, you carry the biggest stick. These lessons made sense to Rey. These truths had kept her alive when loneliness was her closest friend, and ruthless survivalism her dearest ally.

 

To eat, Rey could rip apart and create over fifteen ships.

 

To keep away boredom she’d learned seven languages fluently.

 

To stay warm she’d slid off dead men’s jackets.

 

Despite her slender frame, Rey wasn’t a delicate flower. She was a cactus rose who thrived in the harshest environments- a bloom that required little affection. A violent pop of defiant red on a dusky, unforgiving landscape.

 

But two weeks aboard the Finalizer left Rey feeling innocent. Feeling exactly like the lone person on the ship who viewed the nearing fuchsia planet and couldn't stop shaking. Gripping her arms around her waist, the desert girl feared what would come next. All around her, the ship buzzed with activity: every cog in the machine rushing to orderly prepare for a massacre while Rey did nothing.

 

For days she’d known they’d land. She’d seen the frenzy of activity on the ship pick up, but it was one thing to know, and quite another to see it. To witness from up high the last day of life on a planet below who deserved better.

 

_There are so many lights on down there. There’s so much life...not for long…_

 

Done with digging her nails into her arm, Rey turned on her heels. Abandoning the pain of idly watching it all play out, exchanging her position of uselessness for a place to take out her rage. Storming away from the thickened crowds as her mind turned bitter.

 

_What’s the point of power if you can’t help?_

 

________________________________________

 

**4 hours before the end of a world.**

 

Above Rey’s head, a staff made a dangerous arch. Instinctively ducking aside to the left kept the weapon coming down with enough force to break a shoulder from connecting, but instead of taking the obvious defensive hit against Kylo Ren’s abs, she went cheap. Using all her force, Rey struck his free hand. Thwacking wood to knuckle for that sickening crunch- pleasured by the sound of bone cracking in two beneath the surface.

 

Howling out his fury, her teacher threw down his staff. In two steps, he’d knocked Rey down, straddled her waist. Moving unnaturally fast, Kylo dominated her. Exerting his superiority, and when he slammed her hands above her head it was her turn to cry out in pain.

 

Leering down at her, his eyes had never looked more feral. “Do you want me to hurt you? Do you want me to punish you?”

 

“No,” Rey gasped.

 

“Do you want me to take you over my knee and spank your ass raw?”

 

“No,” she sobbed, turning her head. “No, sir.”

 

“Then stop provoking me, _girl_.”

 

Bobbing her chin, Rey reluctantly acquiesced. Angry all the same, but too intimidated by his muscle thickened thighs pressing against her ribs, his nails digging into her wrists. All that famous power of his begging to smother out her light as she lay pinned down like the battle was already lost. Sucking down a breath, she miserably murmured, “Sorry, sir."

 

“ _Three_ times you’ve taken easy shots today Rey. _Three_ times I didn’t stop you, but you’re supposed to disarm me not break a kriffing finger. Breaking a finger isn’t going to keep you alive in battle. Breaking a finger will only piss me off.”

 

“Sorry, sir.”

 

It was the right words but they rang hollow; she wasn’t sorry. She wasn’t respectful. Beneath him, she couldn’t stop her lying, and Kylo had enough. Caging her hands into one of his, he ripped her tunic strap in two. Tearing fabric away, his fingers grazing the top of her bindings as she squealed out in panic. Pulling loose the only thing covering her breast with short vicious tugs, Kylo showed no emotion, and now she knew regret.

 

“Please no," she begged, breath hitching. "P-please no Kylo.”

 

“Shh.”

 

Unraveling the bindings, he gave no mercy. No empathy for her pitiful trembles while ripping away her pride until her breasts were freed, but her nipples remained covered. The thinnest shred of her modesty left in place as her teacher's hand pressed against Rey's chest.

 

Feeling her heartbeat thud against his palm. Feeling it accelerate. Feeling his absolute control over her.

 

Never sounding more predatory than when calmly informing her, “I could _end_ you. I could have the Force bring your heart to my hand right now. I could listen to it hit your ribs over and over if I wanted to. ”

 

“P-please,” Rey pleaded.

 

“Is that what you’d like?”

 

“I-I’m sorry.”

 

Taken by all the intriguing facets of her fears, he inched closer. Staring her down as his cold words warmed her lips, “Do you now regret your immature actions? Is that why you’re tearing up? Or do you cry for yourself? Tell me, whose tears are these?”

 

“Yours,” she whimpered.  

 

Down Rey's cheeks the evidence of her inferiority glistened. Each salty drop for him. For weeks Kylo Ren had nurtured her strengths, but that didn’t stop his enjoyment of these tears.

 

Or the desire to lick them clean.

 

Unable to stop himself, Kylo leaned in. Nuzzling his nose along her skin, he smeared her sadness, owning it. Inhaling her scent, and one tongue flick later he tasted a single tear. All that intoxicating terror rolling along his tongue so sweetly as his student's heart skipped a beat against his palm.

 

“Hmm," he whispered. "I think you are sorry.” 

 

Instead of struggling away, Rey looked up at him with a peculiar curl to her lips. Dazed, but not entirely disgusted. Glossy eyed, and pleasing him to no end.

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Good,” he grinned, lifting up his head. All malice gone and leaving Rey breathless with confusion as she felt the unmistakable weight of his erection heavy against her abs.

 

_Does he get off on making me cry?_

 

As if reading her thoughts, he smirked. “Well, now that we’re being honest. Why were you so angry with me?”

 

“What planet is below?”

 

Kylo shrugged indifferently. “It is of no consequence.”

 

“But you’ll go to the surface?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Will you ever mourn the culture you’ll ruin?”

 

“Do you lie awake picturing stormtrooper blood on your hands?”

 

“It’s not the same,” Rey defended, frustrated that he’d even compare the two. “The citizens below aren’t the aggressors.”

 

“That’s relative.”

 

Tilting his head to the side, her teacher studied her. Silently watching a well of infinite sadness fill her stare. The helplessness.

 

“You’re the sweetest thing on the ship,” Kylo cooed, releasing his hand from her heart. “But you’re wasting too much effort on misplaced guilt. You don’t know what they’ve done. You can’t imagine how these so called _innocent_ citizens treated one of our downed ships a week ago. You haven’t heard about the civilized way they picked the still living pilot’s bones clean.”

 

“Is that true?”

 

Tying her ripped tunic back in place, her teacher crisply explained, “It’s easy for you to consider us always wrong. It’s convenient, but all you need to worry about is pleasing me with your training.”

 

“Your side isn’t known for innocence.”

 

“You’re right,” Kylo admitted, a small smile tugging at his lips. “But I’m not political, and so at least I won’t whine about hard choices.”

 

“You don’t consider yourself political?”

 

“I only follow orders, girl.”

 

“Orders that come from a twisted being.”

 

Kylo’s nostrils flared.

 

“A powerful far-seeing _being_ who gifted me knowledge beyond your wildest imagination. Don't pretend to know the first thing about my master, and if you’re fishing for apologies for the sacrifices I’ve made you’ll not hear it from me. I’m no hero, but nobody is asking you to do the same.”

 

“But isn’t standing by just as bad?”

 

“No.”

 

“It’s not that easy to shut off my feelings.”

 

Reaching out, Kylo smoothed one of Rey's errant hairs back into place. Disarming her with unexpected tenderness while pointing out, “That’s exactly why you were never meant to be _Jedi._ They’d have emotionally castrated you. You’d have ended up a passionless droid-like intergalactic peacekeeper. For what?”

 

“To do the right thing.”

 

“For whom?” Kylo’s lips thinned, shaking his head. “You don’t come from a planet destroyed by either side. None of this is your fight, but yet you can’t stop hating me for taking part.”

 

“You killed your father.”

 

Kylo’s sneered. “I _knew_ my father.”

 

Not eager to begin that fight Rey closed her mouth. Simmering, but giving weight to Kylo Ren’s points. She suspected that there was a fair chance he was manipulating her, a high chance, but in the end, he knew more about his organization than she. He’d fought the battle longer, seen both sides. He was the one consistently placing his life on the line for his convictions.

 

_Perhaps everything isn’t entirely black and white?_

 

Convinced that she’d been unfairly cruel, Rey touched Kylo Ren’s battered finger. Delicately stroking the damage she’d made before leaning over. On impulse, her forehead lightly pressed to the back of his hand in a sign of respect she’d never seen, but inherently felt he needed. Demurring her fiery nature as his lips parted in awe.

 

It wasn’t a verbal apology, but the tension went out in Kylo Ren’s jaw.

 

He did so love a good grovel.

________________________________________

 

Stalking down the hallways, Kylo briskly explained, “I’ll be gone all day, and tomorrow’s lessons are canceled. Rest yourself, try not to break any other fingers, and feel free to cautiously explore the ship.”

 

Struggling to keep up with his long stride, Rey nodded.

 

“Confirm with your mouth, girl.”

 

Rey blushed to her hairlines. Embarrassed to be called out for her slip-up, but at least thankful to be following him when her skin flushed.

 

“Thank you, sir. ”

 

One corner turn away from Rey’s quarters, a pack of approaching stormtroopers parted to hug the wall. Their reaction puzzled Rey since there’d been no verbal orders made, but respect was plainly given to the person passing through- the most exquisite woman the scavenger had ever seen. Though dripping in glittering dark jewels from her head to her feet, she wore no dress. Sleek ebony hair and sparkles covered what was needed, and the fetching red circles dotted along the bridge of her nose to her ears only enhanced her exotic look. In all her finery she was unattainable sex on the longest legs. A beguiling beauty who ignored every other simpering gaze, but who bowed her head with a coy smile directed towards Kylo Ren.

 

Something vicious tightened in Rey’s belly.

 

An unexpected tide of possession prickled over as the other woman openly gazed upon Kylo Ren. A surprising reflex stirring Rey to react, to harm, and she forced herself to take a breath. Reminding herself on the inhale that he was only her mercurial teacher, her enemy, but that didn’t explain why Rey’s fists didn't unclench again until the woman was gone from sight.

 

“Who is she?”

 

Even from behind his mask Rey could hear Kylo’s wicked smile.

  
“The second sweetest thing on this ship.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and there is smut all up in the next chapter. Just all up in it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold, a parade of smut.
> 
> -Bunny

“There...oh...right there.”

 

Straddling his waist, Bazine rocked her hips forward. Easing his cock in, milking his lust dry with every muscle clench. Tightening to keep hold of what she craved most as he breathlessly demanded, “Uh, tell me what she said.” 

 

Bazine whimpered, “She said she had no friends.” 

 

“Yeah-”

 

“And she said she was lonely.”

 

“Mmm,” he raggedly groaned, pumping up quick angry thrusts.”Poor thing.”

 

“Poor sad little lamb,” she purred.

 

Turned on by Bazine’s cruelty, he pulled her off his glistening cock. Giving the enticing predator no warning, he threw her to the carpet for his needs, taking her again like an animal. Using her on all fours as her knees scraped and he sheathed himself fully between her thighs.

 

Driving her forward, he licked his lips. “Do you like it when I fuck you like a bitch in heat?”

 

“I do,” Bazine groaned.

 

“Are you my little bitch?”

 

“If my General says it is so, so it must be.”

 

Very much enjoying the sound of that, he wrapped an arm around her waist. Rubbing his fingers furiously against her swollen clit as a reward, teasing her to euphoria as he used her up. “What did she sound like?” he rasped by her ear, asking between each punishing thrust. “The little scavenger. What’s it like when she gets off?”

 

“She mewls,” Bazine gasped, rocking against him. “Thinking of him, but letting me watch her.”

 

“And what did she taste like?”

 

“Sweet on my fingers, Hux.”

 

That was it for him. That image. The thought of the once haughty rebel losing control. Releasing a guttural cry, General Hux streamed rivers of his seed inside the spy's body. Debasing her just enough for her to find her own end right as his nails raked down the length of her spine.

 

Marking her for the fiend she was.

_______________________________________________

 

Pacing around inside of her room offered little relaxation.

 

Twenty hours had passed since she'd last seen Kylo Ren. For all Rey knew, he’d perished along with the planet, and as her anxious irritability hit a peak, she’d had enough. Instead of meditating to a place of calm, Rey shoved on her boots to leave. Feeling confident to journey out alone on the ship until she happened to catch her miserable reflection in the mirror. Tracing her fingers down around the darkness beneath her eyes, Rey hated how obviously she wore concern for the goodwill of a mass murderer. Loathed that he'd earned the paleness in her cheeks.  

 

_It shouldn’t matter if he’s back on board._

 

_It shouldn’t matter if he hasn’t stopped by yet._

 

_He’s not yours to care for._

_______________________________________________

 

Following her teacher’s advice, Rey explored the ship. After an hour into her journey, she concluded that The Finalizer was top to bottom the sleekest technology she’d ever encountered. The kind of gorgeous art that made her engineer mind long to rip it apart for more studying.

 

Through darkened halls, a smile found its way to Rey's lips, and it broadened to her cheeks when she entered one of the ship's bars.

 

Focusing on satisfying her own needs, Rey ordered a glass of the house wine. Back when she’d been on the run, she’d only ever drank to get drunk. Bitter alcohol was consumed to help forget, but Rey intended to savor this drink. To enjoy a small bit of pleasure while hundreds of miles below a planet smoldered.

 

_A toast to the cannibals._

 

Citrusy bright, the wine proved to be the perfect swallow. Smooth as honey, sweet enough to make her lashes flutter close. But unfortunately, her low purr of contentment wasn’t missed.

 

“Rey!”

 

Following the call, Rey turned around in her seat. Her nose immediately wrinkling in disgust once she'd recognized who'd used her name after using her. Hit by a fresh wave of embarrassment, she entirely failed to keep the contempt out of her curt reply, “Bazine.”

 

“Come sit with us.” Bazine slyly smiled, acting as though she hadn’t noticed Rey’s posture go rigid. Gesturing to the table’s free seat, Bazine made a show of her invitation. No malice in her welcome, but it was the already taken seat beside her that rounded Rey’s eyes in alarm.

 

_Him_

 

From one end of the universe to the next, Rey had seen that very same face plastered on First Order propaganda. Those light hawkish eyes, that milky pale skin, and hair a most violent shade of red. All of his severe features regal, but remarkably handsome when he smiled- which he happened to be doing as he looked Rey over.

 

“I insist.” General Hux held out the seat for Rey. “It would be our pleasure for such lovely company.”

 

No less than a thousand other seats in the galaxy were preferable to sitting at that table. Instinct screamed at her to flee, but in the end, Rey did as told. This ship was her home now for the near future, and so she wisely chose not to annoy people in a position of power- especially not someone who had a reputation for having those who irked him sucked out into space

 

_Be calm. Be brave. You’re not an enemy._

 

Before taking her seat, Rey’s chin tipped down in welcome. A humbling gesture offered up that she assumed the General would appreciate, and fortunately, his ego didn't disappoint. Grinning broadly back at her, he gestured with an enthusiastic coo, “So good to meet you, at last. I’ve heard...well I’ve heard a great many colorful stories about your talents.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Indeed,” Hux continued smiling even as an edge sharpened in his tone. “Almost as much good as to outweigh that messy business on Starkiller Base.”

 

All the color leeched from Rey’s cheeks.

 

“Oh, you’re worried now.” Hux’s sniffed, pouring himself another drink. “Well, at least that confirms your intelligence.”

 

Petting Hux's bicep, Bazine teased, “And just this morning you said that _I_ was the most devious woman in space. How am I ever to believe it when you look at poor Rey like she’s the naughty cat caught with the cream?”

 

“Oh no,” Hux assured Bazine with a wink. “You are still by _far_ the most nefarious little minx. Our Rey here can’t ever catch up with your treachery, but that doesn’t mean I won’t keep an eye on her.”

 

Raking his gaze down the length of Rey’s body, he smirked. “How very fortunate for my eyes, hmm?”

 

The couple shared a laugh, and Rey felt like she was food being played with. Through compliments and threats, her face remained placid, but Rey's insides churned with unease over this newer version of Bazine. The woman across from her was so much livelier than the last time they'd met, effervescently cruel, but Rey found it far more concerning that she couldn't get a read on her companion. All their cutting and amused mannerisms were so foreign to the desert girl that she couldn't make heads or tails of their intentions, but Rey determined to keep emotionally distant from the couple so remarkably radiant to look at.

 

Shiny, immaculate, ruthless.

 

On the end of a laugh Bazine made an apologetic face to Rey. “Oh, I hope we haven’t scared you again. I _so_ intended to play nice after our last meeting.”

 

“Yes,” General Hux chuckled over his drink’s rim.”I heard you played quite well together.”

 

“Uh,” Rey stammered, swallowing to give her time to find her voice again. “It...it was memorable.”

 

“Aw, isn’t she sweet Hux?" Bazine turned to Hux. "Just like I told you.”

 

He nodded. “We don’t often get shy on the ship.”

 

“Then I shall be novel for you,” Rey snapped feistier than she meant to.

 

“I do hope so.”

 

For a split second, Rey considered breaking off her glass to cut away Hux’s smug expression. A deep gush could satisfy, but ration begged Rey to stop allowing others to antagonize her so easily. Tightening her resolve to show only strength, Rey loosened her grip on the glass. Reasoning that if they flirted to exert their power then she’d react accordingly. After all, Rey too possessed her own charms for armor, and she’d wear them well.

 

“Bazine’s visit was quite unexpected,” Rey gently admitted, casting her eyes submissively low. “But I do fear that I reacted rather harshly.”

 

“I gave you quite a fright.”

 

“You did, but I apologize if I offended you in return.”

 

“You’re smart.” Bazine waved the apology off, taking another drink. “It was wise of you to throw me out. I’m not especially known for my sweetness.”

 

“Though you’re so very sweet where it counts,” Hux countered, and Bazine glowed.

 

Running her tongue along her blinding white teeth, Bazine preened. Looking most in her element when somebody appeared wrapped around her black tipped fingers good and proper. For once, true contentment sparkled in her eyes before she turned her attentions back to Rey. “But I would enjoy if we can be friendly.”

 

“I’m sure I’m not as interesting as the company you’re used to.”

 

“You’re deliciously modest Rey.” Bazine tutted. “But if Kylo Ren speaks so highly of you that proves it’s not only us who recognizes your potential. Two weeks alive here means you’ve done wonders already, little one. So you see, you must be remarkable, or else you’d be dead.”

 

Throwing back his head, Hux laughed. “Baz, you have an extraordinarily morbid bar for what qualities you find attractive in potential friends.”

 

“Oh hush.”

 

To hold her tongue, Rey took a drink: a sweet mouthful rolling over her tongue that unfortunately turned to ash when a blue-skinned woman sauntered into the bar. Without realizing that she'd given away her dislike, Rey's fingers tightened around the glass she held. Every part of her tensing while staring at the gorgeous creature dressed too similarly to the woman Kylo had regarded so fondly in the hall, equally as stunning.

 

With every step into the bar, the sound of the woman's jeweled headpiece tinkled pleasantly. With minimal exertion, she drew everyone's attention, but Bazine’s eyes narrowed with mischief as she alone noticed Rey’s expression harden. The unmistakable jealousy written in every tight muscle was easy enough to pick up on, and nothing got off the mercenary more than a threat of inciting violence.

 

“Do you know her, Rey?” Bazine innocently asked.

 

“No.”

 

“But you don’t like her?”

 

Snapping back into alert, Rey's brow crinkled. Realizing too late that she'd revealed unease to somebody who lapped it up by the spoonful, she shifted to aloof this time around. “She um, looks like somebody else I saw.”

 

“Yes, the three Sisters for Pleasure all look similar.”

 

“But the other wasn't blue...”

 

“Yeah,” Bazine laughed into her hand. “I guess you could say that sleeping around is a bit of a family tradition.”

 

“So they are painted ladies?”

 

General Hux nearly spit out his drink. “Painted ladies?”  

 

“Women who trade pleasure for money.”

 

“Is that what you call them on Jakku?” Bazine asked.

 

“Yes.”

 

"Well then yes, they are painted ladies.” General Hux's eyes lit up, leaning in more intimately as nothing ever amusing him more than tedious explanations.“There are many on board experienced in carnal pursuits who make their profession by helping sooth wiry nerves after a battle. It does wonders for morale, but The Sisters for Pleasure are a few juicier morsels. Their prices are high, and so their clients are elevated as well. That's why I can personally attest that they're tight enough to be worth a year's rations.”

 

If the General hoped to scandalize Rey then he was disappointed.

 

Men buying women wasn't anything new to her.

 

The year Rey turned thirteen, she'd fielded her first offer. Instead of the cock riding that the drunken stranger had so rudely demanded, little Rey had given the older man a swift kick to the balls. Over the years, she'd explained to other insistent suitors that she didn't care to explore her passions that way. With absolute certainty, she'd informed them that she'd never end up that hungry, but hearing that Kylo Ren used the other woman for paid pleasure surprisingly took out the sting. Payment meant it wasn't personal, and a warmth bloomed along Rey's cheeks. 

 

_You’re a fool to get excited. That shouldn’t make you happy._

 

Intrigued by the flush, Bazine’s eyebrow arched up. “Were you worried about the woman you saw?”

 

“No, no,” Rey insisted, waving her hand dismissively. “I was only curious.”

 

“I see...have you seen Kylo Ren today, Rey?”

 

“No.”

 

“Oh,” Bazine winced. “I imagine he didn’t want you to see him in pain.”   

 

“He was in pain?”

 

After sharing a pointed look with General Hux, Bazine lowered her voice, "On the walk over we heard the sound of him crying out from behind his door.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Mmmhmm, perhaps you should swing by later to see if requires attention.” 

 

Though Bazine could tell how much Rey desperately itched to leave, the scavenger surprised her by staying. Making small talk for another fifteen minutes Rey put on the airs of a relaxed guest, and when finally she politely excused herself to leave the spy let the young woman have her pride. No teasing. Not even any light mocking, because sometimes life forces you to be strong when you’re feeling most delicate, and Bazine couldn’t help but admire the girl’s pluck.

 

_You’ll need it._

_________________________________________________  

 

A few steps outside of the bar, Rey immediately took off in a sprint. Only thinking of her teacher's pain as she recklessly dashed around corners. Only focused on every last one of her fears breaking through her carefully manufactured wall of indifference, and how she stopped caring. How only _he_ mattered. 

 

_Why wouldn’t he go to the sick bay?_

 

_Is he too brave to let them see him messed up?_

 

_Kriff, he's going to kill me for catching him weakened._

 

There was no question that Kylo Ren wouldn’t take kindly to her nurturing. He’d coldly lash out, or he'd enjoy making fun of her silly affection. Pride would pay, but Rey absolutely had to know then if he was ok. Placing her palm on the security pad, she paused for the first time since leaving the bar. Doubting if she had the will to follow through, nearly backing away, but the muffled cry from inside his quarters made her press down.

 

Since the front room was pitch black, Rey's eyes strained in the dark, but the frequency of groans coming from his study lead her way. Light on her feet, she stalked over as her heart raced. Fearful for them both, but whenever Rey reached the door she wished that she’d never listened to conniving Bazine.

 

Realizing too late that the noises weren’t from pain but from pleasure.

 

Pleasure given from a bejeweled head bobbing on the length of her teacher’s shaft- the “second sweetest woman” on board kneeling between a masked Kylo Ren’s thighs. Serving him well. Ravenously stroking him off against her tongue, lapping him up, and in the shadowed hallway Rey couldn’t look away. Couldn’t stop staring as she’d never heard anything more jarringly sensual than the woman's question,

 

“Have you finished punishing your good girl, sir?”

 

“No, you’ve been bad.” Kylo fisted the woman’s hair, dragging her mouth up and down his length with frenzied urgency.”You’ve been so bad, Rey. Need a teacher to show you how to fuck.”

 

_Oh hell._

 

In and out he used the woman’s mouth. Gagging her, thrusting mercilessly. Watching all that spit run down her jaw in thick gobs as his hand smoothed down her throat. Feeling himself nudge right under the surface, and the next time he pulled her head free the woman gasped,

 

“Have I pleased you?”

 

“No,” Kylo's cold mechanical voice responded, gently slapping her cheek. “But perhaps the other Rey can help with your punishment.”

 

"What other Rey?” the woman panted.

 

“The naughty girl standing in the hallway watching us.”


	6. Chapter 6

“No,” his cold mechanical voice responded, gently slapping her cheek. “But perhaps the other Rey can help with your punishment.”

 

“What other Rey? the woman panted.

 

“The naughty girl standing in the hallways watching us.”

 

Hearing that she’d been discovered, Rey gasped.

 

Turning the most pathetic shade of pale as she’d never felt more lecherous. Unable to stomach what they must be thinking of her, Rey retreated further into the dark. Accidentally stumbling over her own foot in her rush to leave, and loudly knocking over a vintage holovid on her run out.

 

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

______________________________________________________

 

**9 pm**

 

Beating her pillow didn’t help. Screaming into her pillow wasn’t much use either.

 

It turned out that there wasn’t a proper outlet for the humiliated regret pumping through Rey’s veins. She’d messed up royally by pulling a lurk-and-run, and she could have pinched herself black and blue for what she’d done. Gripping onto her arms, she miserably thought she deserved a little violence, but comfort only came when she’d worn herself out. When curling up into a ball her breathing steadied, and her teary eyes ran dry.

 

_He’ll never let me forget this._

____________________________________________________

 

**11 pm**

 

Crawling out of the bed, Rey grumbled out her frustrations. Barely awake on the way to the fresher, but apparently awake enough to remember what she’d done - or more importantly, what she’d seen, and who’d seen her.

 

_I can’t believe that happened._

 

Resting her head against the cool tile wall, Rey feebly groaned. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried again to forget all the indecent slurping noises the Sister of Pleasure had made around Kylo Ren’s thickened shaft. Tried, and inevitably failed to block out the images of the other woman sucking her teacher dry with a need to please him so great that she’d lower herself to be called another name.

 

Her name.

 

_What does that even mean?_

 

_Has he done it before?_

_______________________________________________

**1 am**

 

Under the covers, Rey’s skin ran hot. Tiny beads of sweat sliding off her skin while she lay in deep sleep, but her hand was awake between her thighs. Touching herself, sliding fingers in, chasing an end until she came with a whispered moan,

 

“Kylo.”

_____________________________________________

**1:30 am**

 

_Wake up, pretty girl._

 

Tossing her head from side to side, Rey resisted. She grabbed her pillow to keep hold of her dreams, but she ended up giving up when everything turned black. Looking out dazed at first, she suddenly blinked furiously to alert as she recognized the man seated beside her bed.

 

Springing up to a seated position, she shouted, “W-what? What are? What-”

 

“Shh, you’re ok.” Kylo Ren spoke gently. “You’re safe.”

 

“Don’t talk to me like I’m a crazed Tauntaun!” Rey screamed back at him, forgetting herself as she grabbed the sheet to cover her chest. Snapping even louder the more ridiculous she felt scrambling around her own bed,“What are you even doing here? Why? Why are you here?”

 

Holding up his hands he sat in her chair so calmly. His face uncovered, no cloak, no gloves, and his black pajama bottoms and tank top giving him the appearance of somebody miles away from the man she’d seen before. Too casual to be the cruel sadist she’d watched defile a paid mouth while speaking her name.

 

“I’m sorry,” Rey muttered, smearing a hand down her face. “I’m sorry.”

 

“What are you sorry for, girl?”

 

“Sorry for yelling at you.”

 

“I’m in _your_ room,” Kylo Ren replied back matter-of-factly, leaning forward in the chair as his hands ran down his thighs. “Anything else you’re sorry about?”

 

Feeling every bit like a naughty child, she gnawed on her lip before mumbling, “I’m sorry for watching.”

 

“You were in _my_ room.”

 

“I shouldn’t have been.”

 

“Did you like what you saw?”

 

Startled by the question she snapped her head up, meeting his stare. No scolding, no chiding, no humor found there. Only a raw interest reflected in the honey brown depths, and a flicker of curiosity. An expression warm enough that Rey desired to keep that look on his face forever. To please him however she could if only he’d continue looking at her as if he’d never seen anything more fascinating.

 

Rey nodded her head.

 

“Use your words,” he pressed. “Tell me exactly what you liked.”

 

“You said my name,” she whispered.

 

“I did.”

 

“You were thinking of me, sir.”

 

“I was.”

 

“I liked that,” Rey airily confessed, her grip on the sheet loosening. The strength in her voice growing even as her head shook incredulously, “I don’t know why, but I liked it.”

 

“Were you smug, or aroused?”

 

“Both.”  

 

The tip of Kylo’s tongue swept along his lips as he observed her for a beat. Watching the woman almost impassively until he rose up from his chair. Whatever he’d decided now put into motion, and when his knee rested on the mattress, Rey didn’t force him off. Not even when his husky growl warned,

 

“I’ll only hurt you.”

 

Before Rey could argue the point, his lips crushed against hers. Dominating her, pulling her under without mercy. Urgent, raw, and frantic, he wasn’t gentle. Biting her lip roughly he tugged, he wounded as he pleased. Kissing her like somebody who wanted her, needed her, refused to let her be timid as his fingers dragged through her hair. A man who pulled his lips back a fraction only to groan,

 

“But first I’ll make you feel good.”

 

Later there’d be time to beat herself up for crossing the line. Later she’d express regret for not resisting somebody who hadn’t even said he liked her. However, later was hundreds of touches away, and in the now this was enough.

 

His fingers pushing her tank top up her abs was enough. His breath warm as he leaned down was enough. The beauty of watching him lick her taut skin as though he’d never tasted anything so sweet was enough, or at least she’d thought so until his tongue dragged a thin wet line straight to the hem of her boyshorts.

 

Bashful to have him so close to _there,_ her hips shimmied, but without any hesitance, Kylo Ren swiped his nose along her still covered cleft. Inhaling. Shamelessly appreciating her musky scent all thanks to him.

 

“Have I pleased you, sir?” she asked, echoing the words she’d heard the other woman speak.

 

“No.” Kylo wickedly smiled, nipping at her skin. “But you will.”

 

As the last bit of fabric eased down her hips, Rey tensed in anticipation. It had all come about so quickly, Kylo was still clothed, but she couldn’t dig up even a morsel of regret when his long fingers traced along her lower lips. Feeling how swollen she’d become for him, prodding her knuckle deep, and nothing was sexier than his heated appraisal. The slow suck of his lip between his teeth as he drank in her reddened arousal.

 

“On the night you scarred me,” his gravelly voice confessed. “I wanted to slap the defiance off your face and lick the marks.”

 

Rey’s pulse slowed.

 

“That hasn’t changed.”

 

Without warning, he brought four fingers brutally down on her cunt. Smacking her. Watching her scream from the pain he'd given. Setting Rey’s flesh aflame with the sting before his mouth soothed. Suckling her sensitive clit, making it up to her. Feverishly offering amends, and groaning over how much his dreams had failed him. Almost angry that she tasted better than in his wildest fantasies.

Milky sweet on his tongue she was divine.

 

Perfect.

 

His _._

 

Flexing up her hips for more, Rey’s moans lifted to the ceiling. Everything his to take and the sweet, dirty nonsense spilling from her dainty mouth made Kylo think he’d go mad. She was so good, so impossibly greedy. Clawing at the sheets, she begged as her breathing sped up, and he slowed the swirls of his tongue to make it last longer. Denying just because he could. Drawing out her torture as Rey impatiently writhed for more friction that he withheld until she groveled,

 

“P-please, sir,” she choked out. “Please-”

 

“Beg me for it, little Rey.”

 

“Use me! Fuck me, sir.”

 

Moved by such pretty pleading, Kylo buried two fingers inside her. Pistoning forward at a maddening pace, shaking the bed. Coaxing her swollen depths to take the third digit as he spoke her name against her flesh, and that was all Rey needed to find her pleasure on the end of his tongue.

 

Tearing into his hair she screamed her release, and everything about her surrender was so gorgeously perfect for him.

 

Every last bit.

 

Long after Rey’s fingers slackened, Kylo’s tongue lazily swiped. Sucking up the delicious fruits of his labor. Delighting in her silky wetness throbbing for him still as he purred,“Good girl.”

 

In the afterglow of her orgasm, Rey laughed. Blissfully content for the first time since she’d been on the ship, only thinking about how good she felt. Not concerned about the galaxy, the war, her home. For a few wonderful moments nothing existed outside of the sublime release he'd brought her, but then little by little, the weight of what they’d done smothered down her peace. As panic narrowed her windpipe, she couldn’t even look at him, but still, the awareness sharpened.

 

The fear sinking in that she’d given herself over to a cruel man.

 

A man who fulfilled every last worry when he silently slipped off the bed. No praise offered to the woman who lay there vulnerable. Only looking at her long enough to smear her sweetness off his mouth with the back of his hand before leaving her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...there was Rey/Emotionally-confusing-Kylo smut, and I'd love to hear what you thought about it all (as I bashfully go hide around my Reylo trash pile)
> 
> Thanks to everybody who's reading, and if you want a happy thought after Kylo's shitty leaving then you should know that I'm fairly convinced that when Kylo Ren drinks coffee in the morning he wears a shirt that says, "I don't do cuddles."
> 
> -See that was a kind of hilarious final image.


	7. Chapter 7

Envy was eight-year-old Rey watching ship after ship leave without her. The little girl's eyes following the path to starlight now closer to her parents than she, but refusing to tear up when others could see her.

 

Fear was fourteen-year-old Rey running a hand through her hair as it came out in clumps. Strand by strand realizing she was ill, but not sobbing for the loss, because next month she’d surely eat more.

 

Humiliation was nineteen-year-old Rey finally having enough nourishment to be womanly. Bleeding then between her legs for the first time at a Resistance base, and the nurse laughing at Rey’s panicked ignorance. Shaming the poor desert girl to the bone for not knowing any better, for not knowing herself, but Rey didn’t so much as quiver a lip.

 

Pain she could deal with, rejection she knew well, and that’s why not a single tear was wasted on callous Kylo Ren.

 

Not one.

_____________________________________________

 

Outside of Kylo Ren’s door, Rey scowled. Her face pinching up in annoyance while aggressively tugging down the hem of the absurd black tunic she’d found sitting on the end of her bed that morning. The blasted silky garment tied up in a tidy parcel completely unwanted with an irksome note signed, “Wear Me.”

 

The V in the front of the tunic plunged all the way down to her navel, and Rey thought it served little purpose other than to show off the crimson bandaged top beneath. The binding that tightly pressed her breasts up, and even though she wore leggings she’d never felt more naked.

 

This wasn’t a warrior’s outfit; this was a garment meant to please others.

 

_Please him._

 

Rey fully intended to kick his ass while wearing it.

 

By the time Kylo Ren stepped outside his room, Rey wasn’t in a good little submissive mood. Fairly certain that if she met his eyes she’d spit in them, she instead stared down at the ground. Watching their strides match until his heavy boots abruptly stopped in the middle of the hallway.

 

“You forget yourself, girl.”

 

Rey looked up instantly, glaring at Kylo Ren with a snappy retort on the end of her tongue until he beat her to it,

 

“Though your cunt’s first-class, your feet still need to _follow_ behind me.”

 

Taking a massive step back, she blankly replied,

 

“Sorry, sir.”

_________________________________________

 

Rolling her head along her shoulders, Rey cracked her neck. Her toes bouncing beneath on the mats, her raised fists clenching in anticipation. In the training room, she didn’t have to be docile. There’d be no faking kindness. They’d fight, and Rey found true inspiration when her teacher took off his mask- the simple gesture reminding her that he didn’t fear her skills.

 

Twirling her staff at her side, Rey glowered. “I want to do Force Chokes today.”

 

Raising up a brow, Kylo laughed. “No...I don’t think we’ll be covering those today.”

 

“Why not, _sir_?”

 

“I’m rather fond of my trachea.”

 

“Pity.”

 

The corner of Kylo’s lips twitched, but he took his fighting stance. “Come at me when you’re ready, girl.”

 

_My pleasure._

 

Sprinting at full sleep she charged towards him. Anger surging through each step while thinking only of reaching his side. Though staring straight ahead at him, she focused all her mental capacities on Kylo’s ribs- projecting where she'd hit. When she slid with supernatural speed beside his ankle, Kylo wasn’t expecting it, and Rey’s staff brutally smashed against the most sensitive nerve in his thigh.

 

Letting out a roar he fell to one knee.

 

Taking advantage, she struck again and again. The second blow to his thigh making Kylo Ren see red. The punch to his abs turning his irises solid black, but rage did wonders for them both. Flicking one hand out sent her body soaring across the training space. Her limbs helpless as the air whooshed out of her chest in a pained huff as she sprawled out hard on her back. Unable to get away, unable to even fully breathe as the Force pinned her shoulders to the ground and Kylo stalked over.

 

Watching her writhe. Watching her flail. Watching her mouth twist in anguish as he sat astride her.

 

“Fists are for everybody else!” Kylo sneered into her face. “Are you ordinary?”

 

“No,” Rey hissed.

 

“Then use your strengths!”

 

“I did!”

 

“Not well enough.”

 

A fed up Kylo stepped away, and Rey’s shoulders immediately freed. Scrambling back up to her feet, she panted while watching him limp- the littlest victory, the bright spot in her day.

 

Swearing her family to hell and back, he rabidly eyed his student. His fingers twisting as they desired to harm again, but under all of Kylo Ren’s violent aggravation flickered the tiniest flame of pride. A heated sincere awe for how far Rey's skills had come along, pleased by how much her fighting style now mimicked his.

 

In all her wrath she’d never looked lovelier to him to him.

 

And that wouldn't help her one bit.

 

Dragging his wounded leg behind, Kylo attacked. Throwing Rey to the mat as dominance flared inside of him, and he climbed on top of her squirming body. Keeping her subdued, small, and fierce. Smothering her power beneath his, taunting her, but with unexpected savagery, Rey spat into his face.

 

Kylo snapped.

 

Wedging a hand between their bodies, he tore the front of her bindings. Clawing the fabric to tatters before bending over to loudly suck her nipple between his teeth. Biting the rosy flesh to a hard peak, he laved his tongue where anybody else could see them if they walked into the training room. Lick by lick taking out all his frustration as he covered her with a mixture of their spit. Settling for breathy whines and pleading they kept from killing one another, but Kylo wasn’t in the mood to appease her.

 

Grinding his erection between her thighs, he rutted. Feeling her sopping wet against his shaft as he slid back and forth. Using her for his needs, and biting her again for being so damn difficult.

 

“Uh, please...uh… Kylo.”

 

“Hush.”

 

Hovering above, he could tell exactly what Rey wanted. He knew how to pulse her sweet body around his cock, but he was too pissed to give it to her yet. This was for him; this was his time to savor. Impertinence didn't deserve a reward, however, the girl's shameless moans for more made Kylo endlessly appreciative that somebody had her before him. What he had planned later wasn't meant for a shy virgin, he didn't care to break her in. No, he was thrilled that she could compare their coupling, and know that she’d never have better.

 

“What are you doing to me?” she softly groaned.

 

"Anything...I...like."

 

A sensible girl would have shoved him away, but Rey didn't desire a kind Kylo. Nobody nice had ever touched her body like this. Nobody polite ever understood how badly she needed to never be treated as fragile, and Rey’s mouth hung open as her head tipped back. Teasing him to finish on her tongue in filthy spurts, and with that thought, Kylo unfastened his trousers.

 

Into his fist he rapidly jerked his erection over her chest, shuddering through short ragged breaths until he spilled down her tunic.

 

“Mmm," Kylo exhaled, biting his lip. Gazing down as his fingers skimmed along Rey's soiled chest. Gathering up all he’d painted on her, he smeared it across her lips and jaw. Mirroring the place she’d spat at him all over her pretty pink mouth, and her tongue lapped at his fingers.

 

Cleaning them without being asked, pleasing him with her inherent greed for him.

 

_Such a sweet little thing you are._

 

Underneath him, Rey's body vibrated with want. Feeling him everywhere and nowhere, denied her own orgasm while his rolled across her taste buds, but somehow now far less upset than before. The sting already out of her bite when Kylo Ren carefully eased up off of her waist while giving her a once over.

 

 _Red cheeks, slick chest, swollen lips._ _Perfect._

 

Gripping her chin to force her eyes up, he gruffly exhaled, “Use your words.”

 

“What?”

 

“You were angry,” he scolded her, releasing her chin. “You’ve been angry all morning. You’re not alone anymore scavenger so you have to learn how to communicate. We’re wasting time sorting through your emotions when you have so much to learn.”

 

“This is your fault!”

 

“How?”

 

“Last night-”

 

“We’re not sentimental.”

 

The words hung so heavily in the air: simple as they were hurtful.

 

Hard to hear truth, and all the worst to accept for Rey because he was right. They’d made no promises the night before; they weren't lovers. As Kylo's words sunk in, Rey again feared that the man only meant to be her mentor had clearly seen his effect on her. Desire bled out of her completely then as it occurred to her that he might even have found amusement in how easily she gave herself away on every level while he offered only the basics, and she pushed him back.

 

Wiping off her chest, she hid her eyes. “Get over yourself," she scoffed. "I wasn’t asking to go traipsing around in the forest with you after last night. I wasn’t suggesting you carry me around bridal style like we’re in some sort of fairytale either, and I’m certainly not pissed you don’t love me after getting me off one time.”

 

Kylo’s eyes narrowed a fraction. “But you were still furious.”

 

“All I wanted was basic courtesy.”

 

“Courtesy?” he smirked. “I thought I was quite _courteous_ last night.”

 

“That’s not what I mean!”

 

Kylo stared at her as if she’d gone mad. “What do you mean?”

 

“I meanthat you could say something reassuring afterward!”

 

Once she'd heard herself, Rey would have paid anything to buy back those words. Nothing was worse than sounding needy as a former beggar, but not even a drop of amusement flickered across Kylo’s expression. He didn’t laugh, he didn't tease, but only because he’d asked for Rey to communicate. He’d asked her to be honest, and since she’d done as told, he stepped closer. Quiet for a long beat before his husky voice said,

  
“Well, I can _assure_ you that I enjoy the taste of you out of control, and I can _assure_ you that tonight I'm going to fuck you endlessly until you can’t walk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for giving my smutty Reylo trash a read. 
> 
> Full on kinky sex is next, but I just couldn't resist an old-fashioned aggravated pearl necklace...
> 
> -Bunny


	8. Chapter 8

“Krykna are spider-like predators with eyes vulnerable to blaster bolts,” Rey read aloud, making a face. “Aren’t all eyes vulnerable to blaster bolts?”

 

Tossing the holovid back on her bed, she grumbled, “This is useless.”

 

As part of her studies, Kylo had left Rey the tedious task of viewing an organized list of every known predator in the galaxies. Somehow, she’d made a dent all the way up to the K’s, but there was no use learning about spider-like weakness when that wasn’t the K named predator she feared sparring that night.

 

_When is he coming by?_

 

_Do I even want him to?_

 

Stepping into her shower Rey quietly admitted, “Yes, yes I want him too.”

_____________________________________________

 

No matter what she did, Rey couldn’t stop replaying the scene she’d walked in on days before. The man in black, the woman on her knees serving as a vessel for his whims. The cold exchange of sexual favors First Order-style.

 

_Is that what it'll be like?_

 

_If I don’t like that would he leave?_

 

_Will he laugh at me?_

 

Whenever they'd come together before Kylo Ren had always attacked Rey in bursts of passion. All frantic mouths, hands, and bruised feelings. There had been little time to process what was even happening, but the idea of Kylo slowing down turned Rey remarkably anxious. In order to keep her mind occupied away from a full on freak out, she retied her three ponytails. Checking the progress in the mirror as she worked, but her hands shook so much that she pulled too hard. With a peeved grunt, Rey threw the bands to the ground. Officially giving up on doing anything useful, and wearing her hair loose instead. Resigned to at least one part of her looking relaxed as she obsessively stared at the door, and she briefly considered testing out if the Force could keep it barred for twenty-four hours.

 

_I could tell him that it was useful training..._

 

Dropping her head into her hands, Rey drifted into pouting. But when a knock struck the door, she looked up expectantly. The thrill of the unknown instantly overriding all her nerves, and a whole new host of emotions took over as Kylo Ren's heavy footsteps passed through her quarters. The step by step anticipation sent her pulse sprinting, but when she finally laid eyes on his cold handsome face, her voice didn't waver.

 

“Hello, sir.”

 

In his hand, Kylo held a box for her- a gift that when opened contained broken shards from a holovid. The same vintage holovid that Rey had shattered on the night that she’d witnessed Kylo receiving his own gift from the Sister of Pleasure.

 

“Oh!” Rey’s hand flew up to her mouth. “Crap, sorry about that.”

 

At the guilty expression on Rey’s face, Kylo laughed. Acting as though it were no problem at all that she’d destroyed his property and boundaries, he carefully laid out the pieces of evidence one by one on top of her bedside table. Only when he was finished did he drop a black leather bag on the ground, and every fluid motion threw Rey off by their shocking casualness until his low voice commanded,

 

“Undress for me.”

 

“W-what?”

 

“Take off your clothing, fold them on the chair beside the bed, and then present yourself to me.”

 

The authoritative demand cleared away all the amusement in the air.

 

No gentle encouragements would ease her task, but Rey didn't require it. He'd already seen most of her body anyways, and a little nudity wasn’t going to scare her away from an experience worth having. With quiet efficiency, the girl stripped out of her leggings, shirt, and cotton underthings. Standing before him all fresh-faced and feminine while folding her clothes before neatly placing them on the chair.

 

It surprised Rey how aware she was of Kylo’s breath quickening. The in and out for her alone as she completed mundane tasks, and with nothing left to hide behind she fearlessly approached him.“How should I present myself to you, sir?”

 

“Kneel,” he replied, sweeping his tongue across his lower lip. “Sit resting on your heels with thighs wide, chest out, head down.”

 

Without asking why Rey lowered to her knees. Trying her best for grace, and waiting in that awkward position for minutes afterward. Sitting there all silently desperate to hear if she'd done well, but only when the impatient need for a reaction left did Kylo finally speak up. 

 

“Very good, girl.”

 

Overjoyed by his approval, Rey looked up. Meeting his eyes as they darkened before his smile fell. “Ah, you _were_ a very good girl.”

 

“What did I do wrong?”

 

“You looked up, and I hadn’t told you to.”

 

“I didn’t realize I couldn’t.”

 

“And still you look up at me.”  

 

A shock of crimson raced across Rey’s cheeks, and her head jerked down. Shielding the shame that washed over her as she felt that she was messing up what she didn’t even realize she’d started. “Sorry,” she swallowed, staring intently at his boots.“I am naive in these matters.”

 

“You are perfect in that you recognize your faults, and care only to improve for me.”

 

It could have come off patronizing, but with striking clarity, Rey accepted the praise for what it was. For all his many issues, Kylo Ren inspired respect in the fleet, a yearning to earn his respect in return. After a month of training, it came naturally to want to impress him, almost organic, and Rey suspected that the leader played that to his advantage.

 

"Thank you, sir." 

 

Minute by minute an ache slowly built up in Rey's thighs. Twice her mouth parted to ask to get up, but Rey sunk her teeth into her lip- wisely held back the question, knowing well enough the answer. Clearly, Kylo observed the conflict and resolution flicker across Rey’s face as he then chuckled. "You may lay on the bed."

 

Releasing a sigh of relief, Rey followed orders, and Kylo's gaze followed her while he unfastened his cowl. With militaristic precision he laid the garment on top of hers, revealing a long-sleeved black shirt underneath that hit above his abs. Each ivory muscular line brilliantly stood out against the contrasting color of his trousers and suspenders as he reached up, and Rey understood the meaning of opposites attracting. Hooking his fingers through the thick straps, he slid them off his broad shoulders to let them hang from his waist as he kicked off his boots.

 

Rey thought him the most extraordinary man she'd ever seen.

 

Kylo Ren simply sitting on the edge of the bed scattered goosebumps across her skin. He'd barely said anything to her yet, he'd not even touched her, but the tension thickened when he oh so gently turned Rey’s head toward the bedside table. Forcing her to face the consequences of her perversions at eye level. “You’re adept at using anger to bend the Force to your will," his gravelly voice commented, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "It’s a useful motivator, but I thought we might test out other emotions tonight. Show you what else our side has to offer.”

 

From his bag, Kylo retrieved a cobalt blue bottle, and he held it up so she could see. “There’s a bee in Coruscant with a fatal sting if not given the antidote within five minutes. The poison mimics the effect of inhaling flames, and every breath ignites your insides until you burn from the inside out.”

 

Rey’s eyes widened with terror.

 

“Don’t worry,” Kylo tsked, uncorking the bottle. “I’m not going to sting you and bring you back...that’s a rather expensive waste.” Pouring a drop of liquid onto his fingers, he held them up to her lips.“The honey though has only a touch of the flame, a burn to tamper the sweet.”

 

Prying her mouth open with his thumb, he purred, “A taste I’d very much like to lick off your tongue.”

 

The first small droplet stung. The second heated up like nothing Rey had ever experienced, but Kylo’s touch beat them both. Licking off the mess he made, he drew Rey’s suffering into him. Replacing torment with desires while greedily sucking on the end of her tongue. Teasing, then pulling harder with more intensity. Making her long to drink the whole fiery bottle if only he’d continue his caresses.

 

When too soon he pulled away Rey whimpered from the loss, and Kylo licked his lips.

 

“Close your eyes,” he softly commanded.

 

Trusting him completely, she did as told. Surrendering to her submission, and seconds later a thin line of heat skimmed from her throat to her navel. The honey’s burn watered her eyes at first, but again Kylo’s mouth soothed. Tracing up the trail he'd made, kissing her between each tongue flick. Nothing else mattering in the world outside of Kylo’s attention.

 

Nothing else could compare.

 

Rolling her nipples back and forth between his fingers, he hardened them. Squeezing the sensitive buds as Rey’s abs tightened in response. Already the beginnings of something unbelievably sexy curling her toes until he whispered, “This will hurt.”

 

“What-” Rey began to ask, but as pressure surrounded her nipples her voice raised to a scream. “It hurts!”

 

“I told you it would.”

 

Opening up her eyes, Rey glared Kylo Ren right back to hell, but she ended up gawking at the two chrome clamps distended from her nipples. The jewelry torture devices swayed with the small weight on the end, a metal ball hanging that Kylo tugged on again. A hundred sharp sensations immediately hit her all at once with that minuscule motion, and Rey hissed through the pain. Struggling, and unfortunately, the slightest rise of her chest assaulted her nerves until a numbness set in so unpredictably pleasant. An icy cold blooming across her chest that made Rey release a sigh as she felt new sensations all the way down to her center.

 

“Ah, there you go,” he rasped. “Do you like that?”

 

Rey nodded.

 

“I like it too.” Kylo grinned wickedly, flicking his head towards the holovid. “Now put it back together.”

 

“What?”

 

“Fix what you broke.”

 

“I...I can’t.”

 

It wasn't stubbornness, Rey honestly considered her control over her telekinetic skills absolute shit at best. On a couple occasions, she’d summoned her saber and her staff, but something so small and intricate seemed impossible. Again she felt humbled. Not an ounce of belief in her abilities flaring up inside of her chest until Kylo planted the lightest kiss upon her collarbone.

 

“You won’t disappoint me,” he murmured sensually against her skin.

 

Drifting his mouth down the swell of her breasts, he trumped over her discouragements one inch of her body at a time- willing her to please him as he pleased her- and when his hand cupped her sex, Rey found the faith. Something inside of the girl demanded the broken shards join one another. In sharp focus, she suddenly saw what she'd ruined made whole and flawless- nothing outside of her control as Kylo praised her body. The man who'd once haunted her nightmares planted tender, affectionate kisses along each hipbone until he dipped lower, swirling his spiced tongue along her swollen pearl, and as euphoria crushed over Rey, she turned faith into fact.

 

Hearing the pieces click back together again.

 

Making something right with someone wrong.

 

Standing up beside the bed, Kylo hastily unzipped his trousers. Pulling his shirt from the back over his head, he couldn’t wait any longer and Rey couldn't look away as he exposed his lean muscular body. All that alabaster skin marred with numerous scars, but infinitely beautiful in the darkened room. Every mistake he’d made written so clearly upon all he’d worked hard for, and Rey’s already slowing pulse stopped.

 

Shooting her a hungry expression, he crawled back onto the bed. Gathering Rey's wrists in one of his large hands, he parted her thighs with the other. Stroking his palm where she wanted him most, working her up. Rubbing, tempting, praising until her skin beaded with sweat and she mewled for her second orgasm. Breathlessly pleading to go over the edge as Kylo brought his fingers up to show her the slickness staining his hand.

 

“You’re drenched.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Is this for me?”

 

“Yes,” she gasped, biting her lip.

 

“Do you want me to _fuck_ you. Do you want me to _come_ inside of that tight little pussy until you can’t tell what you're most wet from?”

 

Rey nodded.

 

“Use your words,” he harshly scolded.

 

“Y-Yes,” Rey shuddered, shaking her head with how intensely she meant it.“Yes, I want that.”

 

“I wonder...were you this wet the first time I restrained you?”

 

Remembering the interrogation, Rey’s skin blanched. “No.”

 

“That's because you didn't give me time to make up for the bad,” Kylo countered, settling his body between her hips. ”You left before I could make you crave it again. Make you long for the hurt, and the satisfaction after.” 

 

Hitching her thigh up around his waist, he pulled her closer. “And I will satisfy you tonight, little Rey.”

 

Gazing down into those big trusting eyes of hers, Kylo made his promise, and without warning, he thrust into her. Sheathing himself fully inside Rey's body as she tightened so deliciously in shock. Squeezing him with broken gasps, and with a growl, he drove down into her again. Stretching her open hard and fast. Fucking her relentless with a year's worth of pent-up desire until she sobbed with want, and that was all he needed. To own her responses, to have someone so strong go weak beneath him.

 

Pistoning his hips forward, Kylo set a quick pace. Sinking ferociously again and again as Rey’s hands flexed helplessly in his hold. Unable to touch him, unable to feel anything other than what he wanted.

 

Over her body, he breathed heavily, “I have burned planets for you.” He pressed forward. ”I’ve wanted you.” He thrust harder. “You are _mine_.”

 

Slinging his arm around her waist, he pulled her up into his lap. Kissing her full on the mouth, allowing her hands to rake through his hair. Free to touch him any way she could, Rey fisted the dark strands. Tangling her fingers, drawing him close as he rammed up. Their breaths coming fast, their bodies slick. Nothing hesitant about their passions, nothing tame about impaling her tight wet walls with all he had as his eyes drank her in.

 

Memorizing all the ways she went mad when his hand slid down her chest, and violently jerking the nipple weights twice, he shattered Rey into a screaming panting mess.

 

The only sound that could tremble his lips, and with a low growl, he came inside of her.

 

Marking her for his.

________________________________________

 

The lay on their backs for minutes, or hours, or days for all Rey could tell. Both of them recovering in a room that now sounded so uncomfortably silent. Their heartbeats slowing to the same rhythm while neither would admit how right it felt that their fingers lightly touched.

 

_That wasn’t so bad._

 

After all the worst case scenarios Rey had envisioned, their sex hadn’t made her doubt her self-worth. Nothing they’d shared sickened her, and she'd thoroughly enjoyed it. Studying the curves of Kylo Ren’s tempting full mouth, Rey couldn’t summon regret. There hadn’t exactly been compliments, no tender promises either, but the galaxy's most feared warrior's raw desire for her gave Rey a different kind of power. His need for her coated sticky still between her thighs, and a smug smirky Rey slid a leg off the bed. Ready to further sort out her thoughts under a hot water spray when a sharp reprimand gave her pause.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“To wash off…”

 

Tugging on Rey’s arm,Kylo yanked her back into the bed. “Oh you filthy girl, I’ve barely started with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...there was a lot of smut that I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> (And Kylo even kind of listened to Rey's insecurities, and didn't make it completely fucked up the first time)
> 
> As for me, I'll just be gathering up a cozy spot amongst the Reylo filth while I blush like a thing that blushes a lot.
> 
> -Bun


	9. Chapter 9

When Rey visited the planet Lok she'd been on the run for four months.

 

Rumors abounded about a fugitive safe haven in the middle of the desert lands. An oasis was worth a try, and at that point, Rey had exhausted hiding place options. No end of the universe truly seeming quite far enough to flee Kylo Ren’s obsession. No friends left that couldn’t be bought to sell her out.

 

At the end of her rope, the girl kept her intentions blank in her mind. Not so much as daring to say the name of the planet more than once in case the black knight could pick it up. Not entirely sure what his range was, but no longer eager to test it.

 

It was at a lively cantina that she happened to meet a smuggler. Taking her hand with a grin, he said he was twenty-eight. He also claimed to be from a planet Rey knew was shattered into dust thirty years before, but she didn’t mind lies. The girl carried secrets of her own, and the man with dark curls and a rakish smile had enough charms without needing the truth as well.

 

“Would you like something to drink?” she’d asked.

 

“I’d love anything you care to give me.”

 

Five glasses of wine later he lived up to his thieving reputation. In a room rented upstairs he stole a kiss and another, and when coming up for air no longer worked for either one of them, they opened a second bottle of wine. A bottle that Rey gripped in her hand as the handsome smuggler unfastened the metal links in his vest. Revealing muscular tan skin and a constellation of mismatched tattoos that marked him for dangerous.

 

“You’ve seen trouble,” Rey slurred.

 

“I’m looking at it right now,” he answered back with a grin.

 

The first time happened so suddenly that Rey never quite got around to confessing she was a virgin.

 

There'd been the intention to bring up the tricky subject, she'd known she should, but all too soon the couple devolved into a mess of hands and drunken moans. The wine forgotten entirely as they frantically fumbled around on itchy sheets touching one another. Both impatient, both strangers drunkenly desperate for the fastest sloppy distraction from the crappy worlds around them.

 

Mouths, bites, and licks serviced their needs. Farther was as far as they'd go, and when the stranger entered Rey's body with a low grunt she entirely forgot that there’d been something pressing to tell him. Much too overwhelmed at first by the searing pain, and then pushed uncomfortably into the mattress by fifteen rapid fire pelvic pumps proceeding a feral groan.

 

Afterwards, Rey couldn't believe what occurred. At times the process had felt decent, somewhat pleasurable, but it confused her tipsy brain to no end that she didn’t get off like she could with her own hand. The far too charitable girl considered it a fluke that only he came, and tried it again with him another five times just to make sure.

 

_________________________________________

 

Near the planet of Dathomir traders come and go.

 

Another six months of constantly avoiding Kylo Ren’s wrath had passed when Rey steered a small stolen ship in a canyon. The turbulent land was teeming with rancor and witches, and to keep safe Rey wisely followed a band of merchants. Among the colorful group stood out a tall man with long golden hair pulled back who traded far less items along the way, and far more frequent stares with the scavenger girl.

 

By the second week, they shared a tent together.

 

By the fourth week, he could map from memory the freckles across her back.

 

When they came together he didn’t pound into Rey like the liar from Lok. This merchant took his time savoring her delights - a true connoisseur of all things rare - but he touched too gently to ever get her off.

 

His affections were soft poetry too pretty to be enjoyed by the crude scavenger. Apparently, Rey was made of harder stuff than he, and by week five he started to resent it.

______________________________________

 

All the men Rey had been with were a result of Kylo Ren.

 

Without knowing it, he’d been the stitching holding together her sexual tapestry. The boost of adrenaline and fear for her life pushed Rey to stumble so easily into bed with men too selfishly insecure to meet her needs. Men that weren't looking for relationships, or anything beyond their own lust. For a year, her teacher had inadvertently shaped her expectations, and in one night he exceeded them.

 

Proving that she wasn’t sexually broken.

 

Proving that the trick to finding heaven involved asking somebody who’d already fallen.

 

Up against a wall, on the floor, and occasionally in the bed, they connected that first night. Quivering on the edge of madness as they couldn't get enough, wouldn't dare. Unwilling to stop touching for hours as Kylo mercilessly lead the way, and Rey eagerly followed- a firmer believer minute by minute that the faster she trusted his different kinks the quicker her orgasms crashed over her.

 

And Rey discovered she’d do a lot for satiation.

________________________________________

 

He’d only been back in his room for an hour when a droid delivered the message for Rey to join Kylo Ren in ten minutes.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me?” she murmured, waving the droid off.

 

_Can he seriously want more?_

 

Combing her fingers through freshly showered hair, Rey smirked.

 

_Of course he does._

_______________________________________________

 

Nothing had ever felt as abnormally right to Rey as the night before. The girl's lips already missed Kylo's attention, her hands longed to touch him again but outside his door, they turned clammy. A hint of nerves striking as Rey worried if Kylo Ren possibly sent for her so soon again in order to inform her that she’d serviced well enough for the night, but they should never speak of it again. That he'd had better, and would again.

 

_Would he do that though?_

 

_Of course he would..._

 

Sucking down a breath, Rey steadied her features. Determined to look passive if he broke bad news, and with steely confidence, Rey let herself in. Calling out his name lead to no response, but she found Kylo Ren seated at a large glass desk in his study. The warrior dressed in full armor except for his mask as he slid his gloved index finger across an electronic pad.

 

“Undress, fold your clothing on the chair, and present yourself to me.” Kylo briskly explained without pausing from work.

 

If he had looked up Kylo Ren might have caught the flash of excited relief sparkle in Rey’s expression, but he didn’t. Instead, Kylo remained focused on his own task, leaving Rey to finish hers.

 

In heavy silence, she stripped down. Remembering to keep her eyes low, Rey sunk to her knees in front of the desk. Feeling cold snap against her flesh as her thighs widened, and her hands pressed her small breasts up for his approval. Showing Kylo Ren every inch of her skin including all the marks he’d left the night before.

 

The purple to crimson bruises courtesy of his mouth’s ravenous attention.

  
  
On the floor and waiting, Rey’s pulse raced in anticipation. The ache to be touched by Kylo spiking with each second he said nothing to her. Allowing her own hopes, fears, and expectations to torture her this time.

 

And Kylo Ren did so love a good mind fuck.

 

“Did you get off in the shower?” Kylo Ren eventually asked, his tone indifferent. “After I left did you get off?”

 

Without looking up, Rey nodded.

 

“Use your words,” Kylo sharply corrected her. His patience thin after witnessing far too many times Rey’s bad habit of using gestures to evade uncomfortable questions. An unnecessary sign of weakness that wouldn’t be easily forgotten by others on the ship. A tell that she couldn’t afford to have if she cared to live up to her potential or live at all.

 

“Yes,” Rey replied back clearly, and if she’d been looking up she might have seen a smile curl Kylo’s lips, but she didn't. Instead, Rey did as told, and his smile broadened.

 

“Were you thinking of me?” his gravelly voice asked.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Of what we did?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“What you liked?”

 

Dragging her teeth along her lower lip, Rey inhaled. “Yes.”

 

“Were you hoping I'd reward you again?”

 

“If sir is kind.”

 

“Sir is not kind, but sir can be generous.”

 

The sexual dominance dripping from his words skated down Rey's spine, a shiver passing to settle between her thighs. All her body humming then with the need to be touched by him. To be kissed. Sucked. Devoured.

 

From under the desk, there came a rustle of fabric. The unmistakable sound of skin to skin, and an acceleration of breathing.

 

“Did you cum?” Kylo asked. 

 

“Yes.”

 

“Did you tighten around your fingers imagining they were mine?”

 

“Yes.” Rey blushed.

 

“Crawl.”

 

“W-what?” Rey’s chin jerked up instinctively, meeting Kylo’s almost black eyes before immediately staring back down.

 

“Crawl to me, girl,” he repeated.

 

Awkwardly childlike, she leaned forward. Palms hitting the ground while shame stained her skin a glowing pink. All of her uncomfortableness so deliciously Kylo’s to enjoy, and he did. Beneath the desk, Kylo's trousers unzipped further. His grip pumping up his thickened shaft in short hard jerks, furiously fucking into his palm as the most fetching creature moved seductively beneath the glass desk. Following what he'd wished, pleasing him so.

 

“I thought of you too,” he growled between strokes. “Thought of when I’d have you next...thought of all the ways I’d make you plead for me to gush down your throat.”

 

“Yes, sir?”

 

“Mmhmm,” he bit his lip, amused by her coquettish teasing. “Would you like that?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

The sexy heat in those two words did it for him.

 

Losing patience for more begging, Kylo Ren reached under the desk. Guiding Rey's head forward, her lips apart, her warm tongue against his flesh. Inch by inch watching her swallow him whole, and deciding then to draw out what he'd originally planned to rush. Too turned on now by the inherent sweetness of her small uncertain licks he coaxed her gently, but Rey proved a quick learner.

 

The greedy suction of her first long pull so impossibly tight that Kylo shuddered into a groan.

 

“That’s it…”

 

Tangling his fingers in her hair, he slid her down faster."Oh, your mouth...taking me like you've never had anything so good."

 

Deeper and deeper Kylo used Rey as he saw fit. Ramping up his demanding thrusts. Widening her jaw as his tightened, and when she loudly gagged that was all he needed to go off with a heavy spurt down her dainty chin.

 

“Oh, you gorgeous thing.” he purred, pulling her up to his lap.

 

Cradling her naked body in his arms, he exhaled heavily against her shoulder. Light huffs - the most delightfully human noises of satisfaction - and Rey sunk against him. Pressing her cheek to his chest, listening in awe to the effect she’d had on his heart as his semen dripped towards hers.

 

Nothing could have felt more natural.

 

Nothing could tear them apart then except for the curt interruption coming from Kylo Ren’s communication link.

 

“Landing on the planet surface within twenty minutes.”

 

“ _Noted_ , General.”

 

Rey looked up aghast. “You’re...you’re going on a mission now?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“To attack a society?”

 

"Yes." Nodding without concern, Kylo remained fascinated by Rey’s lush lower lip. His gloved thumb smearing the last good bit of him off of her mouth while blandly discussing genocide. “To dismantle a meddling section of it.”

 

Rey’s eyes grew as her stomach shriveled up.

 

“Were you working on logistics for that when I came in?”

 

“Yes, and when I came as well.”

 

Pushing away from his hold, Rey stood up. Hastily throwing on her clothing, but turning to glare at him before reaching the door.

 

"How can you be so heartless?"

 

Without looking up from his work Kylo replied, "How can you keep asking the same question and expect a different answer?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love to know what you thought...
> 
> Also, if you were possibly wondering if I watched a Reylo scene four times in a row this morning than the answer is Yes.


	10. Chapter 10

Smearing an oily hand across her face, Rey sighed.  

 

_If I’m right then the ion engine’s fine, and only clogged._

 

_But if I clear it, and there’s something else wrong then all the soot will cover up the real problem._

 

Under the propped up command shuttle, Rey grunted with indecision. Her lips twisting to the side while weighing the risks, her fingers tapping along metal, and this was exactly what she’d needed that day. A mechanical issue not out of place back home.

 

A fixable problem that had absolutely nothing to do with an unrepentant psychotic lover.

  
Hours she spent steadily working on the hanger deck. Losing herself in self-appointed tasks while putting her hands to use. Steering clear of the flashy sleek TIE fighters requiring tune-ups, and instead nurturing a broken older command shuttle. Attending to the massive beautifully worn machine abandoned in the corner as if it had no value.

 

But in Rey’s mind she could see it whole again: bright, shiny black, and without equal.

 

_Ok, I’ll flush it out, and if I end up with soot then it just means more to work on._

 

“Fine by me,” she muttered under her breath.

 

The second she’d fled Kylo’s room, Rey's feet had lead the way. Stalking down the hallway she'd sought out solitude, and whenever she entered the hangar the other mechanics didn’t fuss. They’d seen the woman there before. Running her hands along cold metal while speaking softly to the ships as if they were old friends.

 

A girl continuously failed by people, but never by technology.

 

No matter how much it stung there wasn’t anything Rey could do about the planet assault. People would die, and she would wait. Nothing gained by crying, nothing won, but amongs the grime and gunk she could at least forget everything else until a familiar snicker brought it all rushing back,

 

“And here I figured that after Ren you’d be tired of lying on your back.”

 

That comment snapped something inside of Rey. Sliding out from under the shuttle, she sent the wrench in her hand hurtling straight into Bazine’s bicep. Doubling over the irritating woman as the tool struck full force, and Rey's eyes sparked with feral delight.

 

“Kriff! You’re a vicious little thing!”

 

Rey bared her teeth. “I have good teachers.”

 

Though her face pinched up in pain, Bazine chuckled. “That you do.”

 

“What do you want?”

 

 Rotating her limb to test that it wasn’t broken, Bazine groaned. “Well, a nicer hello next time would be a start.“

 

“It would have been _nicer_ if you hadn’t tricked me into watching Kylo Ren getting sucked off the other day.”

 

“Oh, I did wonder what you’d walk in on!” Bazine squealed, clapping her hands with glee.”Hux is gonna love that story.”

 

“Go to hell.”

 

“Nah, too hot.“ Bazine shrugged with a slight wince, handing the wrench back to Rey. “And I hope you’re not gonna continuously sulk over what happened when I clearly deserve a thank you.”

 

Rey snorted. “A thank you?”

 

“Yes, a thank you.”

 

“For what?”

 

“Didn’t I hear the sounds of Kylo Ren pleasing you last night?” Bazine licked her lips. “Tell me I’m wrong, and that catching him in the act didn’t light a fire between you two.”

 

“Wait, you heard sounds?”

 

“Mostly screams.” Bazine wickedly grinned. “You’re quite the little screamer.”

 

If the ground would have opened up right then to suck Rey into outer space, she would have been eternally grateful. She would have boiled from the inside out with an ecstatic smile on her freezing face. Sadly, however, the metal floor stayed put, and Rey loudly shoved the wrench into a toolbox to hide her embarrassment.

 

Muttering, “You’re sick to listen.”

 

“What nobody intends for you to hear is the only thing worth listening to.”

 

“Well,” Rey retorted, slamming the toolbox top shut. “I’m happy to say that I won’t be thanking you any time soon, and you won’t hear any other sounds like that ever coming from me.”

 

An unconvinced Bazine leaned against the shuttle, quirking up an eyebrow.“How are you not bubbling over with I-just-got-defiled happiness? Ah, wait, do people typically mourn after sex on Jakku?”

 

It was bad enough that Rey regretted letting down her barriers for Kylo Ren. It ate her up inside to acknowledge how far she’d gone with a monster, but to have her mistakes rubbed in by somebody else was something else entirely. Nursing a wounded ego much too raw for teasing, Rey focused back on her project, tightening a loose bolt while pointedly ignoring the other woman.

 

“Did he hurt you?” Bazine pressed. “Do something nasty you didn’t like?”

 

“No,” Rey curtly replied, shaking her head. “He was as he’s always been. A selfish killer who temporarily made me forget how much I hate him - a mistake I won’t repeat.”

 

“Did he kill somebody in front of you last night?”

 

“No, but he has a big enough audience on the planet below.”

 

“Ah,” Bazine breathed out, her eyes widened. “I see.”

 

Swiveling her head around, the assassin scanned the nearly empty dock. Her large exotic eyes missing nothing until they settled on the lone guard staring in their direction. Turning on her brightest smile, she gave him a friendly wave while discretely slipping her other hand into the pouch at her side. Retrieving a thin blade that glinted menacingly in the light as she asked, “So, should I cut his jugular or femoral?”

 

“What?”

 

“Should I cut his jugular vein or femoral artery?”

 

“Neither!” 

 

“You’re right.” Bazine calmly nodded, pulling out a second knife from her boot. “Why choose one when we can have both.”

 

Primed to pounce, she stepped forward, but Rey reacted quicker. Yanking Bazine’s arm back with all her strength as she dug her heels in. Struggling to keep hold while snapping, “You’re insane!”

 

“You're one to talk!"

 

“Why?” Rey spit out, throwing her hands up. “Why would you do that? Why would you joke about that?”

 

All at once the mirth vanished from Bazine's expression.

 

“It’s what you want right?” she taunted, tossing a knife from palm to palm. “You’re pissed that Kylo Ren’s performing his job, and you’re itching to flee again. Probably looking forward to holding onto all that convenient judgement of yours when you leave too, because how else would you ever feel superior to a warrior like him.”

 

Rey snarled. “You don’t know me.”

 

“That doesn’t stop me from seeing right through you.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“You’re conflicted,” Bazine continued, turning up the hand holding a knife to press it against Rey’s ribs. Scratching at the surface while needling her way in deeper with words, “But you’re the one that agreed to learn from him. You knew what _he_ was, what _we_ do. So either kill the guard and leave, or stay and get over it.”

 

“Why do you even care?”

 

“I don’t,” Bazine growled. “But I’m tired of getting dragged around one end of the universe to the next looking for you.”

 

“I’m not responsible for his actions!”

 

“True,” Bazine conceded, flicking the knife away from Rey’s body. “But he’s drawn to you. Blame it on your magical Force or magical pussy, but either way he’s longed to collect you for ages. I’d say he was delusional, but as _you’re_ the one sleeping with someone you considered your worst enemy I think you’re both nutty. You like the sick bastard- you do- and so stop wasting your time hating yourself for it. It’s all useless masochism unless you’re willing to let me slit that guard’s scrawny neck so you can leave.”

 

Twirling a knife along the back of her knuckles, Bazine waited.

 

_Not if it means never touching him again..._

 

The hesitance wasn’t missed by Bazine, and a slow smile swept across her lips as she smeared a spot of grease off Rey’s cheek. “You’re already damned little one, might as well have fun in the fire.”

 

___________________________________________________

 

Inside her shower, Rey explored the marks on her body. Her fingertips lightly brushing along the trail of pink and red possession from her throat all the way down to her hips. Each bruise made purposefully by him even in the heat of passion.

 

_He’s followed me across galaxies._

 

_He’s wanted me._

 

_He wants others to see that I want him too._

 

Without her consent Kylo couldn’t have given her any mark, he couldn’t have delivered pleasure either, and Rey reluctantly accepted her part in her downfall.

 

She hadn’t pushed him away, she’d crawled towards him.

 

Even under the cleansing water spray, she craved his perversions- missing how hard he pinched her nipples between her fingers. Mimicking his ruthless pulls she tugged them now. Torturing herself while vividly reliving his wet tongue swirling sensually along her body.

 

Sucking her own tongue in remembrance of his taste.

 

The mint on his mouth, the tangy hint of lime soap flavor on his skin mixed with sweat.

 

Snaking her free hand between her legs, Rey rubbed. Fingers gliding back and forth along her creamy seam. Whimpering like she had for him. Letting go gasp by gasp as her breathing hitched, and when she plunged in a third finger there was no more room for animosity.

 

How could there be judgment for somebody who made her feel this good?

 

 _Somebody who wants everybody to know I’m his_.

 

______________________________________________________

 

An hour after hearing the ships returning, Rey gave herself a last look in a mirror. Staining rosy color across her freckles with a light pinch, and smiling over the subtle change. Delighted by that slightest shift in her appearance that she inherently knew Kylo Ren would recognize was meant for his enjoyment alone.

 

There’d be no apologies on the menu tonight, no forgiveness for lashing out, but Rey had finally decided to stop blaming Kylo for what she'd always known he'd do. They'd both suffered enough in life, and that's why she figured that the light they found together in the dark was worth her tolerance. If she was here, she was his.

 

With high spirits, the girl stepped out into the hallway, but everything crashed to below when she picked up on the muffled sounds coming from inside Kylo’s quarters.

 

Sadly, it turned out Rey wasn’t the only screamer on board.


	11. Chapter 11

 

One muffled cry, and all the good sucked dry.

 

Somebody else with him. Touching him.

 

Screaming for him.

 

For a few minutes, people walked by Rey in the hallway. Their lives continuing past Kylo Ren's room as the girl's hopes outside stuttered to a pause. Where everybody could see no tears were shed, and no expression flickered across her face before Rey calmly returned to her room. Walking in a polite haze, she showed off nothing wrong at all until the door clicked shut behind her, and finally, that sound triggered her hand to curl into a fist.

 

Swinging out her arm, she knocked over a lamp. Snarling, fighting the nausea churning up that made her want to vomit up any good thought she'd ever had about Kylo as she lashed out. With every inch of her body demanding to maim him, she spun around to tap her fist along their shared wall, searching. Running her knuckles back and forth, she broke the skin, drawing blood to the surface, but instead of punching through Rey sunk to the ground. Collapsing into a crying heap, she pressed her ear to the wall to listen again. Morbidly obsessed by the full thuds and the feminine laughter.

 

_Are they laughing about me?_

 

_Does he call her his good girl?_

 

The thought of his mouth forming those words for somebody else blindsided Rey. From somewhere deep down in her being, a guttural cry wrenched out. Her fingers splayed against the wall. Unconsciously dragging one nail down, she pictured carving a line into Kylo Ren's face to make him feel her pain. Splitting open his scar over and over until he bled rivers. Clawing him mercilessly like a deranged badger in her trance even when she heard his distinctive scream from the other side.

 

_Not laughing now are you?_

__________________________________________________

 

Buried under covers, Rey ignored the first knock at her door and the ones that followed. Turning away from the furious drumming that didn't let up for hours. The demands of the wolf at the door howling to get through to her, but less than nothing was all he was getting that night.

 

_Break your hand for all I care._

_______________________________________________________

 

The next morning, Rey hastily left her quarters before their lesson. Navigating the busy halls by herself, she kept her hood up and eyes low. An unremarkable figure in grays and black going by that nobody gave a second look to, and she was thankful that she wasn't forced to walk behind Kylo Ren that morning.

 

_Why do I even allow him to make that demand?_

 

_Why do I allow him to do anything to me?_

 

Outside the training room, Rey slammed her hand against the security pad. Hungry to land a solid punch to his face, she hastened her step, but when the door opened all the fire immediately snuffed out as she took in the current fight inside. The flash of sabers. The arches of light. The terrifying beauty of Kylo Ren’s cold, agile stance effortlessly attacking and ducking.

 

Merciless silver and black fluid motion.

 

Along the back wall, Rey listened to her pulse quicken in her ears. Everything else in the world suddenly paling in comparison to the explosive bursts of power charging from one man to the next, and she drunk it in. The controlled fury, the speed. All that dangerous skill unleashed as men fought like animals in the wild, and Rey realized with startling clarity that Kylo Ren had held back on Starkiller Base.

 

On the night that she’d challenged with everything she’d had, he’d clearly sacrificed to keep her pristine.

 

A fate not offered to the other knight.

 

Hacking his saber down, Kylo Ren brutally cut muscle into bone. Drawing out an anguished blood-curdling scream from the subordinate who grabbed his arm before taking the knee. Submitting all he had with a humbling choking groan, the man in black dropped his head as his injured limb gushed out sprays of carnage from between his fingers.

 

“You may go,” Kylo's modulated voice echoed.

 

“Thank you, Master.”

 

Trailing mess behind him, the masked knight left, and they were alone.

 

After the door shut, Kylo powered down his saber. With silent reverence, he carefully sheathed the weapon before unclasping his cloak, dragging off his gloves and removing his mask and cowl. Undressed down to a black tank and trousers, his sweat-drenched muscles rippled with each movement- sinews straining even as he pulled his hair back into a severe knot. It should have eased Rey’s fears to witness Kylo Ren slip off the intimidating shell that he wore around others, but the more casual he appeared the more his student’s heart hammered inside its cage. 

 

_He could actually kill me._

 

_He do it, and never give me another thought._

 

Fight or flight kicked in then, and Rey hurried to leave the room. In her rush, she stumbled, and unfortunately, the commotion drew Kylo Ren's attention. At the sight of her, his lip curled up into a savage snarl. Paralyzing Rey then to stillness as her teacher stormed over with eyes dark, and a cut deep below. The ragged edges painfully fresh, but mouthwatering to Rey because they were hers.

 

She’d wounded him.

 

Hurt him as he hurt her.

 

It felt good.

 

The closer he came, the more Rey owned what she’d done. Despite her initial fear, no regret telegraphed in her expression when Kylo snatched her hand. No panic set in as he made her touch his wound, forcing her finger to trail over what she’d done to him, feel her vengeance.  

 

Running her finger back and forth, Kylo said nothing for a minute. Silently rubbing in her sins, he held her gaze until his head turned and his lips unexpectedly pressed to her palm.“I felt your nails digging in,” he breathed out raggedly against her skin. “Your anger clawing...” he shuddered between a taste, licking her. “Oh...I felt it.”.

 

Every movement knocked Rey off balance. The vulgar sounds he made- his worship with each lick- taking her little finger into his mouth and sucking. Grazing his teeth, the blood splattered knight lost himself in her touch. Ricocheting incredible sensations down Rey’s body as lush lips brushed across her palm, and all that passionate burning with want stung her worse than a hit.

 

This, this was too good to last.

 

“No…” Rey whispered, fervently shaking her head as she stepped back. “No.”

 

A flash of pain flared in Kylo's expression, but he released her hand. “Did you hear us through the walls?”

 

“It doesn’t matter.”

 

“Is that why you cut into me?”

 

“I don’t want to talk about it!” Rey shouted out in exasperation, pushing him away with everything she had. Not caring how much she sounded like an out of control child while smacking her hand against his chest. Not caring that his expression tinged with rejection again, because she would have given up oxygen then if it meant avoiding opening herself up any further to a man clearly closed off. This horrible man capable of having two women on the same day that she'd only wanted one.

 

Reaching out a hand, he spoke in a near whisper, “You don’t even understand how remarkable you are.”

 

“Pl-”

 

“For you to do that..." he interrupted before trailing off, growing more and more agitated with giving her space. "It was-”

 

"I don't care! I don't care what you thought, or what you felt! You mean nothing to me, Kylo Ren!" 

 

“It wasn’ - ” Kylo started again, wincing. “It’s not what you think...I only hurt her so I wouldn’t hurt you.”

 

“You failed,” Rey replied back emotionlessly, and turning on her heel she officially ended training for the day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry this took forever ever to update. Don't know if anybody is still reading, but I promise a sprinkle of snark and smut in the next chapter (my fave recipe btw).


	12. Chapter 12

For a week Kylo Ren left Rey alone

 

He gave his student space, and never once sought her out.

 

When she would never have expected it he graced the girl with generosity, and it turned out that Rey couldn’t stand it.

 

Time alone was everything Rey assumed she’d needed, and nothing she actually wanted. She missed him. Not because Kylo Ren was charming, sweet, and splendid with conversation. Her teacher wasn’t a master of any of those qualities, but Rey missed touching him all the same. He was all passion without sensitivity. His hard chest muscles against her palm, his full mouth slanted along hers, his heated breath ghosting along her skin.

 

Some of the few sources of pleasure and power she'd experienced on board had taken place beneath him. Even from the beginning, he’d never seemed able to keep from lightly grazing his fingertips here and there. One of her few constants was his touch, and that’s why every day apart was a battle now. They were magnets fighting to keep away. Two stubborn forces of nature in all ways destructive, but surprisingly codependent.

 

_Fuck em._

 

Sitting on the edge of her bed, Rey forcefully blocked him from her thoughts. Focusing instead on putting back together the lamp she’d shattered on the night of Kylo’s mistake, she diverted her emotions. Using only her mind to easily complete the once difficult task, but victory rang hollow.

 

_Who cares if nobody sees it?_

 

Since she’d been under Kylo Ren’s tutelage Rey had learned more than months with Luke Skywalker. Her abilities no longer seemed as random. When she accomplished something it no longer felt like a circumstance of brief bursts of luck. With limitless patience, Kylo pressed her to explore the depths of her Force sensitivity, and this moment alone only highlighted the week she’d wasted without learning anything.

 

“Ugh,” she grunted, tugging on a shirt before leaving her quarters.

 

At that time of night, the halls were mostly empty. Each of her annoyed footsteps echoed, and on the other side of the windows space stretched out infinitely. Stars so close, and her home never farther away.

 

It had been ages since Rey’s feet touched earth, and she felt it keenly that night.

 

_I bet on Jakku the night breeze is rolling in._

 

_The market is closing down, and if I’m lucky I could find a day old sesame bun in a bin._

 

_The only thing I’d had with flavor for weeks._

 

_The only thing worth looking forward to._

 

Shaking away thoughts of a dreary past best forgotten, Rey squared her jaw. Keeping herself grounded into the here and now. Purposefully avoiding looking towards the stars with their useless hope, and seeking out instead the closest thing to someplace else.

 

The second Rey’s feet crossed the doorway of the ship gardens the humidity stuck to her cheeks. A sensation still so wholly new to the desert girl left her smiling ear to ear, and this is what she'd hoped for. All of the sudden, her burdens drifted miles away as she licked the moisture droplets off her lips. Tasting something pure while deeply inhaling the fresh scent of flowers.

 

Reds, purples, and yellows as far as the eye could see.

 

From every direction, the glass walls were lit with artificial sunlight too pretty to be home. Colors richly fertile blooming every where she looked, and while strolling down the aisles Rey’s fingertips brushed the hanging ferns. The leaves moist along her skin, healthy, and hanging above were fruits and vegetables from every known planet. A lush wonderland where life carried on without destruction.

 

An oasis outside of everything wrong in her life until it wasn’t.

 

“Fancy seeing you here.” A familiar voice drawled, and Rey's bliss plunged as she spotted the General she least looked forward to running into. All the color immediately drained from Rey’s cheeks at the sight of his crisp uniform, and unyielding features. Wielding only his smile, he made her skin crawl, but Rey was smart enough not to come off rude.

 

“Evening, General Hux.”

 

Dangling from Hux’s slender fingers were chrome scissors that made one last snip of the plant in front of him. After carefully placing the greenery in his small bag, Hux turned his full attentions back to Rey, and she knew better than to walk away.

 

“It’s valerian.”

 

“What is?” Rey asked.

 

Hux chuckled. “The plant. It’s used as a tea to aid sleeping.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“What do you use for difficulty with sleeping on Jakku?” Hux inquired, arching up a copper colored eyebrow.

 

“Nothing, we don’t have the luxury of insomnia,” Rey answered back sharply. Unable to keep the snark out of her explanation even while humoring the General’s curiosity, she continued,“There are only a few hours a day where the weather is temperate enough to accomplish anything. If you sleep in late you don’t eat. It’s also cold enough at night that all you can do is sleep, and hope not to freeze solid before you wake.”

 

“Ah." Hux smirked.” I guess I’ve never tried a near death climate as a sleep aid.”

 

“Best to stick with the tea then.”

 

Assuming that she’d exceeded her use, Rey nodded her head to leave, but Hux held up his hand. “Do you figure you’ll kiss and make up before Friday?”

 

“W-what?”

 

“ _Kylo Ren_.” Hux purposefully over exaggerated the name as if she were too dim to understand. “Do you reckon you’ll have fixed whatever is troubling him by Friday? We have a tricky mission ahead, and I’d prefer if he were at his full potential.”

 

“That’s not my problem to fix.”

 

“Isn’t it though?”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Rey bristled, lips pursing into a thin line. “He’s a grown man, and his emotions are his own.”

 

“Usually,” Hux agreed, stepping closer to Rey. Intimidating her with his presence though the words he spoke were deceptively friendly enough. ”But for some reason, your pretty face throws off our favorite moody warrior.”

 

Never before had Rey noticed how much General Hux towered over her before he was close enough to crush her. As she took in the muscles straining beneath his uniform, Rey searched his face for a glimpse of humanity; a flash of tenderness in his icy blue stare. Anything forgiving or kind at all hidden in the hauntingly attractive angular features of a man responsible for the death of millions.

 

“Though it is quite a pretty face,” Hux remarked, grazing a taunting fingertip along her jawline. “I could see why he’d kill for it.”

 

Flinching away from his touch, Rey’s eyes narrowed. “That’s hardly surprising considering how much you relish killing.”

 

"Ah yes, well revolution can get a little messy at times."

 

"Messy! Y-You call the murder of millions of lives messy?"

 

"I should certainly think it would be." Hux wickedly grinned, and Rey would have paid good money to slap the sarcasm straight off his face. Seething with animosity, she openly glared at the officer now leaning over to nonchalantly snip another leaf off the branch. “Ah look, there's some mint.”

 

"You're heartless." Rey snapped.

 

"Well luckily for me, hearts don't win wars."

 

“How unfortunate for the rest of the universe.”

 

Growing tired of defending himself to somebody so far below, Hux's expression hardened. Eyes colder than ice as he evenly said, “How charming that you speak so freely. I'm sure that Kylo Ren must relish the opportunities you give to discipline that misbehaving tongue of yours.”

 

A livid crimson flush raced across Rey’s cheeks, but it did little to calm General Hux’s agitation. Truthfully, nobody spoke to him with such open hate. Nobody dared challenge his ideals, and he didn’t appreciate her spirited nerve one bit. Minute by minute, her open disgust dug further under his skin, and as Hux scratched at the scruff along his jaw to let out some of his agitation he went for a different tactic in dealing with her. Deciding there on the spot to voice a concept he automatically assumed the ignorant desert rat would never fully accept, but needed to hear.

 

"Look, there are thousands of lives on board the Finalizer, correct?"

 

"I assume so...yes."

 

"And how many seconds do you think the Resistance would pause for before destroying us if they found our coordinates?"

 

"It's not the same."

 

"Isn't it though?" Hux laughed at her wide-eyed innocence. Crooning,"Pretty girl, there are currently thousands of women, men, others, children, innocents, warriors, and guilty parties on the ship. We’re all very much so alive, but there is no heart so precious it would be spared incineration if it meant taking out Kylo Ren and myself."

 

"But you would deserve it, you killed millions."

 

"Why did I kill them?" Hux pressed.

 

"Because you're evil."

 

Hux shrugged. "Or, perhaps, because drawn out battles deserved a swift conclusion."

 

"They didn't have time to evacuate anybody!"

 

"Didn’t they? Were you General Organa's second? Do you honestly think I hadn't made a threat before that day?"

 

Rey's heart squeezed inside her chest. "Had you?"

 

A knowing smile stood in for Hux’s reply as he plucked another sprig of mint off the plant. Dirtying his hands as Rey’s insides suddenly felt rotten to mush. Gutting her without touching and there was no denying that the calculating officer was a man of action, and pragmatic strategizing. There had never been any doubt in Rey’s mind that he’d enjoyed the destruction of the capital, but she couldn’t help wondering then how much General Organa might have manipulated her subordinates emotions. Sacrificing lives over ego. Placing the wrong bet at the wrong time. 

 

Watching the gears click into place, Hux softly added, "We all made choices that lead to that day going the way it did. I might have shown vengeance, but it was out of mercy. A true desire to implement change."

 

"You don't even mourn them do you?" Rey asked, already knowing the answer.

 

"When it comes to the good of many it matters little how I feel." Hux’s lips twitched before clearing his throat. "However, I do find it intriguing how passionately you defend your slaver's friends."

 

“My slaver?”

 

“Yes, _your_ slaver. Do you think Jakku was an unknown planet within the systems?”

 

“No," Rey admitted. “I know people have heard about it.”

 

“Mmmhmm, and yet in the glorious “free republic”, they allowed a poor little girl to pick for scraps. A whole community at the mercy of a brute who used your labor, kept the flock starving, and sold your work for quadruple the worth. Is that not the very definition of a slaver? Or does he get off free, because he paid you just enough to give you hope of one day leaving.”

 

At his words, Rey’s blood thickened to a sludge. The shock of his suggestions hitting her in crushing waves, and the defiant part of her that would have an hour earlier denied his truth wilted away faster than she imagined. Since she was little she'd been taught to trust the New Republic, to fight for their principles at all costs, but to Rey’s horror Hux's statements slowly made sense.

 

_Was I really always a slave then?_

 

_Why didn’t anyone ever help if they knew?_

 

Tilting his head to the side, Hux observed the change come over the girl. All the signs of betrayal flashing so painfully loud in her eyes. The look that came with recognizing the sickening acceptance he too had once experienced after pulling back the curtain and seeing the failed government for what they were: An out of touch over indulgent ineffective menace who tuned out the horror of others as long as they collected their own due.

 

“After splitting Kylo Ren’s face in half how did the Resistance show their appreciation?” Hux continued, his voice husky while stepping in closer. “Did they go after your enemies next? Did they ever do anything for you?”

 

Another avalanche of hurt swept down Rey’s features as she shook her head. “Um, Chewbacca ripped off one of Unkar Plutt’s arms, but it was before the end.”

 

“So some knew he was awful?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“What did they do about it?”

 

“Nothing,” she somberly admitted. "They did nothing."

 

Bending his head down, General Hux pressed his nose right beneath her ear. Feeling her little trembles as his murmur warmed her skin, “Hmm, do you know what we did?”

 

“No.” 

 

Brushing his nose against her temple, Hux deeply inhaled. “The second after they sealed Kylo Ren’s skin back together he demanded we go to Jakku to search for you. He insisted, and when he heard about the horrors you’d endured…” Hux groaned, his lips humming along her earlobe before he straightened back up again with a small smile. “Well, after he heard that, Kylo flayed that Unkar Plutt with his lightsaber. He stripped that vile blob of his skin, let the flesh rot in the planet’s searing sunlight. I’m told that the scavengers took care of the rest.”

 

“He did that?”

 

“Yes, he was enraged. ” Hux nodded, tightening the strings around his gathered flora. “ Ah, and the whores were busy that next week fucking your pain away.”

 

It was almost too much too fast.

 

Everything she’d heard whirled around inside Rey’s brain as her pulse thundered. A universe without Plutt seemed unreal, and right then she didn’t even care about the whores. Whatever Kylo Ren required after his justice was oddly enough fine by her after he'd actually done something she’d dreamed about for years. Before showing her any kindness, he'd killed her oldest enemy, and Rey was too floored by his unexpected vengeance to care about the pussy that soothed him afterward.

 

Running a hand through his hair, General Hux sighed, “Rey, there’s always a knee jerk reaction against us, but consider your other options. I hope in time you accept that anarchy is freedom without order. We _will_ bring order.”

 

“Is that what you tell yourself?”

 

“That’s what I know to be true,” Hux’s corrected, justice flaring his nostrils before his shoulder lifted into an uncertain shrug.“Unless of course, Kylo Ren continues to falter when it comes to you. Then who knows what will happen.”

 

“He’s faltering because of me?” Rey’s brow furrowed in confusion.

 

“On his last surface mission he let the leader of the cannibals go who devoured our pilot,” Hux confessed through clenched teeth. “I hear she had eyes the exact same color as yours, and when he came back on the ship I let him know in front of his Master that his weakness was unacceptable.”

 

“You scolded him?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Already, one of Rey’s feet pointed to the door. The overwhelming urge grew to confirm with Kylo Ren if she’d truly affected him so strongly both times, but unable to allow the smug General the satisfaction of watching her bolt away like a lovesick ninny Rey picked one lone flower. Casually tucking the hibiscus behind her ear while saying,

 

“While this talk has all been so enlightening, I can’t promise that he’ll be the soldier you need on Friday. That’s entirely up to Kylo Ren, but I will tell you that each time he goes to battle I hate him a little more.”

 

Instead of appearing discouraged, Hux flashed a pearly white smile. “Who wants a flawless relationship anyway?”

 

____________________________________________

 

Outside of his door, Rey waited for the ecstatic screams of another woman. Her rigid body stood poised to leave if she did, but when nothing echoed from inside, Rey let herself in. Slipping through his quarters undetected as Kylo Ren slept soundly in bed, her knee then dipped against the mattress as he didn’t stir. Not even changing his breathing pattern as she crawled up his body and splayed her fingers along his throat.

  
_On Friday he’ll murder those below, but tonight he answers to me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this Hux heavy chapter, and thanks for all your kind feedback last chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Kylo Ren POV**

 

Out of a dead sleep Kylo Ren violently awoke.

 

Feet kicking out in shock as nails dug into his throat. His breathing constricted, his body pinned underneath one he knew too well- a brutal little viper squeezing tighter around his voice box as she hissed,

 

“You killed Unkar Plutt.”

 

“Y-” he began, but Rey tightened her squeeze. Turning Kylo Ren’s face an array of red to purple as all he could do was nod and gasp. Restrained under the complete mercy of the girl straddling his waist who'd shackled his wrists to the bedposts, he glared up at her.

 

_Damn it._

 

“You flayed him?”

 

Kylo Ren gurgled, nodding his head.

 

“You did it for me?”

 

Clamping his eyes shut once, he nodded.

 

“You didn’t kill a murderer who looked like me?”

 

Knowing exactly what she was referring to, Kylo frothed at the mouth. Furious to have his faults jammed down his bruising throat.

 

_You had better not let me free anytime soon, girl._

 

Up above him, Rey’s chest heaved. Her pulse erratically throbbing against a vein in her throat that mocked him and her skin growing dewy with exertion. Looking every bit like a wild dangerous creature with too bright eyes, and even though his vision blurred, Kylo hardened between her legs. His prick engorged and stiff from the friction of her body moving along his. Greedy to fuck some sense into her, to punish her.

 

_You’d really better not free me anytime soon._

 

Soft lips dragged against his as if reading his thoughts, drawing his lower lip sensually into her mouth. Giving Kylo a taste of pleasure before savagely biting down, and clamping harder on his throat. Making him choke on his own spit as she vigorously rocked their hips together, torturing him in a whole new way.

 

“Did you do this with the Sister of Pleasure?” she hissed, rearing back and slapping him full and hard against his mouth. Snapping his face to the side with her violence, and then biting his earlobe. “Or did she do this to you?”

 

“Is this what you do together, you sick fuck?”

 

"Is this what gets you off, sir?"

 

Straining against his bindings, Kylo Ren fumed. Seeing red as his eyes went black. Planning all the ways he’d pay Rey back as she allowed him one glorious oxygen sip before viciously denying him again. In and out and stop.

 

“Does this hurt you?" she mocked. "Can you hurt Master Ren?”

 

Kylo gasped.

 

“Can I make you hurt?”

 

From his mouth the words would have rang with malice, but Rey’s surprisingly shook. The thinnest saddest sound breaking apart as a tear spilled free, and an uncomfortable feeling of pity stabbed at Kylo Ren. A fissure cut straight into his anger when Rey’s hand shook loose along his Adam’s apple, and he saw in her stare that she loathed everything about feeling pitiful around him.

 

Vulnerable.

 

All that fire that she’d brought into the room dimmed then right in front of his eyes. All the fight going out as Rey collapsed down on his chest. Quietly sobbing with her ear pressed to his heart; listening to his chest rattling with new air as her hand slightly let off his throat.

 

“Let me go,” he spoke up hoarsely, wincing as it stung.

 

“No.”

 

“Please, let me go,” he begged, and Kylo Ren begged for nothing.

 

“They used me...I cut you...and they gave me nothing,” she wept, her emotions flooding out faster than she could contain them. Gasping louder between sobs that shook her small frame, and Kylo couldn’t do anything about it. For all his power, he couldn't stop the mixture of self-loathing and hate for everybody who’d let her down streaming down her face as he yanked at his bonds.

 

Deadening his hands to prickling numbness, he was going nowhere. Stubbornly thrashing against the pillow, he only dribbled blood from his lip from where she’d slapped him. Both of them worse for wear, both messed up beyond repair, and never in Kylo Ren's life had he felt as ineffective.

 

“T-they let me suffer...they let me...they knew.”

 

Hundreds of women Kylo Ren had seen cry. Hundreds he’d made cry, but he hadn’t seen Rey in a week. For too long his fingertips hadn’t been inside her. Their lips hadn’t pressed together. He hadn’t heard that gorgeous sound that he could pull from the back of her throat meant just for him when she came. Watching her fall apart like this wasn’t pleasing him at all, it wasn’t what either of them yearned for, and as much as he usually got off on tears he needed it to stop. 

 

Wrenching up his arm he smashed his thumb against the bedpost.

 

Banging with all his strength.

 

Breaking the bone in two, and howling as he cupped his fingers together to slip his mangled hand free.

 

A hand that could have beat her black and blue, but instead gently stroked Rey’s cheek. Tilting her head up to crush his mouth against hers. Deep slow and searching he kissed her, feeling every wobble and shake as his tongue slid along hers. 

 

Pulling away, he licked up along her tear tracks, kissing where he’d licked. Smearing his bloodied lip all over her face until Rey was terrifyingly lovely. His.

 

Blinking back tears, she whimpered, “I’m sor-”

 

“Shh.” he cut her off with a kiss. Saving them both from having to hear her say something she didn’t mean.

 

Winding his injured hand down, he tugged at the leggings she wore. Sliding the fabric past her curves as he backed up against the headboard. Sitting with her in his lap, and with cock in hand, he entered her. Pistoning up into her tight wet heat while firmly gripping her waist. Keeping her as close as humanly possible as his hand throbbed in agony, but he refused to loosen his hold.. Through all the pain she still felt too good to be true, and as she tasted the hint of iron on his lips, he thrusted inside of her again and again.

 

Quieting her tears. Transforming her choking gasps to something else.

 

Body and soul taking her away from thinking about anything that wasn’t them coming together.

 

Using each other, they masked the pain. Meshing physical and emotional wounds together in a feverish rush, and when Rey buried her head into the crook of Kylo’s neck that was where she belonged. Close to him, protected, her shallow breathing in time to his hips rhythm. 

 

“Touch yourself,” he moaned, and the noises she made when she did where the sweetest sounds he’d ever heard. "That's it..."

 

The only time Kylo Ren ever sounded gentle was when he was inside of her. Waiting for her pleasure, murmuring pretty nonsense against her head, and when at last Rey shuddered into her release he followed seconds later. Silently mouthing her name as the tide swept him under.

 

Wrapping his one good arm around her, he panted as he came down. Worn out but glancing over to his shackled other wrist, he held up his hand to free himself. Both limbs now available to comfort Rey, and as he stayed inside of her, he softly stroked her back.

 

Pretending for a little while that they weren’t due another uncomfortable talk.

 

Pretending that they were normal.

 

That this could last.

 

When eventually Rey raised her head, she was frowning but he’d expected as much. Smudging her mouth with her hand as her eyebrows creased together to meet in the middle, she struggled after her high. Battling with how much she liked him, and how much he’d still disappointed her. Would continue to.

 

“This doesn’t make it better.”

 

“I know," he answered, frowning along with her.

 

“Everything hit me at once, and I know I have no right to you, but…”

 

Picking up one of her hands, he raked her fingers through his thick hair, settling her palm against his temple. Holding it in place as he offered, “Look for what you need.”

 

“I-I don’t know how.”

 

Swallowing down any uncertainty, he explained, “Ask a question, look for the answer. I’m an open book for you. Push away anything in your way, use the Force to clear the path, and don’t let go even when it hurts.”

 

Staring intensely into her eyes, Kylo Ren projected everything that occurred in the past week. Everything front and center in his mind as Rey’s expression fixed into one of determination. Her resolve only toughening as a minute ticked by without any change. Nothing occurring until Rey’s jaw finally relaxed, and she let the Force guide through the resistance.

 

Calmly staring until her mouth twisted in pain.

 

_Yes, there’s that too._

 

_It’ll pass._

 

There was a price to pay for entering another’s thoughts. Anguish given and received, and when Rey didn’t immediately pull away Kylo Ren had never been more in awe of her. There was no sign of the visceral torture he knew she was experiencing, no struggle as her fingers flexed against the side of his head. This was a girl who knew what it was to suffer, and suffer through.

 

 _How can you stand it?_ Her voice echoed in his head.

 

_The point is not my discomfort._

 

Clenching her eyes shut, Rey pushed through the excruciating feelings, and then Kylo could feel her sifting around. Poring through the memories of the girl that looked like her on the planet's surface, and his hesitation to his job. Hearing the sinister scream from his Master that followed. Feeling the scorching flashes of blinding blue and white light that doubled Kylo over in pain on the ground.

 

All the memories that brought him humiliation, but instead of a satisfied grin Rey’s lip trembled.

 

 _Find what you need._ He urged her.

 

The images flickered faster and faster until they slowed to a fixed point. All at once, her body instantly stilled when she landed on the sight she'd searched for. The scene of a beautiful woman bent over his desk. Naked, submissive, and painted red and white and filthy by the dozens of welts across her skin. Cheeks shiny with tears, pouty mouth gasping in pleasure. Relentlessly begging for more as Kylo Ren brought a leather paddle down against the back of her thighs.

 

Working higher and higher as she cried out for him to go harder.

 

Spittle flying from her mouth as she came, but instead of jacking off on her back like he’d intended, Kylo Ren slammed his fist against the wall. Tension still thrumming in his muscles. Nothing relieved.  

 

It wasn’t enough this time. It wasn’t what he needed.

 

_It wasn’t you._

 

“Enough!” Rey shouted out loud.

 

 _She enjoys it._ He insisted, pleading. _She asked for it._

 

 _So did you._ Rey shot back.

 

Fiercely shaking away any of his explanations, Rey rejected his memories. Shoving his hands off her body, she crawled off the bed to get away from him as quickly as possible.

  
No more words for him as she left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...their relationship seems super stable and healthy, hah. 
> 
> But at least it was from his POV!


	14. Chapter 14

Orders came down to report to an unfamiliar hangar.

 

Less than three hours had passed since leaving Kylo Ren when a grim faced Rey reluctantly followed a guard- an ivory silent savior who promptly deserted her when the hangar entry closed with an ominous hiss behind Rey. One click more, and not a soul in sight as she tentatively stepped into the cavernous room. “All this room for so few shuttles?” Rey muttered, every shuffle of her feet amplified times four.

 

The barren space might have intimidated others, but no drip of paranoia rushed through Rey’s veins. After having spent half of her life in the bowels of deserted ships she fully intended to enjoy herself while she could. She wandered around all starry-eyed with curiosity until she rounded a corner and her jaw dropped.

 

“Oh, you are beautiful.” she squealed at the vintage Sith Speeder, clapping her hands together. “You are gorgeous, aren’t you?”

 

“My thoughts precisely," Kylo Ren answered while approaching. Stroking his bandaged thumb, and keenly aware of Rey’s back tensing even as she stubbornly ignored his comment. Lovingly gliding her hands along metal as if he’d never arrived, she refused to give away the satisfaction of her attentions. It amused him.

 

For a few minutes he kept his distance, smirking as she fought to avoid his gaze, but when Rey gripped the handlebars a breathy sigh fell from her lips. A pleasured sound that clamped Kylo's teeth down hard onto his swollen lower lip, holding back a noise of his own.

 

“When you release the bars it has auto-breaks so it doesn’t crash." Kylo Ren huskily explained, clearing his throat. "It makes it a rather smooth stop for any rider on the Bloodfin.”

 

“What’s the Bloodfin?” Rey asked.

 

“The personal Sith Speeder of Darth Maul.”   

 

“Seriously?” Rey squealed again. “T-This? This belonged to Darth Maul?”

 

Kylo smirked. “Didn’t know you were a fan.”

 

“Uh, I’m not, not really,” Rey defended rather unconvincingly. “It’s just that I’ve been reading a lot in my room. Turns out that your side has quite a lot of books on fighting Jedi.”

 

“Not as much on knitting?”

 

Rey snorted. “Did you just make a joke?”

 

Kylo’s lips twitched with amusement.

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

 

Looking to distract, Kylo flipped on the ignition. A thunderous roar filled the space like music to Rey's ears. It was love at first throttle, and his student’s foot unconsciously lifted as if she were already on the vehicle.

 

“It’s yours, you know.”

 

“What?” Rey shouted over the engine, sure that she’d heard him wrong.

 

Closing the gap between them, Kylo Ren ducked his head down. “It’s yours.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Indeed.”

 

Allowing Rey time to get acquainted with her new friend, he stepped back. Giving the woman space to freak out as she sat astride the vehicle, and a smug smile settled upon his lips.

 

“How does it feel?”

 

“Eh, but I guess I'll keep it.” Rey teased.

 

Running a full diagnostic, she fiddled around with various knobs. Tongue firmly held between her teeth while Kylo Ren held a rather high opinion of himself. Pleased that instead of scratching his face Rey appeared tamed for now. Trading in her claws for purrs, and Kylo Ren was halfway to gloating when it struck him that she hadn’t once referred to him as “sir” since entering the hangar.

 

_Oh, that won't do._

 

“Turn the engine off,” Kylo Ren sharply demanded.

 

Jerking her chin up, Rey immediately listened. Cutting off the engine as Kylo Ren circled around her like a predator on edge, tapping his finger along the metal. “I found the vehicle in five pieces across two planets. It was a mess, but after picking apart each section and putting it back together I can attest to the model’s complete authenticity. Every bit of it is the same as before with only a minor scratch or two buffed out.”

 

“Did you seriously rebuild this?” Rey gawked at him.

 

“Mmhmm,” Kylo curtly nodded. “I too enjoy tearing things apart to build them up.”

 

Unsure how exactly to reply to that remark, Rey slid out of the seat. Back on her feet, but uncomfortably off balance when Kylo's voice dropped low and lethal, “I have a problem.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“You’re too volatile, girl.”

 

“I’m sorry-”

 

“And every time I do my job you lash out.”

 

“I try-”

 

“You fail,” he sneered, baring his teeth. “You fail, and we can’t carry on as we have.”

 

Rey’s face paled. “Does that...does that mean you’re getting rid of me?”

 

“No.”

 

“Then what do you expect me to do?”

 

“Adapt.”

 

“It’s hard.” Rey grimaced, shaking her head. “I can’t stand knowing what you’ll have to do when you go on a mission-”

 

“You’ve made that abundantly clear," Kylo impatiently cut her off, cocking his head to the side. ”But that’s the price you pay for my knowledge.”

 

“It’s too high!”

 

“Only if you continue on with blind stubborn allegiance.”

 

“We might as well be talking about you!”

 

“At least I’ve suffered through the ideals of both sides!” Kylo viciously snapped back, causing Rey to flinch as his face shook. “I’ve seen your precious heroes fall! I’ve seen them claw each other up for the greater good, and yet up until now _I’ve_ been the one more lenient than you can imagine. I’ve been the one patient when you didn’t deserve anything - when others would have ripped you to shreds. So don’t kid yourself when it comes to the moral high ground. The other side kills almost as much, and did you even less favors.”

 

“I know.” Rey sniffed, hating that he was right.

 

Unmoved by her sentiments, Kylo Ren’s eyes narrowed. “Nothing in this life is ideal. You’ll never have all that you want exactly how you want it, but what I offer is better than most. So show a little gratitude.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Rey softly acquiesced.

 

The submission rolled so sweetly off her tongue. All the proof he needed that eventually, she’d see the light in the dark even if he had to drag her a bit more to the finish line.

 

“Today you’ll go with us.”

______________________________________________

 

Loose soil gave beneath her feet as Rey shakily inhaled.

 

Drawing fresh air into her lungs that she couldn’t even enjoy as she shivered over the prospect of killing on Kylo Ren’s command.

 

_I can’t do it._

 

_I’ll fail, and he’ll see me as weak._

 

_Disposable._

 

_I can’t ever be what anybody needs._

 

Smearing her hand across her eyes, Rey held off tears. Hearing only the footsteps of troops scattering into perfect lines at the bark of their commanders, she begged her breathing to calm. To be unremarkable as dust kicked up into her face while others followed orders without hesitation. War surrounding her on all sides as she’d never desired to fight less, and it felt like ages until Kylo Ren addressed his student. Holding out a silver half mask as his crackling light saber reflected off his armor.  

 

“This is yours.” Kylo Ren's vocoded voice commanded. “Keep your hood up, this over your mouth, and ride east for twenty miles.”

 

“What will I find there, sir?”

 

“An outpost.”

 

“W-what do you want me to do?”

 

“Whatever you like,” he answered back, turning away.

 

“What?” Rey’s voice trembled in shock.

 

“You have two hours, girl. Use your time wisely, and then be outside the Thakana market.”

 

______________________________________________

 

Only after she’d locked up the speeder did Rey realize her failure.

 

Two hours she’d rode alone. Two hours full of everything natural she'd needed to feel normal again. Two blissfully unrestricted hours with the speeder shuddering against her thighs, poppies swaying in the wind as far as the eye could see, and hundreds of chances to escape passing her by. All the time in the world to flee from her captors on a set course to Far-The-Hell-Away, but oddly enough she hadn’t once considered it.

 

_He knew I wouldn’t leave him._

 

Fishing coins from under her seat, Rey grunted in frustration. Livid at her traitorous instincts, but at the same time obsessively hunting for Kylo Ren’s unmistakable armor among the crowd. Apparently leaving the full psychoanalysis for later, she sighed in relief after finding him waiting in front of a fruit stall.

 

Casually dressed, unmasked, and still a man so striking that people gave a second look.

 

_They don’t even know the things he could do to them._

 

_The things he’s done to me._

 

As Rey neared her teacher a blush crept across her thankfully hidden cheeks. Despite all logic, she craved his touch again. The urge giving her a saucy gleam in her eyes, and the shameless devil took it in with a sly smirk of his own. “Good ride?”

 

“The best I’ve ever had, sir.”

 

“I’ll try not to take that personally.”

 

Rey laughed. Holding a hand up to her mask covered mouth until she spotted flecks of blood across his shoes, and she tensed. Swallowing down the last of her joy as her voice thinned, “Rough day, sir?”

 

“A minor inconvenience.” Kylo Ren blandly replied.

 

No apologies were offered, no explanations. Only an unrepentant Kylo Ren testing her with silence. Studying Rey to see if she'd truly absorbed their conversation from earlier. Waiting to find out if history repeats, but surprisingly no judgment could be read in her expression this time.

 

He’d given her sunlight at the cost of life, and it might have been a bitter pill to swallow, but it turned out that Rey wasn't eager to let go of the pleasure she'd barely claimed. Regret was exhausting and empty, and she couldn’t find it in her to put the needs of others before herself.

 

What she wanted counted more.

 

What he’d give her, she’d take.

 

“I see, sir.” Rey accepted selfishness with a nod, and before she could inhale again Kylo Ren grabbed her hand.

 

Tugging the dumbstruck woman through the market’s entrance, he sped forward. Cutting through tightly packed in bodies as Rey awkwardly stumbled behind. Weaved around the sweltering masses without pause, and only when they’d ended up down an empty alley did Rey understand the nature of Kylo's drive.  

 

Up against a wall, he pressed their bodies together.

 

Frantic, frenzied, and relentless he touched her.

 

Skating his hands from her ribs to her collarbone, and back again. Guiding his hot mouth down her neck to her hardening nipples as nothing could have made Rey say no. Nothing worth a damn outside of him cupping her sex in his hand, and brushing his thumb back and forth.

 

"Oh, stars...uh..."

 

In the sunlight, she’d stayed for him, and in the shadows, she moved for him as well. Arching in rapture as he roughly pulled aside her tunic. Taking one breast and then the other into his mouth, he sucked. Laving his tongue in slow circles along the tips as Rey couldn't remember how they'd started, but she silently pleaded for more. Threading her hands through his hair, she clutched him tighter as they barely remained hidden from the main street. The buzz of laughter, conversation, and nothing at all important so very far away from their needs as Rey surprised them both. 

 

“Take me," she begged, unfastening his trousers. "Let me please you, sir.”

 

“You want it where anybody can see?” Kylo rasped against her skin, releasing her nipple with a loud wet smack.”Where anybody could hear your juices running down your leg?”

 

“Yes.” Rey gasped behind her mask.

 

“Filthy girl.”

 

“Yes.”

 

Liking the sound of that, Kylo dug his nails into her hips. Spinning Rey away from the wall in one swift movement, he then peeled her leggings down to her ankles. No hiding her away. No modesty for them before Kylo roughly entered her from behind with a lusty growl. Plowing into that tight wet snatch of hers like the ravenous animals they both were. Primal, desperate, and nowhere near domestic.

 

“Let them hear you,” he groaned, tightening his arm around her waist.

 

Bending Rey over in half, Kylo forced each moan out of her. Plunging in and out deeper and harder. Chugging adrenaline through her system with every slippery stroke as blood rushed to her head, and her tits swung. Openly fucked ragged as if he’d only purchased her in the markets moments before and couldn’t wait to test the merchandise.

 

Rey made it worth every last cent.

 

Gasping into her broken moans, “Feels...so...good.”

 

“Louder," Kylo Ren huffed, fisting her hair. “Tell them what I’m doing to you.”

 

“T-taking me.”

 

“Louder-”

 

“Filling me up-”

 

“Louder-”

 

“Showing me off!” Rey cried out, her greedy cunt clenching into a climax. Panting as she shuddered, “S-someone’s there.”

 

Kylo wet his lips. “Lucky him.”

 

Snaking his hand around Rey’s front, Kylo yanked down her tunic. Eyeing the curious stranger at the end of the alley with a cocky nod, he displayed what nobody else could have. Bruising her curves with his hips - possessively marking her again and again as his.

 

His to please.

 

His to touch.

 

His to cum inside of with a breathy growl.

 

_________________________________________

 

Through the markets coming back, Kylo couldn’t stop touching her. Clutching Rey to his side, bending down to swipe his tongue along her neck. Overwhelmed by the depths of her depravity as he tasted salty sweat he’d caused and nipped her skin for more.

 

In no rush to get back to the ship, he directed them into a cafe and her down to writhe around so deliciously in his lap. Perching her on his knee as his pretty little thing as he barked orders to the staff for whatever they were known for.

 

“Yes, sir.” An anxious waiter answered, pushing his female twin towards the back.”Two orders-”

 

“One,” Kylo corrected.“We’ll share.”

 

Stuck in their own world, Kylo traced his fingertips up Rey’s thigh. Considering having her again on the table. Picturing laying her open like a juicy fruit to lick clean where anybody could see, but a wandering flower vendor distracted his plans.

 

“Flowers for the lady?”

 

“No.” Kylo Ren impatiently snapped, already turning away when the vendor’s jeweled pin caught the warrior’s attention. A silver stem the length of Rey’s little finger with a gem on the end was the exact color of her eyes and Kylo called out,“Wait, how much for that?” Kylo pointed, intimidating with a glare meant to discourage price gouging.

 

“Sixty.”

 

An exchange was made, the vendor left, and Rey’s heart skipped a beat when Kylo took it upon himself to carefully stick the sharp pin into her cloak. Tilting his head to the side, he admired the gem against her skin. “There.”

 

Perhaps it was her mask, but Rey felt detached from their normal complications. Not fixed on the fight between light and dark. Staying instead present as a satisfied female drinking in the dark beauty of a man who'd had her, a man all sharply carved cheekbones with the most obscenely kissable lips. Plush lips that curiously inquired about where she’d gone that morning, and listened intently as Rey gushed about the terrain. Explaining to him about the strange statues she'd found jutting out from the land, and when she'd paused he told her of at least five other similar planets. Places with foreign names, and exotic foods Rey couldn’t believe existed.

 

“I’ll take you to them,” Kylo Ren promised over a sip of water, and Rey dropped her gaze to hide how much she looked forward to it.

 

Rubbing her hands together with excitement, Rey noticed how grimy her fingers were. Excusing herself to clean them, she hopped to her feet, and as her hips swung she ate it right up to imagine Kylo Ren turned on and bothered behind her.

 

_Good, you’re due to suffer this time._

 

The day was unbelievable. Fresh air, a fresh-aired fuck, and her stomach no longer twisting with guilt over the thought of traveling with the First Order. Running her hands under warm water Rey smiled behind her mask until she picked up on hushed voices coming from behind the kitchen’s curtains.

 

“Are you sure it’s him?” the male voice asked.

 

“Yes, I heard that they’d landed,” a rushed feminine whisper answered back. “Didn’t you see the symbol on his cuffs? It’s him.”

 

_Damn it, damn it, damn it._

 

“I didn’t notice.”

 

“It’s definitely him.”

 

Stifling her breath, Rey inched closer to the kitchen. Not looking to alarm Kylo Ren yet if she could avoid conflict. Determined to keep the day pristine until the girl in the kitchen asked,

 

“He won’t be able to taste it in the food right?”

 

“No, by then the bastard gets what he deserves.”

 

The hairs on the back of Rey’s neck stood on end. Something good inside of her snapping as her fingers instinctively plucked the jeweled pin out of her clothing. Silently pushing through the kitchen curtains without hesitance, she gave no warning, and when moments later Rey returned to the table her clothing was caked in ruby fresh blood.

 

“Sorry that took so long,” she apologized, fastening the pin back in place.

 

“What happened?” Kylo’s eyes widened.

  
“A minor inconvenience.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!
> 
> So...Rey seems super chill, hah.
> 
> Sorry it took me a bit to a post. Birthday, visiting family for ten days, and a touch of a real life drama. Hope you enjoyed the heck out of this pretty long and crazy chapter. -Bun


	15. Chapter 15

A six-year-old emaciated Rey picked through fresh wreckage. Dripping from sweat, but searching for something good enough to eat. Plowing away tiny handfuls of sand until her nails struck against porcelain. A dolly with a missing hand, and a chipped off lips.

 

It was the first toy Rey had ever touched.

 

She instantly fell in love.

 

For a month Rey carted around the worthless possession as her most prized, never letting go. Keeping this one treasure all for herself. Snuggling up in bed with her new friend to talk to, to listen: more than a toy, and better than reality.

 

The pure love Rey gave to the pitiful item could plainly be seen by others in the markets. They watched. Following her movements, waiting until another desert urchin like herself figured that he could steal the toy away it to sell to that glob Unkar Plutt.

 

_It’s gotta be worth a lot._

 

All it took was one brief moment when Rey set down the doll to accept her rations. She barely looked over, and the boy acted. Snatching Rey’s love away he fled, and she raced after it. Running as fast as her little legs could carry her, screeching for the boy until she caught up to him. Panting from exertion, she violently wrenched the toy out of his grubby hands before turning her tiny fists against the boy.

 

Beating him until his screams wore out.

 

Chipping his teeth to match her dolly.

 

____________________________________________

 

Life was harsh, and that’s why Rey used to believe that it was possible to be a good person forced to do bad. No one death could change her nature if it meant staying alive. The desert was hard, and so was she.

 

But this time was different.

 

“I didn’t have to kill them,” Rey mumbled to herself for the twentieth time. Pillow clutched to her head as she grimaced towards the ceiling above her bed. “We could have walked away...they could have lived.”

 

“Why did I do it?” she sighed, whispering into the darkness. “Would I do it again for him?”

 

_Yes._

____________________________________________ 

 

In the morning Rey didn't harbor resentment towards Kylo Ren.

 

She was adult enough to admit that there was no use blaming her deeds on her teacher’s influence. It wasn't Kylo Ren that had demanded the killing, he didn’t even scold her after, but Rey didn’t care for a repeat. What was done was done, and now she worried more about what next she’d be willing to do for him - what she might even beg for.

 

Closing her eyes with a shudder Rey mechanically dressed for the day. Layering over her weakness with conservative fabrics as she simultaneously couldn't stop flashes of recollection from creeping up on her. His strong hands on her hips in the alley. The feel of him owning her with sticky heat while watched, coveted, and adored. Feeling split up into thousands of pieces of pleasure as he held her together in the end, and she forced herself now to give it up. Accepting that what they'd shared had been illuminating, but was far too ugly in the light.

 

_Especially when he has others to please him._

 

_Others to corrupt._

 

Reclaiming the moral path should have been a celebratory moment, but the closer Rey got to their morning training session the more her eyes watered. Her vision frustratingly blurring with every step. A quiet involuntary revolt from her senses over the prospect of pushing away somebody who offered her things versus taking.

 

_He’s not good for me._

 

_We’re awful together._

 

From somewhere deep down inside, Rey dug up enough strength to enter the training room with her mouth set into a grim line of determination. Firmly fixed on doing the “right” thing, but it all went wrong when Kylo Ren laid eyes on her. Tossing down his training saber, he crossed the space to have her. Guiding hands along her cheeks before she could speak, and sighing in pleasure as their lips pressed together.

 

Softened by her wickedness, and hard for her touch.

 

Kissing her with all the time in the world. Tongue gliding with a languid heat that melted Rey into his hold. One touch at a time fighting away her battle for the good inside of her, and losing herself to him.

 

Again.

______________________________________________

 

For hours, they lay entwined in sheets, and hours later Rey sat miserably on a bar stool. Staring into the bottom of her third cup of wine as she held her head in her hands. More than halfway down the road to drunk, but unfortunately nowhere close to forgetting anything.

 

“Ugh, this sucks.”

 

“Why so glum sugar plum?” A far too chipper Bazine clapped Rey on the back. Plunking down beside without invitation, and pretending to miss the other girl’s warning scowl. “Do you need another round?”

 

“Will that make you go away?”

 

“Nah, mostly it’ll just blur me a bit.”

 

Knowing a lost cause when she saw one, Rey drained the last of her drink. Figuring that less sobriety gave her more Bazine tolerance, she waved over another full bottle from the bartender. No time wasted in filling her glass to the rim and offering none to the woman looking on curiously. “Heard you went on a mission.”

 

Rey nodded.

 

“How’d it go?”

 

Rey released a bitter laugh. “I had fun, and then I stabbed two people to death for a man who’s threatened to kill me.”

 

“Ah, one of those kinds of trips.” Bazine’s eyes twinkled, and her fingers snapped for her own drink.”Is this you wallowing in regret then?”

 

“No,” Rey frowned, taking another sip. “This is me drinking so at least I’ll feel bad about something.”

 

“Wait, you don’t feel bad about a little light afternoon slaughter? Oh, that’s interesting.”

 

“No, it’s not _interesting_. Shouldn’t I feel worse about doing it?”

 

Bazine shrugged. ”Wrong person to ask, hon.”

 

“Yeah, I figured.” Rey sniffed, smearing off her violet-tinged mouth while glaring at the wall. Somehow, she ignored the growing noise as the ship’s bar filled up after a work shift change. Too many miles away from her own enjoyment at that point, she could as well have been alone, but she wasn't, and it slightly terrified her that yet again she’d exposed more vulnerability to somebody hungry to collect weakness.

 

_As if she doesn’t already think me pathetic._

 

“Can you just leave me alone?” Rey asked. “I’m sure my novelty’s worn off. Don’t you have something else interesting to do?”

 

“Apparently not.” Biting into a cherry, Bazine cocked her head to the side. “You’re still mildly entertaining, and I personally think it’s silly to beat yourself up over this when we could be celebrating. For months you’ve gone on and on spouting off that we’re all evil blah blah blah, and yet the _one_ time you finally get a taste of what we’re up against it doesn’t repulse you to take our side. There was a threat, and you neutralized it. It’s that simple. Move on.”

 

“There’s nothing simple about it!”

 

“You overanalyze.”

 

“No!” Rey spoke in a rushed exhale, tugging her hands through her hair. “I honestly thought I knew right and wrong, but it’s all mucked up now! What was clear is cloudy, and I feel like I’m handing over everything for a kiss upon the shoulder.”

 

“What better to fight for than passion?”

 

“I hate that it was so easy,” Rey quietly confessed. “I hate that he lays with others. I hate that I’m impressed by his skills. I hate that I have an opinion on him at all, and right now I most hate that you’re the one I’m admitting it to.”

 

“Hmm, that’s a lot of hate for somebody who considers herself so good.”

 

“Who knows what I am anymore.”

 

______________________________________________

 

Laying on her bed, Rey skimmed over the history of the planets Kylo Ren had mentioned at the cafe. Humming to herself, she wasted time conveniently escaping into the lives of others in order to step outside of her own mess. Welcoming the change of scenery as her confused brain bobbed around in alcohol hours after leaving the bar.

 

_Well, this place looks nice. I wonder if they offer a discount to murderous crazy bitches? A sociopath special._

 

Laughing into her hand, Rey closed her eyes. On her way to dozing off when a knock struck her door. Under her breath, Rey mumbled for whoever it was to come in, but she bolted up to wide awake when her least favorite vixen sauntered into her life for the second time in one day. “Bazine? What the hell are you doing here?”

 

Sitting on the end of Rey’s bed, the other woman licked her lips. “I know what your problem is.”

 

“You in my room?” Rey scowled.

 

“No." Bazine snickered, casually sprawling out on her side next to Rey. “You’re real problem is that you’re worried he’ll be everything to you while you remain nothing to him.”

 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“I read people, sniffing out weakness. That’s my gift, and right now I see a girl scared to lose herself to him, to us.”

 

“We’re not anything.”

 

“Good girls shouldn’t tell lies,” Bazine mocked in a heavy drawl, inching closer to Rey. Boldly running her black tipped fingers through Rey’s hair, and watching with sharp eyes as the woman’s features tightened. The gorgeous fear written so plainly between the stubborn denials. “Your face is your thought’s last defense, Rey. Give nothing away. Lose nothing.”

 

“It’s not a priority to school my emotions," Rey snapped back, rolling her eyes as her alcoholic buzz loosened up her sarcasm. “So, sorry I didn't go to some messed up bitchy killer training program where we were forced to wear chess board bodysuits while gleefully stabbing each other in the back like you did. Sorry that apparently yet again I can't impress you either, but there were never any secrets for me to keep when I was growing up anyway, and I never had enough of anything to learn restraint.”

 

“What a sad child you must have been. So lonely.”

 

Never would Rey have pegged the serpentine assassin for a shoulder to lean on. No matter how empathetically she sounded there wasn’t a maternal bone in the woman’s thin body. It nearly made Rey bust out laughing over the stupidity of trusting a known sadist with her wounds, but unfortunately in that bed Rey just so happened to be sorely in need of somebody assuring her that she wasn’t damaged.

 

“It sucked, but I’m over it.”

 

Bazine chuckled, playfully tugging on Rey’s hair. “You’re really not, and I reckon that’s why you’re so fiercely loyal to anybody that shows you some affection.”

 

As the words hit true, Rey jerked away from her touch.

 

“Y-you think I’m naive.”

 

“No.” Bazine shook her head, softening her tone. “It’s not your fault that you were sheltered, but it’s silly to ignore your gut now. The part of you that’s realizing it’s ok to fight for a cause...even if it wasn’t the first cause you picked.”

 

You couldn’t have paid Rey enough to admit it aloud, but she couldn’t exactly deny the truth of that statement. Piece by piece her once solid views on the rebel campaign had withered away. The rulers before left her to rot in child labor, the rebels who fought for them used her skills to weaken Kylo Ren, and in the end they’d all offered her so very little in return.

 

_While, on the other hand, the First Order gives and gives._

 

_Unkar Plutt’s death, my training, power...him._

 

All at once it clicked for Rey that masochism wasn't working out so great for her outside of the bedroom. This was her home now, and for the sake of her sanity, she had to be open to some of the politics that bought her pleasure. To stop instinctively defending her old abusive life, and quit judging Kylo Ren for doing the same if she intended to keep learning from him.

 

That man, everything pure and rotten about her life always came back to that infuriating man. The mentor showing her power beyond logic, the twisted lover pushing the boundaries of what sex could be, and always the warrior who killed without remorse.

 

Chalk it up to the alcohol coursing through her system, but Rey finally admitted another uncomfortable truth to herself. Even after she'd seen him commit acts of emotionless brutality, she suspected Kylo might actually share feelings for her beyond pride for her skill progression. A few times there'd been these brief fleeting glimmers of something extraordinary connecting them, and it frankly paralyzed Rey to consider what that meant when there was clearly no hope of ever changing even one aspect of his will.

 

No, Kylo Ren was iron through and through, forged into nasty habits long before she’d come around.

 

A monstrous man whose hand marks remained imprinted upon her skin even hours later, and suddenly Bazine's opinions didn't seem too off base. “What do you suggest I do then?” Rey asked, gripping the other woman's wrist to stop the games.”How would you suggest I help myself?”

 

“Do something important without him.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Use your skills when he isn’t around.” Bazine grinned mischievously, leaning in to slowly brush her pillowy lips down Rey’s jaw. ”Use your talents so others can praise you too.”

 

”Are you suggesting I fuck you?”

 

  
“No." Bazine nuzzled her nose along Rey’s throat, smiling.” I suggest you fuck over everybody else.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuff's about to get a little wild...and it might involve intergalactic closet sex (it probably won't, but things will certainly get frisky next chapter) :)
> 
> -Honestly, thanks so much for reading everything so far, and for everybody who left generous feedback last chapter. I wish all the Adam shirtless pics in the world for you.


	16. Chapter 16

“Are you suggesting I fuck you?”

 

“No." Bazine nuzzled her nose along Rey’s throat, smiling.” I suggest you fuck over everybody else.”

 

An obscene thrill raced up Rey’s spine, but before she fell any further down the rabbit hole, her hand pressed against Bazine’s sternum. Creating much-needed space while pointing out,“ _If_ I fuck everybody over what’s in this for you?”

 

“You’ll gain a new hobby that'll perhaps help you quit whining about Kylo.” Bazine impishly grinned.

 

Rey’s eyes narrowed. “You have a shit way of winning me over.”

 

Drawing in a tiny sigh, Bazine shrugged her slim shoulders. Coming off unusually casual before slinging her leg over Rey’s hip, and pinning the woman to the bed. Holding her down with a vicious press of her hips as she crushed their lips together.

 

The last thing Rey remembered before her world faded to black.

____________________________________________

 

Cold stinging.

 

A swarm of iced venom buzzing under her skin.

 

Twitching tendons crawling away from the burn, and still, she couldn’t move. Couldn’t fathom escaping the inky black pain coiling around her, and the insistent rumbling.

 

_Wake up, precious._

 

_You’re safe._

 

_It’s only anguish._

 

___________________________________________  

 

Arching up with a gasp, Rey spit up crimson.

 

Blood frothed between her teeth as she fought helplessly for oxygen, and her eyes bulged from the strain. Her teeth gnashing, head swinging from side to side. Starving for a breath; a fish on land begging for the slip of the knife across the throat.

 

A death she didn’t earn that day.

 

“W-why?” Rey at last croaked. “Why?”

 

“He’s not the only one with tricks to teach,” Bazine replied, caressing Rey’s brow.

 

Rey wheezed. “You’re sick.”

 

“So I’ve been told.”

 

“I’ll kill you.”

 

“That’s my girl,” Bazine cooed.

 

Although Rey could technically maim with a thought she couldn’t defend herself. Too groggy to focus at first, and then came the fiery tingling. The numbness of her limbs rendering her helpless, and Bazine knew it too. Calm as a summer breeze, the woman affectionately stroked Rey’s cheek. “Lesson one: If you get in bed with vipers you’re bound to get bit.”

 

“Uh-”

 

“Lesson two: The lips are only protected by up to five cellular layers while the rest of the face has up to sixteen. So if you’re looking to administer poison always go for the wet spots. My favorites.”

 

“You poisoned me?” Rey whimpered, closing her eyes as excruciating pinpricks took away her will to live. Each tortured nerve coming back to life with a vengeance as Rey could only feebly stretch her fingers for relief. Vowing with every ache that no matter how long it took she’d wound Bazine. Yes, one day she'd rip up her fleshiest bits, and leave something sharp inside to keep her from healing.

 

_Can’t wait._

 

“Lesson three: When someone boards this ship they’re given a full physical. Allergies are accessed, and as you have no known allergy I settled for a touch of Mekebve pollen in my lipstick. Not enough to kill, but enough for you to feel it.” Bazine idly skimmed her fingers up Rey’s ribs, dragging her nails over a nipple.”Did you feel it, my lovely?”

 

All Rey could do was glare. Waiting for the paralysis to leave and her mercy along with it.

 

“Feel fine,” she gritted between clenched teeth.

 

“Lesson four: I can show you things that pouty Kylo couldn’t even dream up," Bazine promised, seductively wrapping each word around her tongue as if they were a gift worth savoring. “Right now your special skillset is _his_ victory, your body _his_ prize, and _you_ deserve more. Let me teach you, little Rey. Let me lessen the ache you feel when he turns to others for amusement. Cut the dependence, learn all that you can from him, and more from me.”

 

Finally, Rey discovered she could form a fist, and when the realization hit she did something dangerous. Fixing her watery gaze on Bazine, she listened. “Why?”

 

“Every planet has a leader who can be bought, bargained with, or erased. If you garner submission from them then the First Order has no need to attack everybody. You can save lives, sweet girl. Is that enough for you?”

 

It wasn’t the answer to the question that Rey meant, but it worked.

____________________________________________________

 

It didn’t miss Kylo Ren’s notice that his student had made herself scarce the past few days. Every morning she dutifully showed up for training like always, but afterward she stayed out of her room for long stretches. It unsettled Kylo to preoccupy his important thoughts with idiotic concern. What she did outside their time together should have had no bearing on him, and it especially shouldn’t have affected his strategizing sessions for upcoming missions. Until Kylo died he could lie to himself that Hux had merely caught him I'm a foul mood entirely independent of Rey, and yet when he spied her slender body weaving down a hallway she had no business going down Kylo pursued.

 

Stealthily, Kylo removed his mask so that his heavy breathing wouldn’t give him away. Sill following, he gripped the metal in one hand, and only when the hallway cleared did he use the other free hand to drag Rey into the first open room. Slamming the door closed behind them as her foot kicked back against his shin.

 

“Lemme go!” Rey screeched, fighting her unknown attacker off as his helmet dropped in the struggle to spin her around. Their motions lost in the dark, his intentions missed until Kylo’s teeth snapped in agitation.

 

“Stop.”

 

The intensity of his demands immediately snapped Rey out of her panic. Coming down from the edge of the cliff in a hurry as Kylo's hands tightened on her biceps, and in the dim light she took in who held her. Shocked at first, but already demurred by his black stare when she clued into the rest of her surroundings. The mops, sponges, and perfectly monogrammed black towels that made her jaw drop. “You threw me into a closet?”

 

Resisting a smile, Kylo nodded. “Apparently.”

 

“Is this a kink of yours?” Rey teased.

 

“Could be.” Kylo Ren actually cracked a smile at that. Temporarily forgetting his paranoia over her outings as now he could only focus on the perfect tilt of her cupid’s bow accented mouth. Those misbehaving sweet lips that made him want to do filthy things to part them when they pressed together, and dipping his head down, Kylo Ren did just that.

 

Tracing his tongue along the seam of her mouth that welcomed him with a soft sigh.

 

A sound so wonderfully innocent he had to devour it whole. Splaying his hand out along Rey’s spine, he snapped her close. Claiming her with a searing kiss while frantically tugging Rey’s dress and inhibitions to the floor. Intending to go down on his knees to religiously praise her cunt when suddenly he flinched.

 

Sniffing. “Why do you smell like flowers?

 

A lie wouldn’t come fast enough.

 

“Where have you been?”

 

“Nowhere important,” Rey meekly answered back, her brain rioting to get to safety after Kylo’s jaw locked tight. Tension strained off of him in heady waves as his nose trailed from her temple to her collar, and he inhaled. These long, animalistic drags that trembled Rey’s body as though she’d done something wrong.  

“Then why do I smell metal?”

 

The demanding edge in his voice weakened her.

 

“I was working on a ship.”

 

“I was working on a ship, _sir_ ,” he corrected, scraping his nails along her bare hips to her thighs. 

 

“Sorry, _sir_ ,” Rey amended, flickers of desire diverting fear as Kylo settled before her on his knees. Taking his time peeling her undergarments off, he exposed her slit for his viewing. All her drenched folds obscenely open for his scrutiny, and one lick at a time he explored.

 

“Yes sir,” he rasped, swiping his tongue. “No sir,” he suckled upon her clit, circling with a gruff exhalation.” All I do is lie, _sir._ ”

 

“Sorry, sir.”

 

“You will be," Kylo whispered, lashing his tongue until Rey's pride disintegrated. At an agonizing pace he plunged in and out of her depths, and she soon moaned for him to bathe away her sins. Jerking from hypersensitive pleasure the more he played, breathless. In no position to demand anything from him, but crying out in relief when two fingers buried inside of her- every rough touch convincing her to lie more often.

 

Kylo Ren didn’t usually suffer deceit, but he sure as hell didn’t mind punishing for it either. Getting off on controlling her one steady flick of his wrist at a time, he pushed until he heard her break his name into gorgeous sharp chaos at the beginning of her climax. Warning as she panted that she was so close, and Kylo instantly stilled.

 

Tasting his lips, he continuously prodded her with his fingers. “Well I don’t see any black paint smears here, so did she taste you instead? Did you like that, girl?” he purred, licking back and forth through the vibrations. “Did you enjoy letting her think this was hers? Fucking with her head when you know this is mine.”

 

Swallowing down a sob, Rey shook her head. Mortified then as Kylo's mouth replaced over her mound again, but her horror transformed to anger when she realized he was spelling the word liar out with each tongue slash. Shaming her with pleasure as a third and fourth finger curled up inside of her walls, and the balls of her feet slipped on the floor. Murmuring between gasps that he wouldn't fit, she nearly choked when without warning four long fingers turned to five; a sharp twist up and around that Rey didn’t think physically possible until Kylo was rooted wrist deep and backed out again. Stretching her wide for him as high pitched whimpers bought her no pity.

 

“Mmm,” Kylo ran his tongue along his incisors, cursing. “So tight. Stars you’re tight.”

 

Never had she felt more full, more feverish from perversion. Wildly, she bucked her hips forward, slickening his hand with her salty excess. Wincing from the stretch as her vulgarity dribbled down to his wrist with each thrust. Watching herself fisted in a sadistic blur until Rey couldn't hold back any longer. Crying out with a groan, she gushed into Kylo’s hand as he pumped out the last of her modesty.

 

“This pussy is mine,” He growled, withdrawing to suck each finger. Bathing his tongue along the digits as his eyes never left hers. “ _Mine_.”

 

“Sir-”

 

“I don’t share,” he snapped.

  
Scooping her dress off of the ground, Rey’s gaze hardened. “ _Good,_ now you know how I feel.”


	17. Chapter 17

Stalking across the harsh winter lands, Kylo Ren left trails of misery in his wake. Slow steps guided his swift judgment that day, and there would be no mercy delivered from the onyx menace marching to devour the last of a town’s hope. Calm was the hum of a weapon through flesh, and he took his meditations to heart.

 

“Is that all of them?” Kylo dropped his gaze from the smoldering homes in the distance to the six battered men kneeling before him.

 

“The leaders, sir,” an officer replied.“The other hundred left in the village were exterminated as requested.”

 

Holding up his hand, Kylo Ren dismissed the subordinate before gesturing with a more insistent flick towards the woman approaching. “Come.”

 

“Yes, sir,”

 

Rubbing gloved hands up and down her fur covered forearms, Bazine cringed. Hating everything about the slush beneath her feet, and despising how the weather made the scars beneath her hood ache, she hastened her step. Determined to get back to the ship’s artificial warmth as soon as possible, Bazine moved uncommonly obediently for Master Ren's whims that day. Annoyed at his extra attention, but still curious enough to wonder what he could possibly need from her.

 

_I’ve done my part. That loose lipped Ambassador ended up gutted in a gutter hours ago. Why the hell does Kylo need me still?_

 

_Unless the Ambassador’s somehow figured out how to live without intestines I’d say mission accomplished._

 

“How may I be of service, sir?” Bazine plastered on a simpering smile.

 

“Keep quiet.”

 

Public chastisement riled her up, but the spy wisely held her tongue. Drawing up her coat's collar to hide her scowl, she followed orders as Kylo Ren extended his hand towards the oldest prisoner’s blood matted head. The beaten man immediately flinched away, and Bazine barely suppressed a giggle.

 

“You’re the head of the textile factory?” Kylo’s vocoded voice hissed.

 

“Y-yes.”

 

“You supply the First Order with synthetic weather resistant uniforms that we pay for?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Imagine our disappointment then when yesterday we intercepted a smuggling freighter containing a hundred uniforms made by you for traitors”

 

“T-that...” the man trailed off, swallowing. ”That was a mistake, sir.”

 

“We are in agreement.” Kylo Ren cocked his head from the auburn haired man to the gangly teen beside him.” Is this your son?”

 

“Yes.”

 

The prisoner timidly bobbed his head in affirmation. Desperate to appease any way possible, but Kylo's unforgiving saber hacked through the air. A fatal arch of light severed the son’s head from bone to roll against his father's knee, and a last exhale released from fluttering lips. Looking down in horror, the father cried out though his son never would again.

 

Gut wrenching sobs filled the woods. These tragic pitiful sounds scratched under Bazine's skin, but they were ignored by the warrior in black- a man whose words cut deep as his weapon. “Clearly you had too much time to make poor decisions. Now that you’re down to five workers that should no longer be a problem.”

 

Speechless with grief, the man sobbed harder.

 

Kylo powered down his saber. “Our order is officially doubled, your time is now ours.”

 

Submitting then in all ways the weeping man bowed his head, meekly nodding as blood continuously misted upon his cheek. The mangled stump that was once his son’s throat spouted out a carnage geyser baptizing the man in grief and Kylo Ren slightly tilted his body towards Bazine. Pausing for a second before speaking a threat seemingly intended for the man, but felt by the woman.

 

“Consider this a reminder that the First Order, and I, do not tolerate anybody taking liberties with our possessions.”

 

Turning away, Kylo Ren headed back towards his shuttle. Stormtroopers cleared a path for the darkest knight, but a second set of boots followed close behind. As she struggled to keep up with his long stride, Bazine rashly assumed that he was running off on one of his notorious pissy fits, but when he unexpectedly stopped she realized her negligence. They were in the middle of the forest with nobody around. Not a soul to hear her screams.

 

“What are you doing with her?” he demanded.

 

Bazine’s face blanched.  

 

“Teaching.”

 

Circling around Bazine, Kylo tapped a finger along his holster. Not much ruffled her unshakeable feathers, but the predatory behavior gave Bazine sudden inspiration to expand on her previously succinct explanation. Stammering out, “I-I’m teaching her a new skill set.”

 

Kylo stopped in front of her. “Have you found her training to be lax?”

 

“No.”

 

“Yet you go behind my back to _teach_ her?”

 

Avoiding all lines of ration, Bazine stepped closer to Kylo. Tracing black oiled fingernails lightly down the front of his trousers, and stroking up as her voice dropped to soothing, “Now how can you ever think I’d go behind your back when we both know how much I enjoy your front?”

 

“You risk too much, Baz.”

 

“You care too openly, Kylo.”

 

Pain flooded Bazine’s mind then; a lightning storm crackling inside her frontal lobe dropping her to her knees. Squeezing her temples, she huffed against his belt. Crying out, warming his crotch as her face bunched up in anguish. All threads of pride ripping apart inside of her as the Force maliciously cut past her defenses to sink into the meat of her intentions.

 

“You poisoned her.”

 

Gnashing her teeth together, Bazine shouted, “Why do you care?”

 

All at once the pain receded.

 

“I’m protecting my investment,” Kylo answered.

 

Still gasping for breath, Bazine laughed. “How sad she’ll be to hear that that’s all you feel for her- a financial obligation.”

 

Softly gliding a gloved finger beneath Bazine's chin, he tilted her head up. “You wrongly assume that because I’ve been inside you before that I still have use for you now. Watch your tongue before I cut it out.”

 

“Do you miss it that much?”

 

“Not at all.”

 

“Aww, well be careful not to act too hasty anyways love, wouldn't want to disappoint your Master.”

 

“You’re not to speak of him.” Kylo sneered behind his mask.

 

“Good, then I shall speak of _her,”_ Bazine countered, rising up from her talking down to with a need to wound him right back. _“_ Perhaps now's the time to remind you to think outside your cock long enough to realize that it's not only when you come inside of her that you fuck her over.”

 

“She’s fine.”

 

“Is she?” Bazine snorted, rolling her eyes.”Rey’s dangerously tethered to you, it's cute really, but the problem about one bond is it's also awfully easy to sever.”

 

“You don't-”

 

“The second you push her too far Rey could bolt!" Bazine shrill voice cut him off, punctuating her point with a sharpened nail jamming against his chest. "You’ve left her volatile. One mistake this early, and she'll leave us all behind! You damn well know we’re stronger with her in the fold, and that’s why my lessons are ideal for all of us. They’re one more reason for her to stay.”

 

“How generous of you,” Kylo’s modulated voice echoed with suspicion.

 

“Mmhmm, you can call it diversifying her interests if it makes you feel better, but it’s smart business.”

 

“I don't like it.”

 

“And here I reckoned you'd appreciate that by broadening her hobbies I'm giving you room to fail...to indulge. The fleet’s fate is no longer solely dependent on your fidelity, or famous lack of it. That means that when you eventually go back to your favorite whore we’ll possibly still keep our second brightest star, thanks to my efforts.”

 

Seconds passed without argument. The wind alone howling a chill around them, and as snow dusted the tops of Bazine’s shoulders she would have paid good money to see Kylo Ren’s even colder expression behind his armor. Brave men had been struck dead for having said less, but as she remained momentarily alive she figured she’d struck a nerve.

 

_Good._

_____________________________________________

 

A day later Rey’s leg dangled off the edge of her desk. Her foot unconsciously shaking with bottled up anxiety as she sucked her lower lip between her teeth. In and out kneading her flesh while pondering Bazine’s proposition, almost on the cusp of saying no when curiosity finally won out.

 

“Ok, so what exactly do you do?”

 

“Sometimes I stop wars, sometimes I start them,” Bazine offhandedly remarked, strolling around Rey’s room. Picking up this and that, and furrowing her brows in disappointment when she didn’t find one truly personalized item.

 

“How do you choose?”

 

“I don’t.” Bazine shrugged.”My duties depend on the job order.”

 

Rey’s foot went still.

 

“How can you be so callous?”

 

“Don’t you get tired of being Susie-Angsty-Martyr all the time?” Bazine scoffed, drumming her fingers along Rey’s drab clothing. “Sometimes a job’s just a job.”

 

“It’s death.”

 

“One versus a million is a heck of a deal.” Bazine shot a wicked grin over her shoulder. “If it helps, think about it as a planet surviving after an obnoxious stubborn person’s miraculous change of heart.”

 

“But you enjoy blackmailing people for your gain.”

 

“Well,” Bazine carried on, wiggling her eyebrows, “they do say to find a task you love, and it’ll never be job. And for you, I’m assuming your ideal career will involve doing whatever possible to keep Kylo Ren from killing off whole communities. You know, buying him a little forced restraint so you don’t feel so rotten on the insides while sucking him off- “

 

Rey bristled. “I’m not only doing this for him.”  

 

“Of course not, sweetie,” Bazine cooed, petting her cheek. “But it honestly doesn’t matter either way. You’ll save lives, you’ll strike out on some much-needed independence, you’ll learn new skills, and whatever reason best fits your actions is fine by me.”

 

_Ah, hell._

 

It killed Rey to feel moved by anything Bazine suggested.

 

The minx was rotten on a good day, but apparently, Rey couldn't resist the temptation.

 

From day one Kylo Ren had offered unlimited knowledge. The keys to fantastic fighting, sex, meditation, and studies were at her beck and call. Over and over, he’d provided for her needs, and somewhere along the line Rey had become hooked on the rush of something new. For all her many faults Bazine possessed skills worthy of learning, and Rey was the consummate student.

 

_I can’t believe I’m actually considering it._

 

Hopping off her desk, Rey laughed over the absurdity of trusting anything Bazine said. In the best case scenario she was likely being manipulated four times over, but somehow it was worth the risk this time. Independence sounded awfully tempting. Striking out on her own missions gave Rey an unexpected thrill, and the trade off of killing one person to possibly keep Kylo from slaughtering thousands wasn’t too shabby either. Even if every word Bazine uttered were lies then they were some of the best Rey had ever heard, and so Rey’s hazel eyes danced with giddy enthusiasm.

 

“How do you make assassination sound like an easy noble venture?”

 

“Simple.” Bazine chuckled. “I leave out the part about giving a rich slob a hand job while your other hand’s slipping him poison.”

 

_________________________________________________

 

On the opposite side of the ship, Kylo Ren circled around the observatory. In the distance, a supernova chaotically flared on the horizon, and his dark eyes fixed on the star’s death. Massive catastrophic plumes of brilliant blue to gold reflected off his mask as he looked on, and yet others in the room wisely kept their space from the view closest to the windows. Everybody instinctively shrinking away from the warrior's path, but not the woman dripping in jewels.

 

“Master Ren,” she spoke with reverence. “I should have guessed you couldn’t resist missing a violent end.”

 

“You know me well.”

 

“I miss you more,” the woman replied, flashing a seductive smile.

 

Behind his mask, Kylo chuckled incredulously. “Judging by the new diamonds roping around your neck I'd say you’re getting on quite well without me, Taryn.”

 

Grazing her fingertips along her jewelry, the Sister of Pleasure’s voice softened so none could hear,“ _True_ , earning money's never been difficult for me, but we both know I stopped charging you years ago. What you provided was more valuable than a monetary exchange.”

 

Looking out towards the supernova, Kylo wet his lips.”Are you still suffering from nightmares?”

 

“Yes, but as much as I appreciated whenever you'd clear my mind’s worries with your talent that actually wasn't what I was referring to.” Standing even closer, Taryn inched her smallest finger towards Kylo's. The lightest exquisite touch intimately shared between them fluttering her lashes as she whimpered, “Do you remember how I sucked this digit the last time? How I cleaned off blood you'd drawn from your whip? My blood.”

 

Kylo swallowed. “You're a dangerous woman.”

 

“Just like you like them.”

 

Turning his head, Kylo checked again to make sure nobody listened. Once satisfied with his findings, his hands clasped in front of his body as he physically distanced himself from a woman who'd fulfilled his needs for over six years. A graceful creature so completely different from Rey. An inherently docile beauty with regal features he'd loved to desecrate with messy vulgarity- lowering her more than imagined as she begged for it.

 

“I'm sure General Hux is glad to have more of your time.”

 

A slow smile curled her ruby lips. “Now Master, you know I'd never kiss and tell.”

 

“Is he good to you?”

 

“I don’t like somebody good to me.”

 

“How unfortunate for you,” Kylo muttered without hostility, always so uncommonly open around her.

 

In all the years she’d known him, Kylo Ren had never resisted her for long. They were two halves of the same spoiled fruit. Without judgement they'd completed one another’s most base desires, and as firmly as Taryn knew the star ahead wouldn’t last a day she believed her lover would one evening find her again in the dark. Though she might make him suffer a bit for it next time, remind him what he’d given up.

 

“Have you told her yet?” Taryn brushed glossy ebony hair off her shoulder, baring where he liked to bite best.

 

“Have I told her what?”

 

“That over the past year you called me her name every time we played.”

 

“No,” Kylo admitted.

 

Mulling over his revelation, Taryn softly bit her lip. “Mmm, yes. I can imagine it would be frightful for her to learn about the true depths of your obsession. To hear about all those nasty plans you have for her, the poor fragile little thing.

 

“Rey’s tougher than she looks.”

 

“Oh, is that right? Well, I do hope she’ll mewl like a playful little kitten the first time you fuck somebody else in front of her.” Placing a hand on her chest, Taryn's smile widened as she went on, “It would so be a shame to scare her off, hmm?”

  
Curtly bowing his head, Kylo Ren abruptly took his leave. All at once no longer in the mood for interstellar destruction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All sorts of kitty claws out this chapter.
> 
> Thanks to anybody still reading the story. You deserve all the Star Wars blurry Kylo on-set pictures.
> 
> -Bun


	18. Chapter 18

Twenty light years wasn’t far enough away, but it was a start.

 

When orders came down for a solo mission Kylo Ren hadn’t pushed to bring Rey. Navigating away from feelings was exactly what he’d needed without asking. Somehow his Master provided the perfect opportunity for Kylo to ground himself again, to remember what was important, and powering down the engines he drifted into nothing. Space was what he’d desired, and now space stretched out in every direction.

 

All the room in the universe to look inward.

 

_If she insists on running towards disappointment she can have it._

 

___________________________________

 

“Are you going to pay attention, or are you going to continue pouting?”

 

Looking up from her Holopad, Rey’s lips parted in surprise. Flushing a bright pink over the humiliation of being caught, and raising her hand to her mouth as if the pout had stealthily snuck up there. Mumbling, “I’m not pouting.”

 

“Ok fine, you’re sulking,” Bazine quipped.

 

“Whatever.”

 

“Not _whatever_ ,” Bazine sharply scolded her belligerent student. Shooting her an intense stare to match while pushing Rey’s Holopad further away across her workstation. “I don’t know how you’ve stumbled upon the idiotic idea today that my time isn’t valuable, but it is. When you’re with me pay attention.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“You will be.”

 

In front of Rey, Bazine set down a vial with a shiny silver gemstone inside.

 

“This little beauty is called a Bloody Jewel.”

 

“What does it do?” Rey asked.

 

“It hurts.” Bazine shivered with a grin. “It causes such pretty blinding pain when it comes into contact with skin. It’s awful. But oh, you should see what she does to brave men who don’t feel like talking.”

 

“How do you touch it?”

 

“I don’t,” Bazine snickered, unscrewing the cork out of the vial, “but you will.”

 

Backing up against her seat, Rey vehemently shook her head. “No.”

 

“Are you this opinionated with Kylo Ren?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Bazine laughed. “Well as long as it’s not personal then.”

 

“Look, I really don’t want to touch it.”

 

“Of course not. Now hold out your hand.”

 

Following those instructions wasn’t truly about Rey’s acceptance of pain. When it came to her education this was the first fork in the road, and she could either get on board or go off track. It took this moment for Rey to realize she’d always felt safer with Kylo during training, always assured that he valued her enough not to kill her. There was no such safety net under Bazine.

 

Holding in a breath, Rey winced.  

 

Going along meant flirting with disaster on multiple levels. The second Rey willingly held that stone it signaled stepping into her new role within the First Order, accepting the responsibility of deaths for the cause. This wasn’t killing to save somebody she cared for; this wasn’t killing to protect her teacher. Nothing about grabbing that hunk of earth felt easy, and as much as Rey had hardened over the past few months the weight of her actions gave her pause. Bolting for the door never sounded so good, but unfortunately for Rey nothing compared to the opportunity of keeping Kylo from killing so often.

 

Holding the gem was sacrificing herself to influence his behavior, and with that in mind Rey opened up her hand.  

 

“That a girl.” Bazine beamed, tipping the jewel into Rey’s palm.

 

Upon contact, it sizzled.

 

Kicking out her feet, Rey buckled under the excruciating burn. Hysterically shrieking as Bazine calmly explained, “During a normal interrogation you have the mark talk about themselves. Humans especially _love_ to talk about themselves. So you say, ‘Really….tell me more.' “

 

“Ah!” Rey gasped, slamming her free fist onto the desk.

 

“But this isn’t a normal interrogation. The poor person is being horrifically tortured with pain, and so you get to the point. You have five minutes tops before they pass out so stick to simple questions.”

 

“Fuc-”

 

“Such as, are you loyal to Kylo Ren?”

 

“Y-yes.”

 

“Ask the same phrase multiple ways, and if the answers contradict then you prod. Show them that if they take you on the run around you’ll take them on an unpleasant ride in return.” Bazine beamed, practically singing out her next question, “Are you committed to doing anything for Kylo Ren?”

 

“Y-yes!”

 

“Will you do the same for me?”

 

“N-no,” Rey whimpered.

 

“If I stick this little stone up your tight pussy will you do what I say?”

 

Rey’s eyes widened in horror. “Please no! Please-”

 

“Will you do anything for me now?” Bazine smoothed her finger down Rey’s tear streaked face.

 

“Yes!”

 

“Will you kiss me like you kiss him?”

 

Rey nodded.

 

Instantly Bazine released Rey’s hand, shaking the gem free. Claiming her prize with the lightest touch imaginable she kissed away all the teary remnants adding so sweetly to the complete ego surrender. “That a girl,” she whispered, pulling back with a smile.

 

Shaking off her throbbing hand, Rey shut her eyes. Blotting out that mocking face to keep from wringing Bazine’s neck. Only opening up to the world again when she could speak without a tremble. “Does every one of your damn lessons have to hurt me?”

 

Bazine wiped at her lip. “Spare the rod, spoil the Rey.”

 

“You’re sick.”

 

“I’m _effective_.”

 

From a pouch attached to her ankle, Bazine withdrew a snowy white powder. Poor traumatized Rey stiffened in her chair, and her instructor's sadistic chuckle didn't help ease the student's fears as the substance sprinkled over Rey’s deep welts. Within seconds a coolness worth selling a soul for fought off the sting on her hand, and the last tears dried up.

 

“Do you see how quickly you bent to my will? Do you see how no evidence remains? If you have only minutes to intimidate somebody this jewel comes in quite handy.”

 

“Couldn’t you just explain this without hurting me?”

 

“Is that how Kylo works?” Bazine tsked, arching up an eyebrow. “Does he put on a pair of horn rimmed glasses when he’s treating you kindly in his professor mode? Or does he push your limits? Tell me, what have you responded to so far.”

 

“It’s not the same...”

 

“We get results little Rey, and explain to me why I should go easier on you than my master did to me. Why shouldn’t I offer you the most productive method I know?"

 

More than anything in the galaxy Rey hated whenever the nutty bitch made sense. When Bazine was right all Rey wanted to do was smack the gloating right off her face. The mere thought of handing over even a shred of credit then made Rey seriously consider murder before noon, but the lesson had certainly sunk in. “Fine,” Rey acquiesced between clenched teeth. ”Sorry for questioning you.”

 

Grazing her fingers along her student’s tender skin, Bazine thoughtfully sighed. “Just because I particularly enjoy torturing doesn’t mean there isn’t a method to my madness. So apology accepted, and I’ll accept it again when I hurt you at least four more times today.”

 

________________________________________

 

_How can he be been gone now for twelve days?_

 

_How can he have left without saying goodbye?_

 

_Did I really scare him that much when I told him I refused to share?_

 

“Doesn’t he understand the importance of consistency with training,” Rey grunted, jabbing her fist into a dummy’s abdomen. "Arrogant...childish...prat."

 

Alone in the training room, Rey's knuckles attacked furiously. Beating to the time of heated breaths as the last thing she actually cared about was improving her fighting style. Killing she could do, maiming she’d perfected. Having been broken down on the ship more times than she could count had toughened up the once frail desert girl.

 

Yes, the mechanics of inflicting pain she had covered.

 

_Can't wait to show it to you honey._

____________________________________________ 

 

Day fourteen without any word from Kylo dragged out uncomfortable feelings. Despite convincing herself she wouldn't, Rey’s feet lead back to his door again. Pressing her ear flat to the metal she waited for something, anything, but after two weeks of silence Rey turned gruff with impatience.

 

_When is he coming back?_

 

_What the kriff was he thinking?_

 

_If he got himself killed after sucking me into this group of psychopaths I swear I’m going to kick over all his daddy issue ashes before adding him to the mix._

 

Across from Rey, Bazine chuckled. “I don’t know what memory just made your forehead bunch up all angrily, but it was adorable.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Laughing even harder into her hand Bazine pulled up her knees. Curling up into the chair cozy as a cat while Rey shot her murderous intentions, and Bazine gave her a wink. “Ah...you’re cute today.”

 

“Don’t patronize me.”

 

“Oh, ok.” Bazine nodded unconvincingly.

 

“Seriously.”

 

“Fine.” Bazine held up her hands. “So do you want to learn about how to make a false tooth, or how to grind up Bundar root?”

 

“Wait, what does Bundar root do again?”

 

“It causes short term memory lost after doing a number on a victim’s ability to reason. If you can get over the smell it’s pretty much the gold standard for forcing out confessions.”

 

Already regretting asking, Rey sunk lower into her seat. “Fair enough, and why the hell would I need to make a false tooth?”

 

“To safely store Irksh poison on you in case you’re captured and care to avoid nasty situations worse than death.”

 

“But I’m not missing a tooth.”

 

“We’ll make room.” Bazine’s eyes narrowed, wearing thin over Rey’s sass.

 

“You’re practical-”

 

“Thank you-”

 

“You’re practically deranged.”

 

Rubbing her hands together, Bazine sucked in on her lip. “Oh, I’m going to enjoy squashing the snark out of you today.”

___________________________________________

 

In the cover of darkness Kylo Ren finally arrived at the jungle thick planet. No fanfare greeted him, only a quiet landing concealing his arrival. Sore from piloting he stretched out aches, but as only one day was guaranteed he quickly slid on his armor.

 

_Was it worth it?_

 

_Will you regret her like I did?_

 

Following the directions he’d been given Kylo Ren took off. Shutting out irksome emotions as his boots sunk into mud. Leaving a trail that anybody could follow as he wanted everybody to know who’d done this - to see without a doubt who’d come back if you crossed him twice.

 

There were only two guards stationed in front of the palm hut.

 

_Ah, such innocence._

 

Moments later when the door creaked open their eyes locked, and Kylo Ren felt overwhelmed by the arousing scent of fear. Oh, she’d make him suffer for this one, but she only had herself to blame.

 

Holding up his hand, Kylo’s voice deepened with pleasure. “Have you missed me as I’ve missed carving up the insides of your brain? Let’s see what we can find this time.”

__________________________________________________

 

Deeper and deeper Bazine’s thumb dug in.

 

“That’s it...that a girl...right there.”

 

One lone digit viciously sunk into a pressure point on Rey’s leg. The pained yip and shouts were lovelier than any symphony for Bazine, but the quiet was her absolute favorite part. The terrified hush when without a blade she sent paralyzing agony ripping up Rey’s spine.

 

“If you can’t afford mentally expending energy with your Force juju then I call this point The Truth Nerve. It’s not a particularly clever name I'll admit, but notice the fear it brings into the victim’s psyche. The anxiety settling in as they recognize that with one more touch you can keep them from ever walking again."

 

“Uh,” Rey moaned, praying to the stars to pass out.

 

“Fear is my favorite emotion, you know? So impractical, instinctive.”

 

“Can you...can you....stop?” Rey quivered, eyes swiveling around in a panic the longer her legs stayed numb. “I get it...please.”

 

“People will say anything for it to end." Bazine's voice softened in awe, looking up through her lashes. "What will you say?”

 

“Please-

 

Applied pressure from a second finger added more fiery shocks.

 

“Ah!”

 

“Are you loyal, Rey?”

 

“Y-yes.”

 

“When did you last sell us out?”

 

All the color drained from Rey’s face. “Never.”

 

Another finger doubled the anguish.

 

“Liar.”

 

“I-I didn’t-”

 

“When did you last touch base with him?”

 

“Kylo? Two weeks-”

 

“No,” Bazine corrected, adding a fourth vengeful finger into the mix.”The pilot.”

 

“W-who?”

 

“Tell me his name. Let me be good to you, my lovely.”

 

Sobbing wouldn’t buy kindness, but Rey couldn’t hold back anymore. Violently snapping her head around from side to side, she howled out her anguish. Everything suddenly too much, and nothing mattering outside of gaining back her mobility. Cracking from the strain of the paralysis she bawled, suffocating under the sudden fear that this wasn’t teaching torture, this was the real thing.

 

“P-poe,” Rey whimpered, painfully resigned that Bazine already knew the truth.

 

“When did you last talk to him?” Bazine whispered, easing off one finger.

 

“T-The first month I was here…uh." Rey grimaced, her teeth chattering. "I-I tapped into a shuttle’s com.”

 

“What did you tell him?”

 

“That, fuck, ah….uh, I missed him.”

 

“What else?”

 

“To...to clear out three villages.”

 

“You did this to save lives, didn’t you?”

 

Rey nodded through the tears.

 

Abruptly removing her hands, Bazine sighed in disappointment. “You’ve cost him his.”

 

“What?” Rey gasped, swallowing back a sob. “What are you saying?”

 

“Where do you think Kylo’s been the past couple weeks? You didn’t clear the com’s history as well as you should of my dear.”

 

__________________________________________________

 

When an exhausted Kylo Ren passed his door he dragged his feet, barely thinking beyond shucking off his mask to suck down not sticky swamp oxygen. Silently stripping down to trousers and arm gauntlets in his hallway he yawned, longing for his bed. Equal parts grateful, annoyed, and bitter that even though only a wall separated them he wouldn’t see her tonight.

 

Or at least he thought so until she emerged from his bedroom. Eerily quiet in the moonlight she padded over to him like an angel with fresh blood flecks splattered on her gown.

 

“What did you do?” Kylo's pupils flared two sizes.

  
“What did _you_ do, sir?” Rey softly replied, disguising the depths of her rage before her hand reared back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps Rey cracked a bit too much...


	19. Chapter 19

A hard vicious slap whipped Kylo Ren’s face to the side. The first sting he allowed, he'd earned it. But when Rey’s hand raised again he caught her wrist, brutally yanking her body forward he reined her in as she fought to land another blow.

 

“For fuck sake, you’re not a child anymore Rey! Use your damn words.” Kylo bared his teeth, shouting as he shook her. “How many times do I have to tell you to use your words when you’re angry, when you’re selfish, when you want something, when you’re jealous, or when you want to ask me if I murdered your friend.”

 

“Did you?” Rey whimpered.

 

“Of course I did!”

 

Crying out in a rage, she kicked his shins. Not caring if they broke, not caring about anything outside of hurting him. As ferocious then as she was powerless.“What did you do?” she yelled up into his face. “What did you-”

 

“I made him suffer,” Kylo Ren answered back indifferent. ”I made sure it wasn’t quick.”

 

“W-why?”

 

“You know why.“ Kylo clutched her tighter to his body, digging his nails into her spine. “You lied by omission, girl. While I taught you everything you undermined me.”

 

“I didn’t-”

 

“Do you know how much Hux gloated? Informing me with that idiotic grin of his that for a month after you got here you were apparently messaging that damn pilot. Abusing the freedom I’d given you by going behind my back, mocking me. And yet you have the audacity to demand I remain  _yours_ alone.”

 

“That’s not fair!”

 

“Exactly.”

 

Rey sobbed miserably. “I’m….I’m-”

 

“I don’t care what you are right now.”

 

Pushing Rey away, Kylo went to his sink. Wiping his hands off on his trousers with dismissive casualness, but she could see muscles quaking beneath his skin. All the fury tight around the tendons in his back as water ran. Ignoring her to keep from doing something they’d regret, he methodically washed up until he spied the blood droplets dribbled around the ceramic. The rusty red smears he silently cleaned off with a sponge for a few moments before flatly inquiring,”Is this yours?”

 

“No.”

 

“Who does it belong to?”

 

“She took a name from me. I took a name from her.”

 

“Kriff, did you hurt Bazine?”

 

“Only enough to get out what I needed,” Rey muttered unapologetically.

 

The water abruptly stopped.

 

“You need to leave, Rey. I don’t want to hear any more. I’ve cleaned up enough of your messes tonight.”

 

Crossing her arms over her chest, Rey refused to go so calmly into the night without a reckoning - without Kylo begging on his knees for forgiveness. She deserved more, but nobody was ending the night with anything they wanted. He’d done something awful, he’d done something unforgivable, but he was equally disappointed in her. She’d failed him. She’d betrayed him. Upsetting him hurt her every time, and Rey had that bitter truth to taunt her long after she turned around and left.

 

_____________________________________________

 

In the morning, Kylo Ren studied over the last bit of planning schematics. The concept made sense, but a paranoid Kylo wasn’t entirely convinced over the ideas pitched. Doubt she'd placed in his thoughts, doubt kept him irritated still. Determined to have his next mission go off without a hitch, he lingered as everybody else in the meeting left to their tasks except for one.

 

“Master Ren, a word please.”

 

Looking up from the details, Kylo cocked his head. “Yes?”

 

Wearing a look of dire grimness, General Hux approached. Wincing as his finger delicately swiped along the screen beside Kylo Ren. Putting on all the airs of somebody reluctantly about to deliver unfortunate news, but Kylo knew well enough that nobody enjoyed riling him up more than his competition.

 

“Your little pet made a bit of a mess while you were gone.”

 

“Did she?” Kylo set down a chart.

 

“Yes," Hux said, voice thickening with gravity.” She took something from one of my officers last night.”

 

“Something important?”

 

“Well, I’d say he was rather attached to his tongue.”

 

Kylo’s head jerked up. “She took his tongue?”

 

“Yes, she ripped it clean off the man who’d informed me about the correspondence between her and that pilot.”

 

“Is he still alive?”

 

“He’s in medical, but if they can’t reattach that battered hunk of meat then it looks like he’s do for a career change. Not much of a communication officer without the ability to talk, is he?”

 

“I’ll speak to her.”

 

Hux’s already thin smile tightened further. “Speaking is good, discipline is better.”

 

“Consider the matter taken care of.” 

 

“It’s curious that you didn’t know about what she’d done...it’s almost like you have no control over her.”

 

“I knew about her disagreement with Bazine," Kylo Ren replied drily, regretting every word that invited another Hux opinion. "It’s only a slight oversight that I assumed all the blood came from only one person.”

 

Thoroughly enjoying this rare opportunity to humiliate Kylo with a dash of scolding, the General let out an exaggerated sigh. “I do hate to push the issue. You know I've been lenient when it comes to all the technology you’ve broken during your fits. Frankly, the list comes down to my knee, but I’ve always understood that you’re a….passionate individual. However, officers are a good deal more expensive to replace. They take time to grow, and the communication ones find their speech especially vital.”

 

“Transfer ten thousand credits over to him.”

 

Letting off a snort, Hux turned away. “Is that the going rate for a tongue these days?”

______________________________________________  

 

For three days Kylo Ren kept his space.

 

There were no calls for training, no shared breakfast, and absolutely no sign of recognition when he passed his student in the hallway. With pointed indifference, he carried on as Rey’s fall from grace lay openly displayed for all to see. If she hadn’t already felt awful about everything, Rey might have pointed out the hypocrisy of his anger, but she wasn’t entirely proud of her actions either.

 

_The way he screamed when I cut in…_

 

_The cries..._

 

_The wet sounds…_

 

Slowing on her walk, Rey blinked back tears she didn't deserve.

 

Having grown up with so little, when something of hers was threatened Rey reacted more savagely than she preferred. It’s awful to face your own weakness, but Rey saw her faults written in the skies plain as day. What she’d done had gone beyond sickening. What she’d done was even worse since she didn’t completely regret it, because Poe was a friend, and after Bazine’s admissions Rey had lost it. Powerless to do anything for her friend then, she’d thrusted her energy outward. Relief coming from slicing into Bazine’s cheek until the other woman admitted the name of the officer, but true comfort only flooded her heart when she’d used the once divine Force for something far uglier.

 

Unfortunately, guilt settled in the next morning.

 

Outside of Bazine’s door, Rey picked her nails. Antsy from everything, she shifted her weight from foot to foot. Fidgeting to buy time before what she'd endure, and exhaling out the last of her pride as she knew she’d need little.

 

Three firm knocks announced her arrival to eat crow, but whenever the door opened Bazine reflexively raised her hand to her bandage covered cheek. None of her normal swagger showing as she stepped back. “What do you need?”

 

“I’m sorry I laid a hand on you.”

 

“You didn’t though.” Bazine sneered, dropping her hand.“You went cowardly and used your messed up brain to cut me.”

 

“Well, you went vindictive.”

 

“Perhaps.”

 

“No, there's no _perhaps_ about it,” Rey insisted, her eyes darkening to stormy fury. “You pushed me and pushed me. You told me the worst way possible about Poe after I’d been tortured, and you’d already known what I’d done. There was absolutely no need for a confession when you started, and that’s why everything that transpired afterward wasn’t about our teacher student relationship. That was cruelty responding to cruelty.”

 

“If this is your version of an apology then you suck at it.”

 

“Noted.”

 

Leaning against the door, Bazine clicked her tongue against her teeth. “I heard about what you did to that poor officer.”

 

“Were you sad it wasn’t Kylo instead?”

 

“Why would you say that?”

 

Running her hand up the door frame, Rey edged in closer. “Hmm, well if I didn’t know any better I might assume that you purposefully antagonized me. That perhaps you hoped I’d lash out at Kylo with more than a little slap. You know, maybe do something awful to him that you wouldn’t dare attempt.”

 

Bazine’s voice wavered, “You sound paranoid.”

 

“If you’re angry at him I won’t be used as your weapon.”

 

“Noted,” Bazine answered back humorlessly. Eyes flat as they assessed Rey, and the end of her nose crinkling was the only small sign that she found a sliver of admiration for the girl’s unexpected backbone. “See you for lessons tomorrow.”

 

________________________________________ 

 

The tenth time Kylo Ren passed by like he didn’t know her name Rey had enough. Blocking his way in the hallway, she stopped in front of him. Sick and tired of craving to hurt him, kiss him, be close enough for him to feel her heart ache.

 

“You killed my friend. You killed Poe, and you don’t get to keep on acting like I’m the only messed up one here.”

 

“Move out of the way, girl.”

 

“No, not until you admit I’m right.”  

 

Sensing approaching troopers, Kylo raised his hand. Diverting the interruptions to another direction as the girl in front of him stared fearlessly at her reflection in his mask. A girl who'd frayed up his very last nerve. “I admit that you’re a misbehaving brat whose friend I effortlessly discarded.”

 

“You’re evil.”

 

“You’re a liar, girl.”

 

“It’s not the same!”

 

Kylo’s gloved hand smacked against the wall. “When you gave away our plans you put my life, your life, and everybody else’s in danger! To coddle your own selfish need for comfort you stabbed us in the back, repeatedly. You have the gall to stand there saying I’m the monster, but your foolish bleeding heart desire to save a few hundred lives put thousands at risk. Hell, at least I fully understand the horrific things I do.”

 

Shamed by his cutting judgment, Rey’s face paled. “You still killed my friend.”

 

“I killed  _our_ enemy.”

 

“You and I share nothing anymore.”

 

“At last we are in agreement,” Kylo crisply responded, making sure not to touch her as he stepped away.

 

___________________________________________

 

Smoothing an organic compound along her wrists soothed the burn. Far too gradually a chill sunk into the chaffed heat that was all thanks to a man obsessed with ropes, but far too cocky to learn better technique. A man whose sloppy skills she'd grown tired of humoring.

 

_He can control a ship, but little else._

 

Placing aside the remedy with an annoyed grunt, Taryn picked up a pearl covered brush. Running the bristles down her long strands until they gleamed glossy smooth, she counted out a hundred strokes. Going through the motions of her nighttime cool down routine when everything pleasant came to an abrupt halt.

 

“Will you see anybody else tonight?” Her younger sister called out from the other room.  

 

“No,” Taryn insisted, lips pursed tight.

 

“Not even Master Ren’s pretty protégé?”

 

Setting down her brush with a small smile, Taryn immediately left the room. The faint sounds of her lovely voice carrying through her quarters, “How can I serve you Ms. Rey?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> So I'd intended to post this Monday, but I kept on having issues with one little section. Finally decided today to just place that tricky bit in the next chapter. Yay for pain avoidance (unless it's coming from Kylo, meow)
> 
> Thanks for anybody reading the fic, and all the lovely inspiring feedback last chapter. <3 Bunny


	20. Chapter 20

When Taryn sashayed into her living room she was surprised to discover the other woman already seated. The bags under her eyes heavy, but her extended hand warmly gesturing Taryn towards a lower chair as though this were her lair to rule. To avoid starting off as the childish one the Sister of Pleasure was forced to take what was offered, to settle with a smile, but as her legs crossed she cataloged the slight.

 

"As I said, how can I be of service?"

 

"I can't sleep," Rey simply replied.

 

Taken aback by the peculiar answer, Taryn released a bubbly laugh. “Well I’m hardly a pharmacist, but I recommend a hard sedative or an orgy. Both wear you out good and proper.”

 

“I don’t think either option will work for me.”

 

“Perhaps Valerian tea then.”

 

“Funny, that’s what General Hux once told me he preferred.”

 

“Did he?“ Taryn’s lips parted in mock surprise. “What a curious coincidence.”

 

“I doubt it, but it’s not especially important.” Rey curtly answered back, rushing to get to the point so she could leave and stop comparing herself to the woman who eyed her with no true affection.”Look, the truth is that I can’t close my eyes when I keep staring at the wall that I share with Kylo Ren. I keep waiting to hear you yelping as he beats you to deal with his anger towards me, and I decided not to wait for it anymore.”

 

Not looking to hash out ugly private matters so publicly, Taryn turned to her sister. Asking with a serene smile, “Would you mind popping out early Tamsin? I know you have an appointment at nine, and I want to make sure you look fresh as a daisy.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Positive.”

 

Only when they were left alone did Taryn turn back to her guest.

 

“I don’t know what you expect me to do, but denying Master Ren is never in anyone’s best interest.”

 

“I don’t begrudge your business,” Rey earnestly admitted, rubbing her sweaty palms together in her lap. “Men can never understand how much harder it is for women to keep afloat even in the best of times. We do what we have to do when everything is always stacked against us, but this time all I ask is for you to do nothing.”

 

“Refusing Kylo Ren is definitely a _something_.”

 

“How much do you charge for a night?”

 

“Let’s not be crass.”

 

_Ask the same question twice to get at the truth._

 

A muscle in Rey’s cheek twitched. “How much do you charge for your skilled services?”

 

“Five thousand credits.”

 

Without flinching at the amount, Rey stood up. “I’ll buy three nights from you then.”

 

“It’s more than you can afford.”

 

“Fifteen thousand credits is a bargain for a good night’s sleep.”

 

Not about to let the upstart get the upper hand, Taryn made her intentions clearer. “It would be twenty thousand for you, and I won’t take it.”

 

Freezing in place, Rey cocked her head to the side. “Why not?”

 

“Kylo Ren will give me more.”

 

“If a beating is what you’re afraid of missing out on I’d happily give it to you.”

 

Taryn chuckled under her breath. “I’m sure you would, but the answer’s still no.”

 

The open dismissal spoke volumes, instantly reinforcing for Rey how much the two women vastly differed. Not only were they polar opposites in manners and physique, but even Taryn’s aggravated voice rolled off more gracefully than Rey's at her best. The woman possessed airs that couldn’t be practiced, refinements that Rey couldn’t mimic, and when Taryn looked down her nose at Rey it didn't help that she was unnervingly stunning. All dewy unmarked porcelain skin, hair silky sleek in the light, and her body perfected by curves begging to be explored.

 

The woman ate up relationships for sport. The woman desired something of hers- had already had him many times before- but Rey had seen into Kylo’s thoughts.

 

_He’ll use her not because he wants her best, but because he’d like to hurt me more._

 

“Fine, if you won’t accept payment then settle for a warning.”

 

“I’d _love_ to hear it.”

 

“Stay away from Kylo Ren.”

 

“No.” Taryn raised her shoulder in a dainty shrug. “The answer is still no. In fact, I’ll let him screw me however he pleases now just to screw you over.”

 

“You really shouldn’t.”

 

“I’m not scared of a pitiful lovesick waif.”

 

“You should be," Rey flatly warned, her sleep deprived eyes measuring in one glance every vulnerable bone in Taryn's body. "In the past week alone, I used the Force to claw one teacher’s cheek, I cut out the tongue of a man who sold out my secrets, and I slapped Kylo Ren. Honestly, I don’t know what I’d do to you, but you sure as hell wouldn’t enjoy it.”

 

“If you lay a finger on me I’ll tell Kylo Ren.”

 

“Kylo isn’t Hux, he isn’t turned on by tattletales.”

 

"I think I know him better than you do."

 

"Well, I know that he's not sentimental," Rey countered. "I also know that he hates whining, he's never lied to me, he's killed people who pissed me off, and none of that's working in your favor."

 

For a beat Taryn's bravado failed before she regained her disdainful smirk. “You're not the first insecure girlfriend to threaten me. You're not even the first one of _his_ delusional playthings to ask me to step aside. You all come and go, but what him and I have is lasting.”

 

“ _Had-_ what you _had_ was lasting, but it's run its course.”

 

Taryn laughed. “I’ll remember that the next time he’s feasting on my cunt.”

 

“He has no appetite for it anymore.”

 

“You’d like to think so, wouldn’t you?”

 

“Now who’s being delusional?” Rey snapped, too exhausted for empathy anymore. “Do I need to remind you that he didn’t get off the last time he was with you? Do you need to hear about it to let it sink in again? Is that what you need? Because he broke his kriffing thumb to touch my cheek the next night, and tell me what he’s broken for you other than your heart?”

 

“Get out.” Taryn’s bottom lip trembled with rage.

 

On the way out Rey held her head high. Looking the part of a confident villainess comfortable making threats, but whenever the door shut Rey's back sagged against the wall. Closing her eyes with a strained sigh as she couldn’t believe half the things she’d said, she’d meant.

 

_What are you doing?_

 

_Do you want him so much you give yourself up?_

 

An hour earlier it hadn't entered her intentions to threaten Kylo’s diversion. All along the walk over she’d fully assumed the woman who sold herself to so many would only care for the size of Kylo’s credits. Never had she imagined Taryn would refuse money to continue to be with a man so void of kindness.

 

Though she could have said the same thing about herself.

 

____________________________________________

 

Inside the dimly lit officer’s dining hall Rey dug into porridge. Swallowing down lumpy bite after lump bite while quietly observing a handful of the Knights of Ren across the room. There’d been no public mention that they were on board, no excitement, but there they sat. Six of the fiercest beings in all the galaxies casually eating their food, paying no mind at all to the watchful girl in the corner.

 

_That’s probably why I haven’t seen Kylo ignoring me in a couple days._

 

_No doubt he’s busy with his loyal group of cutthroats fawning over him._

 

Right in the middle of swallowing down her bitterness Rey almost actually choked when a plate set down unexpectedly in front of her. A plate with a delicate pink and white surprise front and center that made her mouth drop.  

 

“The First Order serves cake?”

 

“Of course we do,” General Hux smoothly replied, staring at Rey as if she’d sprouted horns. “We’re not savages.”

 

“I just...” Rey gawked, shaking her head with a laugh. “Most of the food here is in a cube form. I hadn’t realized there were other luxuries available.”

 

Jabbing at his own piece of cake, Hux snickered while sitting down. “Technically it is still a cube form.”

 

“True.”

 

“Well dig in.” he gestured towards the dish, miming how a fork worked as if she didn't know.

 

“Sorry, it’s just blowing my mind for a second to see you eating something pink.”

 

“There are many pink things that I can eat for hours.” Hux's tongue swiped at icing on his lip.

 

Averting his suggestive stare, Rey took a forkful, and oh how he enjoyed her precious modesty.

 

“Thanks for the slice,” she mumbled between bites.

 

“What’s the point of fighting if you can’t live well?”

 

For a few minutes Rey ate in comfortable silence with her unexpected companion. The cake was light fluffy divinity, possibly the best thing she’d ever eaten. Licking the last tasty bit off her finger, Rey savored the good before Hux could speak up again and ruin it all. Enjoying one of the few pleasant moments she’d had in the past week.

 

Wiping his hands off with a clinical expression, Hux at last cleared his throat. “I heard you went on quite the rampage last week.”

 

Rey set down her fork. “I acted rashly.”

 

“I'll say." Hux raised a patronizing eyebrow. "I can't say I ever pictured you the sort to scoop out a chunk of a woman’s cheek before removing part of a man’s palette.”

 

“I wouldn’t have imagined I would either.”

 

“Well, I’d say you exceeded both of our expectations then,” Hux remarked without mirth, his sharp gaze cutting right through all other pleasantries. “And now? Do you reckon you can control your behavior on my ship?”

 

“I have no urge to displease you.”

 

“How glad I am to hear it.”

 

The General wasn't a man who Rey could kid herself into believing was all bark. The steady supply of artillery and manpower he held under his command made her wager that he barely found her necessary for the fight. Putting it mildly, they all knew that they’d win the war without her. They’d continue on just as easily. The practical side of Rey screamed that it didn’t exactly hurt to curry the infamous General’s favor, and so her shoulders visibly relaxed. Nothing could be gained by coming off rude or ungrateful in that moment, and Rey came around to the decision that if she intended to continue living on the ship then she'd have to ease off her previous prejudices. Play nice. 

 

“I’ve thought a lot about what you said that one night in the gardens.”

 

Hux sat up straighter in his chair, his features lighting up over the victory of claiming any of her thoughts. “What have you considered?”

 

“Your points about the First Order.”

 

“How do you feel now?”

 

“Less conflicted.”

 

Against his starched collar, Hux's pulse quickened. On a couple occasions, he'd smugly assumed his points might have helped loosen her affection towards the Resistance, but it pleased him immensely to hear confirmation that the seeds of doubt he’d planted had so fruitfully harvested. Smiling this time with something bordering on actual warmth, he confessed, “Bazine tells me you’re now eagerly learning about the mercenary lifestyle.”

 

“She’s eagerly teaching it.”

 

Hux laughed. “I’ll bet.”

 

They shared a brief knowing look, and it occurred to Rey that he too had taken more than a few swipes from Bazine’s claws. Over the top of her drink, she stared at the handsome wicked man, truly taking him in, wondering what he was into. Did he get off on girl’s hurting him? Or did he prefer keeping a position of power in all facets of his life?

 

_What kinky General fuckery gets you hard?_

 

As one too many sordid images flickered through Rey's runaway imagination, she decided that sex with someone that intense had to be volatile. There'd be absolutely no tame missionary love for him, no love pets from the Red Terror, and Rey was eternally grateful that only one of them could read minds. For the good of everybody she looked away with a bitten down smile, but all traces of amusement promptly fell when Kylo Ren stepped into the dining hall.

 

After so many days of rude indifference she knew how this went. Within seconds she'd end up publicly dismissed again, humiliated, but Rey was over humoring one sided anger. Entirely ignoring Kylo first, she shifted her attentions back to Hux. “General, do I always have access to the tailors on board?”

 

“Certainly,” he answered, his grin widening over the slight towards Kylo Ren. “Are you considering a wardrobe overhaul?”

 

“Did Kylo Ren have a hand in picking out my outfits before?”

 

“He did.”

 

“Then yes, I am interested in a change.”

 

“What do you want?”

 

Rey smeared a finger across the last remnant of sugar on her plate. “I want everything white.”

 

“White?” General Hux repeated, quizzically frowning. “Why?”

 

“I won’t ever be looked over again.”

__________________________________________________

 

Against the shower stall, Kylo Ren rested his cheek. Beads of hot water struck his pecs, but between quick breaths he saw nothing in front of him. Too upset to see clearly anyhow, and too wrapped up in the visions abusing him behind his shut eyelids.

 

_General Hux possessively gripping Rey’s hips._

 

_Rey moaning his name._

 

_Somebody else’s affection dripping down her thigh._

 

Smacking his palm against the tile, Kylo grunted, fisting his shaft that much tighter in the other hand. Furiously beating off his thickened erection all lubricated by the shampoo she used, and growling under his heavy breaths. Fueling his hateful hand fuck with her scent, her mocking words- the remembrance of her clit sucked to engorged between his teeth.

 

_The breathy whimpers she makes getting off._

 

Picturing her wanting him again, his fingers splayed out against the wall, abs clenching. On her hands and knees, his Rey obeyed him, telling him she’d never had better. Looking up with a mouth so wet down his length, so hot. So greedily gagging for his taste, and with a shuddering groan Kylo Ren splashed it up to his chest.

 

_If she wants to wear white I’ll drench her in it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well they sure handled distance well... ;)
> 
> When I woke up this morning I legit wasn't even considering an angry Kylo shower wank, but apparently I turn full on trash lady in the afternoon. Thanks for reading about their descent, and for all the immensely helpful feedback last chapter. 
> 
> -Blushing Bun (who is definitely not thinking about Adam's perfectly shaped nipples)


	21. Chapter 21

At night she dreams of sand.

 

The grains in her hair, the warmth between bare feet, and always the sense of insignificance. Looking out every day over endless waves of gold, and feeling dwarfed by a sense of unimportance.

 

Fearing that nobody’s coming for her, that nobody cares if she leaves.

 

Fearing that she’ll return to dust without ever leaving it.

 

Every night Rey envisions the earth swallowing her whole, and every night Kylo Ren follows her descent. Only one of them aware that ever since he faced the terrors in her mind it's impossible to extricate them from his own, but both suffering.

 

On the other side of the wall, she’ll dream again, reaching out her hand to grip the sheets.

 

In his own bed, he’d curve his body, the perfect comfort wasted if she can’t feel it.

 

__________________________________________

 

Running his hand up her thigh caused Rey’s breath to catch in her throat.

 

Those nimble fingertips journeyed next past her knee, and only when he’d circled back down around her ankle did she exhale. Barely recovering from the sensations before strong hands drifted feather-light touches from her neck to her wrists. Tilting her chin up to the ceiling, Rey closed her eyes, swallowing back the disappointment of the only touch she’d feel all day.

 

Staring down with a frown when the tailor announced himself finished. “Your measurements are taken. Aside from the fighting tunics would you prefer modest casual garments as well?”

 

“No!” Rey exclaimed, the word bursting out to startle them both. “No, I want skin exposed.”

 

_I want to feel everything possible._

_______________________________________________

 

_Remind your innocent that feelings are a liability._

 

_While you’re at it, remind yourself._

 

Echoes of his master’s warnings rang inside Kylo Ren’s head as he walked. Each word taunting him, peaking his anger as intended. On the way to another tedious mission meeting with General Hux, Kylo replayed his faults. Drawing from a well of darkness deep inside as his fists tightened at his sides. Looking every inch a man best avoided, and a crowd of visiting ambassadors agreed as they parted to keep away.

 

Grown men subtly hugged the walls, and behind his mask, Kylo Ren's sensual lips pulled up into a smirk. Amused by their frailty. Strengthened by fear. Gloating was an emotion no Jedi could luxuriate in, and so Kylo Ren soaked it in by the lungful.

 

_Scatter scatter little mice._

 

Without a second glance, the black knight soldiered on past the group. Forgetting them entirely when suddenly his stride slowed. Every muscle all at once focused on one of the only people he didn't mind- had quite enjoyed before.

 

At the end of the hallway, her pretty chin lifted in surprise. Eyes widening, breath held, and fuchsia lips parted to form the exact same look of shock she always wore after the first paddle hit. Such a delicious expression that he figured was worth running a few minutes late to a meeting for.

 

_Yes, you'll do._

 

After a month without someone else gripping his cock, Kylo Ren was open to settling- to making do with someone far past second helpings.

 

_Leave virgins for smaller dicks anyways._

 

Drifting his gaze down her tempting curves, he was reminded that the last time they’d played hadn't ended as planned. Only one of them had gotten off, but after denying himself for so long Kylo Ren was past restless. As things were, the ship wouldn't dock for two more days, he’d been distractedly livid for weeks, and his idle hands ached to take back power one way or another. Curling up his fingers, he beckoned Taryn. This was a dominant gesture she knew well, and by the time his arm lowered he expected his plaything to drop to her knees as she'd done hundreds of times before. To crawl with that thatch between her thighs moistened for a hit- not concerned in the least about making a scene as she got off on that as much as he got off on collecting shame.

 

But this time all Taryn dropped was her stare, and when she turned to leave, his command carried down the hall.

 

“Stay.” 

 

“No need to,” Taryn ungraciously replied when he’d reached her. “I’ve been told that you don’t really want this. That I’d only be a hate fuck.”

 

“And?”

 

“And...” Taryn’s face tightened as though she’d been hit, exhaling out her disappointment. “I’m apparently all booked up.”

 

“Cancel.”

 

Pulling a lace veil down past her frowning pout, she effectively ended the negotiations. “Always a pleasure, Master Ren.”

______________________________________________

 

Turning over the note in her hand, Rey’s brow furrowed. There wasn’t much to decipher from the neatly written silver time with coordinates beneath, but it left her feeling unsettled. Sure, the numbers looked harmless enough, but she followed the unwritten orders with a sense of trepidation. All too aware that only two people had access to her room to leave the note, both of whom she wasn’t eager to see.

 

Knowing better than to waste prayers, Rey put on her most impassive face when climbing up the black metal steps. Determined to look indifferent- strong. Cautious not to give away that behind her fearless features her heart beat resistance inside of its cage.

 

When Rey stepped onto the metal catwalk it swayed. The back and forth movement felt ominous enough with the bonus of a seventy feet plunge below waiting if she slipped, and Rey's hand tightened on the railing in response. Gathering up the last remnant of her courage, she reluctantly made her way across the grated path as voices rose up beneath her feet, laughter.

 

At last, standing side by side to a waiting Kylo Ren, Rey peered over.

 

Below there were more heads than she could count, thousands. Row upon row of men and women seated together in a massive commissary. Over lunch platters, they casually interacted, and it shouldn’t have been all that extraordinary except that they were stormtroopers.

 

“Wow, I’ve never seen so many who weren’t shooting.”

 

“They’re having lunch,” Kylo Ren’s low modulated voice replied, following her gaze. “In another hour the next shift comes in, then another, and another.”

 

“That’s a lot of mouths to feed.” Rey gawked over the masses, tilting her head to see how far they went back. Momentarily forgetting in the midst of her awe that it should feel awkward speaking to him for the first time in weeks after so firmly telling herself that she never cared to see Kylo Ren again.

 

“Look at them Rey, watch them.”

 

“Do what?”

 

“ _Be_.”

 

In her rush to get on with it, Rey turned too fast, inadvertently swinging the catwalk. “Ah-” she cried out, gripping the rail for dear life while embarrassed enough to consider jumping over. “Sorry, uh...I don’t understand.”

 

“Look at them,” Kylo Ren stressed each word.

 

Blowing out an exhale, Rey did just that. Even from way up in their overhead perch she could still feel the energy buzzing around the dining space. The words blurred together into a loud hum, but she was close enough to see eyes go bright, mouths move. All that obvious camaraderie front and center under white lights.

 

“Whenever you’re fighting with others it’s imperative to be aware, but not care,” Kylo Ren explained, stepping closer towards Rey.” The task at hand is logical. The mission cares nothing about your emotions, and that’s why you push forward when others fall around you.”

 

Rey gripped the railing tighter.

 

“Helmets make it easier,” Kylo continued, walking behind Rey. “They’re helpful not only for keeping your head in one piece, but they also allow you to see who’s on your side without dwelling whenever they fall- taking away the impulse of mourning the individual as they all look the same.”

 

“I know the point of a helmet.”

 

“Do you?” Kylo’s hands rested outside of hers, pinning her in place without touching. “Because I’ve always sensed that when you see troopers you forget there’s a man inside.”

 

“That’s not fair.”

 

“But it’s the truth,” Kylo argued, cutting right through her cellophane thin defense. “You mourn your friend still, but pick out anybody below and they are somebody else’s Poe, their Finn. Whenever you hear about the Resistance you injure yourself by conjuring up in your head hundreds of copies of the people you know at risk. You make it all so very personal...but the issues we face could never be so small in scope. Which side has the most amount of soldiers on it that you care for has no bearing on who’ll ultimately win. That’s why you don’t fight for people, you fight for the cause.”

 

“You still killed him.”

 

“As he would have killed me, or that guy drinking water there, or that girl biting into that juicy apple.”

 

“It’s…” Rey trailed off, fighting the tears welling up. “It’s rational, but I don’t care Kylo...I...I’m hurting.”

 

“You have a week.”

 

“What?” Rey blinked back a tear, glaring over her shoulder. “A week for what?”

 

“You can hate me for one more week.”

 

“That’s-”

 

“That’s all you get,” he coldly replied.

 

“I can’t put a date limit on feelings.”

 

“You have to.“ Kylo’s breath warmed the back of her neck, inching closer as she’d never felt further away from him. Hating him, missing him, wanting.

 

“That's absurd.”

 

“Is it? How long did you grieve for the two you disposed of who threatened me?”

 

“I, that’s not-”

 

“Three days,” he hissed, mocking her moral high ground. “The death of two strangers who intended to kill me saddened you for three whole days before you moved on. On the other hand, Poe Dameron was a thorn in my side for years - _years_ \- and he would have done worse to me given the chance.”

 

“But he didn’t.”

 

“No, and that’s why I’m giving you double the time to hate me for my surviving.”

 

“But you weren’t just _surviving_ ,” Rey spat out, no longer pushing away the tears streaming down her cheeks.”You enjoyed his suffering, you were malicious.”

 

“It matters not how he died.”

 

“It matters!”

 

“Don’t all those down there matter too?” Kylo snapped, exhausted by her cherry picked hypocrisy.” You would be gone, I would be gone, and they most certainly would be gone if the pilot traced your conversations back to our coordinates. Don’t we matter?”

 

“Yes!” Rey shouted, smearing her hand across her trembling mouth as she couldn’t keep up with her emotional swings. Body hunching over from the helplessness of feeling too much, and seeing only a brutal fall down. “But that doesn’t mean I’m sorry for being scared shitless enough that first month to reach out, and I refuse apologize for trying to save lives when I thought I could.”

 

“I don’t need an apology, your future obedience will do.”

 

It occurred to Rey that she might as well have been screaming underwater for all he listened.

 

Turning around, she placed her shaking hands against Kylo Ren’s chest. The up and down breaths underneath her palms a soothing reminder that behind the armor he was a man. A man who needed to hear that she wasn’t about to roll over again so easily for his whims.

 

“I’ll let you know when I can stand to see you again, sir.”

_________________________________________

 

Without her lessons, Rey was forced to settle for practicing what she’d already learned. Sitting on the floor of her room she attempted to close off her mind for meditations, to ground herself. To stop letting the man on the other side of the wall get into her head.

 

_Sort out an emotion...breath in...hold for four….breath out._

 

_Hold onto an emotion...breath in...hold for four...breath out._

 

As it never had before, anger cut through the rest.

  
It was anger that warmed her fingertips- that rage against everything that kept her small. It was anger blooming for being useless to bring back the dead as she punished the one who lived. It was that blinding visceral anger over the exhaustion of caring too much that broke out every light in the room, but it was pride that tore through Kylo Ren listening to each bulb crack on the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going on a trip to the Midwest tomorrow with my best friend. I will probably not update for the next five days as I will likely be buried under heaps of corn (my friend swears that this does not happen in Iowa, but said nothing about Wisconsin).
> 
> However the good news is that the next chapter is sixty percent smut to forty percent messed up :)


	22. Chapter 22

For three nights in a row, Rey held fury closer to her heart. Getting her fix off brief addictive moments when all her conflicting emotions quieted, and she swore she could actually hear other sensitives across the universe. One emotion alone seemingly cut through the noise in her head- the grief, the doubt, the guilt.

 

One emotion triggered clarity.

 

For the first time in weeks Rey felt in control, and she had rage to thank for it.

_________________________________________

 

At breakneck speeds Rey ignored the wind chill, feeling only the speeder’s throttle rumbling between her thighs.

 

_Twenty minutes to the east, and then a left at the sequoia grove._

 

Keeping her head down, Rey shifted gears. Focused on experiencing her short time to the fullest on the planet’s surface, she sped up. Reflexes kicking in while expertly weaving around trees. Losing herself to the bliss provided by her Kylo Ren approved excursions, and Rey was so busy celebrating life that she nearly missed the feel of him.

 

The faint sense of Kylo emanating from the center of a smoldering field where once a village stood, but only charred dreams remained.

 

_What in the hell?_

 

Taking a sharp left, Rey rushed to the miles away site. Acting on instinct, she became a blur in the forest. Blindly knowing where to go, leaning into her turns, and only powering down the speeder after she’d spied the carnage from a distance. Careful not to draw attention, she kept hidden behind a tree. Waiting, watching, her mouth going dry as she laid eyes on him.

 

Masterfully in control of the situation, he guided the stormtrooper swarm as one. A cloud of white metal all at black command as he leads them away after victory and Kylo Ren didn’t so much as break his stride even when an elderly villager suddenly charged out of the woods to attack.

 

It happened so fast.

 

The man with the blaster raised to kill, the shot. The loudest noise in the world before he was the one brought to his knees instead.

 

From dozens of yards away the insubordinate villager’s vocal chords were severed- his old bones crumpling then to the earth to be forgotten, and Rey didn’t register the silence until she heard her own exhale. Gripping the tree trunk for dear life with one arm, she watched in shock as Kylo Ren calmly lowered his hand before returning to his orders.

 

No tears were shed, no pity coursed through her system. Not an ounce of compassion flared up this time after the horrific violence because Rey had also lifted her hand once she’d seen the villager go for the attack. Her fury poised ready to protect her teacher without regard for the life she’d take.

 

Joyfully willing to serve.

_______________________________________________

 

_He has to know that’s from him, right?_

 

_He has to feel it, see it._

 

_He can’t seriously be immune to it._

 

An incredulous Rey stared at the liquid dribbling from the tip of Kylo Ren’s boots. Each drip added to the blood river sloshing along the shuttle floor that went completely ignored by Kylo, and Rey couldn't understand it. Couldn't comprehend how perfectly unfazed he appeared while buckling up as Rey looked on in concern. Straining her eyes for an explanation until she made out the gash in his trouser knee.

 

For the entire ride back to the ship there was no whining, no attention grabbing, and absolutely no childish demands for comfort.

 

No sign of injury at all as he scrolled through mission notes.

 

On both sides of the brightly lit shuttle, there were sixty stormtroopers. A dozen clicks and noises rattled off the wall between their conversations, but the intimacy of witnessing Kylo vulnerable with strength intact awakened something louder in Rey. Jealousy and awe took turns spiking her adrenaline. Leaning in closer, she was utterly fascinated by his lack of self-indulgence and the alluring cock of his head when he caught her staring.

 

Without a word he gripped his knee, squeezing the wound.

 

Jamming bone shards further into the most painful place to be injured he steadily met Rey’s gaze. Grip tighter and tighter until Rey felt it then -not the pain, but the blinding heat radiating off his body. All that energy that came from recycling a weakness into a power.

  
Parting her lips with an inhale she could have licked him clean for days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I promised a parade of filth after my Midwest trip (which I barely survived after ingesting so much good beer and deep fried delicious American values), but the chapter was running way way way too long. :( 
> 
> The good news, is that the next chapter should be released within the day (since it's pretty much done).
> 
> Truly appreciate every last person who takes the time out to read the fic.


	23. Chapter 23

By the time Rey made it through an epic breakfast line, she was half-asleep and fully annoyed. Sporting sleepy, heavy eyes she clutched her tray while looking around for a spot. Six months earlier she wouldn’t have intimidated a fly, but the second she crossed the dining hall another woman immediately froze in place. The smile slapped off her pretty coral mouth, and it wasn’t hard to figure out who had spooked her.  

 

Having lost her appetite, Taryn tossed her plate into the garbage. Heels clicking as she left in the opposite direction while Rey carried on as though nothing had occurred.

 

Apparently someone else’s hurt didn’t faze her before noon.

 

Hungry for a little space along with breakfast, Rey dragged a chair to the massive far side window. Not in the mood for small talk, she silently ate her meal while glaring at the stars outside. Chewing down eggy cornbread, and eying the twinkling, strobing lights that she once dreamed of getting close to.

 

_Should have watched what I asked for._

 

Shoving a forkful of food into her mouth, Rey considered how long it would take the ship to reach each star. Mechanics could always be counted on as a comfort for her. Machines only ever let her down for logical reasons.

 

_And to think that I once considered the First Order as the emotionless clinical side._

 

Under her breath Rey chuckled, but her amusement faded when she saw Bazine’s reflection approaching. Slinking up behind Rey she let out a far too enthusiastic, “Good morning, sunshine!”

 

“How are you so chipper this early?” Rey squinted up at her.

 

“Somebody else’s torture always puts me in a good mood.”

 

“I’m not tortured,” Rey grumbled, dropping her fork. “Just looking for a little peace and _quiet_ while I ate.”

 

“Oh, I wasn’t talking about you,“ Bazine corrected, her lips curling up into a cheeky smirk.”I was commenting on that poor Sister of Pleasure who left looking like somebody just informed her that she’s been underselling her twat all these years.”

 

“Bazine!”

 

“What?” Bazine wickedly grinned, not about to be scolded when Rey couldn’t stop laughing. “Who am I to say she doesn’t have a deep-seated fear of inflation?”

 

“You are the crassest person I’ve ever met.”

 

“Thank you.” The fiendish woman beamed, and as Rey returned to eating, Bazine checked out her own reflection in the mirror. Smudging her eyeliner to the corners, she perfected her makeup while subtly prodding, "So...what did you say to poor Taryn?”

 

“I merely made a suggestion.” Rey stabbed at her food.

 

“And what did you suggest?”

 

“Are you always this nosey?” Rey scowled.

 

“Yes, now fess up.”

 

“Fine!” Rey released an aggravated huff. Setting her food down before fully launching into her rant,” If you must know, I told her that she was selling a whole pot of pathetic by pining for somebody so obviously over her. Then I suggested that she shouldn’t loudly screw Kylo again if she intended to keep all of her parts.”

 

Bazine’s eyes grew two sizes. “Seriously?”

 

“Don’t act like I’m the only one on this ship doing crazy things for selfish reasons.”

 

“I...I’m just surprised.” Bazine floundered for the right words, momentarily knocked off her feet until her puzzled frown grew into a full on grin. “So how’s our calm rational Kylo Ren taking his forced abstinence?”

 

Rey laughed. “Probably not well.”

 

“And you’re not experiencing any guilty melancholy hang-ups over threatening Taryn?”

 

Picking up her bowl of food, Rey leaned back in her chair. Fork raising at the same time as her eyebrows. “Should I care about the discomfort of somebody in my way?”

 

“I never do.” Bazine smiled.

 

____________________________________________

 

Eight full days had passed since Rey's last conversation with Kylo Ren. Determined not to allow their issues to hinder her personal growth she met with Bazine later in the day. Showing up bright- eyed and bushy tailed only to swiftly digress into frustration after a whole ten minutes under the mercenary’s training.

 

“Are you sure this is entirely necessary?” Rey complained, wobbling a tray of drinks on her palm.

 

“It really is.”

 

“Will I use the glasses as weapons?”

 

“No.” Bazine chortled. “You serve them full of alcohol.”

 

“Why?”

 

“You were loads more likeable when you were timid,” Bazine groaned, arms stretching high above the couch she lounged on. Arching up with a yawn before rattling off, “ _Because_ , my little whiney thing, you could easily find yourself in a room of twenty misbehaving diplomats. Sure, there’s the obvious option of going directly to the person you desire to speak to - and hoping nobody remembers you’re the last person with him. However, the far wiser choice might involve serving a round of drinks on you - a round of drinks that just so happen to cause everybody to pass out in under three minutes. They’re out, you scoop up the man you need, and now he’s all yours to interrogate elsewhere.”

 

“I hadn’t thought of that.”

 

“Obviously not,” Bazine deadpanned, fluffing up her pillow as she settled in for a show. “Now pretend I’m your guy and offer me a drink.”

 

Halfheartedly holding out a glass, Rey smiled. “Good evening sir, here you go.”

 

“What’s this?” Bazine’s mouth dropped in faux confusion.

 

“Uh, it’s a drink. It’s for you...from me.”

 

“Nope.” Bazine waved her off.

 

“What?”

 

“Try again.”

 

_Irritating wench!_

 

“Excuse me sir,“ Rey cleared her throat, conjuring up a forced smile. “After watching you all night I thought you could use another refreshment.”

 

“Nope.”

 

_I will cut you with your own nails!_

 

“Please sir, my name is Avery,” Rey’s voice significantly softened, changing her tactic with a slow appraising smile. “All I’ve wanted to do all night long is please you. Can I interest you in a drink?”

 

“Yes.” Bazine nodded, straightening up on the sofa.” Come sit beside me, sweet tits.”

 

Dumping all her drinks on Bazine’s head felt about right, but somehow Rey settled for sitting down gracefully as possible with her tray. “Thank you, sir.”

 

“What a good little server you are.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Thanks for the drink too.”

 

“Where are you from?” Rey twirled a hair around the end of her finger.

 

“My family came from Bespin.”

 

“Bespin!” Rey gripped onto Bazine’s knee, completely forgetting her act in the middle of her excitement.“Did they live in Cloud City? Oh my stars, I always wanted to go there when I was little! They held everything up with anti-gravity, and I always wanted to ask their head engineer-”

 

“Stop!” Bazine stared up in horror.” No.”

 

“What?”

 

“Nobody looking for sex discusses anti-gravity.” Bazine pushed Rey’s hand off her knee. “Ugh.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Sweetie, people love mystery and flattery, and that dwindles the more you talk about yourself,” Bazine sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as she struggled to be nice-ish. “Everybody wants somebody around who thinks they’re fascinating. So do yourself a favor and allow your mark to do all the work while you remain silently cool.”

 

“So I shouldn’t talk?”

 

“Not if you can help it.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Play to your strengths, stop talking. You’re not particularly good at it”

 

Before Rey could throttle Bazine to death with her tray the door behind them hissed to an open. Both women looked over in alarm as Kylo Ren brazenly entered Rey’s quarters, and both women immediately gawked back at each other. Tempers flaring and already blaming whoever had invited the man removing his cloak as if he meant to stay.

 

“Bazine, if that’s how you speak to her I don’t want to hear you bitching the next time she snaps,” Kylo Ren chided.

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it, sir.” Bazine held a hand to her heart.

 

Sinking down onto another sofa, Kylo pulled back his hood. “Pretend I’m not here.”

 

“Gladly.”

 

No such promise could be made by Rey.

 

It had been a month.

 

Over forty-three thousand minutes had been lost since they’d touched, and Rey couldn’t stop drinking him in when he was this close. All the reasons why he’d come unannounced were surely important, but her curiosity ended when he pinched his supple bottom lip between his fingers. His restless contemplative habit drew attention to that obscene mouth of his, and instead of the rage she’d expected Rey’s heart banged up against her ribcage for an affectionate word.

 

Any virtue she would have abandoned then if only he’d have stroked her head, but Kylo’s expression remained detached.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“What are you doing here, _sir?_ ” Kylo corrected Rey, not harshly but controlled. “And what I’m doing is making sure your lessons are appropriately progressing.”

 

“What do you consider appropriate, sir?”

 

“You only suffering through a mild amount of manipulation.”

 

“I'm not being manipulated.”

 

Kylo leveled her with a pointed stare.

 

Rolling her eyes, Rey conceded, “Fine, I'm not being any _more_ manipulated than usual.”

 

“Now that’s a glowing recommendation if I’ve ever heard one.“ Bazine barked out a laugh, amused as can be so long as there remained awkwardness between the couple.

 

“I won’t be here long.”

 

“Then let’s get on with it then,” Bazine suggested, and an impatient snap of her fingers stole back Rey’s attention. “As we were discussing, I believe your strength lies less in speaking and more in languages.”

 

“I don’t understand.”

 

Bazine slightly shrugged.“Well, you don’t technically require charm as a translator, and with your language knowledge, I have a hunch we can sell you as a discrete talent for expensive hire. We’ll get the word out to those we’re interested in speaking to that your skills are unmatched, and then they’ll be lovely little idiots and demand you for their own matters.”

 

Having immediately expected to hate any plan formed by Bazine, Rey's eyes widened in hesitant approval. “That sounds promising.”

 

“But then again, I might have you pretend to be an awful waitress. So go on, and offer me another drink.”

 

“Would you like a drink, sir?” Rey asked, sneaking a look over to gauge Kylo Ren’s reaction.

 

“Who are you asking?” Bazine scowled.

 

“You, sir.”

 

“Well then, yes _I_ would fancy a drink.” Bazine courteously accepted the offered glass before yanking Rey down into her lap. “However, it would taste so much better with you over my thigh.”

 

“Uh, um- "

 

“Uh’s and um’s are not sexy Rey,” Bazine tsked, cupping one of Rey’s breasts in her palm. “You won’t keep a man’s attentions with sensual stutters... at least not while he’s outside of you.”

 

“Baz!”

 

“What?”

 

Nobody dared touch her so brazenly in front of Kylo Ren. Nobody had so much as brushed her shoulder in the hallway, but Bazine had the nerve to tweak Rey's nipple- to harden the tip to a juicy point straining against her top. And though Kylo's features remained outwardly impassive she caught his fingers stiffening against the sofa, an infinitesimal twitch that sped Rey’s pulse.

 

_Sure, you won’t give me the time of day in the hallways, but you don’t want anybody else touching me either, do you?_

 

“But, I only need to distract my mark away from a crowd, right?” Rey asked, leaning into Bazine’s hand. Gleefully pissing off one teacher for the sake of the other. “I don’t actually need to have sex with him.”

 

“Your fighting skills and force tricks are impressive,” Bazine begrudgingly agreed. ”But it doesn’t hurt either to consider other options when luring a man away to a place a little more private.”

 

“How fortunate then that our student here doesn’t mind doing filthy things in public,” Kylo’s husky voice interrupted.

 

“Is that right?” Bazine grinned.

 

“Mmm,” Kylo nodded, tying his hair back with a chord drawn from his pocket as if they were merely discussing the weather.

 

“That’s only for you, sir,” Rey murmured.

 

“Not anymore.” Kylo scoffed, cutting her down with a glacial stare. “Not since you got it into your head to do this sort of job.”

 

“I can do good.”

 

“You will be quite good for all too many,” Kylo countered.

 

“That’s...that’s not...I won’t be having sex with everybody.”

 

“Why not?” Kylo pushed, though Rey might have as well have been stomped. 

 

“You know, I’m hearing a lot of “absolutes” getting thrown around here,” Bazine piped up, cutting the tension.“And just for the record, I don’t actually screw on every mission. I generally only tantalize a smidge, and then it’s rather easy to get my mark to leave with the expectation of more.”

 

“But you’re fine if more happens?”  

 

Finishing off her drink, Bazine laughed. “It’s rare to meet a tyrant who isn’t a deviant. I mean, do you honestly think I liked the guy I was with the first time you saw me?”

 

“No?”

 

“Correct, but I let the creature stroke his ego as he stroked me.”

 

“But how much did you really have to touch him?”

 

“I let him jam his flaccid dick into my fist.”

 

Busy swallowing down the urge to vomit Rey went silent.

 

Each time when Bazine mentioned giving a handjob to distract from poisoning, Rey had brushed it off as colorful speech. A disturbing turn of phrase. Unfortunately, the reality of how stupidly naive Rey had been to assume anything hit like a ton of bricks at the worst possible time. The weight heavier and heavier to bear as she also became brutally aware that everybody in the room could tell she hadn’t fully comprehended her possibly sordid obligations. _They most be laughing at me now. Amused to see me shocked again._ Digging her nails into the couch, Rey wished to sink straight down into the velvet as she’d never felt more abysmally flustered.

 

“I...I don’t know if I can do that when I’m with-”

 

“Crawl,” Kylo sharply cut off Rey's excuses, pointing to the space on the floor directly beside his feet.

 

“Sir?”

 

“ _Now_.”

 

Only that unforgiving dominant tone could halt Rey’s internal masochism. It was a voice that got what it wanted. A voice that grew less impatient the next time he pointed.“Don’t make me ask you again.”

 

Casting off her anxiety, Rey's knee sunk into the plush carpet. Grounded by his absolute authority, she obediently moved towards Kylo Ren. Crawling like a babe for a promise of something good beyond the bad- bowing her head in an exchange of placing her thinking at his feet as her mind spun out. Hoping with each sway of her hips that he wasn't planning to kill her on the spot with more humiliation.

 

Pressing her hands into the ground, she knelt submissively by his boots. Breathing in the intoxicating mix of amber aftershave and leather. Dutifully waiting for Kylo's command as his fingers lightly threaded through her hair, carefully gathering the strands before jerking her head up.

 

“Are you mine?” he asked.

 

“Yes, sir,” Rey answered honestly, forgetting that anybody else watched so long as he touched her. “Yes,” she whimpered.

 

“And this job is what you want?”

 

“I need to do it,” she softly confessed.

 

“Then you’re an extension of me. Your arm is my arm, your lips mine. There is no shame in what any part of you does so long as it moves to please me, to help our goals. Do you understand this?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Good.” Kylo bent over, continuing in a lower voice for her ears alone. ”And as my strength is yours also you can always voice your displeasure whenever you need, stop anything you abhor.”

 

“Thank you, sir.”

 

Hearing them fall into their most natural roles was it for him. Tilting her chin up, he crushed their lips together. Seizing a kiss, worshipping each taste of her spark which only he could light up or dim. Urgently claiming, he bit her lip, gliding his tongue along hers. Deepening their lust into something indecently desperate that left her panting so softly against his mouth. Making her feel small and fragile enough along his intensity to believe for just a few seconds that he could hurt her how she needed.  

 

“Good girl.”

 

Strand by strand his grip loosened on her hair, and when she looked up at him, her bright irises were luminous. Nothing brought him more pleasure than that undeniable proof that the tough woman required affirmation, that she openly needed him. Her fealty flattered the dominant as few things ever would, and so he gave her what she thought she wanted. “Unfasten my belt.”

 

Looking back over her shoulder, Rey stiffened. “But Bazine-”

 

“You’re expected to fuck in public so Bazine will come closer.”

 

Not waiting to be told twice, the other woman settled beside them.

 

Upon his belt clasp, Rey's hand shook. The loud rattling hesitation bringing on Kylo's disappointed exhale, and it was that awful threat of failing him that kicked Rey into gear. She did want him. She craved him. Nothing he’d ever asked before had left her feeling unfulfilled, and so trusting him once again, she unfastened his trousers.

 

“Perfect.” Kylo tenderly pet her cheek. “Now what did you last do on a job that disgusted you, Baz?”

 

“I licked a female Twi’lek’s head tail as her slaver fellated himself with the other. Bazine drew in a breath, wincing.” Too much contact hurts the sensitive tail, and she wouldn’t stop crying until he came on my chin.”

 

“Could you do that, Rey?” Kylo asked.

 

“For you?”

 

“For us.”

 

Rey fervently nodded her head. “Yes.”

 

“Then take me into your throat as though I'm that disgusting Master,” Kylo demanded, unzipping with an unflinching expression that gave her absolutely no reason to doubt his plans.

 

Palming his erection, Rey considered what he'd said. Looking up at Kylo so innocently conflicted for a beat, but completely over repeating more excuses, she buried him inside her mouth to the hilt. Finding no use at all for starting off slow, she caught him off guard by going deep. So easily claiming that first gasp, and for the next five, she was a frenzy of grip tight, lips tighter. Sucking him off, driving him wild. Grinding her sex along his calf as she didn't care who watched them- only smiling against his cock the heavier he lay across her tongue.  

 

“That’s it..." Kylo bit back a moan. "That’s it.”

 

Filthy with her suction, Rey swapped modesty for depravity. Inhaling his musk, licking each vein, ravenously turned on by a man like him losing himself in her.

 

“Is this what you wanted?” he growled, guiding her head into his thrusts to take back control. His punishing lust forcing out saliva dribbles in messy globs as if she were his slave, and he her worst fuck. Debasing her with heated words that spread warmth down to her toes, “Do you need me inside of you to feel full? Is that how empty you are?”

 

Against his cock, she groaned, and Kylo lightly smacked her cheek. "How sweet."

 

Darting her gaze from Rey to Kylo Ren, Bazine curiously observed. Clearly, Kylo's kink for brutality hadn't diminished since the last time they'd hooked up, but never once could she remember him softly smoothing his hand along her throat as he did then with Rey. The dozens of times they'd traded favors he'd never so much as offered a single reassuring touch, or a kind word, and thankfully when Rey eased off to catch her breath it was just what Bazine needed to snap her out of her unexpected flash of envy.

 

Remembering the task at hand, Bazine replaced Rey’s fist back onto Kylo’s shaft. Tightening their grips together with an urgent whisper, “You have two minutes to get him off before others might catch you. Hurry, ask the Master where the rebels are.”

 

“Do you like this, sir?” Rey purred, licking a droplet of his pre-cum off Bazine’s finger, laving her tongue between the digits to not share any part of him. "Do you want more?"

 

“Yes.”

 

“Do you want to fuck me?”

 

“Yes.” Kylo sucked in hard upon his lower lip.

 

“Take me someplace dirty.”

 

“Yes,” he rasped.

 

“Fuck me where you fuck over the First Order.”

 

“Uh.”

 

“Take me there, lick my juicy cunt there.”

 

“Mmm.”

 

“Take me there...take me to?”

 

“The base at Kahlana,” Kylo Ren finished for her, throwing his head back as the two women overwhelmed him. Both of their hands milking away his restraint, and groaning out his arousal, Kylo slipped his fingers between Rey’s soaked cleft. Entering three at a time, frantically matching the wet sounds of her suckles. “Gonna fit so tight inside of here,” Kylo hissed, still playing the part while curling up. “Gonna take you raw. Watch me drip out of you. Let everyone see what we do to First Order whores.”

 

“Uh, shit!”

 

Biting her lip ragged through the quivers, Rey came, sobbed out his name. Relief washing over her, and making up her mind for more, she sensually flicked her tongue along Kylo’s slit. Rolling the precious sticky pearl along her lips that she then turned to share in a kiss with Bazine. Coaxing the other woman to take over his pleasure with a nod- giving permission. Suddenly obsessed with watching Kylo Ren get off with somebody else to confirm that nobody made him come harder.

 

Desperate to see if he felt the same.

 

"Please let me taste you on her lips, sir."

 

Against each girl’s tongue, in turn, Kylo satisfied Rey's request. Waiting to see if she'd change her mind. Moaning over the differing heat from one mouth to the next before solely pumping across Bazine’s taste buds. Serving him well her jaw strained with each quickening ram, but all the way to the end Kylo Ren's eyes never once left Rey’s. Radiating lust for her alone with his smoldering pitch black stare as he went over the edge.

 

The first time he’d released into another woman’s mouth for months and all for the sake of the one who wanted him most.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’ve had this Two-girl-blowjob-while-role-playing-a-First-Order-enemy- situation stuck in my head since chapter one! Now it's out in the world, and I can finally slip down into the bowels of Reylo trash hell where I belong for a cozy nap upon folded up magazine spreads of Adam Driver showing off his damn tummy!
> 
> Also, I thought it worth mentioning that you don’t have to be “dark” to be into threesomes. This whole shebang bang was less about her turning full on dark, and more about reassurance. And if you missed the multiple odd ways he showed he cared about her through all the smut then I’ve failed, but at least there was a cum swap, hah.


	24. Chapter 24

**8:00 am**

 

Warmed by her exhales passing across his fingers, he satiated himself. Digging his knees into her shoulders, furiously stroking over her gaping mouth straining against leather straps. Vulnerably silent thanks to a red ballgag jammed against her slick tongue, she couldn't fuss. Her voice gone but her eyes hungrily welcoming the fifth spray to hit her face.

 

At a feverish pace, Kylo Ren gave it to her.

 

Grunting through his pleasured spasms, and on his last shudder smearing the release he’d gifted to her from cheek to cheek. Coating her glossy perfect. His lip curling in appraisal as he told her, “You were right, you do look good in white.”

__________________________________________

 

**13:08 pm**

 

Face down and fluttering her feet, Rey grumbled, “I’m ruined.”

 

Leaning back against the headboard, a sweat drenched Kylo chuckled. Disheveled in a manner far too sexy for Rey’s liking, he twirled the leather crop between his fingers. Mocking her with his ability to laugh as the thoroughly exhausted woman couldn’t even hoist herself up. Only managing to barely raise an arm she gave up, and Kylo considered that sight nearly as damn well pleasing as his orgasm.

 

“You’ll recover.”

 

“Nope, this time you’ve broken me for good, sir.”

 

“What a pity.” Kylo pouted, grabbing her hips to drag her into his lap. “I don’t think I have a receipt for you anymore.”

 

At his mercy again, Rey lay flat on her belly across his thighs. Impossibly drunk off endorphins, she could only softly sink into the surreal perfection when their skin touched again. No challenge given this time to get up as Kylo's strength complimented her weakness, but she still felt feisty enough to goad him.“That's unfortunate, sir. Perhaps next time we should stick to more boring play in order to take better care of your toy.”

 

“Is that right?”

 

“Unless of course, you can’t satisfy a girl without all the belts and whistles.”

 

“I believe the phrase is bells and whistles.”

 

“Not with you, sir”

 

Reaching over to the nightstand, Kylo pressed his lips together. Hiding the smile threatening to break free away from Rey as he retrieved a bottle of Arnica infused cream to treat her raised welts, but she wasn’t convinced one bit. Looking over her shoulder, Rey verged on calling him out on his joy, but when his hands began massaging cold life-affirming cream into her battered back, she was willing to throw him a bone. Dropping the conversation entirely, she turned into putty in his hands. Lips parted, forehead dipped into the mattress, and Kylo thought the afterglow of their play had never looked lovelier across her tingling red and white striped skin.

 

“Is this boring, Rey?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You seem to enjoy this quite a bit,” Kylo Ren answered back matter-of factly, tracing his fingertips along the angry switches in her skin. Replacing the heat from the crop’s stings with a chill that curled her toes. “So would you consider this boring?”

 

“No...but this is the nice bit.”

 

“Oh, I think I was plenty nice earlier.”

 

Arching up into his touch, Rey couldn’t recall why she argued at all. Everything about Kylo’s hands tending to her body felt extraordinary; all that he’d damaged, he made whole again. New sparks of arousal already skipped down her spine as he soothed, but not about to tell him that, Rey reached for something else to say. Aiming for nothing of importance, but with all the tension worked out of her body she hit upon a truth. “You had your high points, but there were honestly moments when I didn’t know if you’d stop striking my back. Parts, when I questioned if you might just keep up until you’d finished punishing me for every last mistake I’ve ever made.”

 

“Well, unlike some I know,” Kylo pinched her side,” I’d never do your body grievous harm.”

 

“Says the man who laid into me with a crop for thirty minutes.”

 

“Says the mouthy sub who came three times, and asked me to go _harder.”_

 

Burying her face further into the sheets it was Rey’s turn to hide her smile.

 

Smoothing his hands between her damp shoulder blades, Kylo Ren felt rapture practically humming off of her skin. The pretty thing could say whatever she wanted, but he could see through the lies her body couldn’t keep. Ordinary might fit others, but it wasn’t every warrior whose gaze softened when he issued commands. It wasn’t every woman who got her wettest after he'd demanded she do something she never thought she would.

 

No, ordinary had nothing to do with them.

 

“Tell me, girl," his already sinfully deep voice lowered. "Why would we short change ourselves with boring when you obviously crave a firm hand to take decisions away from you, and I crave to bring that same hand down onto this pretty peachy ass of yours?" he asked, sinking his fingers past her ribs to cup her breast. "Seems like an awful waste, doesn’t it?”

 

Viciously twisting her nipple, he drew out his favorite kind of gasp.

 

“Wouldn’t you miss that?”

 

“Y-yes.”

 

Leaning forward, he sunk his teeth into her earlobe. “Wouldn’t you miss that too?”

 

“Y-yes.”

 

“After you grew up terrified without restriction - and I grew up suffocated by too many- why wouldn’t we fuck over our parent’s failures?”

 

Rey trembled. “The things you say…”

 

Straightening up again, Kylo Ren continued gently massaging her already fading wounds. Confidently smug that he’d won her over without even flinching over the mention of his dismal childhood. Relaxing after an easier victory that he was used to, and curiously not even clenching his jaw. Both of them unusually content for a few blissful stretch of minutes before Rey stubbornly murmured, "You are ruining me though."

 

“You’ll heal.”

 

“I’m serious,” Rey grunted, weakly turning her head. “I was doing so well feeding off anger to control the Force, and now you’ve added lust, happiness, and perversion into the mix. I’m screwed.”

 

“ _Four_ times over.”  Kylo quipped, smacking her bottom.

 

“You know what I mean, sir.”

 

“I do,” Kylo agreed, running his hands up her back. Going delicately around an area that was sure to bruise up the sexiest shade of blue. “And that’s why it’s lucky for you that there’s no law barring us from experiencing all of the above emotions.”

 

“But it was easier with only anger.”

 

Hearing the once playful conversation shift back to earnest, Kylo’s hands stilled.“You can feel everything Rey, I want you to. That’s the beauty of not being a Jedi. Your scope for feelings are limitless with us, but the problem before was that you hadn’t worked out how to compartmentalize for a goal. When you’re fighting, of course, you can’t focus on affection, greed, or sadness simultaneously.Anger alone will see you through the end of the battle, but only if you give it room to stretch its legs.”

 

“I thought I’d been angry enough before," Rey said, shaking her head. "In my life, I've been pissed more days than happy, but nothing ever centered me like I felt this past week.”

 

“That’s because pain, grief, fear, doubt, and guilt were distracting you off the path before.”

 

“How do you shut it off?”

 

“Practice, which I’ll help you with, but you’ve already done the hard part,” Kylo assured, lightly resting his hand on her back in a subtle show of support. "Going forward now I foresee you'll effortlessly tap into what you need."

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes, fury is the candle in the darkness that will always shine you home safely now.”

 

“It’s strange how natural it feels.” Rey swallowed, worrying her lip between her teeth.

 

“Oh, my sweet thing. You’re hardwired for it.” Smoothing his hands further down he parted her thighs, cupping her sex as the hint of her inner sadism got him unspeakably hard. She was drenched. The memory of her own rage turning her on as well, and between her folds, he showed his approval one finger at a time. Punctuating each word with a harder thrust.“You were raised on hate, you’re desperate to turn it on others.”

 

“I’m not like you,” she whimpered, widening her legs for more.

 

“No?” Kylo teased, wickedly stretching her labia between his fingers. Bending over to whisper near her ear, “I bet I could detail a graphic violent raid right now and you’d still get off. Hating me, bucking up against my hand, but helped by that little slip of guilty masochism you so worship."

 

"Uh!" she gasped, rocking her hips back.

 

"Yes, you'd still sink your greedy walls around me, because nobody enjoys pain like we do. Isn't that right, my pet?”

 

The clench upon his fingers was all the confirmation he needed, and with a brutal smack he let her come.

_____________________________________________

 

**9:35 am**

 

It wasn’t standard to wake up with somebody still in his bed. Somebody breathing out softly while clutching his pillow. Somebody rising the covers off her chest with each deep inhale, teasing what was left hidden.

 

Giving into the temptation, a still groggy Kylo Ren’s fingers walked down her hip. Gathering the sheet little by little away to draw lower before he even knew what he was doing. Exposing a pert inviting breast he felt damn near reference for.

 

_Easy, you've had enough._

 

For a few minutes he simply stared, barely blinking through the fight to stay good, but with a defeated sigh Kylo Ren took her into his mouth. Sucking her closer to awake, he rolled the pinkish peak to hard between his teeth. Torturously resisting the call to bite down for her cries, and instead keeping her safe in a dream for a little while longer. Control he could do. Control kept him hard, strong, and him. There weren't enough minutes in the day for all the graphic ways they could abuse each other, but denial had its perks too. Releasing her damp flesh before he’d had his fill, Kylo Ren closed his eyes- savoring the briny proof of their coupling. Biting the inside of his cheek to resist the temptation to work her up again into another full sweat, and only when she couldn’t see him did he nuzzle his nose against her skin.

 

Breathing her in.

 

_Who says there needs to be two people awake for pain play?_

 

Rolling onto his back, Kylo took himself into his hand. Leaving her alone to peacefully sleep, but fixing his eyes on Rey's sweet features, he dirtied himself. Over and over straining closer then further away from what could bring him relief, backing off from the edge. Sinking his teeth into his lip with every retreat.

  
Yes, denial he could manage just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this chapter was basically a jack-off sandwich. Hope you were in the mood for that, because that's all I'm serving up. ;)
> 
> But they had a happy day! Considering how bleak the end of this fic is gonna get that's huge, and a humongous massive thanks to those reading, commenting, and sharing. Your encouragement and ideas are inspiration like you wouldn't believe.
> 
> Just a heads up, I will likely not post again for another 12 days, because I'm going to ICELAND tomorrow! Gonna chase all the Bjorks before climbing around some stupid high cliffs in Norway that will probably make me cry. <3<3<3


	25. Chapter 25

**11:08am**

 

At a punishing pace, Kylo’s chest glistened with sweat. The burning rise and fall of his muscles painfully straining past exertion while gazing possessively at Rey.

 

So close to the end.

 

Tasting the reward.

 

Gritting his teeth to hold it back one minute more, and then with the loudest grunt, Kylo Ren's feet shuffled to a stop. Bending over at the waist, he gripped his thighs. Shaking off a ten-kilometer run as Rey warmed up on the other side of the track. Stretching into a lunge so blissfully unaware of how hard it was to for Kylo to tear his gaze away, but others took notice.

 

“You’re slacking,” General Hux interrupted Kylo Ren’s cool down. Strolling up unwelcome while tightening the drawstring of his own black running shorts into a precise even knot.

 

Kylo Ren’s eyes snapped up. “It wasn't a race.”

 

“I wasn't referencing the run.”

 

“Spit it out General.”

 

Stretching an arm across his chest, General Hux leveled Kylo with a hard stare. “You've missed two meetings when we’re a day out from an important assignment. You then blatantly ignored procedure for rescheduling, and for some reason, you seem to have forgotten that there are other issues of importance that don't reside between your student’s thighs.”

 

“Watch your tongue.” 

 

“Mine isn't the one compromising our goals.”

 

The nauseating superiority in Hux's tone pumped aggression straight into Kylo's veins. Every last switch in his system triggering all thanks to growing up in a house full of useless snark. Dealing with condescension from pompous authority figures had never been Kylo's strong suit, and to avoid doing something he'd later regret he peered outward for distraction. Finding a glimmer of solace in looking at Rey as she kicked off her run until she glanced over, breaking her stride. Concern written all over her face before Kylo infinitesimally shook his head to keep her from coming over.

 

“What do you want?” Kylo turned back to General Hux, resigned to ending the unpleasantry as quickly as possible.

 

General Hux smiled back humorlessly. “You’ll reschedule your plans for this afternoon to meet with me despite the inconvenience to _my_ schedule.”

 

“Fine.”

 

“See you at fourteen-thirty hours.”

 

Smearing sweat off his mouth, Kylo walked away.

 

_Insufferable ass._

 

_____________________________

 

**14:25**

 

“Please...please…”

 

“Listen to you.” Kylo grasped Rey's thighs, pulling her down the bed. “Using that pink mouth of yours to beg so prettily, and what are you groveling for? What do you want?”

 

“You-” Rey swallowed down a gasp. "Gods, you."

 

“Me to do what?” Kylo teased, kissing up her inner thigh.

 

“To l-lick me..uh, fu-touch me.”

 

“Couldn't pay me to stop.” Jerking her body closer, Kylo took charge. Burying his tongue between her swollen labia to mine for what he needed. Indulging in her dripping cunt. Tongue swirling through his favorite twisted torture until her heels dug into his muscular back, bearing down with everything she had to demand everything Kylo adored giving. "Kriff, you taste wonderful."

 

Pushing her legs further apart, he pistoned three fingers up. The wet noises his favorite soundtrack while gently sucking her clit to oblivion and back. Rolling the full bud between his teeth, soaking his palm with her frothy cream. Living off of the sounds of her beautiful whimpering growing louder for him to go harder. Faster.

 

“That's it...let them hear you,” Kylo purred, grinding his palm against her clit. "Let the whole deck hear your filthy begging when you're riding my face."

 

Shaking her head against the pillow, Rey resisted the humiliation.

 

“Don't you want them to know your mine?” Kylo's husky voice warmed her skin, lapping her up between words. “Don't you want to let every waiting whore to know that you're the one quivering on my tongue?”

 

“Kylo!”

 

The shout was the hottest thing he'd ever heard. Gorgeous possessiveness breaking free for his listening pleasure, and crawling up her body he had to have more. Pressing her small tits together, he glided his aching cock between the gap. Furiously smoothing his way along her chest until he sprayed thick upon her chin. 

 

“Uh,” Rey’s shiny face whined into the sheets, shivering through the last of a tingling full body orgasm that she hated as much as she loved when he looked so smug. “I’m not going to thank you for that.”

 

Kylo sucked off his fingers with a grin. “No need.”

 

“Everybody heard us.”

 

“That was the intention.”

 

_Let that get back to General Hux._

 

Not once had Kylo gone easy on her that afternoon. Fast and furious was their foreplay that day, and through smacks, slaps, and soothing kisses they'd gleefully sung each other's praises. Choosing sexual battering over soul searching, they'd fucked each other ragged. Leaving the long talks for later as mouths found better use. Tasting, licking and sucking each other dry, they attempted to ram back together all their broken emotional pieces. Communicating their wants in the most sordid ways possible, but never once during their frenzy had Rey uttered her safe word. Understanding fully now that giving herself over would please them both in the end, she'd been most exquisitely eager for anything. Pleading for nothing less than his worst, and while running a hand along Rey's drenched body, Kylo decided that one day he'd give her a whole room full of men lusting over her sweet breathy submission.

 

_Let them crave what they can't have._

 

In the middle of releasing a small yawn, Rey latched onto her lover, leg slinging over his hips. Curling up against his long torso as if she could depend on him to anchor her through any storm. Deceptively allowing him to feel as though she were his to look after until she mumbled,“Did you do it on purpose?”

 

Kylo laughed. "Get you off?"

 

“No,” she spoke louder, gathering courage.“ Did you kill Poe to push me over- to blot out everything except for anger?”

 

“Will that explanation make his death more palatable to you?”

 

“No,” Rey admitted after a minute, resting her cheek on his chest. Shielding her expression as she couldn’t imagine giving him anything else right then. “Though I guess it doesn’t matter why he had to die. It’s done, you did it, and sadly I'm messed up enough to keep wanting you.”

 

Turning on his side, Kylo Ren gathered her closer. Forcing their eyes to meet as his hands found her hips. Expecting that he'd only cover up her admission with sex, Rey squirmed for distance. Resisting until the light kiss pressed upon her head made her go still- surrendering completely to his rare gentleness.

_________________________________ 

 

**14:50**

 

_Arrogant selfish insubordinate son of a bitch._

 

Under Hux’s feet, the carpet below threatened to burn a hole straight down to cold outer space. Back and forth his glossy black shoes paced the length of his office, but sitting still wasn't an option. Sitting meant calmly waiting for the misbehaving brat, and there wasn't anything patient or orderly about Hux’s wrath.

 

_20 minutes late!_

 

Reaching the end of his tether, the General raked his fingers through his hair. Carving through the strands, but there came a knock at the door before he'd torn them out. Quickly smoothing his hair back into place, his expression returned from roaring to placid. “Come in.”

 

Before Kylo Ren entered the room, Hux had fully intended to claim control first, but the other man's unapologetic swagger shattered that goal. "Remove your mask," Hux impatiently barked, sinking into his chair with a scowl.

 

“No, thank you.”

 

Hux’s already wild eyes went feral. “ _Do it._ Do it, or I'll inform the troopers that I just sent to haul your impertinent ass here that I was serious when I approved your castration if needed.”

 

No one could ever claim that the General didn't possess a flair for the dramatic. The little firecracker's outburst nearly made Kylo snicker, but eager to get back to the naked girl tied up in his room, Kylo soberly met the request. “Laying it on a little thick today, General.”

 

“The same could be said for you, Ren.”

 

“I'm not at your beck and call.”

 

Hux laughed. “Of course you aren't. How could you possibly be at my beck and call when you're obviously at hers?”

 

“Watch your tone,” Kylo's cold lethal tone warned, setting his mask on Hux's desk. As well as pissing all over the other man's authority, he leaned in with a predatory stance that broadcasted that he wouldn't stand for a dressing down. “I don't answer to you, and you're forgetting that we're two equally important sides of the same coin.”

 

“Ah yes, but I'm not the side of the coin that demanded we chase down a meddling scavenger for a year, am I?” Hux corrected, baring his teeth.”I'm not the side of the coin that filled up everybody's head with bullshit lies about her being a big enough asset to justify not pursuing Organa instead.”

 

“Her talents are exceptional-”

 

Hux derisively snorted. “Funny how the only effective talents of hers I've ever heard about seem to take place in your bedroom.”

 

“And how greedily you must have gripped your freckled dick while listening outside.” 

 

"All the better as I imagined her sucking it off."

 

Against his thighs, Kylo's fingers curled ready to gouge. Picturing drawing out each scream one intestinal link up the throat at a time hummed the Force to full on volatile around Kylo Ren, and his lips thinned to keep from shouting out. Energy crackled for use inside his body as nobody ever talked down to him like that, and nobody as painfully ordinary as Hux could even begin to understand what owning Rey’s loyalties truly meant. In their hands, she remained salvation- in others, their downfall. All reasons well enough to defend the choices he'd made concerning Rey without the unexpected protectiveness running hot through Kylo's veins.

 

“She is mine.”

 

Cocking up an unimpressed brow, Hux leaned back in his chair. “No, she is _ours_ , and the only person not currently earning her keep on board.”

 

“What do you want?”

 

“Before you came in, I only wanted you to interrogate the prisoners as you claimed you would three days ago.”

 

“I will-”

 

“But now that I've seen you, I find myself longing to stop witnessing your miserable weakness.” Hux scoffed, dusting off his hands in disgust.” Stars, I thought you were pathetic enough chasing after her like a spurned lover, but every day you continuously defy odds by lowering yourself further- and not only into her twat”

 

Picking up his mask, Kylo put an end to the show. “How fortunate for you then that there's not a drop more of frailty left in me for you to mourn."

 

“Wait,” Hux held up his hand, “we’re not finished.”

 

“If the meeting's goal was to pick over my choices concerning the girl then we're done. Need I remind you that Master Snoke left training in my hands, and if I spend every day for the next year locked up in a room with her then _that_ is the will of our leader. How I meet my goals is none of your concern, but be satisfied in hearing that she's intimidatingly strong in the Force, resourceful, cunning and she's utterly ruthless when it comes to protecting me.”

 

“Sounds ideal for you, but how exactly does that translate to a benefit to us?”

 

“In battle, she'll always have my back.”

 

“Oh goody, couldn't imagine losing you. However, would we soldier on in our army of hundreds of thousands?” Hux sing-song voice patronized, but when Kylo turned his back again, Hux's tone hardened to immovable steel.”I told you to _heel,_ now stay put.”

 

“I'm not your dog.”

 

_But you are her bitch._

 

It went without saying, but Kylo Ren could see the words dangerously dangling off the tip of Hux's tongue before the General's jaw wisely squared back in control. “Fine, we'll discuss her progression on a later occasion, and I'll just end the meeting by mentioning that I expect a list sent to me by the end of the day naming the five Knights of Ren who'll accompany you on the mission tomorrow.”

 

“Five?” Kylo blinked, believing he'd heard wrong. "For a mission this size the protocol is two.”

 

“I think not, Ren.” Hux icily replied, folding his hands upon his desk.”Thanks to your recent absence of attention I've drawn up new plans that involve more back-up in case you find yourself equally distracted on the mission.”

 

“That won't be necessary.”

 

“Shall we take this up with Master Snoke then?” Hux's condescending smile widened. “Cause golly I'd love to watch you explain your pitiful obsession.”

 

Color flooded Kylo Ren's cheeks. “You'll do nothing of the sort.”

 

“So five Knights it is.” Hux smiled, typing in the number into his notes before getting in one last dig. “Unless of course, you can convince me that she holds no real power over you.”

 

“And how would you prefer I do that?”

 

“Let me have her,” Hux casually threw out, leaning back as if they were discussing the weather. “One night should assure me that she's not a unique liability for you, that she's just another temporary fix. Seems like a reliable test of faith to me.”

 

“That's non-negotiable.” 

 

“Then I can't wait for what will surely be an illuminating discussion with Snoke.”

 

Everywhere he looked, Kylo Ren felt damned between a rock and a hard place. After years of working together, they both knew well enough that he could miss ten strategy sessions and still effectively lead his side. Missed meetings weren't punishable offenses worth taking up Master Snoke's time, but the always shrewd Hux never missed an opportunity to make a move for favorite. If Kylo refused both offers then Hux would gladly embarrass him in front of Snoke, and on the other hand, if Kylo offered up Rey then Hux would never let him forget sampling the tasty treat. That meant the only reasonable option involved boring to death five Knights, and the waste boiled Kylo's blood. Too much time and space called for unique diversions on the ship, and at that moment Kylo Ren firmly believed that nothing was more dangerous than when the competitive General felt downright playful.

 

At his sides, Kylo’s gloved fingers flexed. Each digit itching to crack open the skull of the man so giddy to undermine either his authority or masculinity. On this matter alone Hux wasn't picky, and after a hard exhale Kylo reluctantly spat out his answer, “Three knights.”

 

"Five, and my must her pussy be a dream if you're so unwilling to share.”

 

“Four.”

 

" _Five_ ," Hux repeated, his honey-smooth sadism unwavering. “Are you really that terrified that she’ll call out the wrong name again?”

 

“Enough!” Kylo's hiss raised the hairs on the General’s neck. “If you want an idiotic wasteful plan then have at it, but know that the Knights can get quite lazy when they feel they're being toyed with. So enjoy the five of them yawning on the battlefield all day, but be careful because I'd just hate it if you suffered an _unfortunate_ mistake out there when your protection's nodded off from boredom.”

 

“Are you threatening me, Ren?”

 

Summoning his mask into his hand, Kylo sniffed. “Now why would I do that when apparently I'm weakened now?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm finally back from Iceland/Norway! Somehow I avoided causing international incidents (miracle of all miracles), and I've officially seen enough sheep to last me a lifetime.
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoyed the Kylo heavy chapter with smutty smutty smut smut, feels, and feisty Hux confrontations
> 
> -BunnyWhoAccidentallyBookedACabinAtABaseOfAVeryActiveIcelandicVolcanoButSomehowLivedToWriteMoreSmut


	26. Chapter 26

**35 minutes since Kylo Ren left**

 

Resting her cheek against the sheet, Rey blew out an exhale. Nothing to do but listen to the release when her hands were tied up above her head, and her eyes covered. The leather belt crossing over her face blotting out anything other than her own thoughts, and for Rey solitude was dangerous.

 

Too much time alone was just enough time to remember other days in the dark.

 

Memories flooding in about another evening stuck motionless. The gristle up to her armpits in the sandpit tightening with nowhere to go but down. Muttering to herself not to move. Then screaming not to squirm when the first bugs burrowed into her skin. Eating what they wanted as little Rey learned the hard way how she'd earn her scars. Helplessly feeling each mark dig in further down her skin as she counted stars to keep sane through the devouring. Looking to them for help since crying had never gotten her anywhere.

 

“One...two...three.”

 

_Somebody find me._

 

“...four...five...six.”

 

Worrying her lip between her teeth, Rey had prayed to keep steady. A girl only seven, but old enough to know that survival meant keeping her interest high and stress low. Nobody to rely on but herself as her thin voice carried away on a breeze.

 

“Seven...eight...nine.”

 

_Please don’t die._

_______________________________

 

**One hour since Kylo Ren left**

 

Numbness settled into her arms ten minutes earlier without a fight. The pins and needles traveling from wrist to shoulders to dead weight. An uncomfortable Rey writhing through it all past kinky, past scared, and past bored before landing into properly pissed.

 

“Stupid piggish dominant dick,” Rey grunted, bending her knees with each word. Useless at much else besides hurling insults when her ankles were tied spread eagle to the bedposts, but all of her yearning to repay the gift in kind.

 

_A swift kick to the penis might do it._

 

Pulling harder at the ropes hurt something fierce, but instead of a frustrated scream this time she laughed. Some roughly spoken words apparently transcend rage, and for Rey, penis was one of them.

____________________________________

 

**One hour and a half after Kylo left**

 

From the very start, Rey realized that she should have thought more, reacted less. Meditating away from the situation would have beat chafing her wrists, but being present in the moment meant feeling foolish for her then. Facing a distorted image of herself as a grown woman helplessly bound to the passions of somebody else: someone weak and eager.

 

_That’s not how I was raised._

 

The girl who’d soldiered on through her first beating at nine certainly didn’t need somebody to protect her. The teen who'd mastered piloting eight vehicles by fifteen didn’t require someone else to think for her. Over the months, she'd learned that as a woman nobody could hold her back beside herself, and hearing the grumble under her breath remarkably drove home the point about who possessed the real power.

 

Against the sheets, she laughed. A full body thunderous boom squeezing tears out from the corner of her eyes. One peal of delight rolling into another clear as a bell welcoming Kylo Ren back into the room.

 

“What are you amused about?” he asked, real and suddenly there in the flesh again.

 

“T-that I’m so much stronger than you.” Rey chuckled, ribs rapidly expanding with no way to cover her mouth. “It’s funny, sir.”

 

“Oh?” Kylo questioned, outwardly casual but all iron underneath as his knee sunk into the mattress. “But I see that you’re the one ripe, open, and so deliciously vulnerable.”

 

Rey only laughed harder. “I could have released myself at any point. That’s what’s so hilarious! I clawed your face through a wall, I cut out a man’s tongue, and I scratched my initials into Bazine’s cheek,” Rey explained, snickering. “You think I can't manage rope?”

 

“Then why didn’t you leave?”

 

“Because I deserve getting what I want, sir.”

 

“Which is?”

 

“For you to please me after putting up with your bullshit.”

 

Against her hips, his nails dug in. “Don’t know if I’ll be rewarding such a dirty mouth.”

 

“That’s your favorite kind.” Rey smacked her lips, another laugh already building up.

 

The sound of a boot hitting the floor didn’t dampen her amusement. Laughing with eyes squeezed shut, she missed the clunk of suspenders following, and then the shirt, and lastly his trousers. Only fully aware of their bareness in the bed when their abs touched. Cold on top of hot. All those hard muscles pressing her down that should have been overpowering, but only felt like strength meeting strength.

 

Bracing his hands on either side of her head, Kylo Ren eyed her curiously. “You really think your will is stronger than mine?”

 

“Yep.” Rey admitted, her final laugh blowing against his fingers now tracing her lips. “Because at any time, I could have left you with nothing. You’d still have shown up without an outlet for whatever’s pissed you off today, and meanwhile, I’d be back in my room keeping an orgasm all to myself. Touching myself. Teasing out of reach. Oh, I could disappoint you for hours, Kylo Ren.”

 

Sucking the end of his finger into her mouth, she grinned. “That’s real power.”

 

______________________________________

 

**One hour after Kylo came back**

 

Tightening the belt clasp behind her head back to his specifications, Kylo admired the one-sided view. A supple luscious distraction if he'd ever seen one. The shrugging off of General Hux’s demands coming easier by the second when Rey’s still fastened hands reached out to touch him - showing how much she missed him already by wrapping her lean legs around his waist.

 

Taking control with all the delicate loveliness of somebody who did indeed hold all the power.

 

_Who could possibly fault me for avoiding some interrogations when I have your screams to attend to?_

 

Giving over freely to the task of hearing her go hoarse, he sheathed himself inside of her. Sinking, drilling into her heat until his shouted name rang in his ears. Severely biting his lip, he muffled his own reaction. Everything feeling too good to keep himself honest this time. Too right. Hiding his fleeting admiration against her neck, he laid a kiss between a bite- safer in ambiguity as Rey milked everything else out of him.

 

_I could live in you._

 

Pulling out, he watched familiar wet seep down her thigh. The only part of him with promise for something better now destined to smear away. Suddenly unable to tolerate the thought, he gathered the fluid up in his hand. Sinking his slick fingers back inside of her depths to have something of him nestled inside something good.

__________________________________________

 

**_Three hours after Kylo came back_ **

 

Staring at the ground, she patiently waited for instructions. Pulse visibly thumping nearly out of her skin due to the rushing anticipation. Fight or flight turning her cheeks rosy but waiting for his cues all the same.

 

Stars alive, he wanted her.

 

Dragging his hand through her hair, he tugged her attention up. “Do you remember when you sorted through my thoughts for an answer?”

 

“Yes, sir.” Rey cringed, the mental shredding going two ways not something she’d likely ever forget.

 

“How did it make you feel?” Kylo Ren’s hand drifted lower, petting her cheek.

 

“The pain was...intense.” Rey admitted, leaning into his touch. “Upsetting...like I’d be drained dry if I stuck around too much longer in your mind.”

 

“Can you do it again?”

 

An unsure Rey swallowed.

 

“Sit astride me,” Kylo ordered, dropping his hand.

 

Gentleness gone, he leaned back into the seat waiting for her. Arching his brow in challenge, but quick as a fox she climbed into his lap. Thighs locking around his waist, she followed directions, and both of them ignored a small noise coming from the back of the room. Up close, she picked up only on the rigid tension in Kylo's jaw. The aggressive signal hinting that he was dangerously close to ripping the whole ship apart the second he left her arms. Clearly still upset after his discussion hours earlier with Hux - clearly unwilling to talk about it with her either.

 

Something primal in Rey called out to shoulder that fury.

 

A day earlier, Rey might have confused the impulse for empathy, but she could admit that it irked her to see Kylo’s priorities split. After being pleased for hours, she’d turned selfishly unsatisfied with sharing him. Holding all of Kylo Ren's affections was all that was good enough for her now - what she deserved - and she'd raise hell to get it back. Reasoning that if she could get on her knees for him, he'd damn sure better pay attention.

 

Hitching up Rey’s skirt, Kylo Ren pointedly ignored the sweet yearning in her expression. “Have I taught you anything on this ship, girl?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“So I haven’t been wasting my time with you?” Kylo scowled, unzipping his trousers. “Letting you manipulate me into a fool like some think?”

 

“No, sir.“ Rey emphatically shook her head.

 

"Hmm," he rolled his lips in, notching the head of his cock between her slit with his free hand. Running up and down, gathering wet until his dark eyes turned pitch black. “Then you’ll do something for me?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“You’ll hurt yourself for me?”

 

“Yes -” Rey started, but before she could get out the “sir” he’d crushed their lips together. Hot and heavy desire shifted something urgent inside of them both, something primitive. Prey recognizing predator between aggressive tongue swipes and bites. Claiming each other with equal ferocity they joined as Rey thought Kylo’s groans were the sexiest damn sounds she’d ever heard. Needed to hear again.

 

Pulling away, Kylo breathlessly urged, “Do it then. Do it to them.”

 

“It'll feel awful-”

 

“Then first I’ll make it feel better.“

 

Roughly parting her thighs, Kylo exquisitely filled her to the hilt. The sharp cry ripping out of Rey was nearly unrecognizable as her own. All she needed to feel complete was that gorgeous feeling spilling over her body, and holding up her end of the bargain, Rey shifted her attention to the nearest shivering prisoner in the room. Asking between gasps, 

 

“Where's...mmm, your...home base?”

 

“Go to Hell!”  The captive spat back, straining against the restraints bolting him against the interrogation room wall. “You and your bastard can go to Hell-”

 

“The hard way then.” Rey cut the pilot off, focusing intently then on violating the man as Ren violated her. Steadily fucking to the sound of fucking over another, they cried out together. Both of their faces pinched in anguish, but Rey the only one viciously sawing into enemy secrets by using the Force. Asking again and again for the truth. Angrier each time he denied her, but gradually enjoying his loudest screams to the beat of thrusts. The cries turning her on as Kylo's arms tightened around her waist, and the hardest kept secret was easily cut into like butter with a hot knife.

 

“Ah, there it is.” Rey, at last, cooed, throwing her head back with a gasp. “I see the base at Maridun.”

 

Prisoner to prisoner, she picked apart the six others in the room. No longer restrained, no longer hesitant. No sympathy holding her back when blood seeped from their nostrils, no mercy there for them if they refused to fess up. Only open to hearing the right answer as questions roared from her in a punishing frenzy until an orgasm wrenched away her voice. A catch in her throat driving Kylo Ren crazy as his teeth sunk into her shoulder. Laving the wound while murmuring,

 

“Oh you precious thing, looks like you’ve got a sadist in you in more ways than one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love to hear what you thought about a splash of torture/sex at the end.
> 
> Thanks for all your thoughtful ideas/comments as I near the end. I'm currently in the middle of writing two one-shots (one with an AU Bazine/Kylo, and one filthy filthy messed up Reylo that involves a stick shift), but I'll try to have the next chapter up within a few days. :)


	27. Chapter 27

Shooting up in bed, Kylo's fingers flexed. Adrenaline thundering off track until all the fight left on an exhale. Lowering his hand he wished it were a foot to kick himself with after registering that the intruder in his room was somebody he considered all loveliness and light until she crouched down in front of him.

 

“What happened to you?” Kylo exclaimed.

 

“Nothing.”

 

Snatching her wrists, he held her bloodied hands up. “This is nothing?”

 

“No, it’s something, but you asked what happened to _me_.”

 

“Stop evading the question.”

 

Rey sat back on her heels. “Sorry I didn't wash off yet," she aloofly explained. "I literally just got back from checking up on the prisoners, but a little mess shouldn't honestly matter much compared to me accidentally bursting something in their brains last night. 'Cause that appears to have happened." 

 

"What are you talking about?"

 

"They all bled out through their noses during the night.”

 

Kylo's confused stare shifted from her unfazed expression to her drenched hands and back again. “You did a hack job on them.”

 

“Mmhmm,” Rey nodded, only then appearing apologetic. “Looks like I gotta be more careful in the future if we expect anything out of them for round two.”

 

Unsure if he’d actually woken up at all, Kylo blinked.

 

Before nodding off to sleep, Kylo Ren prepared himself to talk Rey off an emotional ledge in the morning. Understanding better than most that what made you feel good in the dark could easily turn your stomach in the light, he'd anticipated a hell of a fallout- some crippling regret.He'd expected a freak-out, but Rey's nonchalant grace shook Kylo Ren into realizing that she deserved far more credit than he'd given. The fragile girl who'd come aboard months ago wasn't who he'd bedded last night. Instead of teary eyed self-doubt all he saw shining back at him then was a genuine commitment to doing a cleaner job next time. No tears threatened to fall, and Kylo Ren didn't know if she'd completely cracked this time, or if instead of madness perhaps this sadistic minx had climbed out of his best dreams. In no hurry to destroy either version of her, he prodded cautiously.

 

“So you're not upset about what happened?”

 

“No.” Rey carelessly shrugged. “I was more curious, but now I’m not.”

 

Closing the distance between them, Kylo Ren yanked her down into the sheets. Ready to enjoy this vision for as long as it lasted.

 

__________________________________

 

"How long until you go."

 

"An hour," Kylo Ren answered through a yawn. Leaning back against his broad chest, Rey made the best of it. Enveloped in Kylo's warmth, her legs twined tighter around his. Where one began and one ended harder to find as she took advantage of his mellowed state.

 

“Kylo?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

Up and down his muscular forearm, her fingertips skimmed across his skin. “Tell me something about your childhood.”

 

“No,” his groggy voice sharpened.

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because you’re living through the remarkable part of my life.”

 

The response sounded sincere enough that Rey mulled over Kylo's explanation for a solid second before ultimately ruling it bullshit.

 

 _Absurd man_ , a _cting like nothing's worth mentioning before you gained power._

 

Not speaking of his past spoke volumes, but Rey didn't immediately call Kylo Ren out on it. Instead, she guided his hand up to her breast, gifting her flesh for his use. Offering up less fighting- and more Freudian manipulation- with an unfair wiggle of her bare bottom against his erection. “But it must not have been all bad. Han Solo was your father, and-”

 

“And I killed him.” Kylo gave her nipple a particularly hard tweak.

 

“Would you be able to kill me?”

 

“No," Kylo admitted, softly stroking her breast. "Would you be able to kill me?”

 

“I haven’t decided yet,” Rey replied, burying her face into the pillow.

 

Kylo laughed.

____________________________________

 

Licking her lips, Rey didn't worry about the insistent buzzing from Kylo’s comlink. She didn't react to the ship's engines powering down. Even lying flat on the stomach the blissfully content woman could still read all the signs signaling that Kylo Ren had to answer his call of duty. The First Order needed him, but for now, he served her. Gliding his hand higher up Rey's back he massaged away the tension from their sexual exploits. Treating her kindly until his teeth sunk into her shoulder blade- tugging at the girl good enough to eat.

 

“You’re a horny little thing today, aren’t you?” Kylo nipped harder, purposefully ignoring Hux’s tenth message.

 

“Yes, sir.” Rey winced.

 

"But there's cum splashed on the bed isn't there?"

 

"Mmm."

 

Dragging the edge of his teeth along her skin, he scolded, "Didn't I tell you to swallow it all?"

 

Rey nodded her head with mock guilt.

 

"Looking for a punishment?" his gravelly voice thickened.

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Happy to give it.”

 

Shoving his beeping comlink off the bedside table, Kylo shifted in the bed. Resting his thighs lightly on the back of her knees teased the illusion of kindness as he caressed his hand down her spine. Tracing the First Order insignia against her skin before viciously cracking his palm against Rey's rear. Crying out in shock, she instinctively reached back. Grasping blindly to protect her stinging cheeks, putting up a fight before he gathered her wrists into one hand. Clamping her down in place beneath his mercy, Kylo spanked again and again. Fury and finesse striking her wide awake.

 

“Is that enough for you?” Kylo demanded, his labored breaths hitting her shoulder.

 

“Is that enough for you, sir?” Rey grimaced into the sheets.

 

“Good answer.”

 

Wobbling her flesh with wicked precision, he overwhelmed her senses. Holding her down, abusing her flesh before lightly stroking what he'd set on fire to draw out more tears. Hurting her with consent- that lovely extra mind fuck reminding her with each hit that only her own will kept this going.

 

Whatever he did was what she allowed. What she welcomed.

 

Unconsciously lifting her hips up towards his hand, she shamelessly groveled, and it pleased him so. Feeding off Rey's abdication of control, Kylo Ren gave her something to bow down for- nothing fake or playful existing when his palm came down again. Hard, fast, and harder, they were equals, raw with desire, honest. Both requiring what only the other could offer, both giving it their all. No flirty love taps exchanging between them when Kylo made her thrash- reinforcing with every rough motion that he'd keep Rey delightfully present in her desire if only he could own every other sense. Nothing fulfilling her more.

 

"What number was that?" Kylo growled, curving two fingers up inside of her.

 

"Twenty," Rey whimpered. 

 

Removing his fingers, he then forced them into her mouth. “Ask for another.” 

 

"Pl-" she groaned, but the thrusting in her mouth kept her from getting the rest out. Vulgarly used, she could only suck to keep up. Servicing him with wet humiliation until his fingers pulled out to smear spit along her cheek. "Please, sir-" Rey gasped.

 

"Very well."

 

Squeezing her tender ass, Kylo Ren heightened the pain. Mining her suffering with near reverence, delivering ten more unsympathetic strikes. The sharp snaps coming on brutal, unrelenting. Pushing his student further into numbness until he smacked the filth right out of her mouth.

 

“Shit! Uhh, take me like you paid me!”

 

Rewarding that lovely request he vigorously rubbed her skin, spreading stinging heat into smooth as honey on a hot day sensual warmth. The tingling prickles were like nothing she'd ever felt before, visceral perfection. Sucking her lower lip between her teeth, Rey mewled for it to never end as Kylo's tongue clicked in reproach. “No, you’re a good girl, aren’t you? That’s what you are.”

 

“Mmm-”

 

“Tell me.”

 

“Ah!” Rey panted, squeezing her eyes shut. “Kriff, I’m whatever you want...please.”

 

“You know what I want to hear.”

 

“I’m a good girl,” she sobbed, rubbing her mound against the bed.

 

"Yes, you are. And that’s why I want to take you here.” Guiding his finger gently back and forth between her buttocks, he instantly brought her quivering body to stillness. Watching her spark flicker, living for that startled catch in her breath that thickened his cock." Do you want me to be your first, pretty thing? Would you like me nestled deep where nobody else has ever been? Is that how you want me to please you? Is that what my good girl wants?”

 

Going slack against the bed, Rey groaned.

 

“Are you wet thinking about it?” he asked, spreading her cheeks."Are you dripping for me, sweet girl?"

 

“Mmm, touch and see, sir.”

 

Gathering the moisture from between her legs didn't disappoint. She glistened. Spitting down into his hand, Kylo mixed their juices together to bathe her tightest entrance. One creamed finger at a time then widened her open, priming her.

 

“Uhhh, just do it,” Rey grumbled, ready to maim whoever came up with the stupid quote about good things coming to those who wait.

 

Smirking over the impatience, he smacked her hip.

 

“Ease back against me, pet.”

 

Feeling the press, she tensed up.

 

“Breath, Rey,” he calmly instructed.  

 

It didn't help. 

 

Nothing helped.

 

Nothing prepared Rey for the stretch. The jarring pain when he sunk into her. The fullness she jerked away from with an excruciating yelp.

 

"Shh, you're doing so well."

 

Gently easing his cock out again, Kylo allowed Rey to live with the discomfort- to miss him once it was gone. Waiting until her spine softened before he glided in a shallower pace back into that tight ring of muscle. Inch by inch carefully bearing down into her body until she yielded- until all they shared was sharp arousal. No longer digging her fingers into the mattress to get away, she clawed to stay put. He had her then, all of her.

 

"You're. So. Good." he enunciated each word with a thrust. "Perfect." 

 

Canting his hips faster smacked Rey's sensitive skin, and it was too much. She couldn't last long, couldn't hold back. Grinding her clit into the sheets, she bit the pillow with a shout.

 

Gushing wet between her legs as he added some of his own.

 

________________________________

 

From the observation deck, Rey watched swarms of TIE fighters descending to deliver their stings. The hints of silver reflecting off their wings gave them the appearance of shooting stars flickering in and out: something divinely beautiful before something humanly harsh.

 

War literally at her feet, but Rey's conscience rested at peace. Somewhere along the past few months, she'd gradually accepted that it wasn't worth getting worked up over a loss of life, or what got her off. In fact, all she'd required was a cozy bath and chocolate cake to unwind back to normal after the past twenty-four hours, and licking the last crumb off her thumb, she couldn't so much as summon a drop of doubt.

 

_I went inside six people’s heads, and then he went inside me._

  

Closing her eyes, Rey smiled along with the memories until a hand clapped against her ass.

 

“Hiya friend!”

 

Slamming her hand against the window, Rey strangled out a pained noise.

 

“Are we friends?” she hissed, breathing rapidly from her nose.

 

“We shared a dick together.” Bazine chuckled. ”In my home world that makes us friends...or even sisters in the Southern Hemisphere. Incest laws are vague there.”

 

Closing her eyes, Rey let that one sink in.

 

”What can I do for you?” Rey breathed out the last of the pain, turning around.

 

“Nothing,“ Bazine replied, cartoonishly fluttering her lashes. “Just tracked you down to see if you cared to chat...Soooo, is there anything you feel like gabbing about, care to get off your chest, or in general want to gloat about?”

 

“No.”

 

Bazine’s eyes widened. "Really? Because I'd have sworn that you’d be dying to gush after your casual Monday night interrogation murders.”

 

“How’d you hear about that?”

 

“A little birdie in Incineration.”

 

“Hmm, well sorry that there’s not much else to tell,” Rey replied, her lips pursed unimpressed even as unwanted emotions churned up in response to Bazine’s bluntness. Desperate to get back to peaceful indifference, Rey cleared her throat, “People died, we move on. How was your day?”

 

Bazine laughed. “I thought we were past the lying games.”

 

“I don’t think _you_ ever get past lying games.”

 

“Touché, but also ouch I’m wounded.” Bazine pouted, popping her hip against Rey’s.

 

“So now you’ve had fun with gossip is there anything else you required from me?”

 

Not about to be sent away before hearing Rey fully own up to her victories, Bazine stood her ground. “Yes, as a matter of fact, I require you to admit how flipping _huge_ this is Rey! I mean, C'mon! Before today you’ve killed to protect Kylo, you’ve tortured to get your own revenge, but last night purely satisfied the will of the First Order. My little cutie conflicted cupcake actually garnered information that was for the good of many at the expense of few, and that's seriously amazing. No, better yet it’s fantastic, and we're gonna damn well celebrate.”

 

Rey’s cheeks unexpectedly warmed to the words. “It seems a little funny to say thanks for approving of murder, but I appreciate the compliments.”

 

“Take them when you can.”

 

“Sorry for snapping at you.”

 

Bazine’s awed expression cracked into a comical grin. “Oh now don’t fall into some sentimental sap, it’s only slaughter. No doubt you'll let me down again with your swishy feelings, but in the meantime, I brought you something to show off how much I’m adoring my little duckling’s new fierce feathers.”

 

Holding up her hand, Bazine fluttered her fingers beside Rey’s cheek. The familiar silver sparkle in the ring catching the light, but it took Rey a full second to place where she’d seen it before. Where she’d felt it.

 

Absently, Rey grazed her thumb across her palm.

 

“Is that, is that the Bloody Jewel you burned into my skin?”

 

“Parts of it.”

 

Dropping her hands back down again, Rey steadily met Bazine's gaze as if eerie chills weren't crawling under her skin. “And you’ve made a ring out of it for your sadistic jewelry collection?”

 

“No, silly.” Bazine singsonged, delicately taking hold of the band to slip it off. ” I crushed up the gem to make you a ring.”

 

“Why?”

 

Carefully placing the band upon Rey’s finger, Bazine admired the gleam. “Just consider it a small token of safety for your first job next week. Hopefully, your task will go off without excessive interrogation or violence, but just in case it all goes to hell then now you’ve got the option of turning the ring to palm side up against his thigh. Make your mark feel his.”

 

Staring at the ring, Rey swallowed back the urge to vomit.

 

“What job are you talking about?”

 

“The one all thanks to you, sugar." Bazine smiled, releasing Rey's hand. "On my way over General Hux assured me that due to your amazing intel we’ll be cruising over to Maridun next.”

 

All those hours preparing for an abstract future duty couldn't hold a candle to reality. A throbbing unexpectedly pulsed in Rey's chest after she heard the words. The invisible knocks bashing her ribs harder and harder each second into shards so tiny an inhale couldn’t hope to pass through. Despite knowing that she wasn't in harm, it became impossible to suck down a gulp of air. Her body warring to keep from bolting or emptying her stomach the more she graphically pictured sleeping with somebody else, unraveling their entrails.

 

Suffocating senseless panic poured over Rey without hope of ending until suddenly her breathing slowed. The fear leveling out again as flashes from the night before suddenly cut in. The remembrance of blood, power, and Kylo. All the gory memories receding away the threat of the unknown when compared to what she'd already done.

 

_What’s your body for the good of the hive?_

 

_Be honest, what won’t you sacrifice?_

 

“Why do you look so pale, Rey?” Bazine frowned. "Are you upset?"

 

“Just, shocked I guess," Rey's voice shook. "I-I didn't realize that you thought I was ready yet.”

 

“I didn’t, but after this last night I’d say you’ve seen the light, ironically enough.”

 

“Aren’t you, uh, aren’t you worried that it was only a one-time situation?” Rey scratched her arm, feverishly talking herself out of a job she couldn’t run away from fast enough. “I mean, how can you be sure I’ll be the right kind of cruel to get things done? Like, what if I mess up? What if they won’t tell me anything helpful and I just let them slip away?”

 

Sensing Rey's ramblings spinning out of control, Bazine flicked her chin towards the window. Diverting the last of Rey's selfishness far far away after she zeroed in on the planet's fiery surface. Stunned into silence as she stared down at a battle started already while she hadn’t paid attention.

 

“There are many ways to be cruel, Rey.” Bazine traced a finger along the window, outlining the destruction taking place on the other side. “We aren’t the unlucky troopers blasting off heads today, but we can sure as hell manipulate the outcome with our own strengths.”

 

Sinking her teeth into her lower lip, Rey crossed her arms over her chest. “I don’t know if I’m right for this.”

 

“Well, I’m absolutely certain that you’re right for it.” Bazine insisted with a note of incredulity in her voice. “Why in the world wouldn't you choose to use your acquired skills after all the hell you claimed I put you through?”

 

“Maybe I don’t care to anymore.”

 

“Pssh, you’re colder for sure, but how could you possibly endure my lessons only to sit back on your heels once you hold the power to stop something like this from happening again?”

 

“Because I can’t share myself with other men!” Rey admitted, throwing her hands up. “I honestly don’t know if giving myself away to others isn’t worse than letting dozens die-”

 

Bazine cut her off. “Thirteen hundred sixty- nine.”

 

“What?”

 

“It wasn’t _dozens_ that died today, Rey. It was thirteen hundred and sixty-nine men, women, and children. That was the population of the flaming capital below that your sweetheart Kylo Ren just razed into the ground. Thirteen hundred and sixty-nine mostly innocent souls now gone as you sit here bitching. And the tragedy is that all of them could possibly still be here if their governor had proved more amenable to polite interrogation.”

 

The words chilled Rey’s blood.

 

“If you couldn’t get the governor to change his mind then what the hell could I have done?”

 

“You could have got in his head, Rey.”

 

Smearing her hands down her cheeks, Rey adamantly shook off the blame. “But Kylo could have as well!”

 

“Yes, but Kylo doesn’t mind tasty genocide for the cause.”

 

"So this is all my fault then?" Rey sneered, snapping her fiery gaze up. "I'm the only option?"

 

"No," Bazine growled right back. "But you haven't exactly earned your mass murderer merit badge yet, have you?"

 

"I killed six men last night."

 

“No, you killed six _soldiers,_ “ Bazine clarified, jamming her finger against Rey’s sternum. _“_ That was you lashing out at six enemy combatants while over there Kylo Ren's the one scorching away innocent survivors he didn't need to. With every kill, _he's_ the one possibly burning out some of the last few slivers of light left inside of him, and the First Order is the group losing dozens of troops in the process. So don’t confuse your sacrifice when you haven’t made any. You're not him, not by a long shot.”

 

Holding up the back of her hand to her mouth, Rey looked away.

 

_Oh gods...none of this needed to happen._

 

_If I'd trained harder I could have stopped this, stopped him._

 

Any leftover tendrils of euphoria from the morning curled up into something weak and wounded inside of Rey’s chest.

 

A pang of regret.

 

A sensation digging in to stay when Bazine pointed to forty enemy ships hovering above the city. "Oh that's a pity, it looks like poor Kylo's screwed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the most disturbing bit I've written in a while! Yay?...
> 
> Also, I just posted part 1 of a Bazine/Kylo AU two-shot called, The Scuffed Up Pearl. Such a small rickety ship for these two, but I hope some of ya'll will take a chance and climb aboard. It's a short ride.
> 
> <3 Bunny


	28. Chapter 28

“You can’t do this Rey!”

 

“It’s not your problem.”

 

“The hell it won’t be! You can’t steal from-”

 

The last of Bazine’s screech crackled across the communication link. The last of sense lost between atmospheric distortion and pride. Gripping the controls, Rey continued staring forward unfazed. Not blinking, not willing to miss a thing when she broke through the hazy grey atmosphere.

 

Leather under her fingers, retaliation on her mind.

 

___________________________________

 

Whipping her head back forward, Rey took off again.

 

Sprinting with the maniacal grace of a hunted gazelle, she hopped over mangled bodies, adrenaline rocketing through her thighs with each landing. Weaving around smoke-filled city streets, Rey ignored the sounds of guns firing closer and closer. Barely breaking her stride, she continued carrying on while struggling for breath, focused on one thing only. When at last Rey saw somebody up ahead she smeared bloodied hands down her cheeks, and her mouth opened to release a bloodcurdling scream. Loud and clear her pain echoed off charred buildings, and when the approaching soldier turned his head, he startled to the sight of Rey's eyes haunted as though she’d seen the devil himself.

 

“Help!” she screamed. “Please help me!”

 

Bolting straight for the stranger, she cried harder, “Help!”

 

“Are you okay?” he called back.

 

“Help!”

 

Responding to the anguish scratching its way out of Rey's throat, the soldier dropped his blaster. Momentarily ignoring the bombs going off in the distance, his chivalry kicked in for her. Spreading his muscular arms wide to catch her thin stumbling form.

 

“Thank you, thank you,“ Rey sobbed, lacing her arms around his neck. Holding the kind stranger closer, she dug her knuckle into a sensitive vertebra, cracking it in two.

 

Retrieving the fallen Resistance fighter’s weapon, Rey calmly moved on.

 

No tear in sight until she spied the next fighter.

 

“Help!”

_______________________________ 

 

Crawling further under the ship, Rey held back a wave of nausea. Grinding her teeth to keep from vomiting while silently slithering over chunks of arm, legs, half a jaw. The body parts smeared carnage down her front, but Rey only stopped when she’d come upon a severed Resistance head.

 

_Finally._

 

Knowing well enough what to look for, Rey pushed a fingernail into his ear. Scratching back and forth at his eardrum, she clawed. Digging in and winding the thin dangling wire she eventually found around her finger, she yanked the gore covered plastic free from the skin.

 

Holding up the flesh colored communication link to her own ear, she picked up the faintest voice sizzling across static.

 

“Lower quadrant is clear...keep pushing forward…”

 

_They’re not cheering. They haven’t found him yet._

 

Celebration would come later, but with renewed faith, Rey continued on with her task. Even more determined not to let Kylo Ren down, she looked up again. Arching her neck to sweep her scrutiny back, and forth, and up the command ship’s grimy underbelly. After a few minutes, she reckoned that maybe she’d found them all until a dimly blinking light behind the wheel told her otherwise.

 

_Well, what do we have here?_

 

Delicately grasping the explosive, she twisted it to the left. Three of the longest clicks of her life followed, but when the device came free, Rey expelled a shaky breath. Thanking every god she’d ever heard of.

 

Call it anxiety stressed delusion, but it crossed the woman's mind that perhaps those worth praying to might not have written her off after what she’d done- what she’d continue to do.  

 

Underneath Kylo Ren’s command shuttle, Rey deftly added the last bomb on top of the four other incendiary devices she’d already removed. Black and shiny as beetles the devices ticked down to menace. They'd blow any minute, and figuring that the poor lost things might miss their owners she raised them up with the Force. Shooting the bombs out from under Kylo’s ship to fly towards Resistance vehicles. Hardly visible in the dark until they lit the sky on fire.    

 

Until they brought light, and then screams.

_________________________________________

 

It was iron.

 

Iron, salt, and rage.

 

Those were the three tastes that burned in Kylo Ren’s lungs when another Knight went limp in his arms. Dropping the dead weight body back to the soil, Kylo Ren staggered forward. Only ten steps from the safety of his ship when another bomb went off.  A clap of thunder roaring in his ear.

 

A blast leaving only ash.

 

Ash, iron, salt, and rage.

_______________________________________

 

No world existed where Kylo Ren would welcome Rey’s interference. With every fiber of her being, Rey understood that there'd be hell to pay if he saw her. But still, she waited. Her heart hammering in her chest, her eyes relentlessly searching. Later, she’d apologize and grovel however it pleased him, but she'd long ago decided that until he was safe, she wouldn't play the part of his inferior. Whether he wanted it or not, she'd come to help.

 

To drag him out of the mess where he’d rather die over begging for an extra hand.

 

For hours, Rey used the Force to cripple nearing enemies. Applying all she'd learned, she kept a path clear for Kylo Ren’s approach- all these bloody breadcrumbs left to lead him home. Willing soldiers' hearts to crash into their rib cages, she watched thirty enemies drop. One by one, they all fell to their knees for her, but nothing made Rey feel more like a queen than when she saw him. Seeing Kylo Ren alive poured relief down her body as real as any rain she’d ever felt, and her lips parted to drink it all in. This was her moment to be his shoulder to lean on. This was their time to fly away victorious simply for surviving the grisly night, but instead, Rey stealthily crawled out from under his ship before Kylo Ren laid eyes on her.

 

In his hands were the detached, mangled arms of three of the Knights of Ren, and as well as Rey knew that somehow he'd failed that day, she equally understood that he wouldn't celebrate his subordinate witnessing it.

____________________________________

 

“How did you let this happen Kylo Ren?” his Master croaked out his condescension, pointing a shaking finger. “Three Knights.”

 

“It was General Hux that demanded we bring five instead of the customary two.”

 

“Oh, I’ll get to him soon enough,” Master Snoke snarled. “But you, how did you let this happen?”

 

Bowing his head in supplication, Kylo Ren took the knee. Avoiding General Hux’s enraged glare, he shook with his own fury. Barely keeping himself from pulling his enemy apart while answering his Master’s relentless questions. “We were searching for the governor. The snake hid in a tunnel system, and while underground pursuing him we didn’t hear the others coming...when we surfaced it was like shooting fish in a barrel until I could freeze their fire.”

 

“I made you my Master of the Knights of Ren, and yet you bring me back three of their bodies.”

 

“I did not think-”

 

“Ego then,” Snoke cut him off, his wrinkling fingers tapping his throne. “Ego, pride, and stupidity lost men tonight.”

 

“I apologize, Supreme Leader.”

 

“Not well enough.”

 

Turning his attentions to the General, Master Snoke bared his teeth. “And you, how were your plans so thin to begin with that they required five Knights of Ren along with their pathetic commander too?”

 

General Hux swallowed, his face pinched in discomfort. “Sir, as I was unable to meet with Kylo Ren as fully as I’d requested I was forced to make hasty decisions... to protect the security of the mission I did my best to cover our bases. “

 

“You’re children, the both of you.” Master Snoke roared, spit gathering at his mouth. “Pointing blame at each other as if that matters. You’re _both_ failures. You _both_ equally disgust me.”

 

“I’m sorry, Supreme Leader,” General Hux repeated. “There is no excuse.”

 

Leaning back in his throne, Snoke’s pruned hologram flickered. At his angriest his reflection turned less clear, the ghoulish towering specter threatening to fade away entirely before the image sharpened. Rocking his head from side to side, Snoke weighed their miserable explanations for less than a second before reaching his judgment.

 

“General Hux,” Snoke hissed. “You’re banned from using any Knights of Ren for three months. Each of those fighters was worth a hundred of your troopers, and so the blood of three hundred of your men will have to run to repay Kylo Ren back for the useless loss of his.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Kylo Ren.” Snoke turned his cold gaze upon his protege, sending jagged daggers of pain into the man’s head with every word. “You don’t own thoughts that don’t work for me. You're not allowed future distractions.”

 

“I won’t fail you again, Master.”

 

“You can’t make that promise when _she’s_ in here too.” Snoke gestured to Kylo’s temple, croaking, “I see _her_ in there. I see every shared moan, and I’ll rip out those memories from inside of you. I’ll swallow them whole if anytime over the next three months you miss another meeting with General Hux.”

 

“Yes, Master.”

 

Shooting the door open with a wave of his hand, Snoke growled. “Go watch the bodies burn for the last rites, but General Hux stay behind...We’ve only just begun to detail your suffering.”

 

General Hux’s cheeks flamed in humiliation. “Yes, sir.“

_____________________________

 

Pacing at the end of the hallway, General Hux feverishly ripped open his collar buttons. Baring his wounds to the chilled air offered little comfort, but that didn't stop his fingers from obsessively grazing across the tender skin. Seeking comfort, finding nothing. The inflamed welts from Snoke’s electricity were still weeping into a terrific itch a day later. A scratch that wouldn’t relieve, wouldn’t stop.

 

_Where is she?_

 

_I swear I’ll skin her alive if she keeps me waiting another minute._

 

_Wear her flesh for a change until mine stops itching._

 

Gnashing his teeth at the thought, Hux salivated. Almost tasting how good it would feel. Yearning then with all his power to share his shame, he licked his teeth- greedy to torture to embarrassment. When at last her slender frame sauntered down the hallway he layered on a smile. Black and white his salvation was gorgeous, and ever more beautiful in General Hux's eyes as she remained disposable even after giving her best. Secrets could die with this one.

 

That’s what he loved best in a woman.

 

“What do you need, Hux?” Bazine’s black lips curled up sensually.

 

“I need a favor, Baz.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Rey seems delightful...
> 
> Also, a huge massive big thanks to the generous folks who read, recommend the story, or comment. I might not have the most readers, but I'm honestly ridiculously lucky that I ended up with such rad sweet souls (who love Reylo filth, thank god)
> 
> -Bunny 
> 
> PS: Snoke showed up!  
> PSS: Badass Rey is terrifying.


	29. Chapter 29

Two days since he'd been back. Two days since she'd saved his ass...and nothing. Complete radio silence followed the mission, and Rey wasn't having it anymore. Fed up with indulging Kylo Ren’s massive- yet shockingly fragile- ego, her boots pounded down the hall. Itching to give him more than a piece of her mind this time. Nearly running to throttle some sense into him when the brawny arm latching around her waist from behind meant he'd found her first.

 

“Let me go!” she shrieked, jabbing her elbow back into his ribs.

 

“It’s me,” Kylo grunted, clenching his teeth.

 

“I know!”

 

Clapping a hand over her shriek, Kylo Ren whirled Rey around. Backing her up against the wall, and hearing the satisfying smack. Baring his teeth as he'd reached the very end of his patience with her violent greeting. “What’s wrong with you?”

 

“You don’t only get me when it’s convenient, you selfish prick!” Rey snarled between his fingers. “You don’t shut me out for days only to wrestle me like I’m your branded beef.”

 

Dropping his hand, Kylo frowned. “I...I didn’t realize you’d miss me.”

 

“Oh, don’t you _dare_ insinuate that I'm the pathetic one here,” Rey snapped, a vein in her neck bulging with each raised word. “I’m not the one who runs away chicken shit scared from feelings. I'm not the one who hides behind masks, and I’m not the one who failed this week!”

 

Kylo Ren flinched.

 

Glaring down at her, his Adam’s apple bobbed. Anger, frustration, and then something almost vulnerable washing over his features. Appearing ready to abandon tricky feelings once again he leaned back, but instead of following through his old habits he shook them off and moved in closer. Towering over Rey until all she could see, smell, hear, feel, and miss tasting was him.

 

“Be something good for me, Rey," he whispered, hand shaking as it stroked her cheek. “Hate me tomorrow, but be something good today.”

 

At the sound of him pleading for anything, Rey's eyes rounded in shock. Taking in everything and noticing then his pale cheeks, sleep deprived eyes, and an overall heavy unease. Everything about him bore the marks of a man who’d clearly spent time feasting upon his own weakness, and just like that all the remaining fight snuffed out of her.

 

_Can he actually be upset about losing some Knights?_

 

Whenever Rey left for her impulsive rescue she'd assumed Bazine would tattle. Holding back from selling somebody out wasn’t the schemer's style, but judging by Kylo's lack of condescension he'd remained in the dark. If he carried even an inkling of suspicion about what she'd done he'd be off lecturing her on stupidity, and for Rey that meant that Kylo's avoidance over the past couple days wasn't due to a silly matter of pride. Whatever had upset him hadn't been about her.

 

Holding onto her now as though she were a lifeline he wasn’t angry at all, he was needy.

 

Tilting her chin up she put him out of his misery. Sealing their lips together with an invitation to bite, tug. All the wonderful ways she harmed him before softly sucking his lower lip between hers.

 

Against her lips he moaned, “I want you.” 

 

Dragging a hand through his locks, she pushed his head down. “Earn it.”

 

Unlacing the front of her dress, he followed orders. Drawing her nipples between his teeth, loud and messy wetting the peaks. Those enormous lips of his greedily welcoming as much of her sweetness into him before grazing lower down her sternum. Tickling her abs with his dark curls, and smirking against her hip when she shivered.

 

Biting just because he could.

 

Surrendering control didn't get Kylo Ren off, but damned if he wasn't obedient now. Pulling her dress down he got to his knees. Coloring her tanned flesh with blotchy pink possession he worked for sex, coaxing out Rey's strangled whimpers with each steady dip of his tongue between her thighs. Pushing aside damp lace to lick where anybody could see them. Soaking his chin. Giving his greedy girl hundreds of swipes before unbuttoning the front of his trousers he wordlessly offered trade.

 

“I want you.” He dragged his teeth over her clit.

 

Standing up, he yanked her thighs up around his waist. Living for those gorgeous body quakes when he ripped her panties' crotch in two with one grab, and his hand found her slick heat. Pumping fingers up into her pussy pushed fabric tatters inside her walls, and the sensation of drenched lace over her ridges made her whine. Made her throw her head back and beg. In and out the cloth dragged obscenely until Kylo halted, his breathing labored- searching Rey's eyes then for any hint of refusal before whatever he’d seen convinced him to exchange his hand for his shaft. Without pretty words they didn't need he fully sheathed into her, shaking the wall with his thrusts.

 

 "Someone's gonna see me come in your pretty pussy," he rasped. "Is that what you want?"

 

"Yes...gods yes."

 

Up against the wall they used each other well. Feverishly leaving crescent shaped nail marks into each other's skin as Kylo feared she’d leave, and Rey dug in to make him stay. Ready to claw each other apart if it meant remaining here like this. They couldn't stop kissing, refusing to part from the surprising intimacy they felt while vulgarly fucking out in the open until with a cursing roar his seed filled her. Luxuriating in the only moment he'd felt right in days he kept them latched together, waiting until she'd drained him dry before pressing a final kiss to her quivering lips.

 

“Now you can go on hating me.”

________________________________________  

 

Underneath a First Order Troop Carrier, Rey blew out an exhale.

 

"You're a tricky little bitch aren't you?

 

Tightening the laser cannon, and wiggling her shoulders with joy when she heard the last click. With a final caress, Rey baptized the clunker as good as new. A sense of accomplishment flooded over her as intoxicating as the galaxy's finest wine, and it took her a second to realize how much fixing something reminded her of home in the best way. Reassembling broken pieces that didn't put up a fight helped her stay grounded, less anxious, and took her mind off a certain problematic teacher.

 

Days after they'd screwed in the hallway, Kylo Ren had certainly made himself scarce. Hell, even seconds after they'd gotten off he'd stoically zipped up his trousers while muttering something under his breath about duty calling. They both knew the excuse was crap, but Rey wasn't looking to play nursemaid either. If Kylo Ren needed help she wouldn't withhold it, but indifference did her body good. 

 

This time around she didn't bound off after him like some lovesick puppy.

 

If he required more time to lick his wounds then she’d train without him. Meditate without him. Plot without him while tinkering around with less annoying volatile machines.

 

Oiled up and grimy she'd found happiness on her back without him, but after a week on her own Rey grew a bit stir crazy. The combination of worrying about Kylo Ren, not landing for days, and absolutely ignoring preparing for her own upcoming mission left the woman hungry to flex her muscles in less clinical ways. Craving an over six foot horizontal distraction she set her wrench aside and dusting off her hands she promptly set off to go tend to his parts.

 

Figuring that they could at least fuck away his cares she knocked on his door, but Kylo Ren greeted her with blank neutrality.

 

“Lessons are canceled today. You should go.”

 

“Well luckily I wasn’t popping over for instruction.” Rey replied, her gaze briefly lingering on the peculiar ruby ugly marks along his neck before dropping lower. “But since I’m here do you think you can find use for me? Have anything you want me to do, sir?”

 

Kylo’s jaw tensed. “Unless you want me to collar you, leash you, and then parade your naked body down the hall then you’d best leave, girl.”

 

“Are you trying to scare me?”

 

“No.”

 

“Is that what you really want, sir?” Rey’s brow wrinkled, all coquettish amusement draining out of her features. "Is that what gets you off?"

 

“You need to leave.”

 

“Would that make you feel better? To do that to me?”

 

“Dehumanizing anybody right now would work,” Kylo replied, and pressing his hand to the control panel he shut the door.

 

_Anybody?_

____________________________________

 

Leaning back against the black porcelain tub, Rey waited. Breathing in steaming lavender essential oils intended to release tension as she adjusted the tap's controls with her big toe. Hot water in, annoyed feelings out. Closing her eyes with a plan to sink into some badly needed relaxation before it all went to hell at the sound of advancing footsteps.

 

“What do you want?” Rey grumbled.

 

“To peek at your lady bits,” Bazine quipped, entering the refresher with a smile that didn’t reach her weary eyes. "So, mission accomplished!"

 

"Of course it's you." Squeezing more calming oils into the water, Rey kept her eyes closed. “You didn’t tell anyone I went down to help Kylo.”

 

“Nope.”

 

Rey looked up curiously. “Why not?”

 

Sitting beside the tub, Bazine lifted one bony shoulder. “Because that suggests I knew you were doing something wrong without the ability to stop you. And I don’t know if you’ve picked up on it yet, but weakness isn’t a character trait generally prized on this ship.”

 

“Are you okay today, Bazine? Your eyes look watery.”

 

Bazine dismissively waved her hand. "I'm just dandy."

 

“So aside from a bubbly tit show what else were you stopping by for?”

 

“I'm here because you need to prepare for your mission, hon. It’s in less than two days.”

 

“I already received the dossier you sent about my target.”

 

“Yes, but you’re not ready yet.” Bazine sniffed, swirling her hand in the water. “So finish up your bath and we’ll remedy that.”

 

“Are you worried about me?”

 

“No...not entirely.”

 

Pushing up to a seated position bobbed Rey's breasts along the water's surface, sloshing liquid as her modesty went down the drain. “Great, then let’s just agree that I’m done with your lessons then. I mean, the odds are decent I’ll go and squeeze out answers from this guy like you want me to, but then again maybe I won’t." Squeaking her hands along the tub's rim, Rey continued, "Who knows anymore? These days I’m kind of over saving Kylo Ren along with anybody else in the galaxy. We’re all damned anyways.”

 

“Oh, aren’t you sunshine and roses today?”

 

“What does it matter?”

 

“Well, first of all.” Bazine picked up a sponge, working up suds before running it up and down Rey's arm. “That’s all crap. Just last week you committed grand theft shuttle in order to save Kylo Ren’s soul, and even if you’ve miraculously come around to accepting that he’s a heartless bastard I still think it’s important for you to see through your first task.”

 

“Because your ego needs the boost?”

 

“No!” Bazine defended but then snorted. “Ok yes, but more importantly I know you'll benefit from trying because there’s nothing more satisfying than protecting yourself.”

 

“And how exactly does my interrogating a stranger protect me?”

 

"If you hold value outside of Kylo Ren then you’ll never end up a slave to his whims. You may come and go in his fancy but you’ll stay with us. You’ll assure your _own_ safety. Long story short you'll survive my lamb, and personally there’s nothing I won’t do to survive...Do you understand that?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“It can’t always be fun and easy, Rey,“ Bazine’s voice strained, her large feline eyes almost imploring. “Nothing’s personal. It’s just the times we live in.”

 

Sitting up straighter in the tub, Rey frowned as she took a closer look at the other woman. “Hmm, I don’t know how I feel about a contemplative Bazine. Are you sure you’re feeling well.”

 

“Well enough.” Bazine squeezed the sponge out, tossing it aside. “Honestly, I'm about as calm as a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs, but that's not my main concern right now. All that matters is hammering in the point into your stubborn head that you’ll always have a trade to help you get by if you can pull this off.”

 

“But after all the skills I’ve learned from Kylo I’m not sure I need to do what you do.”

 

“Ugh, even after mass murder you're such a puritanical little puss.” Bazine groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose while spelling it out. “Look, men can be fickle. One day you’re a lover, the next a threat-"

 

"I get that."

 

"Okay, but do you also get that Kylo Ren can drop his protection of you within the First Order whenever he pleases? Do you also get that there are other important officers here who wouldn't necessarily mind shooting your borderline witchy ass out an airlock? Honestly, everybody's angling to be head bitch on board, and that’s why it’s never a bad idea to cover your bases. You can fight, great. You can read minds, even better. But why not explore if you can combine the two for a job that makes everybody want to keep you around? Prove to all your doubters how much _we_ need you here.”

 

"You're always scarier when you make sense."

 

Holding out a hand, Bazine helped Rey to her feet. “Regardless, we have a lesson today at four in the second level lounge.”

 

“I might not come,” Rey answered.

 

“Noted.” Wrapping a towel around Rey’s body, Bazine dropped her gaze down to the tile floor. “Are you pissy on account of Kylo Ren’s avoiding you?”

 

“How do you know he’s avoiding me?”

 

“While he never retreats in battle he’s a master at retreating emotionally.”

 

“You all are.”

 

“True, but if it’s Kylo Ren you’re missing then don't worry. I've already invited him to sit in on your final exam.”

______________________________________

 

As her jaw dropped in shock, Rey paused at the door. Convinced she’d somehow taken a wrong turn, she did a double take. Instead of the normal tables and chairs in the second level lounge all, that remained inside the dimly lit hall were brick red silks dripping from the walls with black shiny flooring beneath her feet. A massive bed with onyx leather chairs to match sat in the middle of the room as the only furniture and an unexpected guest looked far too comfortably smug while seated beside Bazine.

 

“Rey, how good of you to join us.”

 

Darting an accusatory glare towards Bazine, Rey's mouth gaped open. “What’s he doing here?”

 

“I’m assisting with your final lesson,” General Hux answered, his superficial smile growing wider. “Didn’t Baz tell you?”

 

“No.”

 

Again that day Bazine refused to meet Rey’s eyes, and only this time did Rey feel queasy about it. “Where’s Kylo Ren?”

 

“Here where you told me to meet you,” Kylo's vocoded voice answered from behind her, dragging his hand sensually along her lower back he moved to beside her. Squeezing her hip before plucking off his mask to reveal lips curled up into a cheeky mischievous greeting. At ease in relaxed trousers with only a thin long sleeved top he looked as though he’d expected a more intimate gathering, and only when Kylo noticed their other company did uncertainty stiffen his back.

 

“I didn’t tell you to-”

 

“None of that matters,” Hux cut in, his eyes glinting a lively silver. “The point is you’re all here, and class is in session.”

 

“What does that mean?”

 

“Today you're to use General Hux as your run through for your mission,” Bazine explained. ”Unfortunately, you don’t always get to fool those you like, and he’s a rather accurate representation of someone upsetting you might be forced to bargain with.”

 

“No.” Rey's eyes widened, shaking her head. “There's no way I can do anything with General Hux.”

 

Sucking in on his lower lip, Hux grinned as he watched her squirm. “During our session, you're to refer to me as Senator Hux.”

 

"No," Rey insisted, stumbling over her own foot in her rush to leave. “Shit, I’m sorry Bazine, but I can't.”

 

“Wait!" General Hux interjected, holding up his hand. "Rey, if you’re merely uncomfortable using me on account of you suffering under some delusion that Kylo Ren here carries unique affections for you then you needn’t worry. It's okay. He doesn’t care.”

 

“Keep my name out of your mouth,” Kylo Ren snapped. “You don’t know anything about my thoughts. You hardly know anything period, and I believe we've listened to more than enough bullshit for one afternoon. Come along Rey.”

 

“Who needs to _know_ thoughts when you can _see_ them?” Hux chuckled, tilting his head towards Bazine. “Show her then how he doesn’t care for her. Show Rey who the liar is.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Rey demanded.

 

"Has he ever made promises about the future with you?" Hux pressed. "Ever claimed he loved you?"

 

"No."

 

Bazine winced. “No, he wouldn't, but he has called you an investment.”

 

“W-When did he say that?”

 

“Not long ago.”

 

"So I'm like a transaction?" Rey exploded, her face shaking with anger as she glared from Hux to Kylo. "A means to an end? Is that, is that what you're suggesting he said?"

 

Hux shrugged. "It's not a suggestion, Rey. It's what he thinks."

 

Automatically, Rey turned to Kylo for assurance, but her teacher remained silent. No sneering comeback, no defense. Barely able to meet her gaze he said nothing to save either one of them, and Rey's mind reeled. Listening to somebody else rattle off that Kylo Ren didn't care for her was hardly the most shocking news in the galaxies. Nobody sang songs about his famous devotion, or love. Even on the ship Bazine and Taryn were proof enough that he used up and spit out those he bed, but it hadn't hit Rey until that moment how much she'd bought into all of Kylo's swearing that she was _his_. Watching him refusing to back up those claims now twisted her mouth in horror, leaving her feeling close to vomiting as Rey considered how easily she'd fallen right back into her beggar roots - swallowing down any scraps of affection tossed her way. Obviously, she'd fed on his lies because it felt good to lay with him, and a chasm of pain widened inside of her as she accepted that she'd nurtured a foolish assumption that deep inside their cores they were magnets: two halves meant to violently hit before attaching. Rey ached for that ignorance again.

 

_Is that what he tells them all? That we're all his? That we're all special._

 

_Fuck, does he see me as pathetic as Taryn?_

 

“Why am I just now hearing about it?"

 

“You wouldn’t have believed her before,” General Hux chimed in, gleefully committing Kylo Ren’s guilty expression to memory. “But since you've shown that you can slip into minds you can see it for yourself. Now isn’t that a treat?”

 

“I'm not doing anything you want!" Rey shouted, swinging violently from heartsick to aggravated the more she felt like a pawn sacrificed between two men. "It’s not like it means I'm obsessed with him just because I don’t want you touching me.”

 

“Says the girl who put her life on the line for him a week ago.”

 

“I didn’t-”

 

General Hux scoffed. “Kylo Ren might not have noticed a missing shuttle, but I sure as hell did.”

 

“I couldn’t sit back. He’s my teacher-”

 

“Then do yourself a favor and believe it so you can finally move on and be useful outside of his influence." Cocking his head to the side, he cooed, "Anything else is pathetic really, isn’t it?”

 

Nobody could convince Rey then that the snake in God's garden hadn't sired heirs. Taunting her to peek into her worst nightmare, Hux slithered doubt under her skin. Leading her astray, and it didn't even matter that she knew better than to listen to him, because part of her desperately desired to believe the harsh words. The ugliest self-hating corner inside of her heart practically begged to hear those affirmations of her childhood fears confirmed that she really was worthless - somebody you eventually left. 

 

_That's who you are, Rey. You're the object who let him use you while he probably imagined he was fucking a gullible doll._

 

_You're not a girl you keep._

 

Wetness pooled at the corner of Rey's eyes then, but sadness didn't squeeze out the tears. This was fury dripping off her jaw. This was pure disgust filling Rey’s mouth until her tongue barely fit, and she had to see it then. Had to hear it in his words.

 

Holding up her hand, Rey channeled the Force to crack a path straight through Bazine’s thoughts. Pushing past the raising screams until everything dissolved away except for a memory of her two instructors in the snow.

 

_Gnashing her teeth together Bazine shouted. “Why do you care?”_

 

_“I’m protecting my investment,” Kylo answered._

 

_Still gasping for breath, Bazine laughed. “How sad she’ll be to hear that that’s all you feel for her- a financial obligation.”_

 

Dropping her hand, Rey cut off the exchange. Having witnessed more than enough, she passed by Kylo then as good as if he were dead. Bowing her head in polite greeting towards Hux instead before submissively extending her hand.

  
“So pleased to make your acquaintance Senator Hux.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter was like pulling teeth for me, but I do so hope you enjoy the fruits of my torture, hah.
> 
> Any thoughts on Kylo not defending himself? Thoughts on Bazine? Thoughts on Adam Driver's way too large arms that make me want to put a walnut in his elbow pit just to see if he could crack it (I think he could!).


	30. Chapter 30

There’s pain.

 

There’s pain, and then there’s watching your heart get ripped out. Not metaphorically, but literally viewing the beating organ part your lungs as though they were no more than moldy curtains.

 

Nothing of importance. Nothing you need.

 

Hearing the blood spurt is it’s own agony. The macabre squishing of vessels straining to be safe again. Your body fighting drip by drip all while you’re laid out on the ground helplessly consumed by gruesome horror at the expense of proving a lesson.

 

Unable to do anything but observe your weakness.

 

“This is mine,” Master Snoke croaked, suspending the organ outside of Kylo’s body cavity with no rush to finish. “And until you can keep it in check I’ll squeeze it. Help remind you how useless it is to make decisions with something so easily manipulated. ”

 

“Sir-”

 

“No. Just look.”

_________________________________

 

Five times in one week Kylo Ren watched his heart ripped outside his chest. Five times the most feared warrior in the galaxies begged for the return. To rescue sanity he’d successfully push the pain into a rage that fueled him, but when Rey walked by Kylo as good as if he were dead it cut into him like nothing before.

 

No strength gained when she kneeled for someone else.

 

“So pleased to make your acquaintance Senator Hux.”

 

Beaming with satisfaction, Hux clasped Rey’s extended hand. “Oh, I’m just delighted to meet you. I do hope your interpreting skills are as flawless as reported.”

 

Sinking into the role-playing scene, Rey nodded. “Better.”

 

Glancing over to Kylo Ren, General Hux wet his lips. "And how about Shyriiwook?" he asked, already tasting how good it felt to eat his opponent up alive.“Are you familiar with that particular language?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You understand Wookies then?” Hux’s eyes widened in mock shock. “My it must be painfully boring to interpret overgrown Yorkies.”

 

Putting into practice the art of speaking as little as possible during a mission, Rey kept her tongue between her teeth. Adding nothing to the intended roast of Kylo Ren’s one time uncle figure Chewbacca though surely Rey could feel Kylo Ren’s rage expand. A pulsing crimson living breathing hate focused on the other obnoxious red in the room.

___________________________________

 

Claiming back her hand, Rey sniffed indifferently. “Whatever’s required for my services is what I aim to provide.”

 

Tipping his head to the side, Hux’s toothy smile looked ready to gobble her whole. “How fortunate for you then that it’s only a Huttese exchange. So we won’t be sullying your pretty eardrums with dog bark drivel this time around.”

 

_Persuade your target to leave someplace where you can interrogate them. Keep calm and concise._

 

“Lovely.” Rey gestured her hand to the left. “Shall we go someplace quieter to discuss your goals for the conversation?”

 

Shifting in his chair, Hux chuckled. “Are you uncomfortable speaking in a room full of others?”

 

“No…”

 

“Good, because I find it’s easier to drown out my intentions among the din of other voices. That’s how great democracies function, you know? All bluster on the outside, but anything passed is settled in hushed voices. Sure, let everybody else scream while I quietly push my own points across, and then if it doesn’t go my way then it’s harder to point a finger at me for going against the crowd. Nobody remembers the quiet ones.”

 

“How wise you are.”

 

“How wise you are to flatter,” Hux replied. “But unfortunately I must firmly insist we stay here for now, because can you imagine if somebody were to stumble near us while we were planning? Wouldn’t that be just awful? No, we’re much safer here, my dear.”

 

There was no outsmarting him. The handsome red fox enjoyed his prey cornered with hope. He lived for a struggle before the most vicious bite, and after what she’d heard Rey refused to grovel anymore. Not when Kylo Ren’s stare heated her back. Not when Hux ran his tongue along his incisors with giddy anticipation.

 

_If you’re going to do something do it right._

 

Without a touch of fear Rey sauntered up to the chair beside Hux. Relaxing completely into her disguise as a slinky sexual being who hitched her tunic up to show off more thigh when she sat down. “Well then I suppose we’ll have to speak intimately then.”

 

“How hard that will be.” Hux’s pale gaze swept up and down her figure. “Though I believe we’ll manage.”

 

“Senator Hux, won’t you tell me about your work here on Maridun.”

 

“Why?” Hux’s nostrils flared.

 

“It helps to know as much as possible about a situation in order to avoid coming off surprised and distracting once the discussion takes place.”

 

“What a clever kitty you are.”

 

“Thank you, Senator.”

 

“As for Maridun, I own land here.”

 

“Any problems?”

 

“No more than usual.”

 

Lowering her voice, Rey’s expression read all innocent concern. “No issues with the Resistance then? We don’t have to worry about them showing up and ruining any talks do we?”

 

Hux’s body went still. “Why would you bring them up?”

 

“Occupational hazard.” Rey shrugged. ”The last couple jobs we ended up going to extraordinary lengths to make sure we didn’t run into them. The Resistance has a nasty habit of popping up like cockroaches.”

 

“How fortunate then that we won't have to worry about any infestation here.” Hux countered, drawing her hand up to press his lips to her knuckles. “Rest assured that nobody will interrupt my _planning_ with you.”

 

Willing her body to remember the mechanics of an exhalation, Rey couldn't even gasp. Nobody could say that her leader wasn't exceedingly easy on the eyes, but her skin nearly crawled to get away from his breath ghosting upon her fingers. Right then it didn't matter that his silver stare fixed on her as if she were the last woman alive. It meant even less that his luscious pink lips curved up so inviting. When it came down to it no kindness reflected back at her, no true affection, and Rey nearly bolted before recalling again who else observed in the room.

 

Rey smiled. "How glad I am to hear it."

 

“Delighted to please you.” Hux matched her smile and then playing up the act that they were in a loud room filled with hundreds instead of only four he leaned in closer. “Now how do you feel about mixing business with pleasure?”

 

“I’m not a whore.”

 

“No,” Hux tsked, tracing his thumb back and forth across her hand. ”But I wonder if the image of wrapping your gorgeous lips around my cock for free isn’t filling your thoughts.”

 

“Sir-”

 

“Are you with anybody else?”

 

“No-”

 

“Perhaps just a taste then before we leave.” Brushing his cheek against Rey's, Hux inhaled. Breathing in that honeysuckle sweet scent of fear that made him hard as a rock when her pulse visibly quickened against her throat. "Though I could also watch your heart race for hours..."

 

“B-but everybody can see us.” Rey’s voice shook, forgetting the game they played when his lips traveled lower. "It wouldn't be professional."

 

“But how else am I to confirm that you’re not some virginal do-gooder spy?” Hux replied, trailing the tip of his nose down to her jawline. "If I leave you could very well be the death of me."

 

“You doubt me so?” she swallowed.

 

“Mmm, I don’t know you, but I’d sure enjoy getting acquainted.”

 

Hearing the roaring panic thundering in her ears, Rey leaned back. Smooth as glass on the outside while giving away not even a blink as her mind worked overtime. Inhale to exhale she tried her best to come off aloof all while failing to ignore his hand on hers, his lascivious stare, and that bitter aftershave scent he wore that succeeded all too well in surrounding Rey completely.

 

If this were an actual mission, she’d be failing.

 

Nothing gained from him so far, and everything to lose still.

 

Months ago Rey wouldn’t have cared about keeping anybody pleased in the room. Leaving once meant everything, but Rey's opinions had become less skeptical towards the cause. For too long she’d nurtured her own doubts about her place in the world, turning cynical over how the universes were ran. Always under the thumb of those above her she’d felt helpless, aimless. For most of her life Rey longed to grasp onto even a fragment of control, and that gorgeous lush sound of somebody powerful all gravelly with lust for her helped reinforce Bazine’s point about the idiocy of learning new skills without ever applying them.

 

There really were so many gorgeous ways she could exert her own power, so many cruel creative paths to obedience.

 

Ways to make a man spill his secrets, his dignity, his allegiance.

 

Everything about Hux sitting there smug and superior urged Rey to ruffle his wrinkle-free demeanor. Swallowing down any lingering reluctance, Rey promised herself then to make the arrogant officer weak for her. To turn him into somebody pitiful who would masturbate later without hope of ever feeling her sticky sweetness surrounding his dick again. Already cut loose from Kylo Ren, Rey was grabbing onto any anchor of strength - practically chomping at the bit to fuck over everybody in the room if it meant holding on.  

 

Looking down Rey considered that the smallest raise of her hand could so easily shift around Hux’s brain to find the answers she needed, she could hear him weep.

 

_But would he be quiet enough in the room as I carved my way through?_

 

_Hmm._

 

Shaking off the butchering urges, Rey instead settled on playing to the Senator's baser nature to draw him away from the crowd. Splaying out her fingers over his trousers she ignored the glaring truth that this wasn’t real -that Hux wasn’t actually a Senator who’d play fair. In all situations he'd choose the path most likely to wound everybody, but Rey was already too broken for harm. Expecting that she'd come out on top was as useless as throwing a thimble full of water on a forest fire, but still she ground the heel of her hand against Hux's thickening erection. Guiding his flesh to attention, and his first shudder convinced Rey to leave on her solo mission the next day. Figuring as her hand slid down Hux's inner thigh that why shouldn't she see how bad it could get?

 

If Kylo didn’t want her then she’d find her own way to succeed.

 

Curving her hand around Hux’s prominent bulge, Rey stroked up. A lone breath strangled in Hux's throat and Rey's grip tightened to steal another. “Sir is thick.”

 

“Yes.” he swallowed.

 

“Hard for me.”

 

“Very.”

 

“Care to go someplace quieter to relieve that pressure, sir?”

 

“No, here.” Hux gasped, lifting into her palm. “A good merchant never pays for a load without sampling.”

 

Panting as he stared her down, Hux rutted into her hand. Cheeks ruddier with every thrust as his skin dappled with sweat. Little by little he unhinged before Rey, using her well, but to truly satisfy Hux's sickest desires he'd have to take and destroy. Theirs would be passion most bitter sweet, and each moan rumbling Hux's chest revealed how much he was already getting off on watching Rey exchange a sexual favor in front of her former lover.

 

Oh, he'd thrill to their discomfort. 

 

Pulling her hand back would instantly quiet those husky murmurs, but Hux's strains fulfilled Rey. It had her blood rushing. She could stop whenever she pleased, but stroke by stroke she accepted that walking away from the scene then was as good as crawling over to Kylo Ren’s feet like an obedient little bitch begging for a treat.

 

Thinning her lips into a tight line Rey refused to be that girl. If Kylo could be indifferent, then why the hell couldn't she? If she meant less than nothing to him than she’d mean everything to someone else for a little while, and so without any reservation, Rey dragged Hux’s zipper down. 

 

Taking him into her hand, she grinned, pleased the louder he grunted for more.

 

Enclosed in Rey's fist, Hux turned all steel covered in velvet. So predictably male swelling harder and harder as he prayed she'd suck him filthy like he'd dreamed about. When the first glistening pearls of pre-cum squeezed out of his slit he licked his lips in anticipation for her taste of him. The tempting beads spilling over begged to be lapped up, to be savored, but Rey only grazed her thumb over the salty serum. Smearing away Hux's hopes that she'd lick it off as she continued pumping him dry. With a jack in hand, Rey ruled as queen.

 

Leaning back in his chair, Hux's expression clouded over with want. Thrilled with watching his dick slide in and out of her fist, but greedy. Hungry for more while believing himself on top of the situation until Rey's slowing rhythm proved otherwise. Staring down at the height of Hux's masculinity so vulnerable in her grip she teased him. Milking Hux at her leisure the more intensely he growled for more. At Rey's own pace she forced Hux's teeth to grind in aggravation while she grew wetter between her legs. Turned on from the raw power that came from being the one responsible for bulging out the tendons in his neck.

 

The one shooting out his breaths in rough staccato.

 

“There...that’s it...tighter.”   

 

“Are you sure of me now?” Rey smirked, squeezing his cock head before letting go of him entirely. “Have I passed your test?”

 

Throwing his head back, Hux swore.

 

Shaking off her hand, Rey didn't resist when Hux reached over to pry her knees apart- no worry creasing her brow as his hand possessively cupped her mound. Rocked forward with that first push past his knuckles, Rey continued looking unshakable. Responding to his passions as though she could take or leave them, and never moaning when Hux's fingers twisted up inside of her, never breathlessly pleading for him to slow when his forearm shook. Perfectly inscrutable, Rey only moved to angle her body towards her teacher. Asking through her whimpers, "Are you satisfied with your meaningless transaction?”

 

Anger flared in Kylo's eyes that only darkened further when Hux licked Rey's taste off his fingers. No drop missed as his free hand slid down into his pocket to grip the chain inside. Jerky with urgency while retrieving gold to gold meant to hold and ready for use.

 

"Kneel." 

 

“Senator-”

 

“Kneel, tell me who’s your master, and I’ll go where you want.” Hux’s tone bottomed out lower, a serpent’s hiss with a click of his tongue. “I’ll talk to you about _whatever_ you want.”

 

That promise lowered Rey to her knees. Ego vanished the second her back curled into a supine kitty pose that allowed her cheek to nuzzle Hux's shiny black boots. Never once breaking Kylo Ren's stare when her tongue vulgarly swiped the leather. Purring, "You’re my master tonight, sir.”

 

"Yes, I am."

 

One link at a time the frigid chain circled Rey’s slim throat. The metal clinking beside her ear before with three tugs he'd tested her limits, keeping her taut and then free and back again. Playing with Rey's boundaries until after one last patronizing pat on her cheek Hux was done. All bound before him Rey wasn’t nude, but for all the vulnerabilities she offered up she might well have been. Waiting for his debasement could have been her lowest moment, but casting a hardened glance over towards a wide-eyed Bazine, Rey didn’t so much as flinch.

 

_How will you like to see your lover praise me more?_

 

_Will it be as satisfying as when you showed me the truth about Kylo?_

 

_Let’s see._

 

Shoving apart Hux's knees, Rey locked eyes with Bazine. Giving her a wink before slowly sinking her lips down Hux’s leaking cock. Tongue fluttering against veins so neither Bazine or Kylo could miss the wet obscene sounds. The spit frothing back and forth before licked dry.

 

“You're eager," Hux's groan rattled through him. "Uh, such sweet attentive licks.”

 

“Why don't you finish on my tongue?"

 

“You could be so lucky, pet.” Hux coldly laughed. Flicking Rey’s leash, he guided her to in front of him. Taking over the scene again with harsh tugs as he fashioned his plaything with ass up, forearms on the ground, and leggings shoved down to her knees. Faced out like this, Rey could see why he’d done it.

 

Whenever Hux entered her from behind he meant for Kylo to witness every last twitch that wasn’t due to him.

_____________________________________________

 

_She’s not yours to give away. This is what she wants._

 

Few things turned Kylo Ren’s stomach.

 

In the line of duty, Kylo Ren ordered men flayed without flinching, he’d watched charred meat fall off the bone. He'd witnessed horrors that would break strong men in half, but despite his smooth expression, he was not stone. He was flesh. He was wounded pride and high pitched jealousy. He was a man furiously clawing his palm raw to keep from reaching out and tearing the couple apart. When the leash jerked against Rey's neck again, Kylo Ren would have welcomed a dozen blaster hits to the chest before watching her used by somebody else, but he didn’t move a muscle. A chorus of “mine” might have played on a disturbing loop in his head when Rey panted against the ground, but Kylo's face remained placid.

 

_She’s not yours to give away. This is what she wants._

 

"What are you planning to do to me, Senator?"

 

“Teach you a lesson.” Hux smirked over Rey’s head. Peeling off her tunic he took his time, dancing his fingertips down the notches of her spine while kneeling behind her. “You’re scared. You’re furious. You’re everything that makes me unspeakably hard, but I don’t want you like this. _This_ is too easy. I want you begging for it. ”

 

“Fuck me, Master." Rey whimpered.

 

“Why?"

 

 “Because I’m nobody’s," Rey gasped, avoiding Kylo as her voice threatened to become a sob. “I’m only yours to own, please-”

 

Latching his hands onto her hips, Hux answered her prayers.

 

Burying inside Rey with a merciless thrust, Hux took her to the hilt. Groaning in delight when she yelped and he whipped back the leash to force Rey's eyes up to meet Kylo's. Reminding the lovers with the next thrust who Rey now belonged to, who she panted for.

 

Riding her hard from behind, Hux's hips snapped a punishing rhythm. Long deep strokes owned her as his hand reached around. Parting her soaked flesh coaxed out needier whimpers, the sounds of her ego breaking apart. Alternately licking, kissing, and praising the length of her throat, Hux worked for each shiver; his movements never ceasing. Holding them both on the edge together one swipe at a time.

 

“That’s it, pet “ Hux rasped, punctuating his words with harder thrusts.” Mmm, you'll scream for me, won't you? Strain that pretty throat.”

 

Never breaking her gaze from Kylo's, Rey didn't bite her lip. Every noise she made then was for Kylo Ren's ears, his torment. Though Hux opened her wide it was Kylo that flared a painful ache in her chest -each vicious spark of feeling dulling the more she slipped onto autopilot.

 

Surrendering to the man that actually wanted her, Rey closed her eyes. Rocking back to meet his hungry demands with an equal fervor she was truly his slave. A being focused on the pleasure of being captive to Hux's perversions until the two of them became a flurry of sweat dripping, hands moving, and her back arching for something punishing. Giving over to him, she allowed the depravity of her actions to jettison her closer to an orgasm. Feeling unspeakably good, feeling whole while treated like somebody who wouldn't break.

 

Warming to pain replacing pain, but when she caught Kylo’s shattered expression again Rey faltered.

 

Her hips stilling, mouth closing.

 

All the good going dry as another man made her wet.

 

Sensing Rey's attention lagging, Hux growled. Withdrawing from her, he sat back on the seat behind him before dragging her onto his lap. Splaying out her legs spread eagle, Hux served Rey up as a visual delight to the others when pistoning up inside of her again. Forcing out ragged gasps while Kylo Ren couldn't stop staring at the juncture between Rey's legs. Torturing himself with the view of her with somebody else until he noticed Rey's brow furrow with doubt.

 

_Something's wrong._

 

Not interested in consequences, Kylo Ren stepped forward. His palms held up in supplication until he caught the brightening in Rey's eyes and that was all the confirmation he needed. Sinking to his knees before her, Kylo Ren humbly lowered himself in all ways if it meant she'd stop trembling.

 

Up close he smelled sex.

 

Up close, Kylo Ren saw juices running down Hux’s thighs as a traitorous flush took over her cheeks. All the signs were right in front of him that Rey didn't need him. The remnants from someone else should have disgusted Kylo but flattening out his tongue he obediently swiped up between her legs. Pleasing her with everything he had as Hux continued ravaging Rey. Fucking her and then fucking his enemy over as well each time his balls lightly slapped Kylo's chin.

 

On his knees, lower than any sub he licked her.

 

Used and useful Kylo worshiped Rey's cunt. Suckling intensely until her sounds returned to needy and fulfilled. Focused only on Rey's enjoyment Kylo tended to her, praising with his tongue even when Hux’s cock yanked out to smear against Kylo’s lips -that mocking drenched slide that shared Rey scent before shifting back inside of her to gather more juices to splatter against Kylo's throat. All three bodies connected. All three greedy for what the other denied.

 

However, on the edge of falling over, it was Rey who took control. It was her thighs around Kylo's head that shook, her fingers gnarled around his locks. Tearing into his raven hair she used his face to get her off, ignoring Hux’s hand. Turning both men into more possessions than persons meant to meet her demands while taking what she needed, glistening Kylo Ren’s face nose to chin the more furiously she bucked against him.

 

“You’re nothing,” she hissed, throwing her head back. "You're nothing."

 

Screeching out her climax she flooded Kylo’s tongue. Wringing herself dry until her body sagged, and a groaning Kylo Ren lapped it up. Caressing Rey's quivering body into a third and fourth orgasm he satiated her as his erection strained painfully against his trousers. Pushing his tongue up with no relief, whining against her clit for everything he’d miss.

 

Something about that pitiful sound wiped the glazed over look right off Rey's face. Rising off of Hux’s shaft, Rey shoved Kylo Ren down onto his back. Never looking more feral as she ripped at his zipper, scratching his abs. Wounding everything she could touch before burying his exposed erection all the way to the back of her throat.

 

Bobbing back into gag after gag as Hux entered her again from behind; each smack pushing her further down Kylo's shaft.  

 

The sensations were amazing enough that for the first few swallows that Kylo could pretend that this was about him - that she wanted him. Without meeting her gaze he could lose himself into the lie, but when he looked up his heart stuttered. Everything spoiled as her wicked smirk suggested she’d suck as deeply for anyone. 

 

Lapping, laving, and sucking without passion she got him off. Furiously devoid of affection as her tongue swirled down his length, and the next time Hux slapped Rey's buttocks she lurched forward. Devouring Kylo all the way down with a gurgle, she gagged until his body betrayed him- those streams of ivory salty ribbons landing onto her tongue with a splash even as Kylo had to turn to look away from her.

 

Curses muffled the harder he bit his lip.

 

Watching Kylo painfully come undone sped Hux to his own finish. Yanking at the leash, he pulled Rey's bondage more and more taut with each thrust. Owning every movement of her body until bowing over he rumbled her skin with a shout. Dragging his trembling lips over her spine as he coated her insides.

 

Coming down from his high, Hux's arm banded tighter around Rey's waist, almost tender. While curved around her body, Hux's heavy breathing filled the air as his fingertips slid up her torso to softly stroke her hair. Delicate after his fury, no need now to threaten an animal already broken in.

 

Guiding Rey's back against his chest, Hux continued massaging her scalp with disarmingly gentle strokes. Glorifying in her weakened state as he murmured between kisses along her shoulder, “Spit-roasted between the two of us, I’d say you’ve been properly welcomed to the First Order.” Hux sighed after a chuckle, his lips trailing up to her earlobe. “Mmm, your begging sounded almost as tasty as Taryn’s did the first time we both took her.”

 

Rey’s face blanched.

  
Leaning in closer, the General whispered, “But for what it’s worth, _I_ would never have shared you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...thoughts? 
> 
>    
> Only 2 chapters left, and in case you want something else to read I wrote this Kylux one-shot that you might consider giving a look over. It's called The Best Man, and I'm fiercely proud of writing it. It's not just one big pile of smut (shocking I know), and so even if you're not a Kylux fan you might find yourself liking it more than you thought. Hope you enjoy, and genuinely hope everybody is doing well (I personally ate half a pie today). 
> 
> <3<3Bunny


	31. Chapter 31

When she was only a few months shy of ten Rey noticed another boy coming around to barter. Stingy Plutt started off far more generous at the beginning of the day, and so it wasn’t unusual for Rey to keep seeing the little dark-haired boy showing up to trade around the same bright time she did. Another waiting for not nearly enough to get by. Another body fighting for a scrap of something good in the desert.

 

On one abysmally scorching day, Rey observed the little boy hastily finishing up his deal with Plutt. One small gracious nod of his head before running off too quickly to get food into his distended belly. Almost tripping over his thin legs in his rush to cook up his tasteless portions he wasn’t paying attention- never seeing one of the portions hit the ground.

 

Without thinking twice, Rey dashed out of line to pick the food up. One word would have called the boy back, but tucking the portion into her robes she said nothing.

 

Taking what she needed to survive at the expense of another.

 

The next week the boy didn’t show. The following week after that he wasn’t around either. It wasn’t until the third week after not seeing him that Rey learned from a gossipy fishmonger that the little boy had died from sand flu.

 

Feeling the wind knocked out of her, Rey stumbled out of the line. Paranoid out her wits with the troubling fear that perhaps if the dark-haired boy hadn't been so weak he could have stayed alive, could have had a fighting chance.

 

Gripping her chest where it hurt most, little Rey sobbed.

 

Crying until she couldn’t see anymore. Considering that she didn't even know the boy's name his death shouldn’t have felt so personal, but Rey had never known a pain this intimate. As far as she was concerned, her greed had lead to another’s downfall. She'd wanted more than she deserved, and to punish herself for that gluttony Rey went hungry the next day.

 

Hearing the sounds of her belly twist while wondering if those had been the last sounds he’d listened to as well.

 

_Did he hear his last heartbeat over them?_

 

Curling up into a miserable ball in her bed Rey tearfully accepted the blame for making herself feel better while allowing another to waste away. Wiping at her wet cheeks, the girl decided between shaky sobs that she wouldn’t thrive in the future if it meant screwing somebody else over. No matter what, she’d find another way.

 

But thirteen years later when staring up into Kylo Ren's deadened eyes as he left her sitting on Hux’s lap it hit Rey that she hadn’t truly learned that lesson at all.

 

No, here was yet another boy broken to satisfy her desires.

 

____________________________________

 

Step by step down the hall Rey's tunnel vision narrowed. Everything closing in tighter until all she could see was black as she recalled lying in bed only a week earlier. Frustrated for an entirely different reason as the lights in the room brightened to signify daylight approaching while Kylo and Rey fought tooth and nail to keep the night going. Backs arching with the give and acceptance of Kylo’s shallow thrusts.

 

Grabbing on to him to keep him connected she'd moaned, scraping his skin so he'd feel it deep. Ruthlessly marking his broad back as he stared down into her eyes. Getting off on her vulnerability, her desire for him. That mix of panicked desperation mingling with primal need echoing his own.

 

“That’s it…” Kylo's words softened the closer they neared falling apart. “Look at you, you gorgeous girl...”

 

“P-please.” Rey gasped.

 

Tied to the bed and his mercy, Rey meekly whimpered for her release. Mouthing pleas into moans when something as light as a finger graze would have kept her in place. It was only for the thrill of playing into their roles that she struggled, squirming for their benefit since the only thing worth having was something fought for.

 

Under the driving press of his hips, Rey lost the act. Her knees tightening against his hips to drag him over and over down to her. Shamelessly topping from the bottom when he hit the spot that made her quiver so, and when his hand tightened around her throat as he growled out the command to come she had no other option.

 

Gathering her shaking body into his arms, Kylo pistoned the last few thrusts inside of her. Rocking the bed. Chasing after his climax with lazy long strokes that on and on drew out this escape for him. Riding out the sublime feeling for as long as possible until his teeth dug into her shoulder to keep him from saying too much, losing all honesty in a bite.

 

Terrified to risk anything ruining the only bright spot in his life.

 

Pulsing into her wet and hard, Kylo didn't immediately release her afterward. Cradling her closer he encouraged Rey's hope that she wasn't the only one blown over by their perfect symmetry as his warm fingers traced down her spine to the curve of her hip. His hands vibrating against her skin from the effort it took to resist dragging her in closer. Already greedy again to bury inside of her whatever felt ugly in him, but resisting for her sake. Letting her remain pure as she was unclean.

 

However, in the middle of the only bliss capable of melting away Kylo Ren's tension an alarm sounded. The high pitched sound blared, but his focus couldn't be stolen.

 

Claiming another languid kiss, Kylo let her feel her importance. The power of everything coming second to her. The slow burn consuming them again when his hand cupped the back of her neck to deepen the kiss. Possessive and protecting as if she were his lifeline far too vital to release. Crowding her senses while inhaling her sweet musky scent thanks to him and Rey’s expectant gaze blew the spark right out of Ren’s fury over getting up.  

 

“You have to go, sir,” Rey sighed. “Don’t you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“What did they do to piss our side off?”

 

Kylo gently bit her lip with a chuckle. “Does it matter?”

 

“No, sir,” Rey admitted, and without guilt she leaned in to kiss him again. Stirring Kylo's cock to attention for the fourth time that afternoon when her tongue flicked against his. Coaxing out a low moan until it was her next breathy question rumbling against his lips, “Are you afraid?”

 

“No.”

 

“Ever?”

 

“Once.” He smirked. “When I nearly bled out in the snow thanks to someone attempting to hack my arm off.”

 

“The great warrior nearly ripped apart by some girl.”

 

Tilting her chin up with his hand, Kylo firmly insisted, “Not just _some_ girl.”

 

“You deserved it.”

 

“I never denied it,“ Kylo stated, and yet before Rey could bat a lash he’d effortlessly steered the conversation away from past wreckage. “What makes you happiest my savage girl?”

 

“Hmm, I guess I’d have to say mastering a new skill or picking apart something broken to make it mine,” Rey exhaled, shrugging. “How about you? What makes you happiest, sir?”

 

“Teaching you a new skill.”

 

It was his slow grin that caused Rey question Kylo's sincerity, but that sure as heck didn't stop her hopeful heart from lurching to get closer to him.

 

“What are you most afraid of?” Rey asked.

 

“Failing my master. And what are you most afraid of?”

 

Sheltered by the next blaring alarm covering her confession, Rey whispered her answer against his mouth, “Dying without hearing anybody say they love me.”

 

Now, after everything they'd gone through the once sweet memories of that afternoon turned to ash on Rey's tongue. Every word questioned. Every touch invalidated the more she replayed Kylo Ren's callous conversation with Bazine as the multiplying aches in Rey's body had nothing to do with Hux's violations. Going forward, Rey hoped to the gods that she wouldn’t continuously reference past moments with Kylo at the expense of keeping herself sane in the present. That weakness for somebody who’d obviously considered Rey a means to an end sickened her, turned her stomach.

 

_No, he doesn’t get that too._

 

Stomping down the Finalizer corridors, Rey passed one similar door after another. Each offering a different use when pried open, each forgettable when closed. The doors meaningless outside of their specific prize inside, and it hit her how much they could very well stand in for the women Kylo Ren used up and discarded.

 

_We’re all the same to him._

 

Through Rey’s veins an intense fury ebbed and flowed. The Force hummed around her for ill use, but not for all the gold in the galaxy would Rey have barged into Kylo Ren’s room for another confrontation. They’d hurt each other enough for one day.

 

_“But for what it’s worth, I would never have shared you.”_

 

Finding herself glaring outside of her teacher’s door, Rey laughed. Borderline delirious from the absurdity of feeling like she'd been struck by a ship she’d ordered to pick her up. All that fleeting earlier confidence battered to smithereens. Everything good whittled away the more times she replayed Hux’s less than gentle reminder that she was one of many in a long line of lovers- one and not even possibly the last.

 

 _“Mmm, you’re begging sounded almost as tasty as Taryn’s did the first time we both took her.”_  

 

Even now, Rey felt the cold shards of shock digging into her again. Before that bragging, everything in the room had been about her alone. Her choices, her desires, and her vengeance chipping away at the massive egos in the room, her control around chaos. Latching on to one another it felt grand to just give and give as all suffered from her acquiescence. Gutted herself from the inside out, she’d welcomed the fullness of somebody new, the taste of somebody who wanted her. Giving her body a break from her warring thoughts, and only coming alive when holding Kylo Ren’s anguished expression as Hux took her at last. Fueling her sins with that palpable evisceration until she’d felt strong.

 

Free.

 

All the joy received in the room all due to her as well all the pain too

 

Grateful to be submissive if it meant stabbing into Kylo Ren with each breathy gasp as he battled for her pleasure. But in the end, it was Hux’s words that slashed the deepest. One sentence sent a throbbing pain hammering below her breasts, and it refused to let up.

 

_“Mmm, you’re begging sounded almost as tasty as Taryn’s did the first time we both took her.”_

 

Only that statement could shake Rey out of her numbing salvation, and for all the damage the words caused they might as well have been acid rain. A caustic, fast downpour threatening to pick her bones clean. A sizzle sinking into her flesh as she accepted the pitiful reality that of course the two alphas had shared another bitch before.

 

_They’ll fight over any choice piece of meat._

 

A longing to break Kylo’s door in half overwhelmed Rey. A combustive desire commanded her to drag Kylo’s body through the steel on the off chance his screams might drown out the downpour of disgust echoing inside her skull. But balling her fists at her side, Rey held back.

 

Murmuring instead under her breath, “Why are you always worse than I imagine you could be?”

 

Completely over giving Kylo Ren any more emotions for the day, Rey turned away from his quarters. The last shreds of her power trip shredding with each step inside her safe place, and after shucking off her clothes, she stared at her naked form in the mirror. Sliding her hands down her body to see if she’d physically changed too. Searching to confirm if the cuts she felt inside had come all the way through like she’d imagined, but all that showed on her skin were teeth marks that could have belonged to any man.

 

_Apparently any man will do now._

________________________________

 

Kicking off her sheets with a cry, Rey pulled her knees to her chest. Panting through the cruel split second after waking up where she’d assumed she’d only dreamed the whole day before. That blip of relief tilting her mood up before the truth crushed it down again.

 

_Kylo Ren saw me as a prop._

 

_Then I used him as one._

 

Fully alert without hope of peace, Rey sat up in bed. Smearing sweat off her brow while envisioning again what she’d done. Playing over the sexual scenes from before, but it wasn’t memories of Hux's taste that had her shuddering against the mattress. Like animals in heat they’d certainly met each other frantically, but even hours later Rey couldn't summon regret.

 

No, she honestly didn’t care that General Hux had coated her insides with something as inconsequential as his seed if Kylo Ren had been forced to watch.

 

To realize that she belonged to nobody, needed nobody.

 

Guiding her hands between her thighs, Rey surprisingly calmed when remembering the men thrusting into her at the same time. Reliving the obscene sensations that came with making her points while using theirs. All of them at their best when at each other’s throats. Animals through and through while climbing to the top of the food chain, and Rey couldn’t begrudge that humbling.

 

In pitch black she saw everything so clearly.

 

To survive in cold, merciless space Rey’s feelings had to match. On repeat, she'd learned that affection clearly only did her harm in times of war, and each rewind of betrayal confirmed the sad reality that everybody she’d trusted had sunk in their rigorous indoctrination while toying with her emotions. Using her when she offered herself up so prettily.

 

Piece by piece they'd taken what they needed, but whatever was left of Rey now was property of the First Order.

 

This ship was still where she’d felt moments of fear quieting for the first time in years.

 

This ship was where she'd felt love and felt it fail her too.

 

No matter where she ended up only death remained dependable, and staring at her steadying hands Rey felt a peace come over her. A bone deep calm settling in as Rey reckoned that she'd thrive here without fickle relationships. In that same bed, she’d harnessed her use of the Force, she’d watched the most feared Kylo Ren go weak for her, and so resting back upon her pillow Rey made up her mind to be steel on the mission tomorrow. To reach out for her destiny without anybody holding her hand- nobody holding her back.

 

Making the best of her circumstances like she always did, but this time smiling as she cut down anyone in her way.

_____________________________

 

Shaking out her limbs after a much-needed sleep, Rey yawned before her pleased noise turned into a groan. The good instantly severed the minute she saw what waited so beautifully cut at the end of the bed.

 

“They arrived an hour ago.”

 

Startled, Rey turned to find Bazine calmly strolling out of the ‘fresher. The large parcel in her hand casually offered up as Rey wracked her brain for the best curses to yell before settling on a dangerously low, “Get out.”

 

“Your new garments arrived this morning too.”

 

“Get out while you still have your bones inside your skin.”

 

“I never wanted you to see that memory,” Bazine's surprising apology rushed out of her so fast the package in her hand shook. “Hux and I had laughed about it months ago, but I never thought he’d force me to show you it...I didn’t expect-”

 

“Oh, that’s rich coming from you,” Rey laughed, throwing her hands up. “I’m sure you’ve already fucked your fingers to the memory of how devastated I looked when I saw it.”

 

Swallowing back a reply, Bazine vehemently shook her head.

 

“Get out,” Rey repeated.

 

Digging into her pocket, Bazine retrieved five vials. “You don’t have to sleep with the mark later today to get what you want. I know that you screwed Hux and Kylo out of some desire to show us the only use you honestly have for us right now. I get it, but today nothing is gained if you offer yourself up too soon. So please do yourself a favor by letting your first mission go as smoothly as possible. Take these, and use them well. You know what to do.”

 

After placing the tools of destruction at Rey’s feet Bazine left.

 

Pulling back the covers, Rey snatched up the vials before setting them aside. Not about to do anything on Bazine’s terms just yet Rey instead skimmed her fingers along the tall vases surrounding her bed. Inhaling the exquisite perfume from flowers of pink, gold, green, ivory, and browns. Colors that were familiar. Colors that rounded Rey’s eyes with shock when it clicked that they perfectly matched her body, her eyes, her lips, and her aroused cunt.

 

A bouquet full of the knowledge of her body with a small card attached

 

_You were lovely_

_-Hux_

 

___________________________________________

 

Against Rey’s new ivory robe’s collar, her heartbeat galloped. A driving beat spurred on faster and faster by a mixture of pride tinged with the slightest bit of disappointment. Only a day earlier, she’d have teased pulling the soft leather up her legs to encourage Kylo salivating. Those beautiful begging eyes were a sight worth savoring, but his adoration didn’t hold a candle to the thrill she'd experienced when dressing alone. The sense of stepping into a second skin- a new beginning. No longer dressed like anybody expected, Rey marveled at the deep cut in the front of her garment running straight down to her navel. Bones shown off as if they were weapons- some of her most vulnerable parts bared like a warning that she feared no physical attacks.

 

Welcomed the challenge.

 

Fifteen minutes later she stood outside his door. Hand resting on the knot in her sash when his gaze raked down the length of her body. “Aren’t you just a vision in white?" he whistled, taking her in. "My, you do clean up well.”

 

“Yes well, I got quite dirty earlier,” Rey retorted.

 

“That you did.” Hux beckoned her inside. “And I’d be honored to do it again.”

 

Judging by his black joggers and sweat-soaked tank top Rey had caught the officer right after a workout. His rusty hair disheveled, his skin misty with use but leaning against a table he didn’t look the least bit uncomfortable. Chugging down water the handsome man took his time, setting the bottle aside only when he was quite finished. Reminding her yet again who was in charge even when his mouth quirked up into a pleasant smile. “How can I help you...again?”

 

Rey held out the note he’d sent. “What’s this?”

 

Hux innocently shrugged. “You were lovely.”

 

Rey laughed. “You’re unbelievable.”

 

“Am I?“ Sucking in his lower lip, Hux showed no sign of shame. Only flickers of satisfied hunger darkening his eyes as he stepped in closer to her, towering over Rey as his predatory gaze lowered. “It’s the truth that you were lovely. Mmm, that tight body of yours responding so pleasantly to everything I enjoy. Hell, even now I’m hard thinking about it if you care to check if I’m lying.”

 

Stunned speechless, Rey could only shake her head.

 

“Perhaps later then.” Hux smirked, resting his hand against the wall beside her head. “Because I must say that after sampling you earlier I’m far more understanding about why Kylo Ren kept you on such a tight leash.”

 

“I wasn’t his pet.”

 

“Collars do become you though,” Hux purred, trailing his index finger along Rey’s throat.” And now that you’re unbound from Ren I do hope you’ll consider playtime with a new master.”

 

Batting away Hux’s hand, Rey sniffed. “It was strictly a one-time deal.”

 

“Shame.” Hux pouted, cocking his head. “And here I thought you’d be more open to casual fun since Kylo no longer wants you-”

 

“Wait, is that what he told you?”

 

“No, but that’s how it goes. He wants you. He has you. He moves on.”

 

Refusing to reveal how much her heart plummeted, Rey looked away with a scowl.“That's fine because after the way he treated me I don’t want to be with him. So it's irrelevant if he wants me now.”

 

“Good,” Hux said, eyes twinkling with a joy Rey couldn’t share. “Glad to hear it since there’s no fairytale ending with him, especially after what you did.”

 

“What _we_ did.”

 

“Precisely!” Hux nodded enthusiastically. “Though I have to lay credit where credit is due, little one. You put on quite the show rubbing his fragile ownership of you in his face. Vindictiveness truly becomes you, but after the way he abused your affections I wasn't entirely surprised to see you follow through with what you clearly knew would annoy him most. Dredging up his past with me to push him away-”

 

“His past?” Rey cut Hux off.

 

“Yes, with us and Taryn.”

 

“W-What" Rey stammered."What about Taryn had anything to do with what we shared?”

 

“Oh you didn’t know?”

 

“What?”

 

Solemnly clutching his hands in front of his abs, Hux tsked. Playing the part of someone shocked even as pity didn’t reach his eyes. “Didn't you realize that Kylo's quite territorial? Never was good with sharing, that one. Always claims the best toys first, and you should have seen his behavior when Taryn and her talented sisters boarded the ship,” Hux's voice sharpened, his smooth veneer breaking with his involuntarily sneer. “For two months straight he bought her over and over again. The selfish bastard wouldn’t let anybody have a taste of his diversion as he paid a fortune to break her in.”

 

“That has nothing to do with me.”

 

“Doesn’t it?” Hux’s mouth twitched. “You know for months you’d have thought his beloved Taryn hung the stars. He kept her close, taking her on trips, praising her as the best to ever warm his bed, but when Kylo’s credits ran out between missions I took that warm snug shuttle for a test drive.”

 

“But that’s her job.” Rey’s brow wrinkled in confusion. “She was a whore.”

 

“True, as was her sister Tamsin,” Hux replied. “And when Kylo used his next credits to fuck Tamsin in front of her sister I doubt that Taryn ever felt it more.”

 

Rey’s mouth widened in horror. “T-That’s-”

 

“That’s Kylo Ren,” Hux finished for her, baring his teeth. ”He wants somebody all for himself, he keeps them, but the second you fail his standards he cuts you off. Look at his parents, his peers, Taryn...and well, I guess now you.”

 

Shouting in order to dislodge the panic closing up her throat, Rey snapped, ”But he was still with her for years! He didn’t discard her!”

 

“Yes, but it was never like before.”

 

“But you said you both had her at once-”

 

“After she’d become communal goods again.”

 

Searching Hux’s features for any hint of lying, Rey discovered only cruel confirmation. The fake empathetic frown he wore barely holding steady as he so clearly relished giving news that shook Rey up more than she thought possible. Standing there quietly amused by her shock as outrage reddened her cheeks. “Is that what you think I am now?”

 

“You didn’t exactly prove otherwise did you?”

 

Despite the verbal slapping Rey’s body remained remarkably rigid. Everything inside of her working overtime to refrain from lashing out. Fighting the fury rolling over her in pounding waves as she kept pulling back to emotionless, clawing away her agony in an attempt to feel safe and serene where nobody could hurt her.

 

Keeping those tears at bay if she could only remain a solid rock.

 

No longer human, but above.

 

A girl almost placid until a far too bold Hux stalked forward. Crowding her safe space to non-existent while backing her flat against the wall. Forgetting entirely what he was dealing with in his thirst to push further. “Bet you’re real happy that you don’t have a sister right about now.”

 

“Shut up,” Rey warned.

 

“It’s alright to hate him.”

 

Leaning over, Hux’s breath warmed Rey’s lips. “Soon enough he’ll hate you too. Bet he made you feel like you were precious, but if you're anything like the last woman before you that came around my cock, he'll turn on you like he did her. Eventually parading the next girl and the next and the next in front of you. One after another stabbing the wound in further into your back...can you feel it already?”

 

Rey closed her eyes.

 

“Hmm, I bet you can,” Hux pushed, getting off on her wince. The story sinking in exactly how he’d hoped and all the better because it was true. No need to lie to confirm Rey’s worst fears. “I’ve known him for years, sweet girl. I’ve been on the losing end of his reactions, and for putting him in his place he’ll damage you again and again. That’s his nature. That’s what _he’s_ good at. Just think of all the times already he’s wounded you- taken you away from what you loved best. Manipulated you. Killed those you cared about.”

 

Grazing his cheek against Rey’s, Hux spoke softly beside her ear. “But it doesn’t have to be that way. You alone can stop him from hurting you anymore.”

 

“How?”

  
Nipping at her earlobe, Hux purred, “The First Order needs _somebody_ sensitive to the Force, but we don’t necessarily need two.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tis the season for angst.
> 
> Only memories of Kylo in this long chapter, but you better believe he's gonna be all over the next one. Hope you enjoyed it, and for anybody who wanted Taryn to painfully suffer - well there's some proof that she has before. 
> 
> <3 Bunny


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this took forever (I really am sorry about that), and I know that I said this was supposed to be the last chapter. BUT the muse in me frolicked too hard, the chapter was too long, and so this is part 1 of the end...the beginning of the end if you will.  
> ____________________________________________________

Grazing his cheek against Rey’s, Hux spoke softly beside her ear. “But it doesn’t have to be that way. You alone can stop him from hurting you anymore.”

 

“How?”

 

Nipping at her earlobe, Hux purred, “The First Order needs _somebody_ sensitive to the Force, but we don’t necessarily need two.”

 

The tension straightening Rey's back convinced Hux that he'd hit his mark. Assuming that he'd voiced the suggestion that deep down she’d already begun to crave, he suppressed a smug smile. Time for gloating could wait until later, but riding on the belief in the present that perhaps one more push would sway Rey's allegiance, his fingertips trailed sensually down her ribs.

 

“Now I know it’s startling, but you must have always sensed how _he_ is.”

 

Curving his palm around Rey's hip, Hux stroked up. Petting like the motions had anything to do with comfort even as he breathlessly confessed,“You know that Kylo once bragged about loving nothing more than breaking a strong woman. That’s what gets him off,“ Hux chuckled under his breath, shaking his head. ”No doubt that’s due to lingering mommy issues, but tell me I'm wrong and that he didn’t break you too. Tell me that it doesn't get you hot now to think about breaking him in return - proving one fractured bone at a time how you're the special one.”

 

Caught up in celebrating his winnings, Hux missed how off he’d gambled. Recognizing too slowly that Rey’s lips weren’t curled up in intrigued interest like he’d expected, but that her teeth were bared in rage. The savage in her showing a split second before she sent his body hurtling across the room.

 

With a sickening crack, Hux's back slammed into a wall. Spine fused flat six feet up as Rey's extended hand shook. Her fingers vibrating with Force energy that his simple mind couldn’t ever hope to understand as she stalked over to her pinned prey. Scuffing his boots uselessly against the wall Hux squirmed to get away from her wrath, snapping his head around wildly but his body was stuck there for her use.

 

“No, unfortunately for you, Kylo Ren set me free,” Rey growled, squeezing her fingers closer together to catch Hux’s rattling breaths in his throat. “And just because your dick gets hard from sadistic playtime it doesn’t mean that you’re always the one in control - that you’re the one on top.”

 

Sliding his spine higher up the wall, Rey cut off Hux’s breath entirely so nothing would distract from the only opinion that mattered.

 

“Whether it’s sex or revolution the people on the bottom are always the ones with the real power,” Rey hissed at Hux, tightening his strangulation.

 

" _We’re_ the ones who keep you high, _we’re_ the ones who can end it, and _we’re_ the ones that give you scared assholes some comfort before we ultimately topple you over.”

 

“Y-you’re-” his lips mouthed.

 

“Your worst nightmare,” Rey completed for him, laughing as she shook him like the helpless rag doll he was. "I might just be, and did you know that after what happened between us yesterday I haven’t cried again this morning? Not one single tear fell for you, but I wonder how hard I’ll have to squeeze to force water out from your eyes," she mused. "Hmm, how much pressure do you think I need to break you like you so obviously enjoy breaking me?”

 

“Pl-” Hux mouthed.

 

Cocking her head to the side, Rey feasted on each twitch. “So should I press your temples or just directly on your eyeballs?“

 

"Pl-"

 

“Listen to who's begging now,” Rey mocked, dropping Hux's body to the ground with a release of her fingers. “The unloved son all grown up into the least loved leader. The sniffling pink shrimp so weak without your big guns and somebody else to pull the trigger, and isn't it just hilarious how you seriously believe your inferiority issues give you the right to play me into killing Kylo.“

 

“S-st-”

 

Annoyed by Hux's constant interruptions, Rey shot his body back up the wall. Reminding him of his place up high but still beneath her thumb. “But listen clearly, if Kylo Ren dies by my hand today then that’s his fate only because I will it. Not _you,_ but _me.”_

 

On the verge of blacking out, Hux’s teeth could only chatter in reply.

 

Tapping a teasing finger up his thigh, Rey purred, “But since I've got your attention, how long do you think two people could occupy the same mind? Call me obsessive, but I keep picturing myself living cozy inside where you want me least. Ripping out all your nasty secrets piece by piece sounds like a swell diversion doesn't it? Nod your head if you agree." Raising up her finger, Rey forced Hux's head to swing up and down."Excellent, I thought so too!"

 

Cupping his crotch in her hand, Rey squeezed. Emasculating General Hux every way she could as the man with the silver tongue appeared poised to leave the world while gurgling up his own spit. The frothy spittle flying down his chin with no sign of his precious arrogance in sight until it was suddenly Rey's prerogative to ease off the pressure on his windpipe.

 

“Y-You’re better off not letting me live,” he choked out, gasping. “Y-You better kill me.”

 

Releasing him entirely, Rey bobbed her head in agreement. “True, but why kill when I can play?”

 

Coughing on the ground, Hux clutched his throat while glaring up at her. “Y-You take too many liberties.”

 

“Says the man who manipulated me into screwing him.”

 

“You’re still on my ship!” Hux snarled, rising to his feet. “You don’t get to threaten me!”

 

“Sure I do, but only if I keep you from remembering it.”

 

Without warning, Rey plunged into Hux’s thoughts. 

 

There was nothing sterile or clean cut about Rey’s skills. For Hux, she traded scalpel for butcher knife. Viciously hacking into his memories over the sound of his escalating shrieks. Without touching him, she dug in over and over again. Jamming her will into his skull. Figuring out the mechanics of her request as his inhuman howls hitched up the more Rey plowed through Hux’s deepest desires. Scavenging for what she needed she was mercilessly cruel, and it seemed like eons had passed since Kylo and her once had sex while torturing prisoners. Not too long ago she’d felt so indestructible wrestling away secrets, powerful, but the same couldn’t be said for how she’d felt after emotionally torturing Kylo. The day before no shred of joy had lit her up after she’d gotten off. Nothing gained by hurting him. Nothing won.

 

But sorting through Hux’s thoughts was another matter entirely.

 

_Where are you?_

 

_Where are you?_

 

_Ah...there you are._

 

There _she_ was. The sordid image of Rey on her knees serving Hux, impaled for them like a suckling pig for party amusement as Kylo's stiff cock submerged into her mouth back and forth. Their choppy moans growing louder and louder as a paled Bazine watched it all. Almost as if on fast forward, the sexual scenes from the day before sped through from Hux’s point of view. His hands slippery on her hips, his leash tightened on her neck, but into the currently shivering General's ear it was Rey who spoke clearly. Implanting her desires to mix with his.

 

“Whenever you remember this you’ll touch yourself. You’ll get off until it burns- fucking your hand until you blister.” She bit his earlobe, whispering, “And after I leave you’ll forget that I told you this, but for what we shared you'll continue to hurt like _I_ do.”

_____________________________________________

 

**Forty minutes before Rey's first mission**

 

“I hate you.”

 

“Aww, hate is such a strong word, Rey,” Bazine whined, exaggerating the pout of her lips. “Can’t you say one sentence about me without using the word hate.

 

“Sure I can.” Putting down her makeup, Rey glared at the approaching menace. “I have _hatred_ for you.”

 

Bazine chuckled. “Ding ding ding! See, now that wasn't so hard.”

 

Returning her attention back to getting ready, Rey resumed carefully lining her eyes with pitch black kohl. “You know that you have a nasty habit of showing up where you’re least wanted.”

 

“That’s my job in a nutshell.” Bazine grinned, but just as quickly her mouth turned down in disappointment aimed squarely towards Rey’s hand. “And your job too, which you’re currently bungling before you’ve even started.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Do you just enjoy putting yourself in danger?” Bazine chided, pointing an accusatory finger towards the kohl dangling from Rey’s fingers. “First mission out and the girl doesn’t even bother reading the dossier I spent hours putting together. Honestly, I thought I trained my young pouty-wan better.”

 

“Of course I read the dossier,” Rey snapped back without missing a beat. "I'm not on a suicide mission." 

 

“Oh,” Bazine cooed, clapping her hands together.“So you did read the line I bolded that explicitly ordered you to not wear any makeup. I see, so obviously, you’ve just decided then that putting yourself in harm is a gas! My apologies then for questioning your infinite wisdom.”

 

“Damn me to Sith hell, I...I forgot about that line...kriff.”

 

“ _That’s_ precisely why I came by.” Dabbing water onto a tissue, Bazine handed it over as a soft peace offering.”I thought I’d stop by to offer assistance in case your head wasn’t entirely focused.”

 

“I swear that I'm taking everything seriously.”

 

“I know,” Bazine replied. “It’s not your fault that the day before your big day you were so thoroughly distracted.”

 

Though in the middle of smearing off her eyeliner, Rey's eyes followed Bazine's path over to inspect the laid out garments on the bed. No detail missed before her mentor changed directions to dig into Rey’s dresser. Rifling through drawers without care for privacy, she pulled out three sets of bindings that met her approval. “Now drop your robe so I can help you finish up.”

 

Accepting that the faster she complied the faster Bazine would leave, Rey followed orders. Modesty long gone as Bazine placed the end of the binding against Rey’s ribs and circled around her. All three layers wrapping around Rey’s already small bosom until flattened further and further to nothing.

 

“Perfect.”

 

Rey wheezed. “Why are you doing this again?”

 

“Because there were new orders left for your meeting,” Bazine drawled out, tying the band of linen closed. “It was explicitly stated that per the Duke’s request you’re to keep your breast bound and hidden.”    

 

“Wh-” Rey winced as Bazine knotted the garment something fierce. “Why should it matter? Is he offended by breasts?”

 

“Perhaps it’s the height of fashion in their city.”

 

“Or, perhaps he’s a pervert.”

 

Tilting her head to the side, Bazine shrugged. “All the more reason to keep the girls hidden.”

 

Helping to slip Rey’s new robes over her head, Bazine draped her then beautifully. Taking care to lay the material until no wrinkle remained, no seam bunched up. Leaving her girl a pristine vision in white all pure as the driven snow.

 

“Why are you really here?” Rey asked.

 

“You’re not entirely useless.”

 

“Oh, that’s some high praise.”

 

“Is sap what you need to buck up?” Bazine groaned, playing the part of looking put out before affectionately squeezing the other woman’s arm.“Honestly, Rey, if you want the truth, I look forward to meeting who you might be after today. In the wild, a few minutes with a couple alphas would lead to ending up ripped to shreds, but you survived yesterday. You _thrive_ at your worst, and so if all goes well today I see nothing but bright things ahead in our futures. Kind of seems like the beginning of something fun don’t you think?”

 

“You mean after I shatter another man’s ego.”

 

“That should be easy for you.” Bazine smirked, releasing Rey’s arm. “After all, I’ve seen you eviscerate somebody you actually claimed to care about.”

 

Rey’s bright eyes dimmed.

 

“Oh don’t look so glum again, my little smush tits,” Bazine scolded, pinching Rey’s cheek. “As you’re actually forbidden this time from killing the mark you should get out of this exchange feeling guilt free like you so enjoy. I must say, as first gigs go this one is a rather plummy little tasty treat. It's practically made for you since all you have to do is go down Elia Street, then meet the Duke of Maridun at the address I’ve given you, and then convince him to leave so you can interrogate him. Bing bang boom you find out what you need before sending the poor bastard on his merry way once you’ve figured out the rebel coordinates that he's hiding from us. Couldn’t be easier!.”

 

“But what if I can’t get him to leave?”

 

“Then Kylo goes scorched earth and burns everything down in sight until he finds the rebels. But if you succeed- which I think you will- then you stand to spare countless lives!”

 

“But what if the Duke touches me?”

 

“How could he possibly violate you any more than we have?” Bazine casually shrugged the concern off before turning serious again, her pointer finger flying up to wave one last warning. “But no matter what you do, you have to leave him alive. It’s vital this time that you play nice-ish since the Duke’s currently the peacekeeper for a nasty little war between his planet and the next one over.”

 

“Why should that matter?”

  
“Because the First Order prefers that he remains in that position so we don’t have to expend resources to either attack or babysit either planet. So be good while you’re bad.”

_____________________________________________

 

**20 minutes before Rey's first mission**

 

Sitting on her floor, Rey meditated. 

 

Praying for the calm she’d need during the storm.

 

As the back of her hands gently rested on her knees, Rey pulled anger inside like Kylo had shown her. Twining the emotion that came easiest tighter around her fears. Working that bondage to her advantage by playing out the worst case scenarios in her thoughts in order to take away their ability to surprise. Intimately getting to know each one of her nightmares. 

 

Unlike the first time Rey stepped onto the ship, abusing life wasn't the main issue troubling her. No, morality had long since sloughed off in the face of goals, but that didn’t mean she'd lost all reservations. If only the task were as easy as slitting a throat she was certain she'd be fine, but Rey didn't know if she could focus enough to play mental games. Not when there remained too much stored up volatility in her body to think straight. Not when even seated calmly with eyes closed Rey could tell she was a jumpy live wire barely faking normal. However, no matter her doubts, within the hour Rey was expected to be persuasively subtle, to expertly wheedle and coax without regard for the excruciating fury actively smoldering inside of her.

 

_You can do this._

 

_You don’t need him to be successful. You don’t even need his training._

 

_All that he had to offer you took._

 

Swiveling her body to her left, Rey cracked her spine. Releasing tension that wouldn’t serve her, she licked her lips. Noticing with that careless swipe of her tongue that oddly enough her mouth had begun to water in expectation of another opportunity to viciously exert her will. All at once, Rey felt remarkably at violent peace with her choices until a startling knock from outside Kylo's door was followed by a purring female voice.

 

"Are you in there?"

 

At the sound of that coquettish inquiry, Rey stormed out the room. Teeth gnashing fed up with being told no, being told to follow orders, and most especially livid over the demand to keep the Duke alive while all she desired most was to brutalize every person ever created. When the door parted to reveal the last being in the world she needed to see right then the pain from the day before at last cracked Rey's sanity wide open. Nothing at all logical standing in the way of an outlet to release some steam. 

 

“What in the hell do you think you’re doing?”

 

Not pausing from fanning herself off, Taryn boldly admitted,“Poor Kylo looked so distraught earlier that I guessed that you’d worn out your use...So I’ve come by to see if he requires anything to help him relax.”

 

“Didn’t I warn you to stay away from him?”

 

“Yes-”

 

“See that’s the problem with everybody today.” Rey lunged forward, snagging her fingers into Taryn’s hair to drag the other woman kicking and screaming into her room. “You. All. Keep. Underestimating. Me.”

____________________________________________

 

Boarding the shuttle meant to ferry her to the planet surface, Rey expected stormtroopers present. At least five back-ups were standard, but when the only things surrounding Rey were the flashing lights as the engine started up, her suspicion raised. Stealthily approaching the cockpit, Rey wondered if perhaps in her haste to reach the docks on time she’d read the logs incorrectly. Becoming paranoid that she’d possibly entered the wrong vehicle entirely she frowned, but the second she laid eyes on the pilot she feared that unfortunately, that wasn’t the case.

 

“You’re flying?”

 

Glancing over his shoulder, an unmasked Kylo Ren nodded.

 

“Can you even fly?”

 

“Of course,” Kylo’s tone dripped with condescension. “You know who my father was. Do you honestly think I can’t pilot this metal heap?”

 

“I didn’t know-”

 

“Well, then I'm delighted to prove that being a dick wasn’t the only thing I picked up from Solo.”

 

“Where’s the rest of the crew?”

 

“It’s only me.”

 

“Nobody else?” Rey's eyes rounded incredulously. “There wasn’t another pilot available? No other troops?”

 

All that could be heard were flicking switches for a few seconds before Kylo Ren tersely answered, “Now I’m aware that you’re not exactly an expert on the art of war, but stepping off the shuttle with a hundred armed troops by your side would certainly end all your plans before they start. From what I understand your intentions are not meant to immediately read as an impending attack, correct? If so, that means no guys with guns at your side who might look fishy as fuck since the lie you’re spinning today is that you’re only a common _interpreter_.”

 

“Don’t you dare talk down to me,” Rey lashed out.  

 

“Oh, you picked up on that?” Kylo pulled back on the throttle with a loud snap. "How comforting to hear that at least not all of your wits are dulled as I’m sure you’ll require your full faculties when sucking off five cocks at once for the cause.”

 

“No problem there,” Rey replied, a muscle twitching in her jaw from clenching it so tightly. “Since I’ve been on this ship I’ve been surrounded by dicks.”

 

“So I’ve seen.”

 

“So you’ll never see again.”

 

“If we're done bickering let's get back to things that actually matter,” Kylo continued on infuriatingly impassive. “This shuttle happens to be the most inconspicuous one in the fleet without a single mark indicating it belongs to us. So no matter what you’d like this is, unfortunately, your ride for the day, and yes, I will be the sole one waiting inside of it until you give me the word that you’ve either succeeded or failed. _Me_ , the head of the Knights of Ren, and the only one with the authority to call on reinforcements should things go wrong. So that’s why I’m here, and that's where we're at.”

 

"I don't want you here."

 

“The feeling is entirely mutual." Not attempting to reign in his aggravated bark, Kylo Ren buckled himself in. "But even after you’ve so vividly proved that I’m no use to you any longer it doesn’t mean you won’t occasionally be forced to work with me.“

 

Equal parts frustrated from hearing him talking down to her and stunned by seeing him, Rey sunk into the seat beside Kylo Ren. With no clear way out of the situation, she dropped her protests. Begrudgingly accepting his presence for the next couple hours while resigning herself for a bumpy ride one way or another. Using all her willpower to hold her tongue, Rey buckled in while looking out towards the stars. Searching for familiar comfort as it seemed that space outside didn’t stretch out nearly as wide as the distance between her and her pilot. 

 

Avoiding Kylo's gaze entirely, Rey scratched at her scalp.

 

While Rey took her anxiety out on her herself it didn't go without noticing that Kylo Ren hadn’t lied when it came to his mastery of flying. Expertly maneuvering into the black void, he silently followed a flight path that Rey would have similarly chose. The creak of his leather gloves pulling back on the control yoke somehow relaxed Rey down from her most tense, and after ten minutes her shoulders slightly sagged. Those random mechanical sounds bringing her back to the brief moments of happiness in her childhood where she'd messed around inside abandoned skeletal ships while dreaming that she could get away from her problems with the right vehicle.     

 

Hunched over while continuously threading her fingers through her hair, Rey retained no hint of any former childhood hope.

 

Everything about her posture instead screamed out edginess. If only Kylo turned then he'd have seen someone who looked like a large animal in a small cage, but her discomfort had nothing to do with her mission and unfortunately everything to do with the pilot's nearness. For reasons she couldn't explain, Rey’s senses were disturbingly hyper aware of her teacher, tuned in. Side by side their breathing even synchronized, and the second Rey noticed it she dug her nails into her seat. Closing her eyes shut as she longed for the simplicity of ambivalence. Craving the magical ability to stop aching for this cruel man’s touch, or at the very least to quit yearning for any show of respect from the man who hijacked her responses.

 

Apparently, the price to rid herself of him was higher than she'd bargained for. Already she'd dirtied herself to wash him out of her system, and yet still her traitorous body remained not entirely her own. A part of her responding when he deserved nothing. Rubbing her fingers against her scalp, Rey sighed. Almost greedy right then for anything that would cut them apart when even taking another man inside of her hadn't completely pushed him out. After everything that had passed, he remained the poison under her skin, the harmful venom she couldn't suck out, and never had Rey's masochism seemed more sadistic than when images of Kylo from the day before plagued her thoughts. All those ugly memories rising up again that included the sight of his pained, watery eyes begging Rey to stop.

 

On her mission to show that nobody could use her as well as she could use everybody else, Rey had plunged into the depths of her depravity. Yes, she'd done everything possible to cleanly snap their connection, and now it almost made her want to laugh when she considered that in under an hour she’d likely be forced to compromise herself again. The cycle never stopping of giving her all to somebody who didn’t deserve it.

 

“Do you keep playing it in your mind too?”

 

Rey blinked back into awareness. “What?”

 

“Him inside you...touching you...owning you.”

 

“Nobody owns me,” Rey corrected.

 

“How right you are,” Kylo murmured, his expression icy as the atmosphere the ship broke through until something else caught his attention. “Is that- is that lipstick smudged on your collar?”

 

Raising her fingers up to check for herself, Rey felt something still wet. “No.”

 

“Is that blood?”

 

“I assume so.”

 

“What did you do?”

 

“Would anything I do actually matter to you?”

 

Realizing that they were discussing more than the subject at hand, Rey’s sharply inhaled. “Actually no, don’t answer that.”

 

“What did you do?” Kylo stubbornly repeated, behaving almost as if his demands deserved her obedience. “Who did you hurt?”

 

“Nobody important.” Rey smeared her hand along the control panel. The blood among black forgotten and unimportant once again.

 

“What have you messed up now?”

 

Pulled too taut from the interrogation, Rey snapped, “All I did was declaw a bad kitty who couldn’t keep her paws off other people’s toys! Though I'll be damned if it matters to you since we’re are all so clearly disposable in your eyes, _sir_.”

 

“You could have hurt yourself-”

 

“Oh, are you jealous that you’re not the only who could have done it?”

 

"You're one to speak," Kylo growled, grabbing Rey's chin to force her to face his fire." _You_ , always acting high and mighty with your demands for compassion as you secretly expect the worst from everybody. Not trusting what you feel, or taste, or see if it's easier to hide at the first sign of something wrong. Pushing away everybody and everything that could hurt the poor little girl always left behind. Abandoning us all before you're abandoned first. Fucking us all over to keep from feeling like the last one dicked."

 

"How did you like the look of his cum on me?" Rey spat out, jerking away from Kylo's touch.  

 

Shredding his lip between his teeth, Kylo muffled a roar.

 

“Oh don’t cry,” Rey maliciously cooed, needling him.“I'll spare you the gory details for now, and if you still need to relax later on you'll be happy to know that I left all the good bits of your precious Pleasure Sister. She got to keep her ass, mouth, and her pussy which means she's entirely fuckable unless you’re hungering for a hand job. 'Cause I guess you’ll have to jack yourself from now on since it’s probably awfully hard to grip cock with nubs.”

 

“Are you so blind, Rey?” Kylo shouted, slamming his fist down. “This isn’t the future I envisioned for you, for us-”

 

“How hard it must be to find every woman in your life disappointing you so!” Rey shouted back at him.

 

When he looked away in a fit of anger, Rey’s fingers lifted. Her body impulsively reacting to mute the deafening scream in her head that demanded she wound him, kill him, or kiss him. Ripped apart or pressed together were apparently the only two options for them, and so Rey searched the shuttle for a cure. Stopping her roving stare only when she'd spotted a loose screw in the wall that she figured would do just fine. Under her control the slip of metal began soundlessly turning and turning. No warning at all for him as she envisioned the peace that might follow after quieting all his lies that almost sounded like a truth too painful to bear.

 

_You saw it in Bazine’s thoughts. You’re nothing to him._

 

_The First Order only needs one of us._

 

_If he’s gone this will all stop._

 

_You can deaden the nerves._

 

Clenching her teeth together, Rey imagined the screw burrowing into his temple. Feeling the rush that would sever them both when metal parted flesh. Only one last turn remained before living with the consequences of twisting into him for the last time, but all Rey's grim fantasies screeched to a stop the second Kylo's wide eyes flashed towards her. 

 

“I hate you,” she whimpered, dropping her fingers.

 

“I know,” Kylo replied back hollowly, his gloves tightening on the yoke as they descended. Nothing cleared between them before they’d both snapped back into the warrior modes that protected them better than any armor could. The two of them viewing the planet below with neutral expressions as Kylo knew Rey wasn’t the least bit unaffected. No, she wasn't anything near calm when seconds earlier her murderous urges were broadcasting loud enough that Kylo had heard it. That unique malevolent transmission of hers that had clawed into him deeper than anything Snoke had ever put him through.

 

Dragging his hand up, Kylo curled his fingers near his heart. Gently massaging what she’d hoped to stop as he hopped on the intercom to signal their approach. Nothing off in his voice at all even as the walls of false indifference built up again between him and Rey. Everything back to abnormal.

 

“Your rendezvous is at O - ten-hundred hours." Kylo sniffed, unbuckling to stand up. "If you want to avoid a massacre I’ll require the exact enemy coordinates no later than twelve-hundred thirty. The only way we maintain an element of surprise is to launch an attack when the air is most heavily trafficked by merchants leaving, but that should still allow you plenty of time to do things your way before I have to torch the city to smoke out the vermin. Absolutely no boots will land on the soil before then so you should be safe from any _unfortunate_ accidents, but we can’t allow the rats time to flee if you fail.”

 

“I won’t fail.” Rey insisted, loosening her hair to cover the droplets of blood along her collar. “Nothing to get in my way anymore.”

 

“Splendid,” Kylo stood up, snatching up his mask before walking away. “I too have faith that you'll be the ruin of at least one man today.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! 
> 
> So for anybody who was begging for Taryn or Hux's death, I think you'll find that what Rey did to them is a bit more delightfully sadistic. Poor Hux is gonna have to masturbate until he blisters when he thinks about the time he thought he manipulated her best, and Taryn is gonna be short some fingers...and by some I actually mean all!
> 
> Love to know what you thought!
> 
> <3Bunny


	33. Chapter 33

 

Every step forward brushed Rey’s shoulders against the impoverished. The suffering left right and under her nose as rank stink off their clothes combined with the wafting filth of jam packed Elia street. Squalor overwhelmed her senses. Hope appeared in short supply, but Rey stopped for nothing until she’d reached the city’s center.

 

Standing near the start of her future Rey followed Bazine’s instructions until her step momentarily faltered. Pausing as the smallest crack formed along the hard outer shell that she’d formed to protect herself from the unfortunate side effects of caring. An opening gash revealing itself for a moment whenever she noticed the sallow-faced orphans lined up along the street wall with so easily counted ribs.

 

_Subtle Bazine, parading the innocents in front of me._

 

_Nice touch._

 

Throwing the needy a derisive smirk, Rey continued on.

 

_What good will money do when you could be dead in a few hours?_

____________________________________________

 

Furiously tugging at his cowl, Kylo Ren growled out like a rancor. Flicking sweat off his face with every feverish motion to peel garment away from his skin. Struggling in vain as nothing he tried smothered the discomfort consuming him inside of his shuttle, but he kept at it anyway. Grunting out his aggravation. Feeling heat and hate grow into one the longer he lashed out without release. Wave after wave of itchy sensations had continuously skittered under his flesh with the tenacity of termites on wood ever since Rey left the ship, but he kept blaming fabric instead of guilt. Clawing at clothing instead of looking deeper inward until nothing but scratched up skin remained above his waist.

 

“Kriff!”

 

Panting between gulping down air, he sunk down into his seat. The warrior’s massive, heaving frame curving into something less stable as he felt no love for himself but the slightest bit of pride for Rey.

 

_She won’t fail._

 

_She’ll succeed with no thanks to you._

 

_She won’t let emotions get in the way._

 

_She can’t._

 

Scratching his scalp in an effort to let out a concern or two, he fidgeted while thinking. Digging the scrapes deeper under his nails. Gathering skin without realizing it, but feeling like he deserved the pain either way as his hooded eyes gazed out over the city.

 

Just as he’d thought, no touch of her presence heightened the view anymore, and his fingers spasmed against his head.

 

A twitch for her as her fate lay out of his hands, and Kylo smashed his fist against a radar screen. Cracking glass before snorting at the stupidity of it all, and with another sigh, his head hung dejectedly between his knees. Shuddering uncontrollably, and only when bowing in a sign of defeat did he humbly accept every truth he'd fought hard to deny.

 

Rey could hurt him.

 

Feelings for her left him volatile.

 

She wanted him dead.

 

His world would be easier without her around to ruin hard won control.

 

_Accidents happen on the field._

 

The last bit he didn’t dare utter aloud, but nausea churned in the pit of his stomach all the same. A sickness settling in that felt worse than the months of having a front row seat to witness his heart wrung nearly dry by Snoke, powerless to stop as his Master commanded his once favorite pupil to focus only on what the First Order needed. That kind of excruciating pain felt like a walk in the park now, and upon consideration, the orders were reasonable enough. She’d already gleaned enough instructions from him, life was easier when they kept their distance, but that didn't explain why Kylo grimaced each time he considered cutting his bond with her. Recoiling away from the rational choice as something beyond ration whispered into his head that Snoke’s request to stay away from her wasn’t due to Rey’s fault or thanks to Kylo’s weakness. The same whisper mocked Kylo with the suspicion that his Master only desired for them to separate in order to brutally remind the beta of his placement under the heel of his alpha Supreme Leader, and an uncommonly defiant Kylo didn't accept it so easily this time around.

 

Not since he’d given up so much already to the cause.

 

During some of his lowest days, Kylo too walked the selfish route towards blaming his own pupil for tempting him into negligence. Loathing this little slip of nobody for opening him up to reproach. Almost convincing himself that he regretted pursuing her in the first place, but the gnarled twisting in his gut signaled that he’d gladly suffer her inconvenience again at the expense of his own shame.

 

_But she won’t have you._

 

Smearing the back of his hand across his sweat-drenched mouth, Kylo shifted in the pilot chair. Creaking leather and falling back on meditation to center himself. Closing his eyes, he blotted out scattered emotions to pinprick his focus on the tasks at hand. Visualizing over wallowing and skating his long fingers down to press against his temples. Massaging out the angst, opening himself to absorbing the calm, but only self-flagellation answered.

 

_This is your fault too._

 

_You and Hux and her together was your fault._

 

_Who else will she suck off thanks to your failures?_

 

Clamping his teeth down into his lip, he drew blood.

 

Spilling far less than he deserved.

 

It only added insult to injury to have such a strong reaction to sharing a partner since the act usually fed the flames of Kylo Ren's dominance. To control someone body and soul enough to hand them out to whomever he suggested meant having the largest share in his sub’s comfort- a say. The ability to pick and choose another bastard lucky enough to appreciate his objects after he had a go with them was a heady luxury that often turned him rock hard for days afterward, and on numerous occasions longer. Unlike other men- who avoid group sex for fear of bumping dicks suddenly redefining their sexuality- Kylo reached an absolute sadistic high when watching two cocks battling for dominance along a willing tongue, it amused him. That kind of power exchange hit all his buttons like few things else could, and with the fuckings he dished out in a trio he expected a thank you and an ask for another. Yes, nobody had ever claimed that Kylo Ren didn't have a bit of a god complex, and oddly enough it showed off most in a threesome.

 

However, that’s not how the day before played out.

 

As the taste of iron seeped between his teeth, Kylo couldn't run away from the truth that the public display of disgrace hadn't awakened a higher rise out of him. Murder, sex, and control were it for him, and yet his blood boiled at the time and long after. None of that familiar sense of satisfaction coming on while watching another plunder his treasure after he cast it out. Nothing but tension straining his bones and the overwhelming need for it all to end as Rey put herself through hell to hurt him, and Kylo's teeth ground harder together with each repeat of the scene in his mind.

 

The vision of her on her knees.

 

The both of them helpless and horrible.

 

At the sound of his breathing accelerating to deafening war drums in his ears, Kylo's eyes flew open in search of a new view. Pupil's pulling in all the light in a desperate attempt to fade away memories of another’s touch on all those hidden freckles of hers that once felt tailor made to ruin him. Each charm saved for him alone to mark and glisten dewy with arousal before but not any longer.

 

Not after what she'd heard, what she'd done, and especially not after she’d come close to murdering him on the way over.

 

Going off of their last conversation, Rey stockpiled plenty of pain to dish out, and Kylo couldn't even tell himself that he'd stop her. After all, he’d allowed her to give herself away to Hux to prove a point that had done neither one of them any favors. He’d hurt her, she’d punished him, and here they were. Ready to search and destroy whatever moments of good they’d created for one another. Both considering the ease of a world without one another, and that’s why for Kylo Ren the mission remained the last thing on his mind as his eyes squinted while scanning the horizon.

 

Unsure who needed protecting more, and even though no one else could bring either one of them down it was safe to say that they’d both left themselves frightfully vulnerable to attack that day.

_________________________________

 

Only two steps into the drinking hall and everything was already off to a rough start.

 

Knowing better than to broadcast disappointment on her face, Rey’s composed expression held strong. Nothing off at all as she frantically scanned the busy room for any sign of hope. Tending to the faintest slip of optimism inside of her until she’d confirmed that men, women, creature, and beasts of all sizes were entertaining themselves in every corner of the establishment. The meeting place packed too much as too low music played out over the speakers.

 

_Alright, so no chance of dragging the Duke out without a scene, and no way of hiding his whimpers when picking through his brain._

 

_Great, just perfect._

 

Instincts begged Rey to turn around, but there were blades sheathed against her thighs, poisons tucked into her hair and a ring on her finger capable of burning into flesh. By all estimations, the fresh-faced girl stood armed to the teeth and ready for action, and yet she couldn't claim any advantage. Not when the pleasure spy crossing over the door frame felt keenly aware of how much she’d benefit from a clearer head able to improvise. Over and over Bazine drilled in that a sound mind saved lives, but a viciousness inspired by another man still prickled along Rey's skin. A dangerous inconvenience residing inside of her that kept pulling her features tight and uninviting, and she'd had enough. Woefully fixating on the wrong target meant failure, and so Rey blew out her anger with a decisive exhale- refusing to allow him to take anything more from her.

 

_Don’t think of him, think of the mission._

 

Tucking a stray hair behind her ear, Rey looked up the next time with clearer eyes. Presenting herself as a touch of demure until she found her mark and her peace with her decisions. At the sight of her prey, the sweetest smile tipped her lips. Nothing but innocence beaming off of her as she strolled over to a man who reeked of royalty in his immaculate velvet robes.

 

Building up the Duke of Maridun’s ego one sway of her hips at a time, she kicked up the smallest puffs of red dirt under her step while noticing that the gentleman’s shoes were spotless. Not even a hair out of place sullied his look, and Rey immediately deduced that this was a noble who didn’t know an honest day’s work. Somebody possibly carried him inside, and by the smug gleam in his eye, he intended to keep at least his dignity equally as spotless.

 

“Ah, you are a vision,” the Duke of Maridun praised, raking approval down Rey’s body and up again as she waited politely in front of his table. “You must be Taj.”

 

Sweeping her foot back, Rey dipped into a low curtsey. “Your grace.”

 

“Ah! None of that. None of that,” he chuckled, waving a bejeweled hand. “No need for ceremony among friends, yes?”

 

Straightening up again, Rey nodded.

 

“And I do so hope we’ll be good friends,” he continued, wetting his lips while pulling out a chair for his guest.

 

When preparing for her mission, Rey always envisioned a much older gentleman. Thanks to his stature, unique predilections, and all the sordid notes jotted down in his dossier, Rey expected someone portly, too indulgent, but that wasn't the Duke of Maridun at all. Instead, the noble who was a model of refined mannerisms could only be at the most ten years older than she, and shockingly handsome to boot. Long silver hair fell to his waist, his figure appeared athletic, and beneath his milky-green eyes were cheekbones carved in above deep dimples. Everything flawless aside from the faint tinge of red along his nose that signaled his enjoyment of drink, but Rey conceded that she found him disarmingly attractive.

 

Thankfully, the feeling appeared very much mutual.

 

Without breaking their joined stare, the Duke absently grazed the back of his pointer finger along his jaw. Scrutinizing Rey as she sat down. Taking the measure of the woman, and smiling at last over whatever conclusion he came upon.

 

“I fear that Bazine did not do your youthful beauty justice,” he tutted, pushing a bottle of wine across the table. “However, I can already tell that it will truly be my pleasure doing business with you.”

 

Making a conscious decision not to drop her coy smile, Rey poured herself a drink before refilling his glass. “I can assure you that the pleasure will be all mine.”

 

Steepling his fingers in front of him, the Duke put on a rather serious expression for the first time since meeting. “So you speak Concordian?”

 

“Yes, sir.”    

 

“How delightful.”

 

“Do you require a display?”

 

Waving her off, he amiably gestured for her to drink. “Oh no, I’m sure you’ll do fine.”

 

By rolling the sweet wine across her tongue, Rey highlighted each slow swallow. Making a show of accepting his hospitality. Nothing but a mixture of gratitude and trust sparkling in her eyes as her host readily poured her another cup of poor decisions.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“When must you leave?” he inquired.

 

“As soon as our meeting ends.”

 

“But you’re in no immediate hurry?”

 

_When you keep eyeing me like I’m fresh meat I probably should be._

 

“No, sir.”

 

Splaying out his fingers on the tabletop, the Duke widened his grin to match. “How fortunate.”

 

“When would you require my services?”

 

Punctuating a long sigh, the Duke drummed his fingers on the table. Already appearing bored by the rigors of polite conversation when he much preferred to rest his full attention on unclothing Rey before the spice shops closed. Greedy to speed through the banal particulars, he hastily grumbled, “There’s a meeting in a week where I would require your interpreting, but that doesn’t mean that we couldn’t thoroughly prepare before, hmm?”

 

“As you wish.”

 

Sliding his chair closer, the Duke lowered his voice, “Do you know why I chose you?”

 

“No.”

 

“I really shouldn’t say,” he crooned, casting his eyes up to the ceiling. Feigning embarrassment with words that rang meaningless when the pulse urgently thrumming against his neck told Rey that he desired nothing more than sharing his scandal. The opportunity to shock thrilled him, and so she fulfilled his first fantasy that day with an encouraging smile.

 

“Oh, I insist.”

 

“Well, if you must know, you remind me of someone else,” he eagerly confessed, edging a slender finger closer toward Rey’s. “Of course, your skill set alone secured you as an ideal fit for my translating needs, but the picture included with your dossier immediately moved me and left me with no choice but to see you in the flesh.”

 

“And why is that?”

 

“Because your figure and face were so innocent, eager.”

 

Missing how tightly Rey’s jaw seized up over his words, the Duke delicately guided his hand over hers. “You see, a young boy once left a strong impression on me,” his voice thinned while reflecting, softly praising before capturing her wrist in a fierce grip.“He was...well, you never forget your first do you?”

 

Not trusting her words yet, Rey shook her head.

 

“Mmm, and ever since that night I’ve so enjoyed recreating that first meeting,” he gasped into a laugh, his gaze hungrier when she squirmed. “Nothing brings me more joy, but oh, I can see you’re petrified. Have I scandalized you, sweet dove?”

 

“Your grace-”

 

“So sorry,” he cut her off, lifting her wrist to his lips for a falsely apologetic kiss. “I wouldn’t have shared that tidbit with you, but your contact assured me that you were not shy- not so easily offended.”

 

Shooting up to her feet, Rey’s nostrils flared.

 

“You were misinformed.”

 

"Now, now," he exclaimed, pouting to show himself properly humbled. "Please sit down. I promise to play nice.”

 

_Yes, let’s play._

 

Grazing her teeth across her bottom lip, Rey glanced away. An expression of uncertainty knitting her brows together before expelling a sigh and sitting down. “Do you?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“What is it that you desire, sir?”

 

Threading his fingers through Rey’s, the Duke then tightened his hold. “Comfort.”

 

Eyeing his silk cravat, Rey retorted,"You look plenty comfortable."

 

“True,” he laughed, squeezing her hand hard enough for his rings to dig into her skin. “I have power and plenty of possessions.”

 

“You are rich.”

 

“Yes,” he agreed, eyes darkening, “and it's no exaggeration to say that every creature on this planet would happily fall to their knees in order to garner my influence.”

 

“You are quite powerful, your grace.”

 

“I am.”

 

Recognizing how much he appreciated discussing his favorite topic, himself, Rey smiled indulgently. “And yet you require more comfort?”

 

“I do,” the Duke cooed, skating his thumb along her palm.“See that’s the tough part about power. So many simpletons offering to win my favor every day without realizing how much I prefer to _take_ something precious versus accepting the obvious.”

 

As if his sick honesty was a blessing, the royal gently squeezed her hand after his speech. Daring Rey to bolt after laying out his intentions, hoping she might. The bindings that he'd requested around her chest felt tighter and tighter as he boldly held her stare, but the woman in his grip didn't flinch away in horror from the man who craved to obliterate her femininity. No, this time around she merely parted her lips. Allowing him to appreciate how purposefully stunned she looked as inside Rey wondered how deep she could carve out his fine features before he bled out. Seeing as the knife on the table was dull, she reckoned she could take her time. Using up a few hours working bones out of skin until he squealed like the pig he was sounded about right, and all these gory thoughts cycled through her mind as she appeared mildly shocked but docile.

 

A through and through credit to Bazine’s fine training.

 

“I-I don’t know what to say, sir.”

 

The Duke smirked. “How rare it must be for you to say that.”

 

“Yes, but as I am merely an interpreter, I fear that I’m not the professional you're looking for.”

 

“That may be true,” he petulantly mused, sucking on his lip, “but that’s the beauty of everybody having their price.”

 

“I’m not so easily purchased.”

 

“No, you’re an honorable thing, aren’t you?” the Duke chuckled, stroking a finger along the back of Rey’s knuckles. Again and again touching past her boundaries while refusing to listen to anything that wasn’t his own smug purr, “Stars above, I can already tell that you’ll be the death of my pocketbook, but in the end, you’ll be well worth the fee.”

 

“I’m sorry sir, but I believe that you have the wrong girl.”

 

“Believe all that you want,“ the Duke replied, his wicked smile broadening. “It matters not what the girl wants when I only care to purchase the mouth of an unwilling boy- and you’ll do in the dark.”

 

_You can’t kill him._

 

_You can’t kill him._

 

Dropping her gaze down into her drink shielded Rey's violent impulses from his notice, and down went another mouthful as she sorted out their situation. From what she could tell, the Duke wasn't afraid of her running off to alert any authorities. Each time after unleashing a shocking statement, he'd continued on with the same bluntness plus a nonchalant smile. He mocked her with casualness. Pushing her to scamper away so he could follow, and his flushed cheeks hinted at how much he enjoyed the chase.

 

_Hell, he probably enjoys the hunt the most._

 

It also didn't go past Rey's notice that the waitress could have overheard his depraved admissions when passing by, but nobody since had stopped by the table to check on Rey's welfare. Nobody dared to stare for too long either. By the Duke's own admission, the city bent the knee for him, and Rey vividly saw how even in a crowded pub full of mostly strangers his money covered morals.

 

Only greed could explain why nobody else reacted to him refusing to release Rey's wrist despite her struggling. Coin bought silence here as well, and she guessed that if she were any other girl who managed to break away from his grip then soiled funds would pass from the right hand to the next until she ended up returning to his bed. Yes, whatever this royal wanted he received, and if she could not be bought, he would happily take her against her will.

 

Against the rim of her glass, she smiled. Amused by the cosmic joke of this man acting as a peacekeeper between two warring planets. The possibly only decent action in his whole life bought him safety from the First Order, and Rey almost laughed out loud. As he placed his perversions at her feet with a silky smile, the lecher feared nothing, and as Rey stared at him over the rim of her glass she hated his pride and all the twisted tasks he’d accomplished to earn it. Even the lightest pressure along her finger encouraged her to peel off her skin to get away from him, but Rey reminded herself with a smack of her wine-stained lips that all that mattered for this world’s survival was what she was willing to do within the next thirty minutes to save others.

 

_If Kylo can shut off his emotions so can I._

 

Back to playing the part of the scandalized innocent, Rey airily admitted, “You are bold, sir.”

 

“Quite.”

 

“However, I fear what will happen to us once we are alone.”

 

“That’s fair.” Dropping his other hand into her lap, he molded his palm along her thigh. “But since you haven’t run away screaming, I can only assume that I’ve already captured your interest, haven't I? Maybe it's because you want me, or perhaps you've stayed because there's a small family farm somewhere with a loan that needs tending to, hmm? Or a somebody you know who could benefit from food delivered at their doorstep for a year, or perhaps you’d simply enjoy seeing your body dripping in jewels by the morning...I know that I would.”     

 

“You are tempting..." she trailed off, lips parted in faux amazement, "but I could not-”

 

“Tease with all reasons why you shall not, but your body reveals otherwise.”

 

“Sir-”

 

The Duke's hand slid higher up her thigh. “Look how you tremble for me, and I’m not even inside of you yet,” he groaned. “Oh, how very much you remind me of that tentative boy.”

 

“We can’t do anything here,” Rey pleaded, back arching sensually as the Duke squeezed harder onto her flesh. “P-please, let us go someplace quieter.”

 

“No,” he growled.

 

Abruptly releasing her thigh, the Duke slammed his back against his chair. Raggedly breathing out while hovering on the cusp of taking her up on the offer to leave, his heart racing. Curling up his lip, he tasted victory so near as Rey hoped he would, but torture pleased him too much to stop so soon.

 

To drag out his fun, the Duke could wait.

 

After all, something so decadently tasty wasn't best finished up in one bite, and so he poured them both another drink as he panted. Draining the last of the wine. Tempering down his passions while wrongfully assuming that he had all the time in the world to bargain down the simple girl's virtue until she ended up crawling under the table.

 

Holding up his glass, he flashed a wolfish smile. “Not until we finish another bottle.”

______________________________________

 

_I begin at her end._

 

The orders were clear: use any action to locate Resistance base coordinates, but Kylo Ren refused to make a move before Rey finished her peaceful interrogation. A crack neck, a change of clothes, and he could have already stealthily sniffed out the way forward, but the red light flashing on his control panel remained ignored. Not about to follow orders yet. Not about to submit in any way before all other options ended up used up first.

 

Bordering on mutiny, Kylo Ren slid his suspenders slowly up his biceps. Watching time tick down to a deadline with less than an hour left. Torn if he wanted more for her to succeed, or for her to fail so he could let loose his rage over the lands.

 

Razing the city to ashes darkened his eyes into blackened voids of anticipation, but wanting more for Rey, he clicked off all communications.

 

“Do your best,” he murmured.

 

_Do your worst._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so I know this was supposed to be the last chapter but it ended up being 25 pages (I, unlike Kylo, know nothing about restraint). SO there is still one more chapter. 
> 
> Love to know what you thought of this one with all that Kylo insight and empathy, and Rey's mission not going exactly to plan with Duke von Fancy Pedo...
> 
> <3Bun


End file.
